La Caída de la Armonía
by Arikado Toonboy
Summary: Cuando los guardianes de los elementos de la armonía fueron muriendo poco a apoco la princesa Twiligth Sparkle cayó en una profunda depresión la cual llevó a Equestria a una guerra ya que se debilitó la amistad en todo el reino. Se cuenta la historia de un Capitán de la guardia real de como vivió ese momento de oscuridad en Equestria y las batallas que vivió para ganar la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

En una lucha sangrienta en el interior del bosque Everfree entre soldados de la princesa Celestia y la resistencia se libra una batalla en las cercanías de las antiguas ruinas del castillo de las dos hermanas. Las tropas de la princesa Celestia avanzan rápidamente en el interior del bosque Everfree aniquilando a los rebeldes que desesperadamente tratan de frenar el avance de las tropas de la princesa.

En el castillo los rebeldes restantes se preparan para defensa final, este día uno de los dos ejércitos iba a caer y el otro resultaría triunfador; el líder de la resistencia Black Crow como se hacía llamar ya que nadie conocía su nombre real, comenzó a preparar la última defensa dirigiendo a sus tropas y organizando a los artilleros.

-¡Vamos señores en este día se juega nuestra libertad en contra las enseñanzas sobre amistad de la Princesa Celestia y de su cobarde alumna Twiligth Sparkle!

Todos trabajaban y ponían atención en el discurso de su General al mando, eran bastantes ponys en su ejército y dentro de la fortaleza ya que contaba con la ayuda de los tres tipos de ponys terrestres, Pegaso y unicornios. Pero tenía a un poderoso y ágil guerrero y con su ayuda podría terminar esta guerra y ser el vencedor.

-¡Orlox, ven te necesito en los tejados!

Orlox era el guerrero poderoso que tenía Black Crow era un pony terrestre con una armadura dorada que le cubría solo los lados de su cuerpo y una parte de su pecho, dicha armadura estaba rota pero era muy resistente y tenía una capa rota de color rojo con agujeros que se la enrollaba en el cuello como una bufanda, su pelaje era plateado y tenía cicatrices en las partes donde su armadura no protegía su cuerpo, su melena era negra y la cubría un casco muy antiguo y oxidado con el símbolo del sol de la princesa Celestia.

-Señor Crow ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-. Con una voz profunda y directa hablaba siempre.

-¡Ve a los tejados tengo informes que posibles espías enemigos han entrado al castillo y necesito que los elimines! ¡Orlox tú tienes la llave para acabar esta guerra a nuestro favor, protege el artefacto!

Dark Crow se reunió con los capitanes de su ejército en una mesa donde había una un mapa del bosque Everfree mientras Orlox se dirige a los tejados del castillo esquivando en el camino a las tropas que se movilizaban dentro de los reducidos y antiguos pasillos. Caminó hacia una habitación con el símbolo de la luna en él y entró para tomar su equipo de batalla que era una espada, una daga y una alforja en la cual estaba un extraño artefacto en forma de una pequeña llave dorada que brillaba de magia.

Se puso su alforja, se colocó en el lado izquierdo su espada y su daga enfundada en la parte superior de su pata izquierda; antes de salir notó un mal presentimiento como si algo lo llamara del interior de la habitación, sentía una fuerza muy pesada y poderosa en el ambiente, miró alrededor y cerró los ojos para concentrarse a pesar de los gritos y los trotes de los soldados movilizándose para la batalla.

-¡Libérame!

Un fuerte susurro logró escuchar, inmediatamente volteó por todos lados para encontrar el origen de aquel susurro.

-Yo sé que traicionaste a los ponys que más amabas, puedo sentir oscuridad en ti.

Orlox seguía buscando por toda la habitación pero no encontraba nada.

-¡Muéstrate maldita criatura!, yo sé que no eres de este mundo y te equivocas al decir que yo los traicioné pues pienso enmendar mi error

-Ya veo pero entonces por qué tienes dudas aun puedo sentir mucha oscuridad dentro de ti y eso me permite comunicarme contigo.

Orlox desenvainó su espada y la enterró en el piso de la habitación con mucha furia.

-¡Ya te dije que no los traicioné!-. Le salía una lágrima de su ojo derecho. –Solo lo hice para protegerlos y estoy decidido a obedecer las órdenes y acabar con esta maldita guerra, ¡No tengo oscuridad dentro de mí!

-No te convences verdad, sabes la salvación solo puede pasar sobre mí, libérame y te daré el poder necesario para acabar con esta guerra sin lastimar a los que más amas.

Orlox se calmó al escuchar eso y empezó a quitar su espada clavada en el suelo y la volvió a enfundar.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dices?

-Sí, solo yo te daré el poder que necesitas para acabar con esta guerra.

-¿y cómo lo harás?

-Con el poder que te daré podrás matar a los máximos líderes que encabezan esta guerra y al hacerlo tú podrás gobernar toda Equestria y proclamarás la paz en todo el reino.

-¡Cállate, yo no quiero eso, tú eres una criatura que corrompe las mentes y los corazones de los ponys nobles!-. Enfurecido galopó hasta la entrada de la habitación.

-Enserio crees que eres un pony noble después de lo que hiciste, no me hagas reír; ¿debo recordarte tus pecados o prefieres recordarlos tú mismo?

Orlox estaba furioso por las palabras de aquella extraña voz pero se sentía culpable con aquellas palabras que escuchaba.

-Dejame advertirte Orlox que si no me liberas y usas mi poder para acabar con esta guerra tú y las personas que más amas morirán.

-En este castillo escuche varias historias de que existe una entidad maligna que quiere corromper a cualquier tipo de pony que entre a su territorio ahora veo que esas historias son verdaderas y déjame decirte que no caeré en tu juego-. Orlox sale por la puerta de la habitación y cierra la puerta agresivamente.

-¡Te arrepentirás Orlox, te acordaras de mis palabras!

Orlox llegó al techo del castillo, ahí estaban varios arqueros postrados con sus ballestas mejoradas que disparaban varias flechas en cuestión de segundos; se asomó por el borde frontal del castillo y se dio cuenta que la armada de Celestia ya estaba a escasos metros de llegar al castillo, las tropas en tierra peleaban con ferocidad contra los soldados de Celestia y los pegasos disparaban flechas contra el enemigo desde el aire y otros se encargaban de protegerlos de los pegasos de Celestia.

Una explosión detrás de Orlox voló una parte del techo del castillo y mando a volar a los arqueros unicornios que estaba postrados esperando atacar, mucho humo negro salía donde se originó la explosión y vio que entre el humo salieron varios ponys que usaban el uniforme de la princesa Celestia con el símbolo del sol de su pecho y eran ponys de todos los tipos liderado por una joven pegaso que usaba una armadura plateada que le cubría todo su cuerpo pero no usaba un casco que le protegiera la cabeza.

-¡Ríndete ya están derrotados hemos rodeado toda el área y es sólo cuestión de tiempo de que acabemos con ustedes!-. La pegaso hablo fuertemente y desenvainó su espada, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo y se pusieron en guardia. -¡Tengo entendido que tienes en tu poder un artilugio muy poderoso que es capaz de cambiar el destino de esta batalla, quiero que me lo entregues!

Orlox levanta su casco en señal para que los arqueros sobrevivientes preparen sus espadas y flechas para combatir.

-No recibiré órdenes de una potranca, te aconsejo que huyas de este lugar antes de que te mate.

-No soy una potranca y no me subestimes, fui entrenada por los mejores generales de la princesa Celestia y por mi padre uno de los mejores guerreros y estrategas del reino.

Orlox empezó a reírse a grandes carcajadas y después desenfundó su espada.

-Joven potranca sabes que yo mate a la mayoría de esos generales que te entrenaron, fueron débiles e imploraron por su vida cuando los derroté y en cuanto a tu padre nunca lo conocí pero supe que fue asesinado lenta y dolorosamente.

-¡mientes mi padre no fue asesinado!

-Entonces ¿por qué no encontraron su cuerpo? Ahora sufrirás su destino; es una lástima que tu padre no esté aquí me hubiera gustado pelear con él.

Todos los guerreros se preparaban para comenzar el combate en el techo del castillo.

-¡Tú no mereces usar ese casco del ejercito de Celestia!

-Esto es solo un trofeo ¡Ataquen!

Ambos bandos trotaron rápidamente a enfrentarse y chocar espadas, Orlox asesinó habilidosamente a dos de sus atacantes que iban por él ni si quiera lo pudieron tocar; los soldados de Orlox apenas podían sostener un combate uno a uno; la joven pegaso asesinaba con la misma agilidad y habilidad que Orlox iba avanzando hasta toparse con el despiadado Orlox. Chocaron espadas y era una pelea muy pareja ya que ninguno podía tocarse o herirse.

-Eres bueno en el arte de la esgrima, me agrada que mi oponente me de batalla antes de matarlo-. La pegaso sonreía confiada de sus habilidades.

-No te confíes potranca ¿acaso no tus mentores no te enseñaron humildad en la batalla?-. Orlox con un movimiento le quitó la guardia y la empujo con uno de sus cascos fuertemente que cayó al suelo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Se suponía que mi técnica y mi defensa era impenetrable-. Se levantó rápidamente y atacó repentinamente a Orlox.

-Ya te dije que fui yo quien mató a algunos de tus mentores es por eso que tus técnicas no me afectan y otra cosa-. Esquiva el ataque la pegaso y contraataca. -¡No te apresures a atacar sin antes tener un plan de ataque!-. Golpea su espada contra la de ella y se la quita de sus cascos con un gran golpe.

Un compañero de la pegaso ve que ella está en el suelo desarmada y va ayudarla atacando a Orlox por la lateral izquierda pero Orlox hace un movimiento con su espada y degolla al unicornio atacante y cae muerto instantáneamente; la pegaso ve como mató a su compañero sin esfuerzo y ve a Orlox con una mirada de miedo.

-Levántate y recoge tu espada.

Confundida la pegaso vio que Orlox se detuvo enfrente de ella dándole una oportunidad de defenderse.

-¿Qué?

-Dije ¡Levántate y recoge tu espada!

La pegaso se levantó y recogió su espada y se puso en guardia.

-¡Así me gusta!-. Orlox atacó y la pegaso solo esquivaba y bloqueaba los tajos dados; la pegaso vio una oportunidad y contraatacó con más habilidad y golpeó con una patada la cara de Orlox.

-Parece que vas mejorando lástima que no vencerán hoy.

Orlox y la pegaso chocan espadas y combaten con más agilidad y habilidad que solo se escuchan los estruendos de sus espadas al chocar.

-Ríndete maldito asesino no permitiré que sus ideales gobiernen Equestria.

La pegaso apartó de un empujón a Orlox y corrió para rematarlo pero él se incorporó rápidamente y bloqueo el ataque que vino acompañado de otra explosión en el techo del castillo.


	2. Capítulo 2 Días de paz

CAPÍTULO 1

DÍAS DE PAZ

Era un hermoso día en Poniville, el castillo de la amistad sobresalía en los rincones del pequeño poblado que se estaba expandiendo más y más. La princesa de la Amistad Twiligth Sparkle gobernaba con sabiduría esa pequeña parte de Equestria y aunque la pérdida de cuatro de sus cinco amigas la estaban deprimiendo lentamente, aun contaba con la compañía de su única amiga en vida, AppleJack, ella le daba fuerzas emocionales para continuar con su trabajo de dirigir su pequeño reino.

A pocos metros del castillo se encontraba las nuevas barracas de la Guardia Real de la princesa Twiligth; ellos se encargaban de proteger a la princesa de la amistad como también de llevar a cabo las ceremonias cívicas, aunque de vigilar no servía mucho ya que Equestria vivía en una era de paz desde hace varios años y los problemas por toda Equestria disminuyeron rápidamente. Los soldados que formaban la Guardia Real eran de los tres tipos de ponys; Terrestres, Pegasos y unicornios; solo ayudaban a organizar las visitas de los ponys turistas y a mantener la calma en asuntos de la realeza como en juicios y burocracia.

Vanguard Red un pony pegaso era el Capitán de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Twilight, era muy joven y se graduó con honores de la academia militar en Canterlot gracias a su hábil manejo con la espada y otras armas como también en inteligencia militar y estrategias de contraataque enemigo invasoras; al graduarse le encargaron el liderazgo de la Guardia personal de la princesa Twiligth el cuál acepto humildemente. La historia del capitán Vanguard es clave para entender esta historia.

De madrugada a pocas horas de que Celestia invocara al sol Vanguard despertó exaltado y sudando en su dormitorio en las barracas, era su primer día y temía en hacer alguna tontería en su trabajo.

-¿Qué fue eso? No me lo puedo creer que rara pesadilla tuve, jaja claro una guerra aquí en Equestria debo estar de los nervios para soñar eso; vamos Red no puedes estar nervioso en tu primer día como capitán-. Se decía así mismo mientras estaba incorporado en la cama, miró su reloj despertador y vio que faltaba una hora para las 5:00 de la madrugada.

-Falta una hora para levantarme y ejercer mi deber como un importante oficial, uhmm creo que mejor me levanto a prepararme ahora mismo-. Se levantó y se vistió con su elegante armadura de color plata con el símbolo de la cuttie mark de Twiligth en el pecho y un casco reluciente con algunos bordes detallados en los lados que lo hacían diferente a los otros uniformes de su milicia. –Parece que me queda bien pero ya me había acostumbrado a mi antiguo uniforme de la princesa Celestia, oh pero casi lo olvido necesito ponerme la capa-. Se decía mientras se miraba al espejo, se dirigió a un baúl y saco una capa roja en la cual tenía bordado su cuttie mark y arriba de su mark estaba la mark de Twiligth. Su Cuttie mark era una armadura dorada conformada por el peto y el casco con una espada en horizontal debajo de la armadura rodeada por unas guirlandas; se puso la capa hecha de la más fina tela y se contempló en el espejo.

-Parece que ya estoy listo para mi primer día aunque solo tardé 10 minutos en prepararme, ha vamos Red no lo eches a perder fuiste elegido para hacerte responsable de un cargo tan importante.

No tenía hambre, estaba muy nervioso pero aun asi decidió salir de su barraca a caminar mientras esperaba la hora en el que empezaría su trabajo.

-Casi lo olvido-. Se regresó de la puerta y se dirigió a lado de su cama y tomó su espada con sus cascos. –Es una suerte que el consejo de defensa y guerra de Celestia me diera permiso de portar mi propia espada que forjé en mi época de cadete-. Se amarró el cinturón el cual sujetaba su espada por el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

-Ahora si necesito despejar mi mente antes de que empiece mi primer día como hum capitán-. Estaba aterrado no sabía que tanta responsabilidad caería sobre su lomo. Salió de las barracas, todavía era de noche y de madrugada y caminó en dirección al castillo de la amistad pensando sin mirar por donde caminaba; llegó a las puertas del castillo que lo iluminaban unos reflectores que se habían instalado en el suelo y hacían ver al castillo más brillante, se sentó en las escaleras y su cara la apoyó en sus cascos que sostenían ya su mentón; al poco rato observó que una pony pegaso subió las escaleras alado de él.

-Oh vaya que tonta soy otra vez llegue demasiado temprano al trabajo.

Vanguard vio a la pegaso de una forma atractiva para él pues tenía el pelaje rosa y una melena amarilla, usaba unas pequeñas gafas y su melena con pocos chinos se lo dejaba largo que caireles de pelo recorrían su lomo, su cuttie mark era una tabla de organizadora con una enorme palomita con la que tachas lo que ya hiciste. El joven capitán la miraba con asombro a su belleza y cuando la pegaso volteo a verlo Vanguard despegó rápidamente la mirada y se sonrojo.

-Hola buenos días, sabes me alegra saber que no soy la única que llegó temprano a su trabajo.

Vanguard no la miraba a la cara él se quedaba viendo al piso sonrojado. –La verdad es que no puedo dormir y pues vine con anticipación al castillo para acostumbrarme a mi nuevo trabajo-. Ella lo miró con extrañeza, aparte de que no le hablaba a la cara su uniforme le decía que era un nuevo recluta para el cuerpo de guardias de la princesa Twiligth.

-Oye acaso ¿eres un nuevo elemento en la guardia de la princesa?

-Eso quisiera señorita la verdad es que soy el nuevo Capitán de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Twiligth-. El pegaso nunca despego la mirada el suelo.

-¡Eso es una sorpresa! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí temprano no se supone que deberías estar en las barracas?-. Ella con más confianza se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Si pero como ya te dije no puedo dormir ya que estoy muy nervioso para ejercer ese cargo-. Vanguard alzó su cabeza y su mirada hacia su izquierda y vio que ella estaba sentada a su lado, se puso más nervioso y se sonrojó más.

-No estés nervioso ser Capitán de la Guardia es muy sencillo ya que no ha habido problemas últimamente, yo sé que harás un buen trabajo créeme-. Ella le sonrió y el joven capitán sentía que su corazón aceleraba más y más. –Por cierto me llamo Mist Rain pero puedes llamarme Misty y soy la encargada de organizar cualquier evento social o burocrático de este castillo-. Ella le extendió el casco al nuevo capitán para saludarlo.

-Me llamo Vanguard Red señorita Misty pero puede llamarme Red y será un honor trabajar juntos en ese castillo-. Toma su casco de ella y se lo besa con mucha caballerosidad.

-Capitán Red es usted muy halagador-. Le dice ella muy sonrojada

-Por favor Misty solo llámeme Red a secas le juro que no me ofendo-. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y ambos estaban muy sonrojados y en eso la puerta del castillo se abre y un pony de limpieza sale de ahí.

-Señorita Misty que bueno que llega temprano, no me diga que se equivocó en su despertador.

-Red creo que entrare para organizar algunas cosas de hoy en día yo te recomiendo que regreses con tu tropa para entrar a la ceremonia de tu grado como Capitán como está programado para dentro de unas cuantas horas-. Ella iba galopando hacia atrás y casi se resbalaba ya que no despegaba su mirada en Red.

-Tienes razón Misty debo regresar con los muchachos fue un placer conocerte y gracias por calmar mis nervios-. Ella le sonrió y entró al castillo por su parte Vanguard regresó a las barracas para despertar a su tropa y preparar las formaciones y marchar hacia el castillo donde se le celebrará su asenso oficialmente.

Llegó a las barracas y dio la orden al Pony oficial que diera la orden de que su tropa se despertara y se prepararan para la ceremonia; el oficial tocó las trompetas matutinas ya que Celestia había invocado al sol y la oscuridad estaba desapareciendo. Los Guardias se vestían y se presentaban en el patio mayor de las barracas para preparase en sus formaciones, algunos llevaban estandartes con el escudo de Equestria y otros el estandarte con la mark de Twiligth, todos vestidos con sus armaduras de gala y formados según su tipo de Pony que eran; en el frente como el nuevo Capitán es un pegaso los pegasos en la primera línea, atrás de ellos los Guardias unicornios y hasta el final los Guardias terrestres.

-Señor los guardias ya están listos para iniciar la marcha hacia el castillo de la amistad solo lo esperamos a usted y a sus nuevas órdenes-. El oficial entró a la oficina de Vanguard para notificárselo. –Gracias oficial estaré con ellos en 10 minutos y mis nuevas órdenes son que verifique que los organizadores del castillo estén listos para poder proceder con la ceremonia-

-Entendido señor-. El oficial hizo un saludo y salió de la oficina de Vanguard.

Vanguard miró su casco que tenía sobre su escritorio y pensó "no lo sé Red tal vez no debí aceptar este asenso" pero se alegró rápidamente con solo pensar en Misty y en sus palabras que le ayudaron a subir el ánimo, eso y por qué se había enamorado de ella. Entro el oficial nuevamente a su oficina.

-Señor me informan que en el casillo todos están listos para recibirnos y proceder con la ceremonia.

-Gracias oficial, ya es la hora de marchar hacia el castillo

Vanguard se puso su casco y salió junto con el oficial de su oficina para integrarse a la formación con sus guardias a cargo. Él se púso enfrente de la formación sosteniendo un estandarte que llevaba su cuttie mark bordado en él.

-¡Abran las puertas de la barracas!-. Ordenó fuertemente y unos guardias abrieron el pesado portón para que toda la formación pudiera salir marchando rumbo al castillo de la amistad.

Marcharon rumbo al castillo, al frente Vanguard sosteniendo el estandarte con la imagen de su cuttie mark iba dirigiendo a su tropa detrás de él; la distancia recorrida entre el castillo y las barracas era de 250 metros; casi al llegar se veía mucha multitud de ponys civiles esperando la entrada triunfal de la guardia y en el centro al final cerca del castillo estaba un escenario con la princesa Twiligth arriba esperando a que el nuevo capitán llegara con su ejército de Guardias. Marcharon pasando por los civiles que los ovacionaban desde sus lugares, llegaron cerca del escenario montado para la celebración.

-¡Soldados alto!-. Ordenó firmemente Vanguard para que toda su tropa se detuviera en el acto.

Otro guardia que esperaba en el castillo se acercó al nuevo capitán y recibió el estandarte que él traía desde que salió de las barracas.

-¡Soldados presenten armas!

Los soldados armados con lanzas las colocaron enfrente de ellos en señal de respeto; en el escenario estaban sentados la princesa Twiligth, Applejack y elalcalde en turno de Poniville que veían la ceremonia desde sus asientos de honor. La princesa Twiligth se puso de pie y empezó a decir unas palabras:

-Ciudadanos de Poniville estamos aquí para darle la bienvenida al nuevo Capitán de la Guardia Real de mi reino el Capitán Vanguard Red; Capitán Red jura cumplir con su cargo y las responsabilidades que esta conlleva.

-¡Si lo juro princesa!

-Jura proteger al reino, a los súbditos y a mi persona de cualquier amenaza con su vida.

-¡Lo juro princesa!

-Entonces como la princesa de la Amistad te otorgo el cargo de Capitán de la Guardia Real.

Todos los ponys que observaban el evento vitoreaban la ceremonia con gritos y trotes en la tierra. La princesa Twiligth bajó del escenario y le colocó una medalla de oro y diamantes en la armadura de Vanguard.

-Felicidades por el ascenso joven Capitán, la princesa Celestia me habló maravillas de usted y me convenció que usted sería un buen elemento para el cargo. Espero mucho de usted Capitán-. Twiligth terminó de colocarle la medalla oficial del cargo y le saludó poniendo su casco en la frente en señal de respeto, Vanguard le regresó el saludo de la misma forma.

-Gracias princesa daré lo mejor de mí, lo prometo

-Entonces Capitán vaya y cumpla con su cargo.

El capitán asiente con la cabeza y hace una reverencia antes de retirarse.

-¡Soldados del equipo A comienza su turno! ¡Los demás rompan filas y regresen a las barracas!-. Unos 50 soldados siguieron al capitán quien ya había entrado al interior del castillo.

Dentro del castillo una fila de personal estaba a la espera de la entrada del nuevo Capitán y la princesa Twiligth, los soldados hicieron una doble fila para recibir con honores la entrada de la princesa mientras que el joven Capitán esperaba en la puerta la llegada de Twiligth; cuando la princesa Twiligth entró junto con su amiga Applejack el capitán las escoltó a la sala del trono.

-Capitán Red yo sé que usted es nuevo en Poniville y no conoce tanto el lugar como el castillo-. Twiligth le hablaba mientras caminaban por el castillo.

-Tiene razón Princesa prácticamente soy de Canterlot y pues la mayor parte de mi vida me la pase viviendo y entrenando en esa ciudad.

-No se preocupe Capitán sus soldados que tiene a cargo ya llevan años trabajando en este castillo así que ellos saben que hacer, usted solo se encargará de supervisarlos y algunas veces necesitare de su opinión en las juntas reales con las demás princesas.

-gracias princesa la verdad estoy nervioso en mi primer día de trabajo.

-No te preocupes cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en decírmela yo sé que harás un gran trabajo-. Twilight le sonrió y le puso un casco sobre su hombro para tratar de calmar sus nervios. Casi llegando a la sal del trono ahí afuera estaba Misty. –Capitán Red ella es mi asistente para organizar todo en el castillo, ella fue la responsable en organizar su evento-. El Capitán al mirarla se sonrojo y no pronunció ninguna sola palabra.

-No es nada princesa solo hice mi trabajo como todos los días-. Misty rompió el silencio con el comentario.

-No seas modesta Misty ya sabes que valoro tu trabajo pero debes de llevarte todo el crédito por esa ceremonia, además tuve suerte en contratarte, con Spike como embajador de Poniville en la tierra de los dragones, nadie en Equestria podría organizar un evento tan grande como tú lo acabas de hacer.

-Gracias princesa.

-Ahora necesito que lleves al nuevo Capitán a conocer su nueva oficina

-Claro princesa, Capitán Red por favor sígame.

El Capitán sigió a la joven pegaso que se adelantó en el recorrido.

-Twiligth amiga necesito hacer algunas cosas antes de hacerte compañía en el salón del trono.

-Claro que si Applejack te estaré esperando.

AppleJack ya muy anciana galopaba muy despacio a la hora de andar, aunque su melena larga ahora de color blanco por la edad se lo recogía y lo tapaba con su sombrero campirano que tanto le gustaba usar. Twiligth Entró al salón del trono para revisar algunos documentos pendientes.

Misty llevó a Red a dar un pequeño paseo por el castillo antes de llegar a mostrarle su nueva oficina.

-¿Qué te parece el castillo Red?

Misty rompió el silencio nuevamente durante el recorrido.

-¿he? Digo este… bien me parece bien-. Vanguard se sentía muy nervioso al estar al lado de Misty.

-¿Bien?

-Quiero decir es enorme y hermoso por dentro no lo crees Misty, hasta yo siento que me voy a perder si me dejas solo-. Estaba muy apenado por su otra respuesta pero parece que a Misty no lo vio como una grosería ya que se estaba riendo.

-Bien hemos llegado a tu oficina Red.

Vanguard abrió la puerta y miró al interior, era muy grande con un escritorio en medio del cuarto con dos sillas de cristal para atender a las visitas.

-Es muy amplio el lugar

-Claro que es amplio tendrás que personalizarlo tú mismo

Vanguard entró y siguió mirando alrededor. –Misty pasa quiero que me des una opinión

-Lo siento Red ahora tengo importantes asuntos que organizar con la princesa pero pasare cuando hayas terminado de personalizarlo-. Alegremente Misty se despidió de él con una sonrisa y el joven capitán se sonrojo que solo se dejó caer sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio.

Al estar ahí pensando en Misty y de cómo podría convivir más con ella se escucha que alguien toca la puerta de su oficina, rápidamente se sienta formalmente y con una voz más seria. –Adelante-. Ve que entra por la puerta Applejack con un galope lento pero firme; rápidamente Vanguard se pone de pie y trata de ayudar a la anciana guardiana a tomar asiento. –Hay caramelo no te molestes aun puedo yo sola.

-Lo siento mucho Guardiana Applejack no quise ser…

-¿Guardiana?-. Applejack lo interrumpió cortantemente. -Ja no me gusta que me llamen así, está bien que represento un elemento de la armonía pero esos títulos que mi amiga Twiligth nos dio a mí y a mis difuntas amigas creo que son una exageración.

El capitán se estaba riendo a un volumen bajo al escuchar las palabras de la anciana pony. –Mis disculpas pero entonces ¿Cómo desea que me dirija a usted noble dama?

-¡Déjate de caballerosidades conmigo que no me gustan para nada! Yo soy una pony sencilla de campo, a mí me gusta que me hablen directamente. ¿Acaso me ves la cara de Rarity?-. Applejack estaba enojada pero su humor cambió rápidamente y se empezó a reír. –Jajajaja lo siento pero al mencionar a mi difunta amiga me llegaron divertidos recuerdos que pase con ella gracias a su extravagante sentido por la moda. Ya me salí del tema, bien puedes llamarme Applejack a secas, solo así sin nada de etiquetas de la realeza por favor.

-Bien Applejack ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Applejack se quitó el sombreo que llevaba puesto y lo dejó encima del escritorio. –Pues vera Capitán Red ya que usted es el nuevo encargado de velar por la seguridad del castillo como la seguridad de mí amiga Twiligth vine a ponerlo al tanto sobre el problema emocional y psicológico de la princesa.

El capitán se quedó sorprendido. –Digame ¿Acaso la Princesa Twiligth tiene algo malo en su salud? Porque yo la noté normal en la ceremonia y al hablar con ella.

-Ella actúa normal enfrente de sus súbditos Capitán pero ella al estar a solas su ánimo empieza a decaer y empieza a llorar recordando a nuestras amigas que se fueron para siempre y me preocupa que cuando yo no este, bueno… ella… no lo se cometa alguna locura.

Vanguard miraba con tristeza la preocupación de Applejack y se sentía muy mal al escuchar ese secreto que nadie podría imaginar.

-Applejack por qué me dice esto; no lo entiendo si ella está mal ¿Por qué no se le ha informado a sus súbditos?

-Capitán esto es un secreto y no debe de salir de esta oficina, ¿Es una pinkiepromesa?

-¿pinkiepromesa?

-Discupeme Capitán quiero decir ¿me promete no contárselo a nadie?

-Tiene mi palabra de honor Applejack

-Gracias Capitán-. Suspira. –Cuando perdimos a Rainbow Dash en ese accidente de exhibición el ánimo de Twiligth empezó a decaer poco a poco e inclusive llegué a saber que abandonaba sus deberes reales y se sumía en la completa soledad. Fluttershy y yo decidimos ir a visitarla diariamente para alegrar sus ánimos y superara el luto de nuestras amigas pero tras la partida de Fluttershy su ánimo decayó más y más por eso me mudé con ella al castillo para hacerle compañía y vigilarla de que haga sus responsabilidades reales.

El joven Capitán escuchaba con atención el relato de Applejack y veía a su nueva anciana amiga muy triste y preocupada.

-Entiendo nunca se me paso por mi mente la idea de que ser casi inmortal como los alicornios tuviera un giro oscuro al saber que verás morir a tus amigos, a tus familiares o a las personas que más amas; pobre de la princesa Twiligth no sabía del sufrimiento que estaba pasando y ahora que me dices esto siento que tengo aún más responsabilidades-. El capitán se recargo en su escritorio con los cascos cubriéndole el rostro preocupado pensando en que es lo que haría si esa situación se presentara.

Applejack miraba al Capitán Red que estaba más estresado y se imaginó que captó el mensaje que ella iba a darle personalmente.

-Capitán siento estresarlo de ese modo pero ¿sabe para que vine hablar de eso?

El Capitán se enderezó y miró a Applejack a los ojos. –Claro que lo sé Applejack, me estas pidiendo que cuide de Twiligth cuando tu… ergh… ¿cómo decirlo?...

-Yo muera-. Applejack lo volvió a interrumpir solo para decirle la palabra que estaba buscando. –Esa es la palabra Capitán, por favor no la disfrace con palabras dulces que yo ya he aceptado mi destino.

Se quedaron en silenció por varios minutos con las miradas agachadas.

-Applejack ¿no hubo alguna solución para poder evitar envejecer y morir como Twiligth?

Applejack escuchó con atención la pregunta y agachó la mirada más como si supiera la respuesta pero no quería decirla.

-Applejack ¿está todo bien?

Applejack dejó escapar un gran suspiro y comenzó a hablar. –Si hubo una forma para permanecer junto a Twiligth durante toda su vida como alicornio.

Impactado el Capitán se levantó de su asiento. –Y ¿Cuál era esa forma?

-Starlight Glimer la ex estudiante de la princesa Twiligth.

-Si lo recuerdo, escuché rumores que era una poderosa unicornio e incluso sus poderes igualaban a la princesa Twiligth, pero que no había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Tienes toda la razón en lo que has escuchado y déjame decirte que no desapareció asi de la nada, ella y su esposo Sunburst avisaron a Twiligth que emprenderían un viaje saliendo de las tierras de Equestria a esparcir el conocimiento de la magia de la amistad pero ya nunca se les ha vuelto a ver pero hace muchos años antes de que mis amigas murieran y envejecieran, Starligth y su esposo Sunburts encontraron un hechizo para la juventud eterna e inclusive se lanzaron el hechizo ellos mismos para probarlo, ellos nos citaron en el salón del mapa un día para compartir su descubrimiento con nosotras a excepción de Twiligth por supuesto, nos dijeron que por el bien de Twilight querían hacernos jóvenes y pudiéramos estar por siempre con nuestra amiga, las cinco decidimos hablarlo en privado pero tomamos la decisión de no utilizar el hechizo ya que sería un error de nuestra parte siempre cuidar de Twilight sin que ella tomara decisiones conforme había aprendido de nosotras, asi que pactamos en envejecer naturalmente y esperar nuestra hora como todos los ponys normales. Starligth respetó nuestro acuerdo y es por eso Capitán que si estuviera Starligth aquí le pediría el favor de cuidar de nuestra amiga pero como no se sabe nada de ella por eso recurro a usted para pedirle ese favor.

Vanguard se le venían ideas de problemas en su cabeza, estaba muy preocupado pero su deber como el nuevo Capitán de la guardia real significaba que tenía que hacerlo.

-Está bien AppleJack te prometo que cuando llegue la hora de tu partida yo cuidaré a la Princesa Twiligth y haré todo lo que este en mis cascos para ayudarla.

Applejack sonrió y se puso de nuevo su sombrero que había dejado en la mesa.

-Gracias Capitán Red sabía que era un pony en el que podía confiar y no lo olvide esta conversación no la debe saber nadie.

-Cómo olvidarlo le di mi palabra ¿recuerda?

Ambos empezaron a reír por fin esa atmosfera de preocupación y de tristeza se había ido.

-Una cosa más Capitán y creo que es algo que lo va a poner más nervioso de lo que ya estaba antes.

-Applejack no me diga que me trae más intrigas, vaya primer día de trabajo que tuve. Bien dígame estoy preparado para recibir el golpe de las malas noticias.

Applejack sonreía a bajo volumen. –Pues vera no crea que no he notado como mira a esa pegaso llamada Misty.

Vanguard pasó saliva de lo impresionado o asustado que estaba al escuchar decir eso a Applejack. –Que no… no… este… puede que haya visto mal pues eh… ya sabe su edad puede que le engañe sus ojos-. Estaba sudando de la nada por lo nervioso que estaba.

-No son mis ojos los que me fallan si yo los vi en la mañana en la entrada del castillo muy juntitos y platicando.

-¿co… co… cómo nos vio?

-Yo me levanto temprano y los vi desde mi ventana reconozco el amor cuando lo veo y ustedes hacen una linda pareja, dime tu quien crees que le mando abrir la puerta del castillo.

El joven Capitán estaba rojo de vergüenza pero no podía engañar a su anciana amiga negándole que le gustaba Misty.

-Applejack creo que me atrapaste claro que me gusta Misty es una chica muy especial cuando la conocí por primera vez aunque no sé si siente lo mismo por mí.

-Afortunadamente ella me hablo muy bien de ti Capitán, eres un chico muy caballeroso, sabes muchos potros han intentado conquistarla en estos últimos años que ha estado trabajando para la princesa y a ninguno le ha interesado y me sorprende que esta mañana no paraba de hablar de ti.

Vaguard le latía muy rápido el corazón, no sabía si estaba soñando las palabras de Applejack diciéndole que Misty se había fijado en él.

-¿No me estará jugando una broma de novato verdad Applejack?

-por mis corrales ya sabes quién soy yo, la representante del elemento de la honestidad yo nunca miento.

Vanguard se quedó pensando y algo en su interior le decía que tenía una oportunidad con Misty, estaba imaginando los agradables momentos que pasaría junto a ella que Applejack lo interrumpió.

-Capitán debería invitarla a salir antes de que pierda el interés por usted

-No lo sé Applejack me aterra mucho la idea, me aterra más que pensar en cómo ayudaría a la princesa después de que ya no este usted con nosotros.

-Ja valiente soldado me salió Capitán, ustedes están entrenados para no temerle a la guerra y tomar decisiones bajo mucha presión y me dice que le aterra la idea de invitar a una chica a una cita romántica, eso si no me lo creo-. Applejack se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la oficina del Capitán.

-Applejack tiene toda la razón fui entrenado para combatir mis temores asi que voy a invitar a Misty a una cita.

-A si se habla Capitán y mucha suerte-. Applejack salió de la oficina y Vanguard se quedó sentado detrás de su escritorio pensando la manera correcta de invitar a Salir a Misty.

Después de revisar algunos archivos y supervisar a los guardias que estaban esparcidos por todo el castillo, casi al final del día encontró a Misty saliendo del salón del trono, Vanguard la alcanzó y le gritó.

-¡Misty espera!-. Misty se detuvo y volteó para saber quién le llamaba.

Vanguard trotó rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaba ella. –Misty que bueno que te veo.

-Hola Vanguard ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-pues todo muy tranquilo y me enteré de mis próximas responsabilidades pero nada que no pueda hacer-. Vaguard le respondió muy apenado.

-Qué bueno que todo haya salido bien en tu primer día, bueno si me disculpas tengo que irme a mi casa, tengo cosa pendientes que hacer.

-¡Espera!-. Vanguard la alcanzó a sujetar de su pata izquierda y Misty volteo a verlo de una manera confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Red, hay algún problema?-. Le respondió Misty de una manera asustada

-Verás Misty la verdad es… bueno es que yo… no lo sé… me preguntaba si tu… si tú…-. Vanguard tomó aire y se hizo el valiente para decirle lo que él quería. –¡Si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo ya que eres muy bonita y me gustas!-. Vanguard se lo dijo todo de corrido sin detenerse para terminar una palabra, Misty se le quedó mirando sorprendida y ella le retiró el casco que la sujetaba de su pata izquierda, Vanguard desvió su mirada y agachó su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo pensando en haberlo arruinado, ella se le acercó y le alzó la mirada con su casco.

-Capitán ¿es verdad que quieres una cita conmigo?

-Si Misty es verdad-. Le responde más tranquilo, ella le da un beso en la mejilla y le responde. –Este fin de semana pasas por mí a las 10:00 pm Capitán-. Ella se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del castillo, Vanguard con su casco toco la mejilla que ella había besado, no lo podía creer estaba completamente enamorado.

Pasaron un par de años desde que Vanguard se convirtió en Capitán de la guardia Real y desde que invitó a salir a Mist Rain pues en ese par de años el joven capitán cumplió con sus deberes responsablemente y no hubo ningún problema que tuviera que actuar de la forma más drástica y en cuanto a la chica, la invitó a salir un par de veces más hasta que por fin se hicieron novios oficialmente, era una linda pareja esos dos aunque dejaban un lado su relación cuando trabajaban, aun así Vanguard disfrutaba mucho de su trabajo estable como Capitán y su relación con Misty había durado mucho tiempo, él pensaba en formar una familia con su amada el único problema era como pedírselo formalmente.

Vanguard salió de una junta importante con la princesa Twiligth y varios Generales de Equestria en la cual trataron sobre el tema de la seguridad en sus distritos y ciudades; al salir galopando del salón del trono vio a Misty y se acercó a ella.

-Misty ¿Cómo te va?-. Le dice mientras bosteza y estira sus patas.

-Pues he estado un poco atareada pero parece que tú tuviste una junta muy aburrida-. Le responde sonriendo al verlo muy cansado.

-Si la verdad no fue de mucha importancia pero como soy el Capitán la princesa requiere de mi compañía-. Se va acercando a ella.

-Oye ¿qué haces? Puedes meternos en problemas y sabes bien que no debemos mesclar nuestro trabajo con nuestra relación.

-Si lo sé pero hoy te ves muy hermosa, ven aquí no nos verá nadie-. La lleva a una esquina del pasillo y la besa.

Ella le corresponde el beso y lo aparta. –Bien Capitán ya tienes lo que querías es momento de regresar al trabajo-. Ella le da otro beso de despedida y regresa a trabajar. El joven Capitán la sigue con la mirada hasta que la pierde cuando ella entra al salón del trono.

-¡Capitán Red!-. Un grito a sus espaldas lo hizo saltar de un susto y cuando volteo vio que era su amiga Applejack

-Applejack casi me mata de un susto.

-No exagere Capitán y aparte parece que le está yendo muy bien su relación con Misty.

El Capitán se puso rojo de vergüenza y desvió la miraba hacia el otro lado.

-¿De de de qué está hablando Applejack?

-Vamos no te hagas el disimulado si lo acabo de ver todo

-¿Qué dice?-. Estaba asustado y más apenado. –No me diga que vio cuando ella y yo nos… dígame ¿Alguien más nos vio?

-No nadie más los vio solo yo, no te preocupes que yo no diré nada

A Vanguard sintió como una pesada roca salía de su cuerpo y empezó a despreocuparse.

-Gracias Applejack te debo una

-¿Me debes? Si yo soy la que te debo mucho al prometerme que cuidarías de Twiligth y apropósito tu relación con Misty ya huele a boda ¿acaso no le pedirás ser tu esposa?

-La verdad si lo he estado pensando pero no sé cuándo sea el momento

-Pues apúrate porque ella esta perdidamente enamorada de ti

Vanguard le vino una idea a la mente. –Applejack mañana en el entrenamiento de exhibición tengo planeado decírselo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, acércate déjame contarte lo que voy hacer-. Vanguard le susurra al oído su plan. –Eso es lo más loco que yo he escuchado pero creo que funcionará-.

-Si pero recuerde necesito que la Princesa y usted sean mis cómplices y también quiero que la Princesa oficialice la ceremonia, claro si es que Misty me acepta.

-No te preocupes que de eso yo me encargo y ya verás como todo sale bien-. Applejack se despidió de él y se fue galopando lentamente mientras que el Capitán regresó a su oficina para preparar todo el plan.

Al día siguiente Vanguard preparaba los últimos detalles con sus soldados para presentar la exhibición de entrenamiento, en las barracas habían puesto gradas para que la princesa y otros ponys pudieran ver la exhibición. Al poco rato la princesa Twiligth llegó a las barracas acompañada de Applejack y Misty.

-¡Cadete leaft!-. Vanguard llamó al cadete que lo asistiría en la última fase de su plan. El cadete Leaft era un unicornio café y melena gris y era muy hábil en el arte de la esgrima.

-Cadete tu eres uno de los pocos soldados que manipulan muy bien el arte de la esgrima, ¿Puedo contar contigo para ejecutar mi plan?

El cadete lo miró con confianza. -¡Si señor!

-Bien cadete ahora ve a tu puesto.

Varios ponys estaban listos para ver la exhibición todos sentados en las gradas esperando atentos a que iniciara. El joven Capitán salió al centro del patio central para empezar con la exhibición.

-¡Estimada princesa, yeguas y caballos es un honor presentarles al ejército real de la Princesa Twiligth!

Todos los ponys en el público vitoreaban y aplaudían mientras veían entrar a los soldados marchando.

-¡Empecemos en mostrarles las técnicas de lucha de nuestros valientes soldados!

Los soldados empezaron a usar sus lanzas para atacar objetivos inmóviles hechos de paja.

-¡Ahora verán los combates uno a uno con las lanzas pero no se preocupen las puntas no tienen filo y no habrá ningún accidente, esto se hace para que los soldados se acostumbren al peso del metal de las puntas!

Una docena de ponys terrestres luchaban en parejas con sus lanzas, atacaban y esquivaban velozmente que el público estaba sorprendido.

-¡Es el turno de los pegasos, estos soldados volaran equipados con ballestas y dispararan desde el cielo y le darán a los blancos que estarán en tierra y en movimiento!

Varios pegasos salieron volando y unos unicornios en tierra usaron su magia para levitar los blancos hechos de madera y moverlos de un lado a otro, los pegasos en el aire apuntaron con sus ballestas y dispararon a los blancos en movimiento dándoles a todos sin fallar, todo el público estaba sorprendido y emocionado que vitoreaban a los pegasos.

-¡Ahora les mostraremos el estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de nuestros pegasos en el aire, las armas que utilizaran son lanzas y espadas, las espadas son de metal pero no tienen filo y eso se hace para que ellos se acostumbren al peso de un arma real!

Una docena de pagasos se preparaban a luchar en pares, todos desenfundaron sus espadas y prepararon sus lanzas y empezaron a luchar. El público estaba emocionado todos veían con atención las piruetas y los ataques de los pegasos y cuando uno caía un pegaso que estaba en el suelo salía volando para atraparlo.

-¡Ahora para terminar con la exhibición, yo el capitán de la Guardia Real tendré un combate amistoso sable a sable con mi mejor espadachín el cadete Leaft!

Todos los ponys se emocionaron y hacían mucho ruido ya que querían ver la habilidad de lucha del Capitán en turno.

-¡Pero cambiare un poco las reglas, en este combate utilizaremos nuestras propias armas de servicio, armas reales con filo real!-. Vanguard desenfunda su espada y la alza con su pata derecha para mostrársela al público.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y el aire animado desapareció y se convirtió en un silencio instantáneo, algunos ponys de las gradas susurraban "está loco", "alguien resultara herido"; Misty no podía esconder su preocupación mientras que Twiligth la miraba pensando que todo estaba saliendo bien según lo planeado.

-¡Subditos!-. Twiligth rompió ese momento tenso. -¡El capitán Red tomó una decisión posiblemente delicada en esta exhibición pero como él y su cadete son guerreros profesionales tienen mi permiso para combatir con sus armas de cargo!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el consentimiento de la princesa, susurrando entre ellos opinando si esto es una buena idea.

-Majestad no puede permitir que Red haga esa locura-. Misty le imploraba que detuviera ese combate.

-Misty si no estás cómoda con esto deja intentarlo una vez más para que el capitán Red entre en razón pero si él decide continuar yo ya no podré hacer algo para detenerlo.

Misty veía al joven Capitán desde su asiento en las gradas mientras juntaba sus cascos como si estuviera rezando para que su novio entrara en razón.

-¡Gracias Pricesa le prometo que…!

-¡Espera Capitán!-. Twiligth interrumpió a Vanguard. -¡¿Está seguro de hacerlo Capitán Vanguard Red? Pero antes de que me dé una respuesta debo advertirle que si alguien sale herido no habrá ningún responsable ya que ustedes decidieron luchar de esa forma!

El capitán guardo silencio por un momento. -¡Estoy decidido princesa!

Misty se puso más nerviosa al escuchar que Red aceptó luchar en condiciones peligrosas.

-¡Capitán tomó su decisión y ¿qué me dice usted cadete Leaft?!

-¡Por mi honor Princesa acepto el desafío!

-¡Bien está decidido ahora dense un choque de cascos en señal de amistad!-. Vanguard y Leaft se acercaron y chocarno sus cascos derechos. -¡Prepárense para combatir!-. Vanguard desenfundó su espada y se puso en posción, Leaft desenfundó su espada y la levitó con su magia. -¡Cuando quieran pueden empezar el combate!

Vanguard y el cadete se miraron un pequeño lapso de tiempo y el cadete trotó hacia el capitán dando el primer golpe con su espada, Vanguard bloqueó el golpe que el sonido del metal chocando rezumbó por todo el patio, todos los ponys en la gradas se mocionaron al presenciar el inicio del combate, Vanguard empujó la espada del cadete y atacó con veloces golpes, el cadete bloqueaba los ataques con una velocidad impresionante. Amos combatientes atacaban y contraatacaban con mucha agilidad y destreza, usaban sus patas para golpear e intentar desarmarse, Vanguard utilizaba sus alas para distraer al atacante con ataques falsos. Los choques de las espadas rezumbaban en todo el patio mientras que el público se emocionaba al ver la habilidad del Capitán en combate, Misty por otra parte estaba más preocupada ya que por mucho que Red estuviera entrenado pudiera ocurrir un accidente.

Ambos luchaban parejo ya que desde un principio se acordó que era un combate de exhibición y no un combate de quién derrota a quién pero entre el intenso combate Vanguard atacó de una forma errónea a su cadete que este contraatacó equivocadamente apuñalándolo en un costado de su pata derecha, Vanguard a su equivocación no pudo bloquear el golpe y en ese instante soltó su arma y cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Todos en las gradas estaban asustados por lo que acaban de presenciar, Misty se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Red tirado en el suelo herido y desangrándose, ella salió volando de las gradas para acercarse a él, lo abrazó en el suelo y notó que aún tenía la espada enterrada en su costado perforando su gruesa armadura.

-¡Un médico vamos que están esperando traigan un médico!-. Gritaba mientras abrazaba a Red.

Los guardias se movilizaron y la princesa mantenía en calma a los espectadores.

-Misty perdóname fui un tonto presumido, yo solo quería hacer una exhibición de lo más espectacular-. Decía en voz baja y cansada mientras soportaba el dolor.

-Yo sé que lo hiciste para dar lo mejor de ti por favor aguanta un poco más los médicos están por llegar-. Le respondió llorando mientras lo abrazaba.

-Misty ¿En verdad te preocupas por mí, en verdad me amas?

-Si Vanguard te amo y no me imagino que haría si te perdiera

Vanguard se sintió muy mal verla llorar así aunque fuese una broma ya no quería verla en ese estado. Se reincorporó un poco y se sacó la espada que tenía clavada, Misty lo vio y quedó impresionada sin decir nada.

-Misty perdóname esto fue solo una mala broma que quería hacerte pero…

Misty se enojó y golpeo con su casco la cara de Vanguard. –¡Idiota yo creí que te estabas muriendo eres un maldito desconsiderado!-. Trató de separarse de él pero la detuvo de un ala. -¡Suéltame idiota!.

-Perdón Misty no quería hacerte esto

-¡Pues lo hiciste!

-Yo solo quería preguntarte algo importante pero quería asegurarme primero cuanto me amabas.

-¡¿a casó estos últimos años estando juntos no te correspondí con mi amor?!-. Se tranquilizó un poco. –Vanguard creo que esto no va a funcionar pero antes de terminar ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

Vanguard ahora metió la pata enserio, ya no sabía cómo disculparse y ahora su relación estaba a punto de terminar peo tenía que intentarlo, tenía que sacar esas palabras que le iba a decir a Misty.

-Misty me preguntaba ¿Quieres ser mi amada esposa?

Vanguard cerca de su cinturón donde colgaba la funda de su espada tenía una cajita colgando, la tomó y se la mostró a Misty mientras estaba hincado, en el interior un hermoso anillo de diamante blanco.

Misty se calmó un poco pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, todos los que estaban presentes viendo estaban nerviosos y ansiosos de saber la respuesta, Twiligth y Applejack igualmente estaban muy nerviosas. Vanguard al ver que Misty no contestaba agachó la cabeza tristemente.

-Misty lo siento mucho, sé que me odias y te prometo no molestarte más.

Antes de que el Capitán se reincorporara Misty lo abrazó rápidamente.

-Claro que si-. Le dijo al oído mientras lo abrazaba. -¡Claro que quiero ser tu esposa!-. Lo gritó fuertemente y todos los que estaban viendo empezaron a felicitarlos, la princesa bajó volando a felicitarlos personalmente.

-Vanguard déjame felicitarte pero creo que tu forma de pedirlo fue un poco exagerado, espero que de ahora en adelante no le metas esos sustos a tu futura esposa.

-No se preocupe Princesa no lo volveré hacer-. Abraza fuertemente a Misty

-Misty sé que Vanguard no quiso hacerlo con mala intención y déjame confesarte que yo y Applejack sabíamos lo que tramaba pero me alegra que dejaras a un lado tu enojo por esta broma y aceptaras el amor que se tienen para ser felices y eso es señal que vivirán muy felices juntos.

-Gracias princesa.

Todos los felicitaban hasta los propios guardias los felicitaban personalmente.

-Vanguard ¿Cómo hiciste para sangrar así?

-¿Qué, esto?-. Saca de su costado una bolsa de sangre artificial perforada por la espada. –Es solo sangre falsa, sí que planee todo muy bien cierto-. La vio enojada cuando dijo eso. –Perdón te prometo no sentirme orgulloso de esto.

Aquella demostración fue todo un espectáculo a pesar de que todo fue una mala broma y que casi Vanguard perdiera a la chica pero todo salió bien.

Pasaron 6 meses más después de aquella demostración que casi le cuesta el amor a Vanguard, todo estaba preparado para la boda en el castillo prácticamente Misty se encargó de todo los detalles pues aunque la Princesa se lo prohibió ella no renunció hacer lo que su talento le decía; organizar todo; aún asi un salón grnde que tenía el castillo sirvió para hacer la ceremonia y alojar la fiesta. Misty y los invitados esperaban en el gran salón la llegada del novio Vanguard.

-¡Ya es tarde! ¡No se me olvida nada! ¿Me veo bien?- Se decía mientras trotaba de un lado a otro en su recamara en la barracas militares.

-Señor con todo respeto ya está listo, puede ir a casarse sin ningún problema

-¡Casarme! Si claro jajaja, ¡Me voy a casar!- Le gritó en la cara a su oficial mientras trotaba por toda la habitación nerviosamente.

-Señor ¡Calmese!- El oficial lo llevó frente al espejo –Lo ve usted está listo y es hora de que vaya con su prometida y se case con ella- Lo llevó afuera de su habitación y le cerró la puerta.

-¡oye como te atreves a sacarme de esa forma, iras a corte marcial por esto!

Vio el reloj que estaba en el pasillo.

-¡Por Celestia es tarde!- Sale trotando de las barracas a toda prisa hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo. Entró apresurado hasta llegar a la puerta del salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

-Llegas un poco tarde Capitán- Applejack lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la puerta.

-Si lo sé y me disculpo por eso además estoy algo nervioso- El capitán respiraba con dificultad y traía el casco puesto de lado.

-No deberías de tener nervios en tu gran día- Applejack le acomodó el casco y le arregló algunos detalles a su armadura de gala. –Listó asi ya te puedes presentar ante tu prometida.

-Gracias Applejack

-No hay de qué y prométeme que la harás muy feliz- Lo abraza

-Con esta promesa son dos que tengo que cumplir

Abrió la puerta y entró al salón que estaba lleno de invitados esperando en sus lugares y en el altar estaba Misty esperando usando un hermoso vestido blanco, llego a lado de ella y la miraba fascinado.

-Hoy te ves más hermosa que siempre

Ella se sonrojó –Tú también estas más guapo mi futuro esposo

-Ajam perdón por interrumpir pero ¿podemos iniciar la ceremonia?- Interrumpió la princesa Twiligth

-Por supuesto princesa- Respondió Misty

-Amigos y familiares estamos aquí reunidos hoy para unir en matrimonio a estos dos enamorados pegasos que se conocieron hace más de dos años. Vanguard un honesto y destacado Capitán de la Guardia Real le ha demostrado a Mist Rain todo su amor hacia ella y Mist Rain tú le has correspondido su amor sin dejar a un lado tus responsabilidades en tu trabajo y es por eso frente a sus amigos y familiares quisiera preguntarte Vanguard Red ¿aceptas por tu legítima esposa a Mist Rain?

Vanguard mirándola a los ojos y sosteniéndole un casco –Si acepto

-Y tú Mist Rain ¿aceptas como esposo a Vanguard Red?

Misty con una sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos –Si acepto

-Vanguard Red y Mist Rain que su amor supere todos los problemas que van a combatir de ahora en adelante como pareja y ese mismo amor contagie a los que los rodea. Vanguard y Misty oficialmente los declaro marido y yegua, Vanguard puedes besar a la novia.

Vanguard besa apasionadamente a Misty mientras que los presentes festejan la unión matrimonial de ambos.


	3. Capítulo 2 El inicio de la Guerra

CAPÍTULO 2

EL INICIO DE LA GUERRA

Cinco años pasaron desde la boda de Vanguard Red y Mist Rain, ellos vivieron juntos en una pequeña casa cerca de las barracas y el castillo de la amistad, aunque solo fines de semana vivían juntos ya que Vanguard como capitán debía permanecer encuartelado en las barracas para entrenar y supervisar la guardia de la princesa dentro del castillo, aun así separados la mayoría del tiempo siempre se daban un tiempo diario para estar juntos y fortalecer su matrimonio.

Desgraciadamente no tuvieron hijos en esos cinco años transcurridos pero eso no afecto su felicidad como pareja, trabajaban juntos en el mismo lugar y Vanguard ya había aprendido a responsabilizarse y administrarse bien en su cargo. Pero al pasar los cinco años se acabó el trabajo fácil y bien hecho ya que por obra del destino la guardiana de la Honestidad, Applejack, cayó enferma gravemente, la situación puso con nervios a la princesa Twiligth Sparkle y al capitán Vanguard.

El castillo permaneció cerrado y sin acceso para cualquier pony excepto para los que trabajaban en el sitio, Vanguard ordenó a sus soldados que vigilaran la entrada principal y la entrada de la habitación de Applejaack.

-¡Señores necesito seguridad en la puerta principal y en la habitación! ¡Muevanse!

-Applejack resiste por favor, aun no estoy listo para cuidar de la princesa- Se decía asi mismo mientras supervisaba la guardia

-¡Vanguard ven rápido!- Le gritó la princesa Twiligth desde la habitación de Applejack.

Vanguard trotó rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaba ella –Ordene su majestad- Haciéndole reverencia al llegar.

-Vanguard necesito que te quedes cuidando a AppleJack, yo trataré de hacer algo pendiente, mira el doctor la está revisando asi que no tendrás ningún problema con ella; ¿puedes hacerme el favor?- La princesa estaba muy triste y desanimada.

-Como ordene princesa- Le contestó el Capitán mientras que Twiligth salía del cuarto

-Gracias- Tristemente le respondió mientras galopaba a dirección de la sala del trono.

Vanguard entró a la habitación observó que su anciana amiga estaba dormida y el médico que la atendía la estaba revisando y haciendo anotaciones en una tabla de diagnóstico que cargaba en un casco.

-¿Qué opina doctor, podrá recuperarse?- Preguntó con miedo al médico quien estaba ocupado haciendo su trabajo.

-Capitán- suspiró al contestarle –Solo a usted puedo decirle la verdad del asunto pues no estoy seguro de cómo darle la noticia a la princesa Twilight y…- Se quedó callado por un momento.

-¡dígamelo sin rodeos doctor!- Le interrumpió Vanguard bruscamente al doctor mientras se cubría la boca para no despertar a su amiga Applejack. –Lo siento doc.

-No se preocupe Capitán, usted también ha de estar estresado por su trabajo, bien solo quiero decirle que Applejack está muy débil y su cuerpo no aguantará más y como sabe es cuestión de tiempo para…

-No lo diga doc ya sé a qué se refiere- Lo interrumpió tristemente –Veré como puedo decírselo a la princesa- Miró a Aplejack dormida en la cama –Doc ¿podría hablar con ella aún?

El médico se acercó a revisarla.

-Lo siento está en un sueño profundo, la acabo de inyectar un sedante para pudiera descansar, lo siento capitán.

Vanguard se sentó junto a la cama de su anciana amiga para observarla y cuidarla tal y como la princesa se lo había ordenado.

-Capitán he olvidado unas cosas en mi oficina necesito que la vigile y si algo sale mal hay un botón a lado de la cama, presiónelo y mi comunicador me avisara y vendré lo más rápido para auxiliarla.

-No se preocupe doc yo la vigilaré

El médico asintió con su cabeza y salió de la habitación tranquilamente dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Vanguard sentado al lado de ella solo murmuraba "Amiga no me dejes con esta gran carga y responsabilidad, por favor resiste"

-Capitán no sabía que usted era un cobarde

Vanguard alzó la mirada y vio que Applejack le había respondido débilmente pues estaba despierta y alcanzó a oír sus palabras.

-¡Applejack! ¿Pero cómo?...

-Solo fingí estar dormida terroncito- Applejack le sonrió de una manera débil y traviesa. –Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas Capitán.

Vanguard no resistió en derramar una lágrima al mirarla y se acercó a ella.

-Applejack no sabré como arreglar esta situación, yo solo soy el encargado de velar por la seguridad física de la princesa no fui entrenado para proteger sus sentimientos- Agachó su cabeza para apoyarla en su cama y se puso a llorar descontroladamente.

-Tranquilo Red veo que eres de sentimientos puros ya que puedes ser rudo por fuera pero aun eres débil por dentro- Applejack le puso su casco encima de su cabeza para consolar su llanto –Gracias a esos sentimientos puedo asegurarme que estás listo para el trabajo que te encomendé si este día pasara.

Vanguard se limpió las lágrimas y volteo a verla – ¿Y si fracaso? Siento que no estoy listo, siento que te fallare amiga- Volteo la mirada hacia abajo avergonzadamente.

-No me defraudaras, yo sé muy bien que no lo harás- Applejack se irguió con dificultad para extenderle sus cascos en señal de un abrazo, Vanguard rápidamente la abrazó aun derramando lágrimas.

-Aré mi mejor esfuerzo amiga y no te defraudare- Le decía mientras la abrazaba

-Asi se habla Red, yo tengo mucha confianza en ti- Applejack derramó unas lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba.

Vanguard la acostó lenta y cuidadosamente en su cama para no lastimarla.

-Red, terroncito, ¿Cómo va tu vida de casado con tu esposa Misty?

Vanguard se calmó y se olvidó por un momento del encargo de Applejack –Bien amiga, todo está saliendo bien entre nosotros, ella es feliz y yo soy feliz y con eso me basta.

Applejack se le escapa una risa débil al escucharlo –Me alegra que ustedes dos sean muy felices la verdad ella se lo merece y dime ¿Para cuándo los hijos? Ya pasaron cinco años desde su boda y no han tenido a su primogénito, yo quería conocer a un hijo suyo

-Si eso…- Se rasca la cabeza con su casco avergonzadamente mientras piensa como responderle –Pues verá ella y yo lo hemos intentado varias veces pero aún no hemos conseguido el milagro de esperar un hijo.

Applejack se le queda viendo sospechosamente –Pues parece que no lo están intentando lo suficiente, ¿Acaso no quieres tener hijos?

-Claro que quiero y me hubiera gustado presentarle a mi primogénito- Le contestó muy avergonzado

-Solo estoy jugando jajaja eres muy inocente Red jajaja debiste ver tu cara roja de vergüenza jajajaja cof cof cof- Se interrumpió su risa por una fuerte tos descontrolada.

-¡Applejack! ¿Estás bien?- Vanguard corrió para auxiliarla

-cof cof ya paso dulzura, ya estoy bien- Le respondió débilmente

-¿Quieres que llame al médico amiga?

-No déjalo así aun no quiero que interrumpan nuestra agradable conversación. Oh casi lo olvido- Applejack se voltea lentamente y busca debajo de su almohada una medallita de oro con la figura de su Cuttiemark- Amigo Red te entregó este collar como muestra de nuestra amistad- Se lo entrega al Capitán en su casco mientras él apenado trata de rechazarlo.

-No, no puedo aceptarlo amiga pues este hermoso regalo lo debería de tener su amiga Twiligth para que la recuerde- Vanguard se lo trata de devolver pero Applajack toma su casco con sus dos cascos para impedirlo.

-Red le mentí a mi amiga Twiligth diciéndole que lo había perdido para poder dárselo a usted pues este collar que fabricó nuestra amiga Rarity nos los dio como símbolo de que siempre estaríamos unidas aun sin la falta de los elementos de la armonía y Twiligth, conforme nos hemos despedido de ella se los entregamos para que nos recuerde.

-Usted lo dijo amiga, es para que Twiligth las recuerde

-No amigo, Twiligth las guarda celosamente pero al verlas en lugar de recordar momentos agradable con sus amigas, le llegan el recuerdo del día en que las vio por última vez, es por eso que te la doy póntela y ocúltala para que ella no la vea y así cada vez que sientas que no puedas cumplir tu promesa te ayudara a recuperar tus fuerzas y sentirás que estaré ahí presente, créeme te ayudará mucho.

Sonriendo, Vanguard agacha su cabeza en señal de respeto y le da la medallita. –Entonces concédame el honor y el permiso de usarla guardiana y amiga Applejack

Applejack sonriendo toma la medallita y se la pone por encima de su cabeza hasta bajar a su cuello –Solo por esta vez te dejare ser formal conmigo amigo Red- Applejack le sonrió al terminar de ponérselo y Vanguard soltó una risa para calmar su tristeza.

-Prométeme que nunca te lo quitaras Red

-Lo prometo amiga Applejack- Le respondió Vanguard con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-Vamos ocúltalo bien debajo de tu armadura, ven te ayudo- Applejack ocultó la figura de su cuttiemark del curioso colgante debajo de su armadura y fue fácil ya que su armadura llegaba casi al cuello. –Listo Capitán.

Vanguard al ver a su amiga feliz pero en muy mal estado de salud se acercó a abrazarla por última vez.

-Te encargo mucho a mi amiga Twiligth Red sé qué harás un buen trabajo y despídeme de tu esposa y dile que siento mucho no poder despedirme de ella personalmente.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Applejack- Soltó un poco el llanto mientras la abrazaba

-Vamos compórtate como un Capitán de la Guardia Real y deja de llorar- Vanguard calmo su llanto mientras que con su casco se limpiaba las lágrimas- Ahora que estas más tranquilo quiero que llames a la princesa Twiligth pues quiero despedirme de ella.

Vanguard asiente con su cabeza y antes de retirarse ve que entra el médico a la habitación.

-Ya regrese- Ve que Applejack está despierta -¡Oh vaya asi que despertó!

-Doctor que bueno que llegó pues Applejack me ha solicitado en traer a la princesa para… platicar con ella- Habló sin tristeza para no hacerse sospechar de la tristeza que él tenía.

-Muy bien Capitán yo me encargaré de cuidarla puede ir a traer a la Princesa.

Vanguard se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación pero antes de salir volteo para ver por última vez a su anciana amiga pues al voltear la vio con una sonrisa y alzando su casco izquierdo moviéndolo de un lado a otro en señal de despedida, por su parte Vanguard puso su casco derecho en su pecho y le hizo reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Adiós amiga Applejack- Murmuraba mientras hacia la reverencia y ocultaba su tristeza.

Al terminar dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación para buscar a la Princesa pero no fue necesario ya que cuando salió ella estaba por llegar.

-Su alteza- Hizo una reverencia –Le informo que la guardiana Applejack requiere de su presencia.

-Gracias Capitán entraré con ella enseguida- Le contesto Twiligth sorprendida mientras entraba a la habitación.

Vanguard se quedó custodiando la entrada de la habitación mientras pensaba en los buenos momentos que paso con su amiga Applejack en estos últimos cinco años. Saca la medalla escondida que colgaba de su cuello y la mira con tristeza que no puede ocultar las lágrimas que le bajan por las mejillas de su cara.

El médico sale de la habitación y choca sin querer con el Capitán.

-Lo siento Capitán no lo vi

Vanguard rápidamente guarda la medallita bajo su armadura –No hay problema doc- Le responde casi nerviosamente

-Oiga dígame ¿Qué tal está Applejack de salud?

El médico solo agacho su cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro –Lo siento Capitán pero su salud ha empeorado en un instante es cuestión de tiempo para que ella… fallezca. Descuide Capitán le avise de esto a la princesa asi que le recomendé que se diera prisa en despedirse de ella.

Vanguard sintió un hueco grande en el corazón al escuchar el diagnóstico del médico.

-¡Nooooo por favor no te vayas, no me dejes sola!- Gritó fuertemente la princesa Twiligth que el Capitán y el médico la escucharon aun con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas.

-Ya ha sucedido Capitán, la guardiana de la honestidad ha fallecido, le sugiero que empiece a organizar los preparativos funerarios. Bueno me despido Capitán ya que mis servicios aquí han terminado, buenas tardes.

El médico se fue mientras que Vanguard no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder pues ahora su verdadero trabajo había empezado, antes de entrar con Twiligth se dirigió con un soldado que afortunadamente pasó por el pasillo más cercano.

-¡Soldado ven aquí inmediatamente!- Con un tono fuerte le ordenó al guardia a venir

El guardia se presentó rápidamente -¡Ordene señor!

-Soldado emita el la alerta número 5, "La honestidad se ha ido" ya sabes que hacer soldado.

-Pero señor acaso…

-¡Obedezca soldado!- Gritándole fuertemente al guardia para que cumpliera su orden.

-¡Si... señor!- El joven guardia salió trotando a prisa para dar la alarma a todos en el castillo.

El Capitán antes de entrar a la habitación con la princesa suspiro y cerró los ojos para darse valor y enfrentar al ver a su amiga Applejack muerta y a su amiga Twiligth llorando junto a ella; entro despacio a la habitación y vio que efectivamente la Princesa Twiligth estaba llorando junto al cadáver de su amiga y Applejack parecía que estaba dormida sonriendo sin preocupación alguna.

Vanguard se acercó hasta llegar a estar al lado de la princesa que aún se encontraba llorando recargando su cabeza encima de ella y con su casco sosteniendo el sombrero de Applejack; el capitán puso su casco en la espalda de la princesa para tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento mucho majestad, Applejack era una gran amiga y ahora tiene que dejarla ir.

Twiligth calmó un poco su llanto y se reincorporó sentándose en el suelo mirando el sombrero de su amiga que le había dado antes de fallecer, sus lágrimas a un no paraban al mirar el sombrero que tenía en sus cascos asi que sorpresivamente se lanzó a abrazar a Vanguard dejando caer el llanto una vez más. El capitán preocupado la abrazó pensando que palabras pudieran calmarla.

-¿Por qué capitán, por qué se tuvo que ir?- Gritaba Twiligth mientras abrazaba al capitán que también estaba triste pero controlaba sus sentimientos para darle fuerzas a Twiligth.

-¿Por qué me dejó sola?

El capitán tomó fuerzas para responderle a la princesa que estaba sumergida en el llanto.

-¡Princesa tranquilícese! Y con todo respeto Applejack no tiene la culpa de dejarla sola, solo mírela- Twilgith la voltea a ver- Mírela está tranquila y sonriendo, ella se fue feliz sabiendo que su amiga alicornio estará bien y que enseñara a todos sus súbditos todas esas enseñanzas que ella te dio y de todas tus amigas que ya no están contigo, por favor princesa honre su memoria como ella quería que fuese.

Twiligth paró de llorar un poco y agacho su cabeza muy apenada.

-Lo siento Capitán creo que tiene razón, mi amiga Applejack se fue muy feliz y sería una falta de respeto reclamarle su ausencia

-La dejare sola alteza y le informo que los preparativos para el funeral ya están en marcha- Le dice antes de retirarse – y alteza, Applejack también fue una gran amiga y consejera para mí y al igual que usted lamento mucho su perdida.

-Gracias Capitán Red me alegra escuchar que a usted también le importó.

Vanguard hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación muy triste pensando en las palabras que le dijo a Twiligth le sirvieran de consuelo para ella, al salir se dio cuenta que estaba su esposa esperando afuera preocupada.

-Amor, dime es verdad que mi amiga Applejack a… - Aparto la vista hacia la derecha casi a punto de llorar.

Vanguard solo se le quedó mirando y la abrazó fuertemente –No te preocupes Misty ella ya está en un lugar mejor

Misty al escuchar eso dejó caer el llanto mientras que su esposo la abrazaba.

-¡No, no es cierto! Ella no puede irse

-Lo siento amor pero me pidió que te dijera que la perdonaras por no poder despedirse de ti personalmente.

Vanguard abrazaba a su esposa mientras lloraba tratando de consolarla.

Al día siguiente el funeral y los preparativos para el entierro del cuerpo ya estaban listos pues la ceremonia fúnebre se hizo en el cuarto del cuttiemap, aquel cuarto legendario donde las mane 6 antiguamente se reunían para resolver problemas de la amistad pues ahora en la actualidad en dicha habitación casi olvidada se enterraron a las guardianas de los elementos pues sus tumbas estaban alrededor de dicha habitación y sus lápidas eran sus cutiemark esculpidas en cristal brillante y debajo de ellas en la base de la escultura una pequeña gema con la forma de la cuttiemark del guardian y en el resto de la base los nombres de las guardianas que descansaban eternamente:

"Aquí descansan los restos de la Guardiana del elemento de la Risa, Pinkie Pie"

"Aquí descansan los restos de la Guardiana del elemento de la Generosidad, Rarity"

"Aquí descansan los restos de la Guardiana del elemento de la Lealtad, Rainbow Dash"

"Aquí descansan los restos de la Guardiana del elemento de la Amabilidad, Fluttershy"

Todas las tumbas estaban hasta la orilla de la habitación enfrente de la entrada principal y empezando con la de Pinkie Pie recorriéndose por la derecha hasta terminar con la nueva que es la de Applejak la cuál al igual que las tumbas de sus amigas decía lo siguiente:

"Aquí descansan los restos de la Guardiana del elemento de la Honestidad, Applejack"

En la ceremonia asistieron ponys de alto rango y conocidos tanto de la Princesa Twiligth y de la difunta Applejack; la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna asistieron para darle respeto y el último adiós a la Guardiana Applejack, ellas se acercaron a Twiligth para darle su sentido pésame, también estaba presente su cuñada la Princesa Candace y su sobrina Flurry Heart quienes acompañaron a Twiligth durante toda la ceremonia fúnebre. También asistió la hermana pequeña de Applejack, la pequeña Appleblom, aunque ya no era pequeña pues ya estaba envejeciendo también acompañaba a la princesa ya que como familiar y Twiligth como íntima amiga de Applejack tenían el derecho de estar juntas en ese doloroso momento.

Vanguard como era el Capitán a cargo y no había nunca entrado aquella habitación del cuttiemap, se sorprendió al verla y más con las tumbas de las guardianas que habían fallecido, pues como el Capitán estuvo a cargo de supervisar la vigilancia del castillo y de la habitación del cutiemap. Aunque sus soldados estaban puestos estratégicamente por toda la habitación, dentro del castillo y fuera de él, Vanguard estaba siempre a lado de su esposa que velaba el cuerpo de su amiga Applejack.

El cuerpo de Applejack estaba dentro de un ataúd de Cristal, el ataúd estaba abierto para que aquellos que quisieran despedirse de ella, en la tapa del ataúd estaba grabada la imagen de su cutiemark y el ataúd estaba resguardado por cuatro guardias reales.

Después de varias horas velando el cuerpo, Twiligth dio la orden de empezar con la sepultura del cuerpo la cual empezó con un discurso de despedida a su amiga finada.

-Amigos, princesas y súbditos de Equestria le agradezco que me acompañen en mi dolor y más en la despedida de nuestra amiga y guardiana Applejack que el día de ayer falleció a causa natural- Twiligth empezó a derramar lágrimas mientras hablaba –Ella, una pony con costumbres sencillas me ha enseñado un elemento clave en la amistad, La honestidad, pues sin ella nuestras amistades no serían reforzadas y se derrumbarían en poco tiempo. Ella me enseño que decir siempre la verdad evitaría cualquier problema y que siempre no es sencillo ser honestos con nuestros amigos y familiares pero vale la pena intentarlo y por eso te doy las gracias amiga Applejack por todo esto que me enseñaste, siempre seremos amigas.

Twiligth se acercó al féretro llorando y usó su magia para sellarlo, puso uno de sus cascos sobre el féretro mientras que con los ojos cerrados se quedó en silencio meditando antes de dar la orden de que sepultaran a su amiga. Todo el ambiente era de silencio y respeto, las princesas lloraban al ver a Twiligth destrozada emocionalmente, incluso Celestia lloraba al ver a su antigua alumna en ese estado.

Finalmente Twiligth se apartó del féretro y le dio la orden a unos guardias unicornios de que se lo llevaran a sepultar, los guardias juntos usaron su mágia para elevar el féretro y lo llevaron a la fosa donde lo bajaron lentamente hasta llegar al fondo, todos se acercaron a la fosa para darle el último adiós mientras los guardias unicornios usaban su magia para levitar pesados capas de loza de cristal que cubrían el ataúd hasta llegar a la altura del piso de la habitación. Twiligth lloraba descontroladamente mientras que su sobrina la abrazaba intentando consolarla; todos en la habitación antes de irse pasaban al frente de la tumba a presentar sus respetos, Vanguard ordenó a sus soldados retirarse mientras esperaba su turno para dar sus respetos a su anciana amiga, todos salieron menos Vanguard y su esposa ya que esperaban su turno de despedirse simbólicamente.

-Adiós amiga Applejack, daré mi mejor esfuerzo en tu encomienda para que puedas descansar en paz.

Vanguard saca una manzana roja y la pone en su tumba.

-Se lo mucho que te gustaban las manzanas ya que no parabas de hablar sobre ellas, de cómo sembrarlas y cosecharlas, extrañare esas charlas juntos.

Vanguard hizo una reverencia mientras le salían lágrimas de los ojos, terminó y se alejó esperando a que su esposa terminara de despedirse.

Twilight veía al capitán desde la puerta y se sintió conmovida por la forma en la que se despidió de su amiga pues aunque no convivió mucho con ella pareciera que estrecharon una fuerte amistad. Se acercó a Vanguard silenciosamente.

-Capitán no sabía que tú y Applejack eran buenos amigos

El capitán se asustó y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas

-Pri… princesa yo…

-No te preocupes capitán ahora comprendo por qué querías ser el último en despedirte- Lo abraza- Puedes llorar Capitán le prometo no decírselo a sus soldados.

Vanguard se quedó sorprendido pero por más que intentaba hacerse el fuerte no pudo y se dejó llevar por el llanto.

Pasarón seis meses desde que Applejack falleció y pasaron las cosas que Applejack predijo antes de su muerte ya que la princesa Twiligth Sparkle decaía psicológica como emocionalmente pues abandonaba sus deberes reales y a veces tomaba decisiones no muy inteligentes, el poblado de Poniville que estaba a cargo de reinar iba decayendo poco a poco, los pobladores estaban confundidos por las nuevas leyes de la princesa y el orden público se estaba desmoronando poco a poco. La princesa se veía muy decaída y su color de pelaje se estaba opacando pero lo más curioso es que las amistades cercanas al reino se iban desmoronando rápida y misteriosamente.

El Capitán Red ahora con más estresado por no solo cuidar de la seguridad del castillo y de la princesa si no que últimamente la princesa de la amistad abandonó consecutivas veces sus deberes reales dejando al Capitán arreglando sus errores y obligaciones.

Molesto el Capitán Red entró a la biblioteca del castillo a hablar con la princesa.

-¡Su majestad con todo respeto vengo a exigirle una explicación de que ¿Por qué no se presentó en la junta con los delegados?! ¡¿Si sabía que usted era la representante de honor?!

Enfurecido se postro enfrente de Twiligth para que le diera una explicación mientras que la princesa con toda la calma dejó su libro que estaba leyendo y lo puso a un lado y lo miraba tranquilamente.

-¡Capitán que no le enseñaron modales y más con sus superiores!- Twiligth estaba molesta –¡Y no tengo que dar explicaciones a mi Capitán de lo que yo hago!

Vanguard se enfureció más que golpeo con su casco derecho delantero la mesa de cristal donde Twiligth apoyo el libro.

-¡Princesa no sé qué le pasa pero últimamente ha estado dejando a un lado sus responsabilidades y ahora estoy como su niñero obligándola a atenderlas, no crea que no me he dado cuenta como me ve cuando la atrapo queriendo dejar sus responsabilidades!- Suspira- Princesa les mentí a los delegados de que estaba enferma y no podía presentarse y ellos no lo tomaron muy bien.

-¡Tú solo eres un guardia más en mi castillo Red así que no te metas en mis asuntos!- Le responde más enojada –¡Capitán sé que fuiste una gran recomendación de la armada de la Princesa Celestia pero como tu superior a cargo puedo removerte de tu título! ¡Así que cuida tus palabras conmigo!

Twiligth tomó su libro para leerlo e ignorarlo pero Vanguard se sintió tan humillado con las palabras de la princesa que ya no le importó si se trataba de su superior para contestarle de forma más agresiva.

-¡Princesa no me importa si usted sea mi superior o una imagen divina para algunos ponies pero la obligaré a que cumpla sus deberes reales o se las verá conmigo! O ¡Renuncie a su cargo!

Twiligth al escuchar eso aventó el libro que estaba leyendo a dirección de Vanguard quien lo esquivó solo moviendo su cabeza a la izquierda, la princesa lo veía con ojos de odio, abriendo sus alas y sacando chispas mágicas de su cuerno.

-¡¿Acaso me estas amenazando?! ¡¿Sabes que puedo ponerte en prisión por traición y sublimación a un superior?! ¡¿Sabes que la pena por tus acciones es la muerte?!

La princesa furiosa usó su magia para apartar la mesa que estaba enfrente, arrojándola violentamente hacia su derecha. Vanguard la miraba directamente a los ojos sin temor alguno retándola a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

-Princesa usted más que nadie sabe que no me asusta nada en absoluto. ¿Usted cree que con esas palabras me iba a asustar?- Le responde más calmado y sin dejar de verla a sus ojos –Entienda que mientras este yo a cargo de su guardia yo estaré sobre usted, vigilándola y obligarla a hacer su trabajo, un trabajo en la que usted es la principal encargada y es importante no solo para poniville sino para toda Equestria.

Twiligth lo seguía mirando con odio y más porqué las amenazas que le había dicho a su Capitán no lo asustaban pero ella estaba furiosa que decidió decretar lo siguiente:

-¡Capitán Vanguard Red si dice que mientras usted este a cargo de mi guardia y armada podrá hacerme frente, le informo y decreto que yo la Princesa de la amistad Twiligth Sparkle lo relevo de su carg…!

-¡Majestad, Majestad!

Interrumpió un guardia unicornio el decreto de la princesa pues entró a la biblioteca con mucha urgencia. La princesa se tranquilizó para poder atender aquel guardia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Princesa me informan que hay problemas en las afueras de Poniville pues unos ponies armados están atacando a los pobladores e incendiando casas. Necesitamos que nos ordene que hacer.

Twiligth se sorprendió al escuchar aquel problema.

-Yo… yo… Capitán Red hazte cargo de la situación y tienes mi permiso para manejar las cosas a tu antojo.

El capitán la seguía mirando seriamente a los ojos.

-Como siempre princesa tengo yo que hacerme cargo de los problemas que usted puede evitar- Se da la media vuelta y le hace señas al joven guardia para que lo escolte. –Princesa esta discusión aún no ha terminado.

Salieron de la biblioteca galopando rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Soldado dígame como está la situación y no omita detalles, necesito estar al tanto del problema que se presentó si es que quiero arreglarlo.

-Capitán me reportan que algunos guardias patrullaban los límites de Poniville y de la nada fueron atacados por otros ponies, según el reporte, vivían en las cercanías, con armas en cascos lanzas, espadas y bombas caseras hirieron al escuadrón que patrullaba la zona, afortunadamente no hubo bajas pero los rebeldes, asi es como los llamamos, empezaron a destruir todo alrededor.

-Eso si es muy malo y preocupante, soldado ¿El escuadrón ya está fuera de peligro?

-Afirmativo capitán ellos se retiraron de la zona llevándose a los heridos a un lugar seguro- le contestó el joven guardia mientras llegaban a la salida del castillo.

-Gracias soldado necesito que reúna a veinte guardias, diez armados con ballestas, los espero en cinco minutos. ¡Vamos soldado muévete!

Vanguard salió del castillo y vio que a lo lejos del otro lado de Poniville salía una cortina de humo negra.

Adentro del castillo Misty buscaba con desesperación a la princesa Twiligth ya que tenía que entregar unos informes pendientes para la nueva organización del mes próximo, al estarla buscando por varios minutos y por casi todo el castillo pudo ver que iba saliendo de la biblioteca y se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-¡Princesa Twilight espere!- Gritó mientras trotaba lo más rápido para alcanzarla.

-¿Eh?- Twiligth se detuvo –Misty que bueno que te veo quiero hablar de algo muy delicado.

-Lo siento su majestad pero tenemos estos reportes que son muy importantes y necesitan ser…

-¡Misty por favor olvídate de eso!- Twiligth enojada la interrumpió –Misty quiero hablar de algo muy serio y delicado y se trata de tu esposo.

Misty se quedó sin palabras al ver a la princesa muy enojada y más al saber que su esposo estaba involucrado en algún problema.

-Está bien su majestad podemos hablar- Misty le respondió de forma miedosa

-Misty yo te considero como una amiga por ser mi trabajadora más fiel y eficaz pero tu esposo se está pasando más allá de sus obligaciones y no quiero que tú y él salgan perjudicados.

-Pero ¿qué ha hecho que la tiene tan molesta?- Preguntó confundida

-¡Tu esposo se atrevió a retarme y a contradecirme!- Twiligth le respondió gritando.

-Lo siento princesa yo no lo sabía prometo que…

-¡Habla con él Misty y convéncelo que no se meta en mis asuntos!

Twiligth aún enojada vio que Misty estaba muy desilusionada asi que calmó un poco su enojo.

-Siento mucho gritarte Misty pero el comportamiento de tu esposo hacia mi persona no fue el adecuado, la verdad no sé por qué le interesa que haga mis responsabilidades siempre me está cuidando.- suspira- No quiero tener que castigarlo por eso y yo no quiero que sufras por el castigo que le pueda poner.

Misty se quedó sorprendida por lo que Twiligth le había dicho pues no sabía que Vanguard vigilaba muy de cerca a la princesa a tal grado de meterse en los asuntos personales de ella.

-Princesa hablare con Vanguard para aclarar todo este problema ya que ni yo siendo su esposa sabía que se estaba metiendo en sus asuntos personales.

-Gracias Misty espero que te haga caso

Twiligth se dio la media vuelta a dirección a la habitación del trono.

-¡Princesa espere aún tenemos que…!

-Misty deja esos reportes, es más cancela todo necesito estar a solas- Siguió galopando y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros recorridos.

-Misty una cosa más, tu esposo saldrá a una misión peligrosa date prisa en despedirte de él antes de que parta.

-¿Princesa? ¿Misión?- Se quedó confundida pero se dio prisa para alcanzar a Vanguard, ya que aventó los documentos que traía bajo el ala y trotó con velocidad a la entrada del castillo esperando no llegar tarde para despedirse de su esposo.

-¡Vanguard!- Gritó saliendo del castillo y alcanzó a vero aún no había llegado tarde, se acercó a él trotando rápidamente y se detubó frente a él.

-¡Misty, amor!

Al ver a su esposa frente a él, trató de abrazarla pero ella con su casco derecho lo empujó impidiendo que sucediera, Vanguard quedó confundido por el repentino rechazo.

-Amor tienes mucho que explicarme

Su esposó se quedó sorprendido puesto que no sabía a lo que se refería Misty.

-Claro amor pero no sé de qué hablas

Veía a su esposa con una mirada seria y un poco molesta.

-La princesa Twiligth me dijo que fuiste muy irrespetuoso con ella…

-Creo que ya te contó el conflicto que tuvimos

-Espera ¿Conflicto? ¿Acaso pelearon?

Misty estaba más confundida y su esposo al verla reaccionar así sintió que dijo algo que no debía

-Bueno… pues… no fue una pelea…- Se rascaba su nuca con su casco derecho muy nervioso mientras intentaba explicarle.

-¡Vanguard dime que no te atreviste a hacerlo!

Ella estaba más furiosa

-¡También la princesa me dijo que la has estado molestando involucrándose en sus asuntos personales! ¡Me dio a entender que la has estado acosando!

Vanguard estaba muy confundido y trataba de calmar a su esposa pero ella no lo dejaba.

-¡Dime Vanguard ¿acaso tu estas ena…?!

Vanguard rápidamente la abrazó para callar aquella oración que supuestamente había sido acusado.

-Amor no te atrevas a decir eso ya que solo tú eres dueña de mi corazón, la verdad no sé lo que te dijo la princesa o lo que tú pienses pero recuerda que siempre te seré fiel.

Misty se calmó al escuchar aquellas palabras pero aún seguía intrigada por la pelea que tuvo su esposo con la princesa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué peleabas con la princesa? ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella y sus decisiones?

Vanguard sin saber que decirle decidió contarle la verdad pero no ahora ya que tenía un trabajo por hacer.

-Amor comprendo tus celos pero… fue una… promesa

-¿Promesa? ¿De quién?

-Pues de…

-¡Capitán Red estamos listos!- Gritó e interrumpió un soldado

-¡Entendido!- contestó y luego volteó a ver a Misty –Amor te lo explicare más tarde, te lo prometo pero tengo una importante misión en estos momentos

-Lo sé amor me dijo la Princesa Twiligth que será una misión peligrosa, por favor quiero que tengas cuidado.

Vanguard la abrazó fuerte mente y la besó –Regresaré y te contare todo como lo prometí amor.

El capitán se separó de ella y se dirigió a sus solados -¡Muy bien caballeros está misión no será nada fácil así que andando!

Diez pegasos y Diez unicornios trotaban rápidamente siguiendo al capitán que los conducía directamente a la zona del problema, pasaron por en medio del pueblo y veían que varios ponies corrían a su dirección opuesta pues estaba huyendo del peligro y del ataque de los ponies rebeldes que destruían todo a su alrededor sin importar que inocentes salieran heridos. A pocos metros encontraron a los guardias heridos, estaba tirados en el suelo con heridas y rasguños superficiales nada graves pero estaban muy asustados.

-¿Qué pasó aquí soldado?- Preguntó Vanguard a un soldado que estaba atendiendo a su compañero herido.

-Señor un grupo de ponies nos tomaron por sorpresa y nos atacaron, otro grupo de nuestra tropa estaba cerca y nos apoyaron pero los rebeldes utilizaron explosivos caseros y nos flanquearon, algunos de nuestros compañeros salieron volando heridos por las explosiones y los demás heridos por el hierro de sus espadas.

Una explosión se escuchó a pocas casas de donde estaban y una inmensa bola de fuego salió a lo alto en el cielo.

-Esos bastardos parece que le dieron a una toma de gas

-Señor ellos no son muy buenos peleando con espadas, pero aun así tenga cuidado.

Vanguard asintió con su cabeza –Soldado cuide de estos buenos caballeros, iré a negociar con ellos.

Se dirigió hacia donde había explotado la casa -¡Soldados síganme!- Galopó lentamente mientras veía las casas incendiarse poco a poco.

-¡Pegasos arqueros atentos en los techos y en los cielos! ¡Infantería síganme!

Los pegasos volaron y cinco de ellos se postraron con sus ballestas en los techos de las casas que rodeaban la zona y los otros cinco se postraron en las nubes para vigilar cualquier movimiento del enemigo.

Vanguard con sus soldados detrás de él avanzó a donde se encontraban los rebeldes que estaban lanzando explosivos y quemando con antorchas casas.

-¡Ustedes!- les gritó fuertemente- ¡Vengo a pedirles amablemente que bajen sus armas y se rindan pacíficamente!

Uno de los ponies rebeldes, terrestre, se dio la vuelta y miro al capitán con una sonrisa burlona.

-Solo tú y esos guardias que vienen contigo. ¿Crees que pueden detenernos?

El pony terrestre desenfundó su espada que traía a lado y con esa espada apuntó su punta hacia el capitán.

-Nosotros hemos acabado con dos de sus escuadrones y solo vienes tú y diez guardias a detenernos, jajaja eres valiente.

Una flecha fue disparada al capitán por uno de los rebeldes que estaba oculto entre las ruinas de las casas que habían quemado, la flecha se dirigía a la cabeza del capitán pero se detuvo gracias a la magia de uno de sus guardias unicornios que lo acompañaba. Vanguard al ver la flecha ni se movió o hizo gesto alguno, solo miraba con enojo a su enemigo.

-Fue algo estúpido lo que acabas de hacer, ahora te detendremos a la fuerza.

El capitán alzó su casco para dar la señal a sus pegasos de atacar al enemigo con sus ballestas.

-¿eh?- El capitán se quedó confundido al no ver respuesta de sus pegasos

-¿Qué pasa capitán? ¿Acaso tus guardias te fallaron?

En ese instante un pegaso de su tropa cae herido violentamente a tierra, el golpe hizo que algo de polvo se levantara. Vanguard preocupado troto rápidamente para auxiliarlo.

-¡Resiste!- Le quitó el casco para que pudiera respirara bien -¿Qué paso soldado?

-Ca… capitán… nos tomaron… por sorpresa- El pobre pegaso le respondió débilmente mientras que con su ala derecha cubría con fuerza una herida muy grave a su costado.

-Ya ve capitán nosotros estamos organizados- Le habló el poni rebelde con un tono muy burlón.

Vanguard miró arriba en las nubes y en los tejados donde se habían postrado sus pegasos y vio que sus soldados fueron capturados por pegasos rebeldes que los estaban sometiendo y en su cuello los amenazaban con un cuchillo.

-¿Ya comprendió capitán? ¿Comprendió que ese pegaso que está a punto de morir fue la primera advertencia para que se vayan? Veo que su pegaso no resistirá mucho, le aconsejo que se lo lleve a un médico pony rápidamente.

Vanguard al ver a sus guardias pegasos sometidos llama a uno de sus guardias unicornios.

-Jeff ven por favor

-¡Si señor!- Trotó rápidamente hacia donde estaba su capitán

-Necesito que te lleves a Sky fuera de aquí y lo lleves rápidamente con un médico pony.

-Señor ¿Está seguro de que yo me retire?

-Jeff es mi decisión ahora apúrate antes de que sea tarde para Sky

El guardia unicornio uso su magia para levitar a su compañero herido y cargarlo en su lomo.

-Sabia decisión Capitán, creo que opto mejor irse con su guardia herido.

-¡Yo no dije que me iría de aquí! ¡Mis guardias están entrenados para dar su vida y proteger a los súbditos de la princesa Twiligth y de toda Equestria!

Sus pegasos capturados escucharon aquel pequeño discurso de su capitán y se armaron de valor para enfrentar su posible destino.

-¡Entonces morirán aquí!

El rebelde alza su pata y otros pegasos armados con ballestas empiezan a disparar contra el capitán, en ese instante los guardias unicornios se acercan a él y utilizan su magia combinada para crear un hechizo protector que desvía las flechas disparadas por el enemigo. Los guardias pegasos aprovecharon el pequeño descuido para liberarse y luchar contra sus captores. Los guardias unicornios quitaron el hechizo protector para que su compañero Jeff pudiera irse con Sky.

-¡Vete ahora Jeff!- Le gritó el capitán mientras desenvainaba su espada y se preparaba para atacar.

Jeff trotó rápidamente para sacar a su compañero herido de la zona del conflicto, los pegasos combatían y golpeaban a sus captores pero uno de los pegasos no tuvo la suerte de escapar y uno de los rebeldes le cortó el cuello cayendo muerto al instante. Vanguard al ver esto se enfureció.

-¡Atención, si no tiene opción mátenlos!

Los pegasos desenvainaban sus espadas y empezaron a matar a sus captores que no se rendían. Los guardias unicornios usaron su magia para desenvainar sus espadas y se pusieron en posición detrás de su capitán; Vanguard furioso avanzó con la galopó avanzando con la espada en su casco derecho con sus guardias unicornios detrás de él.

-¡Matenlo!- Gritó el pony rebelde mientras veía que Vanguard se acercaba.

Los ponies rebeldes con sus espadas desenfundadas se acercaron trotando velozmente para pararle su avance. Vanguard de un rápido movimiento esquivó los ataques y los cortó por el lomo con un rápido tajo, los guardias unicornios peleaban con mucha ferocidad que derrotaban sin ningún problema a sus enemigos, los pegasos asesinaron a sus captores y desde el cielo caían para atacar por sorpresa a algunos enemigos rebeldes.

El capitán galopaba despacio mientras que los enemigos le hacían frente pero él bloqueaba los ataques con facilidad y los derribaba con su otro casco para después rematarlos con su espada.

Asustado su líder solo retrocedía poco a poco mientras observaba al Capitán como fácilmente derrotaba a sus aliados.

-¡Deténganlo, fuego!

Otros ponies terrestres aparecieron de entre las casas y salieron armados con ballesta en su casco, apuntando a los guardias de Vanguard dispararon a la orden de su líder. Los guardias pegasos emprendieron el vuelo rápidamente mientras que los guardias unicornios usaron su magia para conjurar un escudo protector a excepción de uno que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y una flecha atravesó su cabeza matándolo en el acto, Vanguard desvió una flecha con su espada, esquivó la segunda pero la tercera acertó en su pata derecha haciendo que soltara su espada por el dolor.

-¡Snow nooooo!- Gritaron los guardias unicornios al ver a su compañero muerto

Vanguard estando herido volteo a ver al soldado Snow que yacía muerto con una flecha en su cabeza, furioso ordeno la acción de los guardias pegasos.

-¡Pegasos, a ellos sin piedad!- Gritó fuertemente

Los guardias pegasos velozmente volaron en picada con su espada sosteniéndola con sus cascos y colocándola enfrente de ellos como si fueran una flecha, los rebeldes recargaban sus ballestas con gran rapidez y dispararon a los pegasos, estos esquivaban las flechas disparadas y caían en picada clavándole la espada en sus cuerpos. Vanguard con enojo recoge su espada con su boca mientras ve que el líder rebelde se le va acercando.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí, él es mío!- Gritaba entre dientes a sus soldados mientras avanzaba con dificultad hacia su oponente.

-¿Qué vas hacer capitán? ¿Qué no ves que estas herido?- Estando cerca de Vanguard atacaba con fuertes tajos con su espada.

Vanguard los bloqueaba con dificultad con la espada en su boca mientras que el líder rebelde le seguía atacando sin piedad.

-¡Estas indefenso Capitán, pronto te derrotare!- Le decía mientras lo atacaba

-¡Yo te derrotare maldito sádico!

Vanguard bloquea otro golpe de la espada del líder rebelde con la fuerza para desconcentrarlo, Vanguard con la fuerza del contraataque giró su cuerpo y apoyó ambas patas delanteras y aguantando el dolor de su pata derecha para conectar una patada con ambas patas traseras en la cara de su contrincante. El rebelde al recibir aquella brutal patada cayó unos metros más allá de donde estaba, cayendo boca arriba y soltando su espada, el capitán volteó rápidamente y saltó con la espada en su boca clavándola en el estómago del pony rebelde al caer.

-¡Ahora ya viste que no soy tan indefenso aun teniendo una flecha clavada en mi pata!- Le gritaba mientras hundía más su espada en el estómago de aquel pony

-Ahhhh- Gritaba de dolor el líder mientras que con sus cascos sostenía el metal de la espada impidiendo que la hundiera mas

-¡Esto es por Sky!- Se recarga en el mango de la espada para hundirla más –¡y esto es por Snow!- Con su boca toma el mango de la espada y la gira, cortándole los intestinos al pobre pony herido.

El pony rebelde sacó sangre de su boca mientras estaba agonizado

-No nos detendrán… esto es solo el principio… recuerden… ¡la harmonía está muerta!

Al gritar lo último dejó de respirar y quedó muerto con los ojos abiertos y con sangre en su boca.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Dilo!- Vanguard lo sacudía con su casco para que le respondiera pero era demasiado tarde

-Capitán ya basta, ese maldito ha muerto- Todos sus guardias se acercaron a él preocupados

-Tú- le dijo a un guardia unicornio

-¿Yo señor?

-sí, usa tu magia para sacar la flecha de mi pata

-Señor no cree que es prudente ir a un hospital

-¡Ahora soldado!- le gritó enfadado

-¡Si señor!

El guardia unicornio nervioso utilizó su magia para sacar de golpe la flecha encajada en la pata del capitán, por suerte la flecha no se rompió y salió sin ningún problema, Vanguard solo aguantó el fuerte dolor del proceso y cuando no tenía la flecha clavada pudo apoyar sin tanto dolor su pata en el piso.

Se acercó al cuerpo del pony rebelde y saco su espada sin ningún problema del cuerpo y la volvió a enfundar, reunió a sus guardias alrededor de él.

-Caballeros sé que fueron entrenados para matar en una situación de verdadera emergencia como está pero no estaban preparados para cargar con la culpa de arrebatar una vida aunque esa vida que arrebataron fuera malvada, si caballeros sé cómo se sienten ahora, por sus mentes pasan un montón de emociones que nos están confundiendo y si no somos fuertes podemos perder la cabeza. Ustedes no tienen la culpa de asesinar, recuerden que yo soy el Capitán y la responsabilidad de esas muertes yo las cargare, ustedes tienen la conciencia limpia, recuérdenlo bien.-

Vanguard mira los cuerpos de Snow y del pegaso Weather y se quita su casco en señal de respeto.

-Snow y Weather sabían de lo peligroso que sería la misión y también de lo que se trata este oficio de ser un Guardia real, pero como soy el Capitán y es mi responsabilidad de dirigirlos y cuidar por sus vidas me llevo toda la responsabilidad de sus muertes, si alguien pregunta ¿Cómo fue como murieron? Díganles que el Capitán Red los mató.

-¡No Capitán!- interrumpió un guardia pegaso –Si nos preguntaran eso nosotros les contestaríamos que murieron haciendo su labor bajo el liderazgo de un gran líder, ¡el Capitán Vanguard Red!

-Gracias chicos es un honor servir a su lado- Hizo una reverencia enfrente de sus soldados la cual ellos regresaron el mismo gesto.

-Vamos soldados recojamos los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros caídos y vamos a una estación de control a dar aviso de lo que sucedió.

Los Guardias recogieron con cuidado los cuerpos de sus compañeros y se los llevaron en su lomo hasta la estación más cercana. Vanguard pidió hablar con el pony a cargo de la estación para mandar un comunicado por radio avisando a los oficiales del cuartel que la situación se había controlado y el equipo de seguridad estaba atendiendo a los ponies heridos y controlando las llamas de las casas destruidas.

-¡Capitán Vanguard!- Era Jeff que trotaba muy rápido hacia él –Capitán me alegro que esté bien, le traigo buenas noticias Sky está fuera de peligro y pronto se recuperará.

-Son buenas noticias Jeff- Sonriendo le pone una pata en su hombro –Gracias por llevarlo rápido a un médico.

-Solo obedezco ordenes señor y lamento lo que paso con mis compañeros

-No te preocupes soldado ellos murieron haciendo su deber, ahora ve y despídete de ellos mostrándoles respeto.

-¡Si señor!- Se retiró rápidamente

Estando un poco en paz, Vanguard decidió ir al castillo de la amistad a reportar personalmente a la princesa Twiligth Sparkle lo que había sucedido y los métodos que usó para controlar el desastre; así que fue con sus guardias a avisarle que él regresará a castillo mientras ellos se quedan de apoyo para cualquier emergencia que soliciten.

Vanguard regresa al castillo y Misty lo estaba esperando en la puerta muy preocupada, y al verlo llegar va corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Amor que bueno que ya regresaste y estas a salvo.

-Auch, cariño no tan brusco aun me duele la herida en mi pata derecha.

Misty rápidamente se separa y echa un vistazo a su pata derecha que tiene un poco de sangre que sobresale de la armadura que protege su pata.

-Amor pero ¿qué te pasó?- Preocupada mientras revisa su herida tratando de quitarle esa parte de la armadura

-No pasa nada amor solo me dieron con una flecha, eso es todo

Misty le logra quitar la protección y ve un enorme hueco cicatrizado que había dejado la flecha.

-¡Como no me voy a preocupar Vanguard! ¡Esto es muy grave y no te han revisado!

-Tranquila amor solo estoy un poco adolorido y la armadura me protegió de que el impacto de la flecha no atravesara toda mi pata.

Un poco más tranquila, Misty lo abraza y lo besa.

-Nunca se te quitara aparentar ser muy rudo pero me alegro que estés bien… sabes tengo algo importante que decirte…

-Yo también amor… te debo una explicación… pero primero quiero que me esperes en mi oficia, tengo que reportarme con la princesa Twiligth

-Está bien amor te espero en tu oficina.

El capitán trotó rápidamente para llegar a la sala del trono y entrar para hablar con la princesa Twiligth; entró a la sala del trono de forma inesperada abriendo la puerta de golpe y parándose enfrente de la princesa sin hacer reverencia al llegar; la princesa solo lo miraba de forma seria intentando no hacer contacto visual.

-Princesa vengo a reportarle que la situación fue controlada y el problema fue… exterminado.

-¿Exterminado? ¿A qué se refiere con "exterminado" capitán?

-Me refiero a que tuve que usar fuerza letal contra los delincuentes que destruían la zona en otras palabras tuve que matarlos.

Sorprendida, Twiligth no sabía que palabras decir

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Red? No debían ser castigados así

-Princesa con todo respeto usted me dio la orden de solucionar el problema usando cualquier recurso.

-si pero… ¡no tenías que matarlos!

Vanguard un poco enfadado desenvainó su espada y la arrojó al suelo cerca del trono de la princesa; Twiligth se quedó sorprendida al ver la acción de su capitán, lo volteo a ver y estaba derramando lágrimas de sus ojos mientras miraba al suelo.

-Princesa el día de hoy perdí a dos de mis guardias por culpa de esos "rebeldes", ellos no se tentaron el corazón para matarlos. La hoja de mi espada está manchada con la sangre de esos malditos asesinos, mis guardias y yo vengamos la muerte de nuestros compañeros y ahora cargo con la culpa de arrebatarles la vida a esos criminales. No sabe lo duro que fue para mí este día.

Twiligth uso su magia para levitar la espada que Vanguard arrojó al suelo, acercó la espada y la tomó con sus cascos y observo que la hoja estaba aún manchada con sangre que ya estaba seca.

-Lo… lo… lo siento capitán Red, yo no sabía que perdió a buenos soldados

Twiligth se paró de su trono y galopó hasta donde se encontraba Vanguard y usando su magia para levitar la espada la puso enfrente de él.

-Te devuelvo tu espada capitán y no te culpo por lo que hiciste, sé que fue una decisión difícil.

Vanguard levantó la mirada y con su casco derecho sostuvo su espada del mango y volvió a envainarla.

-Tenías razón Capitán Red yo ya no sirvo para gobernar es por eso que renun…

-¡Cállese princesa!- Vanguard la interrumpió de seco –Usted seguirá a delante con sus deberes reales, esto fue solo un error.

Twiligth se quedó sorprendida por la forma en que le hablaba el capitán e incluso al verlo le recordó que eran sus amigas que hablaban a través de él.

-Pero yo cause este problema Capitán

-Aún asi Princesa tiene que seguir adelante y liderar con sabiduría y mientras que yo esté aquí me encargaré que haga ese trabajo; no decepcione a sus súbditos que tanto se preocupan por usted.

Twiligth se alegró de escuchar eso que abrazó al capitán

-Gracias Capitán, en un momento al escuchar sus palabras me imagine a mis amigas diciéndome eso.

El capitán dejó de abrazarla apenado

-Sé qué extraña a sus amigas y no sé cómo eran en realidad ya que solo conocí a Applejack pero veo que debieron ser grandiosas como para sentir tanta admiración por ellas.

-Eran las mejores amigas Capitán Red, nunca ni en un milenio encontraré a amigas igual a ellas.

Vanguard al verla más alegre por recordar a sus amigas quiso entregarle la medalla que le dio Applejack aquel día de su muerte pero algo lo detuvo y decidió no entregárselo, observó a Twiligth que estaba más animada que decidió regresar al tema del conflicto.

-Princesa ya que está en condiciones de volver a su trabajo hay algo que me preocupa…

-¿Qué es capitán?- Preguntó Twiligth algo confundida

-Es algo que me dijo el líder rebelde antes de… antes de que yo le arrebatara la vida.

-Capitán déjese de rodeos y dígame ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

-Me dijo… me dijo que la armonía ya estaba muerta

Vanguard miró fijamente a Twiligth al terminar aquella frase, quería mirar la reacción en su rostro cuando le dijo esa palabra pero Twiligth no hizo ningún solo gesto solo dio media vuelta y regresó a sentarse en su trono.

-¿Princesa? ¿Todo está bien?

-¿eh? Ah si todo está bien Capitán solo pensaba en aquellas palabras que dijo ese criminal, la verdad son muy raras

-Entonces ¿No son preocupantes?

-No lo creo capitán parecen palabras de un loco, puede que ese pony tenga antecedentes criminales.

-Princesa… no sé cómo decirle esto pero… ese pony y los otros implicados en el ataque… no tienen antecedentes criminales, ni psicológicos es más revisaron sus expedientes y dicen que eran ponys saludables y sin problemas pareciera como…

-Como si se volvieran malvados de un día a otro…

-Exacto princesa, pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé capitán pero tengo mucho que investigar respecto a eso pero no es nada de qué preocuparse.

Twiligth se levantó de su trono y se acercó a Vanguard

-Puedes irte sin ninguna preocupación capitán, si me necesitas estaré en la biblioteca del castillo investigando el porqué del cambio repentino en esos ponies.

-Me alegro que vuelva a ser la misma princesa; entonces me paso a retirar, también le informo que si necesitara algo estaré en mi oficina.

Vanguard hizo una reverencia y se retiró del salón del trono junto a Twiligth que lo acompaño hasta la salida; en la salida ambos tomaron caminos diferentes Twiligth se dirigió a la biblioteca y Vanguard a su oficina para hablar con su esposa que lo estaba esperando.

Vanguard llegó a su oficina, entró y encontró a su esposa viendo sus trofeos que ganó cuando apenas era un cadete en la escuela militar de las tropas de Celestia.

-Hola amor- se acercó a ella para abrazarla con sus alas y besarla.

-Hola cariño, no sabía que habías ganado muchos trofeos en tu juventud

-¿Juventud? Pero si aún estoy joven- Expresó un poco extrañado

-Je je je lo se amor, solo quería decir en tu época de cadete.

Misty miraba los trofeos mientras abrazaba a su esposo

-Mira tienes muchos talentos con las armas; primer lugar en tiro con arco, primer lugar en duelo de lanza, primer lugar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y este es enorme y dice "primer lugar en esgrima" wow no sabía que eras increíble amor

-No lo soy amor, solo me esforcé mucho para alcanzar mis sueños- Respondió apenado.

-Siempre eres muy humilde, espero que nuestro hijo o hija sea igual de increíble que su padre.

Vanguard al escuchar eso se puso triste pues en los cinco años que llevaba casado con su esposa no podían esperar un primogénito.

-Basta amor no me atormentes con eso pues ya sabes que siempre he querido tener un hijo y… ya sabes no lo hemos logrado.

-¿Enserio te das por vencido amor?

-Dejemos de hablar de esto amor y dime ¿Qué es lo que tenías que contarme?

Misty reía entre dientes mientras se sonrojaba y veía a su esposo un poco molesto por el comentario anterior.

-¿Acaso no lo intuyes aún?- Le responde mientras reía de forma traviesa

-Vamos amor no estoy para adivinanzas, hoy fue un día muy difícil y la verdad que mi cabeza no está para esas cosas.

-Vamos amor ¿ni siquiera lo sospechas?, ¿no se te hace raro que dijera "que nuestro hijo fuera igual de impresionante que su padre"?

Vanguard empezaba a sospechar un poco más por las palabras que su esposa le estaba diciendo, su corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido y el ceño de la cara cambió de forma sorpresiva mientras la miraba.

-Amor… espera… no me digas que… ¿No es broma?

Misty sonreía mientras observaba a su esposo como la duda lo estaba matando pero ella no podía ocultar la sorpresa que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Vas a ser padre Vanguard, estoy embarazada- Se lo dijo seriamente con lágrimas en los ojos; Vanguard no sabía cómo responder en ese momento solo se quedó sin palabras mientras su miraba se clavaba en los ojos de su esposa sin pestañar mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar como si tuviera mucho miedo.

-Vanguard ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntaba su esposa preocupada porque lo veía en estado de shock.

-Voy… a ser… padre…- Lo repetía en murmullos nerviosos mientras no hacía ningún movimiento en su rostro.

-Amor, me estas asustando…

-¡Voy a ser padre!- Gritó sorpresivamente Vanguard mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su esposa muy emocionado.

-Si amor… solo deja de abrazarme… con mucha… fuerza…

-Lo siento amor- La suelta muy preocupado –¿No te hice daño o al bebe?

-No amor todo está bien apenas tengo dos semanas de embarazo- Le decía mientras se sobaba su espalda. –Esta tarde el médico pony del castillo me lo notificó.

Estaba tan emocionado que casi quería llorar –Amor me has hecho el pony más feliz del mundo- Le decía mientras la volvía a abrazar.

-Si amor serás un increíble padre para nuestro hijo.

En ese momento la princesa Twiligth entró a la oficina de Vanguard.

-¿Interrumpo?- Decía apenada al abrir la puerta y al verlos abrazados

-¡No! Digo, claro que no princesa, pase, pase- Le respondió Vanguard invitándola a pasar

-Veo que están platicando alegremente, ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad?

-Pues vera princesa… la verdad… no se como decirlo, ¡estoy tan emocionado!

-¡Solo dígalo Capitán Red!- Le contestó algo desesperada la princesa Twiligth

-Perdón princesa; es que ¡voy a ser padre!

Vanguard muy emocionado lo gritó a todo pulmón y prácticamente brincando de alegría mientras que su esposa y la princesa Twiligth sonreían al verlo tan emocionado.

-¡Felicidades Capitán Red!- Twiligth lo abrazó al felicitarlo –Te aseguro que harás un gran trabajo como padre y tu Misty también te felicito- La abraza al felicitarla- Serás una mamá muy responsable y capaz de darle todo el amor que se merece a esta nueva vida que viene en camino, mejor dicho ambos le darán el mejor amor de padres.

-Gracias princesa y le prometemos que ambos le daremos lo mejor a nuestro hijo o hija que viene a este mundo.

-Sé muy bien que lo harán; ahora vengo a hablar con Vanguard respecto al problema que sufrió Poniville hace pocas horas.

-Claro princesa, por favor tome asiento.

Twiligth tomó asiento en una silla del escritorio de Vanguard mientras que Misty se sentó en otra silla junto a ella y esperaron a que Vanguard tomara asiento en su lugar detrás de su escritorio.

-Bien princesa dígame ¿ah encontrado algo referente al cambio de comportamiento de esos ponies?

-Desgraciadamente no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para dedicarme a esa investigación Capitán Red pues al entrar a la biblioteca un guardia me informó de un nuevo aviso urgente de parte de la princesa Celestia y es muy difícil decirte esto Vanguard pero…

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Hay algún problema grave en Canterlot que involucre a mi esposo?- Misty la interrumpió antes de que terminara su oración

-Pues es algo delicado amiga y más con esta noticia de la llegada de su primogénito… pues es hay un gran problema Capitán y la princesa Celestia necesita de tu ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Con qué?

-Con los rebeldes pues ya están atacando a las afueras de Canterlot y no solo eso están a tacando los caminos principales y varias fuentes confiables de la princesa Celestia informan que planean atacar los trenes y sabotear las vías ferroviarias.

Vanguard se quedó un poco asustado, no solo por los destrozos que hacían los rebeldes, sino por la idea de que varios ponies se estaban haciendo malvados de la nada.

-Pero si la princesa Celestia tiene a sus capitanes que pueden solucionar el problema de Canterlot, por ejemplo está el capitán Gradius Stone, el Capitán Metal Wings, Fire Slash y otros más capacitados, todos ellos mis mentores en combate y tácticas militares, ellos pueden hacer cargo de la situación en Canterlot.

-Si lo sé muy bien que ellos son capitanes con mucha experiencia pero Vaguard, tú y tus guardias han combatido con esos rebeldes y la princesa Celestia me pidió que fueras a Canterlot para compartir esa experiencia y que protegieras la capital y eso significa que puedas estar ausente en Poniville por varios días o meses.

Vanguard escuchaba todo lo que le decía la princesa Twiligth pero la idea de abandonar Poniville y a su esposa no le agradaba y más cuando esperaba un hijo suyo.

-Con todo respeto princesa yo no puedo aceptar esa misión ya que mi lugar está aquí en Poniville y fue la misma Princesa Celestia la que me ordenó proteger su integridad como su reino asi que no puedo ir a Canterlot.

-Lo lamento Capitán pero es una orden de Celestia y como mi antigua mentora le debo mucho respeto asi que tienes que irte a Canterlot

-Pero princesa no puedo ¿Qué tal si los rebeldes atacan? O ¿Qué tal si se infiltran y atentan contra su vida? O…

-Vanguard ya basta- Lo interrumpió molesta Twiligth a Vanguard –Sé que es muy difícil dejar a tu esposa aquí en Poniville pero te prometo que me haré cargo de la situación cuando estés afuera. Te prometo cuidar a tu esposa con mi vida.

Vanguard sin saber cómo convencer a Twiligth de no ir finalmente sede a su petición y acepta ir a Canterlot.

-Está bien princesa iré a Canterlot a apoyar al ejercito de Celestia y ayudarlos a combatir contra los rebeldes. Solo déjeme quedarme un día más con mi esposa.

-Lo lamento pero eso es imposible tienes que salir inmediatamente a menos que… está bien Red te daré hasta mañana a primera hora asi que aprovecha el tiempo con tu esposa para despedirte, es lo único en lo que te puedo ayudar a estas alturas capitán.

-Es tiempo suficiente para mi princesa y gracias por ese pequeño apoyo.

Twiligth acentió con la cabeza y se retiró de su oficina dejando solos a Misty y a Vanguard.

-No es justo que vayan a separarnos- decía tristemente Misty mientras abrazaba a Vanguard.

-Tranquila trataré de volver pronto para estar a tu lado. Oye me pediste una explicación de por qué me interesaba tanto en la princesa y es mejor que te la diga antes de que pase algo inesperado.

Vanguard saca la pequeña medallita que le dio Applejack antes de su muerte y se la muestra a Misty quien quedó sorprendida.

-Vanguard ese medallón le pertenece a la guardiana Applejack, pe-pe-pero ¿por qué lo tienes tú? Debe tenerlo la princesa Twiligth… si te ve con él te castigará y…

-Tranquila amor- La interrumpe poniéndole su casco en la boca delicadamente –Applejack me lo dio como símbolo de mi amistad con ella y para que nunca olvida romper su promesa que ella me encargo a mí.

-¿Promesa?- Preguntó confundida

-Si… verás amor ella me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de Twiligth cuando ella falleciera pero no cuidarla en su persona como es mi deber, si no en cuidarla en que ella no cayera en depresión, ya que esto podría a no atender sus obligaciones reales como estaba sucediendo hace poco.

-Si tienes razón, Twiligth últimamente no actuaba como ella misma y evitaba hacer cualquier responsabilidad real.

-Es por eso que la vigilaba mucho y andaba atrás de ella como si fuera una potranca irresponsable obligándola hacer sus tareas.

-Entiendo amor, por un momento pensé que te estabas fijando más en ella que… a mí.

-No digas eso, siempre te seré fiel- Se acerca a ella para abrazarla y besarla –Siempre estarás en mis pensamientos aunque este lejos de ti.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora del día Vanguard estaba listo para abordar el tren militar que se dirigía a Canterlot. Antes de eso Vanguard le dejó una carta a Twiligth informando que él tenía una recomendación para ocupar su lugar temporalmente como Capitán y eligió al cadete Leaft Speed para que lo sustituyera ya que era el mejor de su escuadrón y el más destacado en el arte de la esgrima.

Vanguard llegó a la estación muy temprano con la compañía de su esposa Misty la cual se despidió de ella antes de entrar al tren que lo llevaría a Canterlot.

-Vanguard ten mucho cuidado allá en Canterlot y vuelve pronto para que veas a tu hijo nacer y estar a mi lado.

-Claro amor, te prometo que regresaré sano y salvo, y en cuanto a lo de regresar pronto… no puedo asegurarte mucho pero haré lo posible de estar de regreso pronto.

-¡Todos a bordo!- Gritó el maquinista a los guardias que iban de pasajeros para que se dieran prisa en arribar el tren militar.

-Nos vemos pronto Misty

Vanguard la besó y después de eso abordó el tren para que pudiera salir. Mientras que el tren avanzaba Misty lo veía irse con preocupación hasta que el tren se perdía de su vista. Vanguard dentro del vagón la miraba por la ventana hasta perderla de vista y después de eso miraba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje de rodeaba las afueras de poniville.

-Espero que este problema se solucione pronto, no me gustaría dejarle a mi hijo un mundo de caos y guerra. No tendría una buena niñez en ese mundo. Applejack que tu elemento de la Honestidad proteja a mi familia.


	4. Capítulo 3 La Guerra

CAPÍTULO 3

LA GUERRA

(Estimados lectores les escribe el autor de este Fanfic, Arikado Toonboy, vengo a informarles que este capítulo va a estar dividido en partes las cuales las nombrare como "Crónicas". He tomado esta decisión por el simple motivo de poder publicar el fanfic el menor tiempo posible y gracias a estas "Crónicas" tardaré menos en publicarlas ya que si no hago esto este capítulo sería demasiado largo y tardaría como d meses en publicarlo. Bien ¿de qué se tratan estas famosas "Crónicas"? Se trataran de describir las batallas y eventos más importantes en las que participó el Capitán Vanguard Red durante el periodo de la guerra llamada "La caída de la Armonía", dichos sucesos o "Crónicas" empezarán y terminarán con un informe descriptivo del propio Capitán Vanguard, las "Crónicas" terminaran en este capítulo y terminando empezaremos normalmente con el siguiente capítulo del fanfic. Por el momento estimados lectores el capítulo 3 empezará de forma normal, gracias por su atención)

Hoy la vida llueve penas

Gotas de desesperación

Mis lágrimas son ríos, venas

Desangrándome el corazón

Estando en una vieja casa destruida a las afueras de Canterlot, el Capitán Vanguard Red estaba sentado en el piso, recargado sobre una pared destruida casi a punto de colapsar, estaba sosteniendo un pequeño pedazo de papel quemado con una estrofa de un poema escrito tal vez por un pony poeta que habitó alguna vez aquella casa. Al leerla, Vanguard notó tristemente que las cosas que escribió aquel pony poeta, tal vez durante el enfrentamiento con los rebeldes y la Guardia de Celestia, describía la época oscura en la que estaban viviendo actualmente.

Vanguard leía una y otra vez aquel pequeño pedazo de poema mientras sacaba una goma de mascar y se lo llevaba a la boca para masticarlo; se veía cansado, sus ojos estaban adornados con bultos negros y su pelaje de la cara sucio salpicado con algunas manchas de sangre y ceniza, su armadura que antes era plateada y brillante, ahora luce opaca, abollada y rayada por los constantes ataques durante varias batallas.

Mientras masticaba su goma de mascar, sacó de una pequeña alforja que traía colgando cerca de su espada un pequeño cuaderno y un bolígrafo, teniéndolo en sus cascos lo abrió y empezó a escribir mientras descansaba sentado en el piso de aquella destruida casa.

"Han pasado dos años y seis meses desde que dejé a mi esposa en Poniville para venir a Canterlot a apoyar al ejercito de Celestia en esta guerra contra los rebeldes. Durante el viaje a Canterlot los rebeldes atacaron nuestro tren militar, murieron muchos de nuestros soldados en la defensa, por suerte yo y otros guardias sobrevivimos y aniquilamos al enemigo, el tren no llego a Canterlot. Al llegar a la capital me reuní con mis antiguos mentores en el arte de la guerra: El Capitán Gradius Stone y el Capitán Fire Slash, ambos capitanes se alegraron de verme sano y salvo después de que se enteraran de que nuestro tren fuera atacado y descarrilado a mitad de camino, fue una reunión muy agradable ya que pude convivir con mis antiguos maestros que me ayudaron hacer el pony que ahora soy. Le escribí a mi esposa por correspondencia ya que las líneas de teléfono habían sido saboteadas y el correo era el único medio para comunicarse con el resto de las ciudades; bueno también estaba la radio pero solo era de uso oficial del ejército; los ponies pegasos carteros volaban en rutas seguras para llevar la comunicación con las ciudades de Equestria, gracias a ello le escribía a mi esposa cada semana y ella hacia lo mismo dándome detalles sobre su embarazo y el estado de salud de mi hijo o hija que venía en camino y no solo eso, me preguntaba cuando volvería. Las batallas contra los rebeldes para defender los caminos y las vías ferroviarias eran muy fáciles de ganar ya que ellos no tenían experiencia militar y la mayoría no sabía usar una espada o una ballesta pero aun asi teníamos bajas y esos malditos eran buenos saboteando estrategias con sus bombas caseras, creíamos que terminaríamos rápido pero no fue asi ya que otros rebeldes aparecían casi de la nada y volvían a atacar; parece que la princesa Twiligth aún no ha encontrado algún motivo el cual explique este fenómeno y a estas altura temo a la frase que dijo ese rebelde que asesine en Poniville sean verdaderas "La Armonía está muerta".

El gusto de escribirle a mi esposa Misty no me duró mucho ya que a los seis meses de mi llegada a Canterlot los ponies pegasos carteros empezaron a tener miedo ya que reportaban que los rebeldes asesinaban a sus compañeros carteros en sus rutas donde entregaban la correspondencia, debido a esto el departamento postal de Equestria suspendió el servicio postal a toda Equestria para evitar que los rebeldes lastimaran a sus empleados. Después de eso no había forma de comunicarme con mi esposa y conforme pasaba el tiempo mi preocupación crecía al no saber cómo estaba ella o mi hijo que ya había nacido, la incertidumbre me mataba al igual que las ganas de conocer a mi primogénito, lloraba en silencio en las noches al soñar que lo cargaba en mis cascos y lo abrazaba; ahora las ganas de conocer a mi hijo o hija me dan la fortaleza cada día de sobrevivir todas las batallas en las que participo pues no moriré sin conocer a mi hijo o hija y tenerla sobre mis cascos. Ahora después de tantos años y después de una feroz batalla en las afueras de Canterlot, estoy aquí sentado en el piso de una casa destruida por las bombas caseras de los rebeldes, escribiendo en mi diario todas mis ideas que me vienen a la cabeza; entre los escombros voló sobre mí un pequeño fragmento de un poema el cuál describe la situación actual en la que vivimos, un mundo desesperado donde se matan dos bandos mientras que en el fuego cruzado afecta a las verdaderas víctimas que son los civiles que no participan en esta guerra"

Vanguard soltó el bolígrafo de su boca y escupió en su casco la goma de mascar que masticaba y la puso en la hoja donde estaba escribiendo para pegar el pedazo con el fragmento del poema que había encontrado en la casa destruida, ya con el fragmento del poema colocado en su diario de guerra lo leyó una vez más mientras recordaba lo que pasó en su última misión.

-¡Vanguard cúbrete!- Gritaba el Capitán Gradius Stone a Vanguard para que se cubriera de la lluvia de flecha que lanzaron los rebeldes hacia su posición. -¡Vanguard tienes que usarlos si quieres avanzar, ahora!

Gradius Stone era un pony unicornio corpulento y enorme a comparación en tamaño de Vanguard o cualquier otro guardia. Su fuerza e inteligencia estaban equilibradas pero más que pelear le gustaba inventar cosas, peligrosas y letales pero le gustaba inventar ese tipo de armas.

Ambos ponies se cubrieron con los escudos que tenían fijados en sus patas delanteras izquierdas mientras que las flechas se clavaban y rebotaban al hacer contacto con sus escudos.

-¡Vanguard tienes que usarlos para repeler y atacar!- Gradius le insistía que usara sus nuevas armas explosivas portátiles llamadas granadas.

-¡Olvídalo Gradius no usaré esas cosas!- Le decía mientras sostenía su escudo con fuerza mientras las flechas chocaban

-¡Úsalas son más potentes y seguras que las bombas caseras de los rebeldes! ¡Si no los usas ¿Cómo avanzaras para contraatacarlos?!

La lluvia de flechas paró pero no por mucho ya que los rebeldes tenían suficientes flechas que se habían robado de una Armería de la guardia de Celestia.

-¡Avanzaremos poco a poco y usare a los arqueros para que ataquen con una lluvia de flechas!

-¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! ¡¿No ves dónde están atrincherados?! ¡Están dentro de esas casas, ni si quiera con flechas de fuego podrás hacerlas arder!, amigo por favor úsalas- Gradius le pasa con telequinesis una bolsa llena de sus granadas

Vanguard mira la bolsa algo inseguro pero de pensarlo rápidamente por fin accede a usarlas.

-¡Aghhh está bien las usare!

-Solo quita el seguro con tu boca y tienes entre cinco y diez segundos para arrogarla o salir del rango de explosión

-¡No quiero volar en mil pedazos como los rebeldes y sus bombas!

-¡No te preocupes mis bombas son más seguras y a prueba de explosiones por coalición!

Vanguard toma la bolsa con su casco derecho y se la amarra rápidamente a su cinturón.

-Avanzaré solo, cuando oigan la primera explosión, Gradius harás avanzar a las tropas.

-¡Entendido compañero!

Vanguard asiente con su cabeza y rápidamente se pone en marcha en acercarse a las primeras casa que estaban a cien metros de donde estaban atrincheradas sus propias tropas. El capitán trotó rápidamente cuando vio que los rebeldes lanzaron otra lluvia de flechas y él aún no estaba fuera del rango, asi que se sienta y pone su escudo cubriéndose el cuerpo y la cabeza mientras las flechas chocaban violentamente contra su escudo que cada vez se iba abollando y quebrando.

-¡Maldición no resistirá más!- Preocupado cubriéndose de la feroz lluvia de flechas

Las flechas chocaban en su escudo y caían por todos lados, pareciera que no iba a acabar y Vanguard estaba preocupado de que su escudo no aguantaría más ya que a pesar de ser de metal el golpe de cientos de flechas que caían a gran velocidad desgastaba y dañaban su escudo hasta el punto casi exacto de romperlo al terminar la lluvia de flechas enemigas.

Vangurd se reincorporó rápidamente y se quitó su escudo que ya se estaba cayendo en pedazos; avanzó rápidamente rompiendo con sus cascos al avanzar las flechas clavadas en el suelo, avanzó hasta llegar a la primera casa donde estaban algunos rebeldes atrincherados, se pegó a la pared cerca de la ventana y sacó de la bolsa que le dio su amigo Gradius una granada.

-¿Cómo me dijo que se usaba esta cosa?- Se decía a sí mismo mientras la sostenía con sus cascos y la empezaba a girar para revisarla. –Ya… creo que tengo que quitar este anillo con la boca y lanzarla… maldito Gradius es un loco de remate por andar jugando con explosivos, pero necesito esperar a que el enemigo ataque con otra lluvia de flechas para que no sospeche, espero que mis guardias y Gradius resistan otra lluvia.

Vanguard esperó en silencio mientras escuchaba como los rebeldes preparaban sus arcos de largo alcance y a los que estaban atrincherados dentro de la casa solo se burlaban y apostaban sobre cuantos intentos con ataque de flechas aguantaría el ejercito de Celestia antes de que se retiraran. La siguiente lluvia de flechas empezó, los rebeldes dispararon con arcos de largo alcance varias flechas a la vez mientras que sincronizados entre ellos cargaban y disparaban para no dejar un hueco en dicho ataque. Vanguard aprovechó el ataque para lanzar la primera granada a la casa asi que quito el anillo de seguridad con sus dientes y la lanzo por la ventana.

-¡Muévete, muévete, muévete!- Gritaba mientras salía trotando con mucha desesperación para apartarse del rango de la explosión.

Al trotar rápidamente en su camino se encontró con un rebelde de espaldas que vigilaba la zona armado con una lanza, el capitán desenvainó su espada mientras trotaba con gran velocidad y justo cuando el pony rebelde estaba a punto de voltear, Vanguard lo apuñalo con su espada en el pecho y lo derribo tacleándolo y cayendo encima de él mientras que al mismo tiempo la granada explotó en la casa donde la había arrojado, destruyendo la mitad de la casa haciendo volar por los aires no solo a los ponies que estaban dentro de ella sino también muchos escombros despedazados que salían despedidos violentamente por los aires y las zonas cercanas.

Los arqueros rebeldes detuvieron el ataque al escuchar aquella estruendosa explosión, algunos que estaban cerca de la explosión voltearon a ver a Vanguard que estaba tirado encima de uno de los suyos que había asesinado, rápidamente los arqueros preparaban sus arcos para disparar flechas hacia Vanguard y otros daban el aviso a los de infantería que un intruso había cruzado el perímetro.

Vanguard al saber que ya lo habían descubierto, rápidamente saco otra granada de la bolsa y le quitó con los dientes el seguro para arrojárselas pero en ese momento un arquero alcanzó disparar una flecha hacia Vanguard que rosó y rasguño la pata derecha al momento de lanzarla lo cual provocó que con el dolor del rasguño de la flecha el capitán no lo lanzara con la fuerza suficiente la granada y cayendo a medio camino entre Vanguard y los arqueros.

Al explotar la granada Vanguard rápidamente se tiró al suelo mientras que la explosión levantaba un muro de fuego y humo que dejaba sin visión a los arqueros que lo estaban apuntando directamente. Ser levantó aturdido y algo sordo por la estruendosa explosión cerca de él y al mirar de reojo a su derecha observó que tres rebeldes armados con espadas trotaban rápidamente en dirección hacia el para matarlo. El capitán se reincorporó rápidamente aun estando aturdido y tomó con su casco derecho el mago de su espada que aún estaba enterrada en el cuerpo de aquel guardia rebelde que había asesinado, la desenterró sin problema y bloqueo el primer ataque del rebelde que venía hacia él, el segundo rebelde atacó a Vanguard para apoyar a su compañero pero el capitán con agilidad estiró una de sus patas traseras para conectarle una patada en su cara y repeler su ataque, aprovechó la patada para impulsarse y derribar al primer atacante para rematarlo en el suelo, volteó haciéndose a un lado y logró esquivar el tajo del tercer rebelde que venía a atacarlo y al ver que logró esquivar el tajo y su oponente perdió el equilibrio en el ataque, el capitán blandió su espada y le hace un corte profundo en su lomo para que el rebelde caiga muerto en el acto.

-¡Maldito! ¡Me rompiste la nariz!- Gritó el segundo rebelde y avanzó rápidamente hacia Vanguard. -¡Te matare!-

Vanguard bloqueo su tajo con su espada y con un movimiento circular de su espada le quitó su guardia y lo apuñalo en el pecho matándolo instantáneamente.

-No moriré hoy ¡Me oíste!- Dijo Vanguard enfadado mientras sacaba su espada de su cuerpo muerto

En ese instante ponies rebeldes postrados en los techos de las casas apuntaban sus ballestas a Vanguard, el capitán un poco asustado al saber que le iban a disparar se puso en guardia para poder esquivar las flechas pero en ese momento unas flechas atravesaron los cuerpos de aquellos ponies rebeldes. Vanguard volteo hacia arriba y vio a varios pegasos de su tropa surcando los cielos armados con ballestas y disparando a los rebeldes en tierra, entre esos pegasos notó que habían unos con uniforme negro y en el pecho un rayo pintado multicolor con protectores en el pecho y patas delanteras, el casco del uniforme era redondo con una mica protectora para los ojos, venían armados con ballestas y espadas pero su forma de volar era mucho más habilidosa que la de los otros guardias.

-No es cierto… ellos son…- Decía Vanguard al verlos volar y atacar.

Un pony rebelde se estaba acercando al capitán por la espalda cuando este estaba distraído mirando al cielo, estaba a punto de apuñalarlo cuando de repente una estela de color negro bajo a gran velocidad impactándose con el pony rebelde que al impactarse levantó tierra como si un meteorito se impactara. Vanguard se cubría los ojos con sus alas y tosía mientras que la tierra se dispersaba en el aire.

-¡Capitán Vanguard Red! ¿Cierto?- habló una voz femenina que provenía de aquella bola de polvo y tierra y solo se veía una silueta que envainaba su espada.

-¡Si, soy yo!- Contestó el capitán mientras se cubría los ojos con sus alas para que no le entraran tierra, veía que la silueta se acercaba a él. –Ustedes son…-

-Me presento capitán, soy la capitana Shooting Fire líder de los Wonderbolts y del escuadrón elite "Dash"- Le decía mientras se quitaba los googles polarizados de su cara y los bajaba a su cuello dejando ver sus ojos color naranja y del casco le sobresalía un mechón en su frente de color naranja con amarillo.

Vanguard se descubrió poco a poco sus ojos para verla bien y notó que su uniforme era un poco diferente a los demás Wonderbolts, lo único que cambiaba era su casco que no tenía una mica protectora para sus ojos por la cual ella usaba googles polarizados y una placa en el lado izquierdo de su pecho con la imagen de una ala encerrada en un escudo rojo con contorno rosa y arriba del escudo sobresalían unas pequeñas letras "C.M.C".

-Un placer capitana Fire- Vanguard le hace un saludo poniéndose firme y alzando su casco derecho sobre su cabeza.

La capitana Fire le devuelve el saludo.

-He escuchado mucho sobre usted Capitán Red, un hábil guerrero y estratega, experto en el arte de la esgrima y en defensa personal, toda una leyenda en este par de años pero muy distraído en combate.

-Oiga sé que no tengo escusa por ese error que tuve hace un momento pero…

-Si no fuera por mí estuviera muerto en este instante- Le interrumpió contestándole de una forma arrogante. –Vamos tenemos que apoyar a las tropas en este asalto.

-¡Espera! Creí que los Wonderbolts estaban ocupados protegiendo otras áreas de Canterlot ¿Qué hacen aquí? Para ser sincero no los esperaba y gracias por venir a apoyarnos.

-La comandante suprema Scootalo nos dio órdenes de apoyarlos en la defensa final de Canterlot y me envió a mí y al equipo de elite "Dash" a apoyarlos en la lucha- La capitana Fire se acomodó sus googles y se fue volando a la batalla.

-¡A la victoria Capitán!- Gritaba Shooting Fire mientras volaba

-¡A la victoria!- Le regresó el grito Vanguard mientras desenvainaba su espada

Todo el ejército de la princesa Celestia, tanto infantería como fuerza aérea, atacaban el complejo de casas donde estaban atrincherados los rebeldes, cada soldado combatía uno a uno contra ellos, atacaron a los arqueros para impedir otra lluvia de flechas que podría ser mortales para el ejército de Celestia. Vanguard trotaba y blandía su espada matando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, era un caos total, el sonido de los choque de las espadas se escuchaba en todo el campo de batalla, gritos de soldados heridos de ambos bandos pidiendo ayuda médica y al poco rato se escucharon explosiones en diferentes puntos del campo de batalla.

-¡Cúbranse, están usando explosivos!- Unos guardias gritaban por todo el campo de batalla y sus gritos callaban cuando una fuerte explosión se hacía presente.

Varias explosiones se veían en la batalla, casas despedazadas e incendiándose, parecía un infierno y más cuando las explosiones hacían que varios guardias salieran despedidos por los aires cubiertos de fuego o despedazados y los más afortunados vivían sufriendo varias amputaciones en su cuerpo

Vanguard mientras luchaba notó que una casa la protegían celosamente y que varios rebeldes impedían que las tropas de Celestia avanzaran hacia esa dirección, notó que varios ponies pegasos rebeldes salían de esa casa con varias bolsas y salían volando a varias partes de toda la zona de batalla.

-Ahí es donde está el polvorín, tengo que destruirlo ya- Se decía mientras se abría paso luchando y estar más cerca de aquella casa.

Entró por un pequeño callejón donde tenía una vista perfecta para ver aquella casa.

-¿Cómo entraré para sabotear su polvorín?- Se preguntaba mientras veía que varios de sus guardias intentaban abrirse paso para poder entrar pero unas flechas disparadas desde el interior del inmueble les cortaron el paso y la vida en un instante.

-Están muy defendidos y hay varios centinelas vigilando el perímetro- Volteó al cielo a mirar. –Los pegasos y los Wonderbolts están muy ocupados luchando en el aire para fijarse en esa casa. ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué are?

Pensando en una idea efectiva recordó que tenía la bolsa con las granadas que le había dado su amigo Gradius.

-¡Eso es!- se tapó rápidamente la boca para que los rebeldes no se dieran cuenta de que estaba cerca. –Pero aún estoy muy lejos para arrojarlas y volar… no, es una pésima idea veo a varios con ballestas en tierra y los que custodian el cielo puede ser un problema- Al agachar su mirada ve un arco y una flecha tirada en el piso, lo toma con sus cascos mientras se le viene una idea a la mente.

-Con esto podre destruir su polvorín- amarró la bolsa con granadas en la flecha y a una granada le quitó el anillo de seguridad para que en pocos segundos estallara.

-¡Rápido, rápido!- Se decía mientras con sus cascos delanteros sostenía el arco y con el hocico y dientes jalaba la flecha hacia atrás para soltarla y saliera disparada.

Soltó la flecha y salió disparada hacia una ventana de aquella casa la cual se incrustó en la pared y antes de que los ponies rebeldes giraran su cabeza para saber de dónde venía aquel disparo, la explosión de la granada hace una reacción en cadena haciendo estallar todo en la casa, una gigantesca bola de fuego consume todo a su alrededor como lo que tenía arriba de la estructura, quemando así a todos los ponies rebeldes que estaban en el rango de explosión.

Vanguard rápidamente salió del callejón y se recargó en la pared de una casa que estaba a dar la vuelta y se cubrió la cara mientras que el fuego de la explosión pasó de largo sin hacer algún daño. Al pasar la explosión se reincorporó y se asomó al callejón para ver cómo quedó la casa, se sorprendió al mirar pues la casa ya no estaba, era un cráter en llamas y las casas que habían alrededor estaban destruidas e incendiándose, no había cuerpos solo cenizas volaban y caían del cielo, era un infierno en ese lugar pero por lo menos había conseguido que los rebeldes ya no fabricaran sus bombas caseras.

-Esto no ha acabado- Se decían mientras se daba la vuelta y desenvainaba su espada para continuar la lucha.

En ese instante un rebelde lo golpeo con un tajo de su espada en la cabeza lo cual solo aturdió al capitán ya que su casco lo salvó de una herida mortal en el cráneo, Vanguard algo aturdido contraatacó a su oponente que bloqueó su ataque con su espada y sorpresivamente otro rebelde lo toma por la espalda y lo somete desarmándolo y sujetándolo de ambas patas delanderas y recargándolo sobre la pared.

-¡Suéltenme malditos traidores!- Gritaba Vanguard enfurecido mientras luchaba por zafarse

-Así que tú eres el responsable de destruir nuestro polvorín ¿eh?

-¡Qué te importa!- Le respondía enfadado mientras trataba de escaparse

-Bueno parece ser que no tienes miedo a morir, vamos a darte el mismo destino que a nuestro polvorín- El unicornio rebelde saca de su alforja una pequeña bolsa café y utiliza su magia para encenderla y empieza a salir humo de ella.

Vanguard hacía todo lo posible para liberarse de sus captores pero sin ningún resultado y estaba desesperado al ver aquella bomba casera encenderse.

-¡Sujétenlo con fuerza! Hoy vas a morir- Le decía a Vanguard mientras se acercaba para colocarle la bomba encendida en su alforja.

Desesperado el capitán le dio una patada en la cara al unicornio que se acercaba a él.

-¡Hoy no voy a morir!- Gritó mientras con todas sus fuerzas libero un casco que un pony rebelde le estaba deteniendo, al liberarla lo golpeo en la cara fuertemente noqueándolo, volteó rápidamente para golpear al segundo que sostenía su otro casco el cual lo aturdió y se agacho a tomar su espada.

-¡Aquí moriremos todos!- Gritó el unicornio balanceándose a Vanguard

-¡Yo paso!

Vanguard tacleo al rebelde que había aturdido, abrazándolo y protegiéndose con su cuerpo a la explosión del unicornio que se hizo inmolar a propósito para tratar de asesinarlo. Ambos salieron por los aires a varios metros de altura y al caer el rebelde con el que se protegió se rompió el cuello quedando muerto y tendido mientras que Vanguard cayó de golpe fuertemente perdiendo un poco el aire de sus pulmones, estaba aturdido y veía borroso, solo escuchaba ecos de la batalla y no podía levantarse por lo adolorido que estaba.

-¿Estoy vivo?- Se preguntaba mientras se tocaba varias partes del cuerpo para comprobarlo y también para comprobar que estaba completo.

Al intentar ubicarse estando tirado en el suelo, ve a lo lejos que un pegaso se acerca con mucha velocidad hacia el con una lanza en su casco.

-¡Muere!- Gritaba el pegaso rebelde mientras se acercaba a el rápidamente

Vanguard adolorido y al no poder levantarse ve su espada que cayó casi aun lado de él pero pese a los esfuerzos por alcanzarla no podía tomarla ya que estaba demasiado lejos.

El pegaso rebelde trotando con la punta de su lanza apuntando hacia Vanguard se acercó muy rápido al capitán el cual este desvió el golpe mortal a tan solo unos centímetros de que la punta atravesara su cuello, el capitán lo desvió a su izquierda clavándose la punta en la tierra y al ver que no tenía con que defenderse toma con su casco un cuchillo que llevaba en la alforja de su agresor y se lo clava en su cuello.

-¡Te lo devuelvo!

Vanguard hace a un lado el cuerpo del pegaso que quedo encima de él y con mucho trabajo se reincorpora, toma su espada para envainarla y camina a la puerta de la casa más cercana; al entrar y caminar por el pasillo voltea a ver las habitaciones que una vez fueron usadas como salas o cocinas, al seguir avanzando le llama la atención una habitación adornada con libros y en sus paredes decoradas con marcos que protegían muchos títulos universitarios y en el fondo de aquella habitación un escritorio de fina madera y arriba de él el cadáver de un unicornio recargado con un cuchillo en su espalda.

-Pobre sujeto, víctima de los rebeldes y… la guerra- Decía en voz baja y cansada el capitán mientras seguía avanzando.

En la enorme casa siguió al final del pasillo donde entro en una habitación, cansado se dejó caer recargándose en la pared, al sentir una brisa del aire levantó su mirada y pudo observar que la habitación estaba destruida por la mitad producto de una explosión y volteo para ver la pared y vio que estaba igual destruida a punto de colapsar, la habitación que parecía una biblioteca ardía en pequeñas fogatas sobre los libros y madera, la ceniza volaba por todo el ambiente junto con pedazos de papel quemados, uno de esos papeles quemados que volaban por toda la habitación se estrelló en la cara de Vanguard, él la leyó y se dio cuenta que era un fragmento de un poema.

-Estoy cansado de esta guerra- Decía mientras sacaba un pequeño libro de su alforja y empieza a escribir.

"…Y aquí estoy sentado y recargado en esta pared casi a punto de derrumbarse, hoy sobreviví un día más pero estuve a punto de morir. A veces pienso si en verdad esta lucha vale la pena pero al leer este fragmento de poema y ver cómo están las cosas me impulsan a decir que no quiero que este mundo de terror y muerte gobierne Equestria, solo espero que esta guerra termine pronto para volver con mi familia"

Vanguard soltó el bolígrafo de su hocico y cerro su pequeño libro para guardarlo en su alforja, puso su espada desenvainado entre sus cascos y cerró sus ojos para descansar un rato.

-¿Capitán?

Gradius lo mueve un poco al encontrar a Red dormido y recargado en aquella pared pero el capitán Red reaccionó rápidamente y asustado, blandió su espada mientras que Gradius detuvo su casco para detener su golpe mortal.

-¡Capitán soy yo, Gradius!- Le gritó asustado para que reaccionara Red.

Vanguard reaccionó al ver a su amigo enfrente de él y vio que la hoja de su espada se detuvo en tocando el cuello de Gradius corriendo un poco de sangre.

-¡Gradius! ¡Maldición, carajo no me vuelvas a asustar así!- Vaguard le retiró la espada de su cuello. –Mira lo que te hice otro poco y te decapito- Recuperó el aliento de lo asustado que estaba y envaino su espada

-No pasa nada amigo pues actuaste de la manera correcta- Le decía mientras se limpiaba la pequeña herida del cuello

-Lo siento capitán Gradius estuve tan cansado que dormí a mitad del combate. Díganme ¿Pasa algo en el frente?

Vanguard se reincorporaba muy adolorido y se tallaba los ojos para poder volver al trabajo.

-jajaja no amigo no pasa nada, esta batalla ya acabó

-¿Estás hablando enserio?

\- Claro amigo, después de que destruiste ese polvorín pudimos someterlos y hacer que se rindieran.- Gradius le pone un casco sobre su hombro –Eres muy valiente para hacer esa locura Red, sabes estábamos muy preocupados por ti al no verte después de esa explosión.

Varios guardias reales llegaron a la casa donde se había atrincherado Red después de la explosión y empezaron a vitorearlo.

-¡Si lo hiciste capitán, eres el mejor!

-Capitán Red veo que vas ganando mucha popularidad entre las tropas de Celestia- Le hablo la Capitana Shooting Fire mientras aterrizaba cerca de él

-Yo solo hago mi trabajo capitana Fire, yo solo quiero volver a casa.

-Un capitán tan modesto, eso no se ve todos los días y más aún cuando lleva puesta la armadura de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Twiligth en las filas de Celestia.

Vanguard extrañado se mira su uniforme que esta algo sucio y opaco por las violentas batallas que participó.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso capitana?

-No, creo que no pero me sorprende que utilice ese uniforme en lugar del uniforme de Celestia. Dígame ¿Hay algún motivo?

-Si Vanguard responde, esa pregunta me la he hecho todos los días cuando te veo- Le dijo Gradius estando algo emocionado

Vanguard al ver todos muy atentos al escuchar su respuesta solo suspiró antes de hablar.

-Yo sé que mi ciudad natal es Canterlot y que todo mi entrenamiento se lo debo a los cuarteles militares de Celestia, ustedes saben que yo en persona me negué a recibir el uniforme de capitán de la guardia de Celestia de la mismísima Princesa Celestia y no lo hice porque odio Canterlot o me creo mejor que los guerreros de esta ciudad, lo hice porque Celestia me encargó cuidar de Poniville y de la princesa Twiligth, además es porque en Poniville está mi familia que espera impaciente mi regreso. Es por eso que uso esta armadura para no olvidar por quienes lucho y doy mi vida en el campo de batalla.

Todos los guardias que estaban reunidos lo miraban sin decir nada después de dar su explicación.

-Por mucho que odie decirlo Capitán Red es el acto más noble y honorable que he presenciado en mi carrera como wonderbolt y capitana. Pues le tengo noticias Capitán usted regresara a Poniville con su familia.

Vanguard al escuchar eso sintió un gran alivio y una enorme emoción que le recorría el cuerpo.

-¿Es verdad Capitana Fire?

-Las ordenes vinieron directamente de Celestia usted puede irse a retomar su puesto en Poniville después de reunirse con la Princesa Celestia en el castillo.

-Iré inmediatamente al castillo, gracias por la noticia capitana Fire. ¡Todos regresemos al castillo y llévense a los prisioneros!

Vanguard galopaba con dirección al castillo cuando por sorpresa la capitana Fire lo abrazó con su ala derecha.

-Capitán es una lástima que tenga familia

-¿Por qué lo dice capitana?- le pregunta algo extrañado

-Pues pensaba en convertirlo en mi futuro esposo, sabe usted es muy apuesto y es muy popular en Canterlot, probablemente toda Equestria- Le decía al capitán con voz coqueta y provocativa- Pero parece que alguien ya se me adelantó con usted.

El capitán sudaba con esas palabras incomodas de la Capitana Fire que no sabía que responderle.

-Pero sabe podríamos divertirnos un poco antes de que se vaya a Poniville- Susurrandole a su oído –Nadie se enterará.

Vanguard al escuchar eso se apartó rápidamente de la Capitana Fire.

-Capitana… perdón pe… pero soy un pony felizmente casado… y… bueno ya sabe… soy fiel a mi… esposa- El pobre capitán tartamudeaba nerviosamente cuando supo las intenciones de la capitana Shooting Fire.

-Vamos capitán o ¿acaso no me considera atractiva?- Le seguía diciendo en voz baja al oído mientras se pegaba más a su lado.

-Con… todo… respeto… Capitana no… puedo- El capitán seguía nervioso mientras trataba de apartarse de ella disimuladamente

-Qué lástima, eres aburrido Capitán Red pero debo admitirlo tu esposa tiene suerte de tener un esposo como tú. Je Tus padres si te educaron bien.

-Soy huérfano Capitana Fire y nunca conocí a mis padres pues desde que tengo memoria crecí en un orfanato de Canterlot, la única cosa que me inspiró a ser un Guardia Real fue el libro "Viam Gladio" para seguir los pasos de mi héroe Brave Sword Hooftes.

Mientras caminaban la capitana Fire escuchaba sus palabras y se empezó a reír cuando mencionó el "Viam Gladio" y al protagonista Brave Sword.

-jajajaja Capitán ¿Aún crees en cuentos de potrillos? Brave Sword Hooftes nunca existió además de haber existido fue un asesino espadachín a sueldo ¿Qué pudiste aprender de él para admirarlo? ¿Su rudeza? Jajaja. Yo también leí el libro capitán, buena historia con mucha acción e increíbles personajes secundarios sin mencionar al misterioso pony peregrino que lo acompañaba en sus viajes pero solo fue una historia para potros adolecentes que soñaban vivir las aventuras de ese antihéroe.

-Piénsalo cómo quieras Capitana Fire, para mí Brave Sword fue más que un antihéroe pues él me enseñó a ser fiel a mi familia y a las personas que más estimo, a ser valiente ante las adversidades y pelear siempre con honor.

-¿Honor? Si claro, él vendía su honor por dinero- Le interrumpió la capitana Fire

-Puede que tengas razón Capitana pero aún asi es mi modelo a seguir, mi héroe de la infancia.

Avanzando mientras hablaban llegaron a un punto de control de la guardia donde los esperaban varios guardias de Celestia como el escuadrón "Dash" de los Wonderbolts que esperaban a su capitana.

-Veo que eres algo ñoño Capitán Red- Se reía entre dientes- Pero aun así eres un gran guerrero, claro no tan hábil como tu héroe Brave Sword.

La capitana Fire se reunió con su equipo en el punto de control y le dio señas de que se preparasen para volar.

-Una última cosa Capitán- Se volteo a mirar a Red –Salúdame a tu familia.

Shooting Fire despegó del suelo rápidamente al terminar de hablar con Red y de ahí le siguieron todos los miembros de su equipo.

-Lo hare Capitana- Decía Vanguard mientras se dirigía a una enorme carreta transporte que se dirigía al castillo de Celestia.

-¡Amigo Vanguard, no me dejes atrás!- Le gritó su amigo Gradius mientras se apresuraba a seguirle el paso.

-Casi me olvido de ti amigo- Sonreía mientras miraba a su amigo un poco agotado

-Galopas muy rápido Red- Se sube a la carreta y se sienta a lado de Vanguard –Que bueno que ya acabó todo

-Acabó en Canterlot pero aún no ha acabado- El capitán se quita su casco y se limpia un poco el sudor de su frente.

Varios Guardias empiezan a subir a la carreta de transporte militar para dirigirse a las barracas centrales del castillo de Celestia, los guardias unicornios que se encargan de tirar de la carreta esperaban a que se llenara para poder irse.

-Odio este medio de transporte- Le decía a Vanguard para cambiar un poco de tema –Sabes Red, tengo un prototipo para hacer que este transporte se mueva más rápido.

-¿Otra vez con tus locos inventos Gradius?- Le contesto Red de forma sarcástica

-Oye respeta las ideas de tu maestro y además te prometo que este invento no explota.

-Claro que te respeto pero parece gracioso que tengas una mente brillante y una enorme fuerza y destreza en ese brusco cuerpo- Se empieza a reír –Amigo eres único pero tus últimos inventos han sido un desastre.

-¿Desastre? Y ¿Mi granada qué, no te salvo la vida hoy?

-Bueno admito que ese artefacto explosivo fue de gran ayuda y es un invento muy conveniente para esta oscura época pero vamos amigo sé que tienes tantas ganas de presumirme tu invento, ahora ¿Qué clase de basura has inventado?

Gradius lo miraba con enojo mientras Vanguard sonreía de forma burlona pero amigable, sin más que hacer el pobre de Gradius no se aguantó las ganas de presumirle su nuevo invento.

-Hay amigo y antiguo alumno no sé qué voy hacer contigo, si no fueras un capitán de castigaría rigurosamente por faltarme al respeto- Se empieza a reír –Pero creo que sería inútil ya que no recuerdo cuantos castigos te di en tu época de cadete.

-Jajajaja si tienes razón Gradius era un rebelde en tus filas jajajaja y ahora mírame, soy el Capitán de la Guardia de la princesa Twiligth.

-Si tienes razón y lo tienes bien merecido ya que aunque fueras un rebelde eras muy responsable en tus misiones de entrenamiento- Le sale una lágrima

-Amigo no vengas con sentimentalismos ahora mejor cuéntame de tu nuevo y loco invento que revolucionara el transporte de tropas según tú.

-Está bien te lo diré- Mientras se seca aquella lágrima que había salido de su ojo derecho –He creado una máquina capaz de darle impulso a una carreta sin necesidad de que varios ponies la tiren para darle impulso.

Vanguard se le quedaba viendo con una cara de que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando o si en verdad había perdido la cabeza.

-¿Es broma cierto?

-Claro que no amigo, justo en este momento en el cuartel tengo un prototipo hecho y utiliza combustible fósil o magia si es un unicornio.

-Eres un loco sin remedio amigo

Al llenarse la carreta militar avanzaron hacia el castillo de Canterlot donde la princesa Celestia esperaba al Capitán Red. Llegaron a las puertas del castillo que estaban rigurosamente protegidas con varios guardias armados, hacían revisión de las carretas que llegaban inspeccionando por todos lados descartando una posible trampa u emboscada.

-Aunque haya terminado la defensa de la ciudad aun la princesa toma medidas rigurosas, sí que es buena ¿cierto Gradius?

-Asi es, más vale prevenir que lamentar

Bajaron de la carreta militar varios guardias se formaron en filas estando un poco cansados y sucios por la batalla, Vanguard en el mismo estado superviso a los guardias que se formaban esperando órdenes.

-Gradius te encargo a los muchachos iré a ver personalmente a Celestia

-Pero ¿no te vas a cambiar o te ducharas?

-No creo que le importe mucho eso amigo además quiero terminar con esto para regresar a casa con mi familia.

-Entiendo, buena suerte amigo

Vanguard solo le hizo una seña de despedida a su viejo amigo Gradius mientras avanzaba a la entrada del palacio de Canterlot, en la entrada dos ponies armados con lanzas vigilaban precavidamente y mostraron respeto con un saludo al Capitán mientras pasaba con galope cansado, adentro varios guardias estaban postrados a cada 5 metros en los pasillos del palacio, mirando fijamente hacia el frente y haciendo un saludo con su casco mientras el capitán pasaba enfrente de ellos.

-No merezco tal respeto- decía en voz baja mientras seguía avanzando hacia el salón del trono.

Casi llegando a la puerta se topó con Shooting Fire saliendo de la sala del trono.

-Capitán Red terminé de dar mi reporte personal a la Princesa Celestia aunque parece que mi trabajo aún no termina pero tengo tiempo libre ¿seguro no quieres divertirte?

-Eh jeje no Capitana ya… tengo planes…- El capitán estaba avergonzado

-Es broma Capitán Red solo quería incomodarte y lo logre jajajaja

-No me hagas eso Capitana Fire- Limpiándose el sudor de su frente

-Bueno Capitán Red nos veremos en algún momento combatiendo juntos, me saluda a su familia- La capitana Fire se terminó de despedir de Red y salió galopando tranquilamente por el largo pasillo del palacio.

Vanguard ansioso y un poco nervioso se detuvo en la puerta del salón del trono poniendo su casco con la intención de empujar la puerta, suspiro antes de abrirla y tomo aire para recuperarse y cambiar un poco su estado de ánimo enfrente de la princesa Celestia. Al entrar vio que no solo Celestia se encontraba en dicho salón si no también su hermana Luna, ambas estaban discutiendo en voz baja pero por su mirada de ellas parecía que estaban molestas por alguna cosa.

-Hermana te dije que enviaras a tus guardias batpony a apoyar… -Celestia interrumpió su conversación con su hermana al ver entrar a Vanguard.

-Hermana terminaremos esta discusión en otro momento

-Como quieras hermana pero aun así mi decisión no cambiará

La princesa Luna se retira de su trono pasando cerca de Vanguard como si lo ignorara.

-Capitán Vanguard Red es un honor tenerte en mi presencia

-Se equivoca Princesa, el honor es todo mío al estar ante usted- Hace una reverencia

-Eres muy halagador con una actitud humilde Capitán Red- Celestia siempre hablando amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Puede darme su reporte capitán?

-Enseguida Princesa, la misión fue un éxito, hemos derrotado a los rebeldes y capturamos algunos en el campo de batalla pero aunque la misión haya sido un éxito sufrimos numerosas bajas de nuestra armada.

-Uhmmm tiene razón Capitán esta victoria nos costó muchas bajas pero me alegro de que Canterlot esté segura otra vez.

-Princesa ¿Han encontrado alguna relación de por qué este cambió tan agresivo en esos ponies rebeldes?

-No aún no Capitán, ya hemos interrogado a varios prisioneros pero se comportan de una manera hostil dejándose llevar por la ira y la violencia. Me preocupa no encontrar el motivo de su cambio y ahora tomé la decisión de proteger a mis súbditos de esos rebeldes que eran antiguos aliados, me duele tener que matarlos.

-Así me siento yo alteza, no me da placer matar antiguos aliados pero no puedo permitir que tomen mi vida o la de algún otro inocente pony. Dejando eso aún lado ¿Tiene noticias de Poniville?

Celestia lo veía con alegría a pesar de estar en una época oscura pues sabía que Vanguard jamás sucumbiría ante tal cambio maligno que sufrían algunos ponies. Al preguntar Vanguard sobre Poniville, Celestia sonrió amablemente para decirle las buenas noticias.

-Poniville sufrió varios ataques durante tu ausencia pero tranquilo Twiligth y tu suplente Leaft Speed se encargaron de repeler los ataques- Celestia utiliza su magia para pasarle una carta a Vanguard- Esta carta es para ti Capitán es de tu esposa Misty.

Vanguard toma la carta con su casco

-Pe… pero ¿Cómo? Si ya no hay correspondencia…

-Spike, el antiguo asistente de Twiligth fue a Poniville a visitar a la Princesa y aprovechó su habilidad mágica para que tu esposa pudiera enviarte esta carta, la carta llegó ayer Capitán junto con varios reportes sobre lo que sucedió en Poniville.

Vanguard no espero demasiado asi que rápidamente abrió el sobre y empezó a leer el contenido de la carta.

"Querido Vanguard, sé qué hace mucho tiempo perdimos el contacto pero te aseguro que estoy bien, la Princesa Twiligth ha mantenido su palabra en protegerme y proteger a sus súbditos de Poniville. Twiligth ha cambiado para bien y ya no abandona sus deberes reales aunque se preocupa al no encontrar explicación al repentino cambio que se está viviendo. Cuentame algo ¿Estas bien? ¿No te han herido gravemente? ¿Cuándo volverás? La verdad te extraño mucho pero me reconforta saber, gracias a la Princesa Celestia, de que estás bien.

Te tengo una buena noticia que te ara alegrar tu día, ¡Por fin nació tu hija!; así es fue yegua ¡Eres padre oficialmente! nació muy sana y fuerte creo que lo heredó de su padre, lamento que no estuvieras ahí para contemplar su nacimiento y cargarla entre tus cascos pero no te preocupes en este año y medio que nació le he mostrado fotografías tuyas y le hablado mucho de ti, deberías verla se emociona mucho cuando escucha el nombre de su padre y de las increíbles hazañas que ha hecho; hace poco dijo su primera palabra "mama" si lloré de alegría deseaba que estuvieras a mi lado para presenciar este momento, sé que luchas por el futuro de nuestra hija y que sobrevives pensando en algún día volvernos a ver, espero que sea pronto. Aun no encontramos un nombre para la pequeña pero Twiligth empezó a llamarla "Fate", espero que elijas un nombre para tu hija. Twiligth se encariñó tanto con ella que le enseña cosas básicas en educación yo le digo que es muy pronto para eso pero ella dice que es la edad perfecta para aprovechar su inteligencia, no lo sé solo dejo que se distraiga un rato con la pequeña.

Vanguard amor mío espero que regreses pronto a nuestro lado y perdón por no mandarte una foto de nuestra hija fue una carta escrita de último momento, por favor cuídate mucho y recuerda que la pequeña Fate te espera con muchas ganas de conocerte.

Siempre tuya Mysty"

Debajo de la carta estaba estampada la huellita del casco de su hija como firma. Vanguard al leerla derramó lágrimas, no podía creerlo se perdió muchas cosas junto a su familia en su ausencia, ya era padre y su hija ya había crecido un poco para decir su primera palabra. Celestia lo veía como cambió su apariencia al leer esa carta.

-Dígame Capitán, ¿acaso son buenas noticias?

Vanguard se limpió las lágrimas con sus cascos

-Si… Princesa, por fin mi hija ha nacido y he estado año y medio lejos de ella, no ha tenido un padre a su lado en este tiempo. Espero que no me vea como un extraño al reunirme con ella.

-Capitán Red los hijos saben muy bien quienes son sus padres y le aseguro que su pequeña lo reconocerá como su padre. Está en la sangre Capitán ya verá lo que le digo es cierto. Y dígame ¿Cómo se llama su hija?

-Fate, Princesa la han llamado Fate

-"Destino", que curioso nombre y a la vez hermoso ya que dependen de nuestras acciones que hacemos en vida para cambiar el rumbo y llegar a nuestro destino y usted Capitán Red sus acciones en estos últimos dos años y medio lo llevaron con su hija, su "Destino". No lo olvide nunca Capitán.

-Gracias princesa que hermosas palabras.

-Guíe a su hija en esta época oscura y dele mucho cariño que lo va a necesitar. Capitán Vanguard Red ordeno que vaya a Poniville inmediatamente a reunirse con su familia.

-¡Enseguida Princesa!- Vanguard hace un saludo militar y una reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse.

-Valla con cuidado Capitán y recuerde que esta guerra aún no termina

-No se me olvida eso y gracias por entregarme esta carta.

Vanguard se pasó a retirar de la sala del trono, se guardó la carta en la pequeña alforja donde guardaba su diario de guerra, galopó hasta la salida principal mientras pensaba mucho en su esposa y se imaginaba como sería su hija.

-Debo ducharme- Se decía mientras se veía en el reflejo de las ventanas del palacio –Mi uniforme está muy gastado y sucio, no me dará tiempo de lavarlo si quiero irme ya… no importa, no hay más remedio solo me duchare.

Cansado pero algo animado fue a ducharse para salir en el primer tren militar hacia poniville y pues al no contar con otro uniforme se puso el mismo pero eso no le molesto en absoluto pues su deseo de conocer a su hija lo mantenían de buen humor.

Salió de los cuarteles de Celestia despidiéndose de su amigo Gradius y de algunos de sus soldados que tuvo el honor de luchar a su lado. Se dirigió a la estación de trenes donde lo esperaría un tren militar que llevaría provisiones hacia Poniville; subió al tren como un pasajero más entre varios guardias que custodiaban las proviciones y se fue al carro de carga a acostarse sobre el heno mientras leía la carta de su esposa hasta quedarse dormido durante el viaje.

El viaje a Poniville fue muy tranquilo, no hubo problemas durante el viaje, el tren cruzó su camino sin que ningún rebelde lo interrumpiera de hecho fue un viaje muy tranquilo, el Capitán Vanguard dormía muy tranquilamente sin que el pitido del tren o la fricción de las ruedas del tren con los rieles lo despertara, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el Capitán Red dormía tranquilamente.

Después de horas de viaje el tren llegó a Poniville, los guardias que custodiaban el tren empezaron a movilizarse para descargar el tren y fue en ese momento cuando el Capitán Red despertó; se levantó del montón de heno que estaba acostado, tomó sus cosas y salió del tren; no había nadie esperándolo oficialmente en la estación solo veía que varios guardias de la Princesa Twiligth descargaban las provisiones y llenaban el tren con otras provisiones. Los guardias parecían nuevos ya que ninguno reconocía al capitán que galopaba por las calles de Poniville, la ciudad tenía un aspecto gris y triste, la guerra cambió a muchos, todos los ponies trabajaban haciendo su parte en las granjas cercanas, empacando las provisiones, llevando información por toda la ciudad o a los que no les quedaba de otra se enlistaban en las filas de la Guardia Real. En las calles se veían a varios nuevos reclutas marchando y vigilando, las casas estaban protegidas con varios tablones clavados en las ventanas y había mucho movimiento de civiles asustados corriendo de un lado a otro con tan solo oír el galope sincronizado de los guardias marchando por las calles.

-Cómo ha cambiado este hermoso pueblo, ¡Maldita guerra!- Se decía así mismo el capitán mientras avanzaba por las calles.

-Espera ¿es él?

-Creo que si

-¡Por fin volvió la leyenda!

Algunos guardias que estaban en las calles reconocieron al capitán que estaba galopando en la calle y se acercaron a él para confirmar de lo que veían era real.

-Capitán, señor- Hacen un saludo –Bienvenido a casa.

-¿Quién es el?- Preguntó un nuevo recluta de la guardia a sus compañeros

-Más respeto novato- Le dieron un golpe en la nuca –Es el Capitán Vanguard Red líder de la Real Armada de la Princesa Twiligth y toda una leyenda en los campos de batalla de Canterlot.

Vanguard veía sorprendido a sus viejos soldados que lo recordaban aún y más cuando lo recibieron con tal respeto.

-Hola chicos ¿todo en orden?- Les sonrió

-Tuvimos unos pequeños ataque de rebeldes mientras estuvo ausente pero todo en orden hasta el momento señor- Le contestó uno de los guardias presentes

-Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso soldado

-Capitán Red ¿Regresó para guiarnos, cierto? –Preguntó otro guardia que estaba con ellos

-Si soldado he vuelto a casa para dirigir y luchar junto a mi gente, he venido a defender mi hogar- Suspira –Claro si es que me dan su apoyo

-¡Nuestras espadas y nuestras vidas se las ofrecemos señor!- Gritaron todos los guardias presentes –Señor ¿Quiere que avisemos a la princesa sobre su llegada?

-No es necesario soldado quiero que mi presencia sea una sorpresa

-¡Como usted ordene señor!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Los guardias se apartaron y dejaron que su capitán continuara su camino hacia el castillo de la amistad. Vanguard cada vez que avanzaba y se acercaba más al castillo de Twiligth su corazón latía más rápido y empezaba a temblar de nervios ya que por fin se reuniría con su esposa y conocería a su hija.

Por fin llegó a las puertas del castillo y vio que había muchos guardias custodiando la entrada y mientras se acercaba más los guardias levantaban sus lanzas y le apuntaban de forma amenazante.

-¡Alto ahí, es una orden!- Con voz firme le gritó un guardia que vestía una armadura diferente a los demás

Vanguard obedeció y alzó su mirada para ver el rostro de aquel pony que le gritó. Aquel pony que le alzó la voz notó que el pony que le había ordenado que se detuviera llevaba puesto la misma armadura y empezó a temblar al darse cuenta de quién era él.

-¿U…u…usted es?

-¡Leaft Speed! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte compañero?!- Gritó Vanguard al ver a su antiguo cadete prodigio.

-¡Capitán Red! Lo siento mucho- Leaft se encuadró e hizo un saludo militar mientras sudaba nervioso –Por favor discúlpeme no sabía que era usted, señor.

Todos los guardias veían el cambió de actitud de su Capitán Leaft que se quedaron confundidos mirándose entre ellos sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Idiotas bajen sus armas y muestren respeto a su Capitán aquí presente!- Les gritó Leaft a sus guardias.

Los guardias bajaron sus armas que apuntaban a Vanguard y se cuadraron haciendo un saludo militar.

-¡Descansen soldados!- Ordenó Vanguard con voz firme –y Leaft no tienes que disculparte conmigo solo hacías tu trabajo- Vanguard vio la armadura de Leaft con orgullo –Mírate Leaft te queda muy bien esta armadura de capitán, estoy orgulloso de ti, sabía que dejaba la seguridad de la Princesa y de esta ciudad en buenos cascos.

-Gracias señor pero aún no soy Capitán oficialmente, solo soy su sustituto y como ya regresó mi trabajo como Capitán de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Twiligth ha terminado.

-Tiene razón cadete pero puede conservar la armadura pues se la ha ganado con muchos méritos, ahora cadete necesito hablar con la princesa Twiligth y con mi esposa ¿Se encuentran en el castillo?

-Sí señor, ellas están en el salón del trono- Le respondió Leaft

-Gracias amigo

Vanguard avanzó y entró al castillo para seguir galopando por un largo pasillo de cristal que lleva hacia el salón del trono; los guardias que estaban dentro del castillo estaban sorprendidos al ver el regreso de su capitán.

Siguió avanzando el capitán hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación del trono, se detuvo por un momento enfrente de la puerta, preparándose para ver una vez más a su familia, estaba aterrado pero también muy ansioso, solo tomó aire y abrió la puerta para entrar.

-¡Soldado no queremos interrupciones!- Gritó Misty al escuchar que la puerta se abría mientras estaba arreglando unos documentos. Twiligth se quedó sin palabras al ver entrar a Vanguard. -¡Soldado les dimos la orden de que nadie nos interrumpiera ya que estamos ocupadas organizano to…!- Misty volteó y vio a Vanguard en la entrada e inmediatamente se quedó muda.

-Hola amor- Le dijo Vanguard sonriendo muy tranquilo mientras estaba parado en la entrada.

Misty rápidamente soltó los documentos que traía en sus alas y galopó rápidamente a abrazar a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Vanguard!- abrazándolo mientras lloraba de emoción por ver su regreso -¡Volviste, sabía que regresarías sano y salvo!

Vanguard la abrazó y la besó por un largo tiempo.

-Si amor he vuelto para estar de nuevo junto a ti. Te extrañe mucho y cada día temía que nunca te volvería a ver

-También yo amor te extrañe mucho, todas las noches miraba Canterlot desde el balcón de nuestra casa para que sintieras que yo estaba ahí protegiéndote.

-Siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos mi vida, eras tú la que me motivaba a sobrevivir un día más.

-Dime mi amado esposo ¿Recibiste mi carta?- Le preguntó a Vanguard mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su casco

-Si amor, claro que la recibí –Decía muy contento Vanguard –Quiero conocer a mi hija ¿Dónde está mi bebe?

Twiligth se bajó de su trono y se acercó al Capitán.

-Vanguard me alegra que regresaras sano y salvo de Canterlot y quiero que conozcas a tu primogénita- Twiligth sonrió mientras volteaba su mirada al lado derecho como si estuviera mirando a alguien detrás de ella -Puedes salir pequeña, quiero que conozcas a alguien- Ordeno Twiligth dulcemente

Detrás del cuello de Twiligth se asomó una pequeña potra pegaso de color blanco y melena de color amarillo con las puntas negras montada sobre el lomo y aferrándose sobre el cuello de Twiligth. Al verla, Vanguard se acercó con temor y la cargó en sus cascos, la bebe de año y medio solo lo veía confundido.

-Hola Fate sé que no me reconoces porque estuve afuera mucho tiempo pero sabes yo soy tu papi Vanguard- Le decía con voz dulce

La pequeña bebé solo lo miraba confundida hasta que Misty se acercó a Vanguard abrazándolo con su ala.

-Hija él es tu padre Vanguard el héroe de tus historias que te contamos antes de dormir.

La bebe al escuchar eso mostró una enorme sonrisa de felicidad mientras movía sus cuatro patas en dirección a Vanguard solo para decirle una palabra que conmovería a su padre "papa". Al escuchar esa palabra, Vanguard derramó lágrimas de sus ojos y soltó el llanto mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija con sus alas; Twiligth y Misty al verlo llorar también derramaron lágrimas al presenciar ese hermoso encuentro entre padre e hija.

-Perdóname hija por estar este año y medio lejos de ti- Le decía a su hija mientras lloraba de felicidad

La bebé se aferraba con un abrazo a la armadura de su padre mientras que felizmente le decía "papa, papa"

-Celestia tenía razón ella me reconocería aunque estuviera todo este tiempo ausente. Gracias Princesa Twiligth por proteger a mi esposa e hija.

-No hay de que Capitan Red- Le decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –Nosotras le pusimos el nombre de Fate pero si quiere elegir un nuevo nombre para ella está en su derecho.

-El nombre de Fate es hermoso Princesa, no hubiera elegido un nombre mejor que ese- Alza a la bebe con ambos cascos- Te llamarás Fate Sword hija.

La pequeña reía de alegría mientras su padre la alzó y le dijo su nombre.

-Que hermoso nombre amor- Le decía Misty mientras abrazaba su esposo

La princesa Twiligth se acercó a la pareja para decretar lo siguiente:

-Yo la Princesa de la amistad Twiligth Sparkle decreto que la hija del Capitán Vanguard Red y Mist Rain lleve por nombre Fate Sword-Twiligth con su cuerno brillando con un aura morada de magia, acercó su cuerno en la frente de la bebe para sellar su registro de su nombre oficialmente –Que este nombre te acompañe durante toda tu vida y mantenlo en alto con cada acción buena que hagas para que cuando lo pronuncien te sientas orgullosa de portarlo.

La bebé solo se reía mientras Twiligth hacia oficial la ceremonia; Vanguard la cargaba abrazándola con sus alas, no lo podía creer por fin era padre y tenía en sus cascos una nueva vida que tenía su sangre. Vanguard abrazó a su esposa Misty mientras sostenía con su ala a su hija poniéndola en medio de ambos.

-Hija mía sé que esta época donde te toco nacer es muy difícil, está lleno de guerra, muerte y destrucción pero no te preocupes que yo lucharé para dejarte un futuro donde no existan las guerras, un mundo pacífico donde puedas jugar, hacer amigos y recorrer el mundo sin temerle a cualquier peligro y siempre recuerda esto yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase- Le decía mientras con su casco le señalaba su corazón.

-Serás fuerte y valiente como tu padre, Fate Sword Bienvenida a la familia.

Amigos espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic, sé que no soy un escritor profesional o que me falta mucho por aprender en esto de escribir historias pero me ayudaría mucho saber su opinión. Si les ha gustado mi trabajo quiero que lo compartan con sus amigos y si no les ha gustado compartanlo con sus enemigos. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerlo. Arikado Toonboy

Facebook: Arikado Toonboy

Facebook 2: Iván Salvador Arikado Hernández Maldonado

Bronybook: Arikado_Toonboy


	5. Chrónica 1 Emboscada de Green Meadow

CHRONICA #1

EMBOSCADA DE GREEN MEADOW

Informe de la misión: Después de 6 meses de regresar a Poniville la princesa Twiligth Sparkle nos encomienda la misión de llevar apoyo militar a los nuevos pueblos asentados cerca de Poniville.

Green Meadow un pueblo joven construido por ponies intelectuales retirados de sus profesiones puede que esté en peligro de un ataque sorpresa de rebeldes que solo saquean pequeñas localidades para abastecerse en su cruel campaña; fuera lo que fuera; antes de entrar y de dar apoyo militar la princesa me envió a mí y a algunos cuantos soldados a hablar con el alcalde de dicho publo para que nos de el consentimiento que nuestras tropas marcharan en su pueblo y asi protegerlo de crueles ataques.

A pesar de ser un pequeño pueblo esconde también muchos secretos…

Era una mañana tranquila en Poniville los ataques de rebeldes habían disminuido muy poco pero aún se escuchaban noticias que grandes ciudades como Manehattan seguían siendo atacadas constantemente. En Poniville esos ataques disminuyeron hasta el punto que solo había ataques cada semana, los habitantes empezaron a salir más de su hogar y el oscuro panorama que iluminaba el pueblo de la amistad iba recobrando más su color.

El Capitán Vanguard Red se encontraba de regreso a sus labores militares organizando las guardias distribuidas por todo Poniville y supervisando las tácticas de defensa en plenos ataques enemigos. Después de seis meses desde el día que regresó con su familia, Vanguard se sentía más tranquilo ya que pasaba más tiempo con su familia.

Vanguard jugaba con su hija Fate a los combates con algunos peluches que él y su hija controlaban con sus cascos mientras recreaban una pelea graciosa donde Vanguard hacía ruidos graciosos que solo hacían reír a la pequeña.

-¡Capitán Red! ¡¿Se encuentra ahí?!- Una voz lo llamaba mientras tocaba la puerta de su oficina al mismo tiempo

-¡Si, adelante!- Vanguard se levantó del suelo donde estaba jugando con su hija y la cargó en su lomo en lo que el soldado que había llamado a su puerta entrara a su oficina.

-¡Señor!- Hizo un saludo- La princesa Twiligth Sparkle solicita su presencia en el salón del trono.

-Iré de inmediato soldado, puede retirarse

Vanguard le devolvió el saludo y fue por su casco militar para ponérselo y dirijirse a ver a la princesa.

-Papi ¿Vamos con tía Twiligth?- Le decía con palabras tiernas su hija que estaba en su lomo.

-Si Fate, vamos a ver a la princesa- Le decía Vanguard mientras salía de su oficina y se dirigía al salón del trono.

El capitán entró al salón del trono que estaba custodiado rigurosamente por seis ponies que protegían la entrada. Al entrar hizo una reverencia y su hija Fate aprovechó para bajar del lomo de su padre y correr con dirección a Twiligth.

-¡Tía Twi!- Gritaba la pequeña mientras trotaba muy rápido para abrazar a la princesa

-¡Hola pequeña!- Twiligth abrazó a Fate

-Mil disculpas por el atrevimiento irrespetuoso de mi hija, princesa

-No tienes que ser muy cortés en todo Capitán además ya sabes que quiero mucho a tu hija.

-Si lo sé princesa… a propósito ¿Para que solicitó mi presencia?

Twiligth subió a Fate a su lomo para continuar hablando con Vanguard.

-Capitán Red usted sabe que los ataques a Poniville se redujeron pero también sabe que en algunos lugares de Equestria no tiene la misma suerte y siguen sufriendo ataques por parte de esos rebeldes. En las cercanías con Poniville hay muchos pueblos jóvenes que no tienen muchos años de haberse fundado.

-Entonces princesa ¿Quiere que vaya a brindarles apoyo militar y protección a aquellos pueblos?

-Ese es el plan Capitán pero no podemos ir asi llegando con un ejército. Ellos viven con mucho miedo Capitán y primero quiero que vallas tú con otros soldados a entablar una relación diplomática con el alcalde de Green Meadow para que nos conceda el permiso de entrar a nuestras tropas a su pueblo.

-¿Green Meadow? ¿Por qué a ese pequeño pueblo? Además no necesitamos su permiso ya que usted gobierna esas tierras donde están asentándose e incluso Celestia puede ordenar a sus tropas encuartelar a sus tropas ahí sin ningún permiso.

-Capitán por favor, Green Meadow es un pueblo donde viven ponies intelectuales retirados, tiene mucho miedo que rebeldes destruyan y saqueen su pueblo, no solo eso, ellos temen que los soldados que mandemos a protegerlos puedan atacarlos. Me comuniqué por radio con el alcalde Paper Dust para que usted le diera más detalles sobre la protección que le brindo y si el acepta los otros pueblos cercanos a ese lugar aceptaran sin dudar.

Vanguard no estaba seguro por qué la princesa tomaría esa decisión de pedir permiso para brindar apoyo militar asi que solo optó por obedecer la orden.

-Entonces preparare a cinco soldados para que me acompañen a Green Meadow y partir de inmediato.

Vanguard hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse y justo de dar la espalda algo lo detuvo.

-¡Papi!- Gritando su pequeña hija trotaba hacia él -¿Mataras rebeldes?- Con dificultad de pronunciar bien las palabras le preguntaba a su padre mientras lo veía a los ojos

-Espero que no hija, esta es una misión de negociación.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaba muy confundida

-Quiere decir que solo voy a hablar con ponies mayores y hacer nuevos amigos hija- Le decía mientras la cargaba y la abrazaba. –Volveré pronto hija y quiero que cuides a la tía Twiligth y a tu mami. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Fate mientras abrazaba a su padre volteo a verlos a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna.

-¡Sí!- Le contestó mientras ponía su pequeño casco en su cabeza haciendo un saludo militar dirigido a su padre.

-¡Así se habla Cadete Fate!- La baja al suelo y le regresa el saludo militar –Ahora ve a tomar tu puesto cadete

Fate se da la media vuelta y trota con dirección a Twiligth mientras en el camino tropieza un par de veces pero la pequeña se levantaba y seguía hasta llegar con la princesa.

El capitán al ver que su hija había llegado con Twiligth dio la media vuelta y salio de la sala del trono. Una vez fuera del castillo, Vanguard pensaba quienes serían los soldados que podrían acompañarlo hasta ese pequeño pueblo.

-¡Capitán Red!

Escuchó un grito a lo lejos que lo llamaban, volteó para ver quién gritaba su nombre y a lo lejos vio a Leaft Speed que galopaba rápidamente en dirección hacia a él.

-¡Cabo Leaft! ¿Qué es lo que necesita? ¿Por qué me estaba llamando?- Le preguntaba Vanguard

-Señor… disculpe… ¿Puedo… acompañarlo?- Le preguntaba Leaft mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento después de galopar una larga distancia.

-¿Acompañarme a dónde Cabo?

-Pues a Green Meadow Señor

-¿Y cómo lo sabe Cabo?

-Bueno… yo… -Leaft estaba muy apenado –Bueno señor la verdad escuche la conversación entre usted y la Princesa Twiligth y quiero saber si puedo acompañarlo.

Vanguard lo miraba seriamente con una mirada fría sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras Leaft estaba muy apenado por decirle la verdad a su Capitán.

-Leaft aprecio mucho tu honestidad pero aún asi no puedes acompañarme

-¿Por qué no Capitán?- Replicó abruptamente Leaft

-Porque tú eres mi suplente Leaft. Tú eres mi segundo al mando y cuando este afuera en alguna misión, tú estarás aquí defendiendo Poniville.

-Lo sé Capitán pero quiero acompañarlo para aprender a ser un buen líder, por favor déjeme acompañarlo- Le insistía Leaft

-Leaft tú eres un gran líder, la princesa Twiligth me enseñó tus evaluaciones en este año y medio que estuve ausente y tu comportamiento antes las adversidades presentadas ha sido impecable.

-¡Por favor Señor! No ha habido ningún ataque en estos días y pienso que la princesa Twiligth se encargaría de cualquier problema en nuestra ausencia.

Vanguard al verlo tan decidido sucumbió a las peticiones de su soldado más sobresaliente de su ejército.

-Está bien Leaft puedes venir pero tú te encargaras de seleccionar a cuatro soldados más que nos acompañaran en nuestro viaje y diles que solo se lleven sus armas, nada de equipo pesado ni de combate. ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡Señor, si señor!- Le contesto Leaft a su Capitán con más ánimos –Gracias señor

-Espera Leaft, ve con la princesa y avísale que vas a ir conmigo y te espero en la estación de trenes en 10 minutos.

-¡Entendido señor!

Leaft Speed trotando rápidamente entró al castillo de la amistad para avisarle a la princesa que acompañará a Vanguard. Mientras tanto el Capitán Red galopaba en dirección a la estación del tren para dar las órdenes a los maquinistas que necesitaban hacer un viaje para una misión. Acabando de hablar con los maquinistas, Vanguard se sentó a esperar a Leaft que regresara junto con los soldados que iban a acompañarlos en esta misión.

Después de diez minutos Leaft regresa con cuatro unicornios soldados a la estación del tren.

-Capitán Red le traigo a los soldados que nos acompañarán en nuestro viaje diplomático.

Vanguard los ve de reojo y se levanta.

-Leaft estos caballeros son de tus filas ya que me cuesta trabajo reconocerlos- Se detiene enfrente de uno para observarlo más de cerca.

-¡Soldado, dime tu nombre y cargo!

-¡Me llamo Metal Rider y soy un recluta de infantería!

Vanguard lo miraba con seriedad mientras que con su vista lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo para ver si era un buen elemento. Por otra parte Rider estaba nervioso al igual que sus compañeros que estaban a lado de él formados en firmes.

-¡Todos ustedes díganme su nombre y su grado!

Todos los faltantes escucharon y sin mover ningún solo musculo empezaron a presentarse.

-¡Mi nombre es Noble Edge y soy un recluta de infantería! ¡Señor!

-¡Mi nombre es Crimson Wheel y soy un recluta de infantería! ¡Señor!

-Mi nombre es Rocket Fire y soy un recluta de infantería! ¡Señor!

Vanguard al escuchar sus nombres y sus grados se quedó pensativo caminando de un lado a otro.

-Leaft me trajiste voluntarios sin ninguna experiencia en batalla, solo tienen el entrenamiento básico de como portar y combatir con un arma.

Al escuchar los reclamos de Vanguard hacia Leaft, Rider interrumpió al capitán.

-Señor con todo respeto sabemos que no tenemos mucha experiencia militar pero hemos participado en la defensa de diferentes ataques de rebeldes donde hemos salidos victoriosos y es por eso que pedimos esta oportunidad de…

-¡Soldado esto no es una defensa! ¡Esto es una misión de alto nivel!- interrumpió abruptamente el capitán –Es una misión peligrosa por el trayecto. Por lo menos si en la defensa salieran heridos tienen ayuda médica pero en este caso el riesgo es alto y que el peligro nos acechará en el transcurso del viaje o puede que a donde vayamos el enemigo nos esté esperando.

Los soldados se miraban con nerviosismo unos a otros al escuchar las palabras del capitán pensando si era buena idea aceptar tal riesgo.

-Capitán sé que quería soldados con más experiencia pero mi intuición me dice que los más experimentados se quedaran en proteger poniville de cualquier ataque, estoy consciente de que no sabemos lo que nos espera al llegar a Green Meadow pero yo tengo fe en mis soldados- Hablo Leaft tratando de convencer a Red.

-Soldados en mis filas no me gusta obligar a mi gente a hacer cosas que no les guste, aquellos que acepten esta misión den un galope al frente y el que no, puede retirarse pero antes de que lo hagan debo advertirles y mis palabras no mentirán pero puede que alguno de nosotros o incluso todos no regresemos con vida. Suena sencilla esta misión pero el proceso puede ser peligroso.

Los cuatro soldados se miraban indecisos unos a otros en silencio mientras que el capitán los observaba seriamente en lo que tomaban una decisión, tal vez la más importante en sus jóvenes vidas.

-Les comento que no los considerare cobardes si no quieren…

En ese momento los cuatro soldados unicornios galoparon un paso al mismo tiempo.

-¡Aceptamos valientemente la misión señor!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los cuatro después de galopar un paso.

-¡Perfecto, entonces entren al vagón pero de ya!

-¡Si señor!

El capitán los veía sonriente mientras los unicornios entraban al vagón rápidamente para emprender el viaje.

-Me alegro de que le tengas fe a tus subordinados amigo, sigue así y llegaras a ser un buen líder- Le decía a Leaft mientras entraba al vagón del tren

-Gracias señor

Leaft entró al último y el maquinista al ver que los pasajeros entraron al tren empezó a avanzar. Ellos se acomodaron en los vagones de carga ya que el tren solo transportaba suministros que se dirigía a la ciudad de Manehattan.

Pasaron 2 horas después de tomaron el tren de Poniville pues el tren tenía que atravesar la cordillera de montañas y fragmentos de bosque que rodeaba la gran ciudad de Poniville. El tren que se dirigía a Manehattan tenía que hacer un desvío en la región de Gray Rocks una zona cercana a su destino.

En la zona no existía ninguna estación para que el tren se detuviera asi que solo se detuvo a la mitad del camino. Vanguard ordenó a su tropa bajar lo más rápido posible del tren ya que estaba nervioso de que un ataque rebelde los sorprendería y los asaltara para llevarse los suministros que llevaban en el tren.

Después de que bajaran del tren, Vanguard caminó hacia el norte por un estrecho camino de tierra rodeada por algo de maleza.

-Ya casi llegamos soldados, solo manténganse alerta a su alrededor ya que en estos tiempos ya no podemos andar tranquilamente sin que el enemigo nos prepare alguna emboscada- Ordenó el capitán mientras seguían galopando.

Los soldados miraban con desconfianza de un lado a otro, agudizando sus sentidos para presenciar cualquier tipo de peligro pero al seguir avanzando la suerte estaba de su lado ya que su trayecto fue muy tranquilo incluso durante su viaje dentro del tren. Siguieron avanzando durante varios minutos hasta que a lo lejos vieron casas algo elegantes surgir en el horizonte mientras avanzaban.

-Hemos llegado soldados, gracias a Celestia que no tuvimos contratiempos

Vanguard entró en el pequeño poblado que en la entrada tenía un enorme letrero en forma de arco que decía "Bienvenidos a Green Meadow" en o cual Vanguard no le prestó mucha atención y siguió avanzando en busca de la alcaldía o edificio de gobierno para hablar con el líder del asentamiento. Mientras seguía galopando por la calle principal los habitantes ya algo mayores de edad se le quedaban viendo con asombro y algunos con algo de temor, que incluso se encerraban en sus casas o negocios cuando veían al capitán galopar con tranquilidad por la calle.

-¡Oye tú el militar, ¿sabes que no puedes entrar en este pueblo con armas?!- Le gritó un joven uniformado y armado con una espada corta que llevaba en su costado.

Vanguard se detiene al escuchar la orden de aquel joven y lo voltea a ver mientras que el joven uniformado se acerca al capitán.

-Muy bien amigo usted y sus compañeros tienen que dejar sus armas para poder entrar al pueblo, de hacer caso omiso a nuestras advertencias les pedimos que por favor salgan pacíficamente de lo contrario usaremos fuerza letal contra ustedes.

Vanguard prestaba atención de las palabras de aquel joven uniformado y solo lo veía seriamente.

-Tenía entendido que este pueblo estaba desprotegido y por el momento no puedo obedecer esa petición mientras estemos viviendo en una época de guerra.

-¡Entonces les pediré amablemente que se retiren si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias!- Le advirtió el joven mientras ponía su casco derecho sobre el mango de su espada corta.

-No podemos irnos y tampoco tenemos ganas de luchar. Somos de la guardia real de la Princesa Twiligth y venimos para…

-¡No me importa quienes sean aquí no pasan sin no dejan sus armas o de lo contrario haré que se vallan!

Vanguard observaba que varios ponies uniformados llegaban por distintas partes del pueblo armados con espadas cortas y mazas. Eran como veinte que se acercaban poco a poco en manada para intimidar a Vanguar, Leaft y a sus soldados, mientras que ellos se preparaban formando un círculo chocando su flanco trasero entre si mientras desenvainaban sus espadas y se preparaban para defenderse del ataque de aquellos extraños uniformados.

-¡Nosotros no queremos pelear ni mucho menos hacerles daño!- Gritaba Vanguard para que los uniformados entraran en razón pero sin ningún resultado

-¡Prepárense soldados!- Gritó de nuevo Vanguard a los suyos para empezar a defenderse.

Los uniformados avanzaron más deprisa para atacar a los seis soldados que se encontraban reunidos flancos con flanco. Uno de los uniformados adrementó un golpe con su maza en contra de Vanguard el cual el Capitán bloqueó el golpe con su espada y para no hacerle daño al uniformado lo golpeó en la cara con su casco izquierdo para noquearlo y seguir defendiéndose. Leaft gracias a su velocidad con su espada bloqueó a dos que lo atacaban al mismo tiempo, golpeando a uno con su casco izquierdo en la cara y al otro con el mango de su espada en la nuca dejándolos inconscientes. Los otros cuatro con valentía y coraje se defendían y contraatacaban.

-¡No los maten!- Gritaba Vanguard mientras se defendía y contraatacaban

-¡Entendido!- Decían todos al mismo tiempo mientras seguían contraatacando

Siguieron contraatacando y defendiéndose, tanto Vanguard como sus soldados ya no podían seguir resistiendo a más ataques.

-¡Ya fuimos demasiado amables, si no tienen opción mátenlos!- Gritó de nuevo Vanguard

En ese momento el joven uniformado que le pidió que dejara las armas atacó al capitán Red con su espada corta por lo cual el capitán bloqueó el ataque rápidamente y con un giro que hizo con su espada cortó el casco de aquel joven potro, lo hirió lo suficiente para que soltara la espada corta, después de hacerla soltar rápidamente Vanguard toma su espada corta y con ambas espadas las cruza en su cuello para decapitarlo como si lo cortara con unas enormes tijeras, el joven potro con nerviosismo sostenía con sus casco el hierro de ambas espadas para impedir el cometido.

-¡Hasta aquí!- Decía Vanguard mientras apretaba con fuerza ambas espadas

-¡Alto, ya basta!- Gritó una voz grave que se oía a lo lejos que todos se tranquilizaron y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía -¡En nombre de Celestia ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Un viejo unicornio elegante galopaba en dirección hacia la riña.

-¡Señor Alcalde póngase a salvo que estos vinieron a atacarnos!- Gritaba el joven uniformado que estaba atrapado bajo las dos espadas

-¿Alcalde?- decía Vanguard mientras miraba aquel anciano unicornio.

-Usted debe ser el Capitán Vanguard Red, ¿podría hacerme el favor de dejar de atacar a mis muchachos?

Vanguard obedeció aquella orden del anciano unicornio, quitó ambas espadas del cuello de aquel joven que tenía sometido para envainar su espada y enterrar en el suelo la espada corta del joven uniformado después con voz de mando se dirigió a sus soldados "¡Señores guarden sus armas!" lo cual todos obedecieron.

-Señor ¿usted es el alcalde Paper Dust?

-A su servicio Capitán Red y veo que esos soldados que lo acompañan ¿Son sus guardaespaldas?

-ehh… no señor, ellos son parte de mi equipo en esta misión

-Ya veo pero ¿no cree que viene bastante "preparado" para una misión diplomática? Oh eso me recuerda que deben dejar sus armas para poder entrar al pueblo

-¡¿Qué?!- protestó Vanguard al escuchar eso – ¡Lo siento señor alcalde pero en tiempos de guerra no puedo permitirme el lujo de bajar la guardia y dejar mi espada!

-Capitán sé que toda Equestria está siendo consumida por esta guerra pero en este pueblo todavía se respira la paz y es asi como quiero que se mantenga. Si no quiere dejar sus armas Capitán puede retirarse pues no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted- El alcalde se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Espere!- Le grito Vanguard al alcalde –Esta bien señor aceptaré sus términos- Vanguard se quitó el cinturón donde colgaba su espada y se la dio al joven oficial que tenía sometido –Cuídala bien, chico. ¡Señores entreguen sus armas!- Dio la orden a sus soldados para que entregaran las armas lo cual ellos obedecieron.

-Si esta desarmado Capitán puede acompañarme a hablar a mi oficina, por favor sígame.

Vanguard volteó a ver a sus soldados que estaban entregando sus armas y ayudando a los uniformados que estaban noqueados en el suelo, les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran mientras él se apresuró para seguir el paso del anciano alcalde que aun galopaba bastante rápido para alguien de su edad.

-Señor ¿Pensé que estaban indefensos, que no tenían ningún ejército que los protegiera?

-Capitán eso lo discutiremos en cuanto lleguemos a mi oficina pues hay mucho de qué hablar pero por el momento me alegro de que sus hombres no hayan matado a mis muchachos o que ellos hayan matado a alguno de los suyos.

-Señor yo hago lo posible para resolver cualquier conflicto evitando una pelea pero en estos tiempos- suspira –Evitar una pelea es casi imposible y más matar a alguien.

El alcalde y Vanguard siguieron conversando mientras se dirigían al ayuntamiento, un edificio de tres pisos con una arquitectura moderna con acabados góticos que embellecían la superficie de este. Entraron al ayuntamiento y subieron al tercer piso donde se encontraba la enorme oficina del alcalde.

-Por favor Capitán tome asiento

-Gracias Señor- Vanguard tomó asiento mientras que sus soldados se repartían por toda la enorme oficina. –Disculpe que mis soldados le incomoden señor alcalde.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Capitán, aquí todos somos amigos- Ve a los soldados de Red y su vista en Leaft –Parece que ese joven tiene el mismo uniforme que usted Capitán ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Vera señor el motivo es que yo participé en la defensa de Canterlot y como dejé el puesto de Capitán en Poniville el joven Leaft tomó mi lugar como capitán. Es mi mejor elemento en mis tropas y quiere ganarse el título de Capitán y como líder aprendiendo de mí, es por eso que yo le permití llevar ese uniforme y también le permití venir conmigo a esta misión.

-Interesante Capitán. Me alegro saber que respeta a sus subordinados y ellos lo respetan a usted, eso habla bien de su persona.

-Gracias señor pero ahora cuénteme todo de este pueblo y lo más importante ¿Quiénes son estos ponies armados que están repartidos por todo su pueblo?

El alcalde antes de contestar suspiro un poco y se acomodó en su silla.

-Ellos son mercenarios a sueldo Capitán. Sabemos que estamos en guerra y necesitábamos protección, cómo ve la mayoría que vive en este pueblo somos mayores de edad, retirados de nuestras profesiones que ejercimos durante nuestra joven vida; todos los locales son médicos, poetas, profesores expertos en magia, políticos, arquitectos, etc. Ya sabe capitán lo mejor de lo mejor de nuestra generación y volviendo al tema de los mercenarios pues decidimos contratarlos para que nos protegieran y les pagamos con bits y comida.

-Me sorprende que ustedes amantes de la paz y la educación contrataran a unos bandidos o asesinos para su protección en lugar de pedir ayuda a Celestia o a Twiligth ¿En que estaban pensando? ¿No se dan cuenta que ellos pudieron traicionarlos?- Respondió Vanguard un poco molesto

-Capitán, usted lo digo es una situación delicada estos tiempos en los que vivimos, afortunadamente ningún ciudadano de nuestro pequeño pueblo se ha contagiado de las ideologías de los rebeldes además aquellos que usted llama bandidos o asesinos llegaron a nuestro pueblo pidiendo ayuda porque fueron atacados por los rebeldes, nosotros no negamos la ayuda a ningún pony y decidimos hacer un trato ellos nos protegerían a cambio de un sueldo y comida y hasta la fecha gracias a Celestia no hemos sido atacados por esos rebeldes que tanto tememos. Así que con todo respeto Capitán le sugiero que no le falte al respeto a nuestros defensores.

-Está bien señor me tranquilizare pero ¿por qué solicitó ayuda a la princesa Twiligth si ya tenía quien protegiera su pueblo?

-No del todo Capitán pues verá somos pocos y es cuestión de tiempo para que los rebeldes nos atacaran y nos saquearan, no es necesario ser un matemático para saber que nos superan a cientos. Es por eso que necesitamos de su apoyo militar y quería tener la palabra del capitán de que nos protegería y que no hubiera abusos de poder.

-No se preocupe le doy mi palabra y en cuanto firmemos nuestra alianza las tropas de la guardia de Twiligth vendrán a protegerlos pero solo pido un favor a cambio de nuestra ayuda.

El alcalde parecía preocupado por los favores que el capitán estaba solicitando.

-Espero que sus favores no sean contraproducentes Capitán- Dijo el alcalde algo preocupado

-Para nada señor alcalde el primer favor será que me muestre su pueblo, no quiero que me oculte ningún secreto pues quiero estar informado de todo para poder priorizar las cosas importantes a las cuales tenemos privilegios que proteger como son sus provisiones, sus riquezas, ponies importantes y cualquier tesoro mágico o de gran importancia que pueda ser peligroso o útil para el enemigo.

La segunda, usted queda a cargo de este pueblo pero se deberá enviar un reporte a la princesa Twiligth diariamente informando todo lo que suceda y todos los movimientos militares hechos aquí ya sean ordenados por mi o por usted, ya que como alcalde también tendrá autoridad sobre mis tropas que mande a auxiliar su pueblo.

Y el último favor y eso espero que lo cumpla lo más pronto posible pues necesito que se ponga en contacto con los pequeños pueblos cercanos y los convenzan de pedir ayuda ya sea a la princesa Twiligth o a la princesa Celestia pues queremos ayudarlos.

-Será un hecho capitán, mientras trataré de comunicarme con los pueblos aledaños para convencerlos en lo que usted y su equipo van dando un tour por el pueblo. ¡Dante ven por favor!

De la puerta de su oficina entro un pony joven terrestre uniformado con la pata derecha vendada.

-Si señor alcalde- contestó amablemente y se le quedó viendo a Vanguard

Vanguard lo voltea a ver y se queda sorprendido de que aquel pony que llamó el alcalde es el mismo que peleó con él y casi lo decapita.

-Creo que ya se conocen por la forma en la que se miran uno al otro pero aun así los presentaré formalmente. Capitán Red le presento a Dante uno de los más jóvenes mercenarios y también mi asistente. Dante te presento al capitán…

-No necesita presentármelo señor- Interrumpió Dante un poco molesto mientras se miraba su pata derecha vendada.

-¡Dante o seas grosero!

Vanguard alzó sus casco derecho para interrumpir al alcalde –Déjelo señor yo tuve la culpa por herirlo y casi matarlo. Oye ¿Dante cierto? Discúlpame por lo de hace rato espero que empecemos de nuevo sin resentimientos- Vanguard se acercaba a él para chocar cascos en señal de amistad pero Dante se la rechazo golpeándola hacia a un lado.

-Yo no soy tu amigo- Con voz seca –Solo obedezco órdenes del alcalde y de mi superior. Señor alcalde ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-Dante necesito que les muestres el pueblo al Capitán y a sus amigos. Muéstrales todo y dales una pequeña explicación si es necesario o tienen alguna duda enseguida los alcanzo.

A Dante no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser guía de turistas y más de alguien que casi lo mata pero aún asi acepto la encomienda del alcalde.

-Enseguida señor… ustedes síganme por favor

Vanguard y sus soldados siguieron a Dante para el recorrido por el pueblo. Mientras tanto en las afueras de Green Meadow un Unicornio desconocido acompañado por tres ponies observaban al pueblo desde una montaña cerca.

-Caballeros por fin lo encontramos- Decía aquel unicornio mientras sonreía al mirar al pueblo a lo lejos. –Por fin encontramos lo que estábamos buscando, pronto todo el poder y sus secretos nos pertenecerán para poder hacer frente a los ejércitos de Celestia y Twiligth.

-Señor ¿Preparo lo necesario para el ataque?

-Si hazlo, y pon en alerta a los demás pues atacaremos en pocos minutos haz que se preparen.

-¡Enseguida señor!

-Esto será demasiado fácil, pronto veré si los rumores de que este pueblo esconde una gran cantidad de información muy poderosa es realmente cierta.

En el pueblo, Vanguard y sus soldados recorren las calles en compañía de Dante que les va mostrando los sitios y edificios más importantes del pueblo.

-A continuación Capitán le mostraremos el invernadero donde cosechamos nuestra comida

-Así es como se mantienen, ya veo es por eso que no solicitaban de mucho apoyo desde hace mucho tiempo

El invernadero era grande y espacioso, en él se encontraban cosechando diferentes plantas que daban diferentes frutos para la supervivencia de los aldeanos. Lo atendían varios ponies viejos unicornios y terrestres cada uno supervisando el clima y la condición de cada una de las plantas y semillas. En varios rincones estaban los mercenarios haciendo guardia dentro del invernadero. Vanguard y sus soldados quedaron maravillados con el lugar pues comprendieron que estos ponies aislados se las arreglaban para sobrevivir a pesar de esta horrible época.

-Capitán por ahora nuestros alimentos se están agotando muy rápido y varios de los especialistas agrónomos encontraron un problema de plaga de huerto que hace que algunos frutos se marchiten rápidamente, es por eso que el alcalde Dust les pidió ayuda no sé cuánto tiempo tengamos para que las raciones se agoten

-Descuida chico sé que no te gusta la idea de pedir ayuda al gobierno de Equestria por el hecho de que ustedes sean mercenarios. También sé que no te agrado pero si vamos a ayudarlos tenemos que cooperar a lo que me recuerda ¿Quién es el líder de su grupo?

Dante se le quedaba viendo a Vanguard con algo de enojo y desconfianza pero aún asi tenía que obedecer las órdenes que le dio el alcalde.

-Máximo Stronghold es el nombre de nuestro líder y guía de nuestro grupo de mercenarios

-¿Máximo Stronghold? Recuerdo escuchar ese nombre en alguna parte

-Capitán ese sujeto hizo…

-Cállate Leaft- Interrumpió Vanguard a su amigo

-Dime Dante ¿Dónde está tu líder?

-Él está supervisando a nuestros mercenarios que hagan muy bien su trabajo, él es muy estricto cuando se trata de trabajar en todas nuestras misiones es asi.

-Espero conocerlo cuando esta guía turística termine. Bueno le estaré echando un ojo al invernadero.

Vanguard le hace señas a Leaft para que lo siga disimuladamente para poder hablar con él en privado.

-Leaft sé muy bien quién es ese tal Máximo solo estaba ganándome la confianza de Dante.

-Perdone señor espero no haber causado algún problema en su estrategia- Se disculpó muy apenado Leaft.

-No te preocupes Leaft lo que menos quiero es problemas asi que te sugiero que seas amigable con ellos. Vamos echemos un vistazo al invernadero.

Vanguard y Leaft galopaban por el invernadero observando y charlando con alguno de los ponies especialistas en agricultura. Metal Rider probaba los frutos recién cosechados, Noble, Crimson y Rocket observaban como cosechaban las semillas en pequeños huertos portátiles y preguntaban sus dudas inquietantes.

Asi por un buen tiempo Vanguard y sus soldados estaban platicando con los ponies agrónomos. A lo lejos se escucha un estruendo que todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Vanguard algo preocupado.

-Nada, yo creo que están haciendo un nuevo experimento químico y algo les salió mal- Le contestó Dante –¡Ustedes vayan a revisar!- Ordenó Dante a unos mercenarios que se encontraban en la puerta del invernadero.

-Dante ¿Estás seguro de que no ocurre nada malo?- Insistió en preguntar Vanguard

-Tranquilo "valiente" Capitán ya verás que…

En ese momento una explosión hizo volar la pared del invernadero matando a dos mercenarios que estaban cerca de la explosión. Las llamas empezaban a quemar las plantas y los equipos de cosecha, había gritos de terror y desesperación por parte de los agricultores que estaban dentro del invernadero. El capitán Vanguard y sus soldados salieron volando por la explosión hasta llegar a la otra pared donde chocaron violentamente contra ella, se levantaron y vieron que donde se originó la explosión llegaban ponies unicornios armaos con espadas.

-¡Maten a los uniformados y capturen con vida a los ciudadanos!- Gritó aquel pony unicornio rebelde.

-¡Rebeldes!- Gritó Vaguard mientras se ponía de pie -¡Vamos evacuen a los civiles!- Les gritaba a los mercenarios que estaban cerca quienes obedecieron al acto.

-¡No dejen que se escapen!- Gritó aquel unicornio rebelde que desenvaino su espada con su telequinesis.

Un par de mercenarios ayudaba a evacuar a los viejos civiles que se encontraban dentro del invernadero- ¡Rápido, Rápido, muévanse!- Gritaban los mercenarios para que los civiles se apuraran a escapar del lugar.

Vanguard intentando detener el paso de los unicornios rebeldes buscaba su espada pero recordó que las había dejado en la entrada del pueblo.

-¡Maldición mi espada! ¡Soldados luchen con lo que tengan!- Gritaba a sus soldados para que defendieran la retirada

-Veo que estas desarmado, será muy sencillo aniquilarte- Decía un rebelde que se acercaba a atacar a Vanguard.

-¡No será muy fácil presumido!

El unicornio rebelde ataco a Vanguard con su espada que sostenía con su magia, Vanguard solo esquivaba rápidamente mientras esperaba un punto ciego donde atacar. Sus demás soldados hacían lo mismo esquivaban los ataques y en un momento oportuno Rocket Fire se abalanzó sobre un rebelde golpeándolo en el suelo mientras sus compañeros lo protegían para que otro rebelde no interviniera con la pelea. Los mercenarios restantes combatían con sus espadas y mazos bloqueando y atacando, era una pelea muy reñida.

-¡Dante pásame un arma!- Gritaba Vanguard mientras esquivaba los ataques del enemigo

-¡Ahora no Capitán, arrégleselas como pueda!- Le contestaba Dante de muy mala gana mientras combatía con dos rebeldes a la vez.

Vanguard al estar desarmado y por un descuido de su enemigo logró conectarle un fuerte golpe para desconcentrarlo y quitarle su espada y clavársela rápidamente en su cuello. Ya tenía un arma y empezó a atacar rápidamente a otros dos rebeldes que se acercaban violentamente hacia a él. Sus compañeros ya habían desarmado y asesinado a varios rebeldes y ya estaban peleando muy al parejo con el enemigo.

Dante miraba a su alrededor después de acabar con dos rebeldes él solo, observo que el capitán Vanguard y sus compañeros ya estaban armados y peleando fieramente contra el enemigo mientras todo el lugar se estaba incendiando pero al voltear al ver a sus compañeros mercenarios se sorprendió que los rebeldes estaban acabando uno a uno a sus compañeros que luchaban desesperadamente para defender su vida. Al ver eso se abalanzó contra los rebeldes que estaban atacando a sus amigos chocando espadas y rematando a sus enemigos para dejarlos fuera del combate para que sus compañeros heridos pudieran escapar y ponerse a salvo.

El líder de los atacantes rebeldes luchaba con fuerza acabando con los mercenarios que se encontraba a su paso mientras avanzaba para atacar al chico Dante que veía que peleaba con mucha valentía e inspiraba a los mercenarios a seguir luchando. Llegó con Dante quien lo recibió con un tajo directo en la cara pero el rebelde lo bloqueó fácilmente con su espada que sostenía con su magia.

-¡Ríndete jovencito!- Le decía el rebelde mientras lo empujaba con su magia hacia atrás.

-¡Jamás!- Gritaba Dante mientras regresaba a atacarlo

Era una pelea muy pareja ambos atacaban con mucha agilidad y destreza, los tajos altos y bajos que Dante propinaba eran bloqueados fácilmente por aquel rebelde que solo lo miraba con odio mientras que un aura azul resplandecía de su cuerno con más fuerza. Los mercenarios que acaban de terminar de pelear con sus oponentes trataban de ir a ayudar a su joven amigo pero les fue imposible pues cuando llegaban a atacar por la espalda y por los lados a aquel malévolo unicornio, este con agilidad bloqueaba y los hería mortalmente sin ninguna dificultad mientras blandía su espada en el aire con la ayuda de su magia.

Dante al ver esto le entraba más miedo y desesperación que solo bloqueaba los tajos dados por su enemigo sin posibilidad de contraatacar.

-¡Vamos o acaso te rindes!- Le decía el unicornio mientras le daba fuertes tajos con su espada que brillaba con un aura azul más brillante de lo normal.

-No… ¡No lo haré!- Contestaba Dante mientras sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

El unicornio rebelde acertó un fuerte tajo en la espada corta de Dante que se la quitó de sus cascos y él cayó al suelo de espaldas al tropezarse con una maceta rota que estaba en el suelo mientras él miraba al unicornio acercándose sonriendo despiadadamente, sus compañero mercenarios vieron que Dante estaba en el suelo a punto de ser rematado por el enemigo, no podían hacer nada ya que estaban peleando con sus propios oponentes que los atacaban con fiereza para que no pudieran ir al auxilio de su compañero caído. Vanguard al voltear y ver la situación que se encontraba aquel joven rápidamente quitó la guardia de su oponente y calvo la espada en su pecho para poder ir en su auxilio.

-¡Maldición y estas armas que pierden el filo rápidamente!- Maldecía Vanguard al darse cuenta que no podía extraer la espada del cuerpo de su oponente derrotado.

El unicornio rebelde se acercaba a Dante para propinar el tajo final que acabaría con la vida de aquel joven.

-¡La Guerra no es un juego niño!- Le decía el unicornio mientras ponía en posición la espada flotando con su magia y apuntando a la cabeza de Dante.

En ese momento Vanguard tacleo al unicornio con fuerza que ambos cayeron del otro lado de la mesa donde estaban varias plantas frutales cultivadas, ambos se levantaron rápidamente del suelo solo el unicornio con la ayuda de su magia daba tajos de derecha a izquierda para mantener distancia con Vanguard mientras se recuperaba de la caía.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa… jejeje… tú no eres un mercenario y eso lo sé por tu armadura que llevas puesta.

-No soy un mercenario pero soy el pegaso que acabara con tu vida

-Tu forma de hablar y esa insignia en tu pecho… ¡Lo sabía eres de la armada real de Twiligth! Ustedes son unos presumidos pero hasta la fecha llevo veinte guardias de tus tropas asesinados bajo mi espada en diferentes combates y tú serás el veintiuno.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Decía Vanguard mientras se ponía en posición de ataque agachando su cuerpo completamente desarmado.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír tú estás desarmado e indefenso ¡Será pan comido! ¡Muere!

El unicornio rebelde con mucha velocidad y con ayuda de su magia mando flotando su espada haciendo un golpe directo de punta hacia la cabeza de Vanguard que estaba en posición de acechar pero antes de que la punta tocara la frente del Capitán este se hizo un lado con mucha rapidez y sostuvo el mango con ambos cascos aquella espada que venía hacia a él mientras que extendía su ala derecha para golpear el cuerno y la cara de aquel unicornio el cual al golpearlo bloqueo la magia que permitía sostener y controlar su espada y en el acto el Capitán con mucha rapidez le clava su propia espada en su lomo obligándolo caer al suelo boca abajo.

-Creo que subestimaste a tu oponente- Le decía Vanguard mientras se agachaba para mirarlo a los ojos

-Tú… tú…- Tocía sangre mientras trataba de hablar –Eres el Capitán Vanguard… si te hubiera reconocido…

-¿Qué? ¿Te retirarías como un cobarde?

-No… él vendría a acabar con tu vida…

-¿Él?- Preguntó Vanguard confundido

-Solo cuídate del… "Bibliotecario"- Al decir esto el unicornio dejo de respirar.

-¿El bibliotecario? ¡¿Quién es el?!- Le gritaba el Capitán para que le dijera más información pero ya era inútil pues ya había muerto.

Los rebeldes restantes al ver a su líder vencido y muerto gritaron "¡Retirada y déjenlos atrapados!" empezaron a retirarse y aventar explosivos dentro del invernadero mientras que todos los soldaos y mercenarios se cubrían de las explosiones con las mesas.

-¡Están bien!- Gritaba Vanguard desesperado al ver todo en llamas y con mucho humo que sofocaba al respirar.

-¡Si estamos bien!- Contestaron todos mientras se reincorporaban y tosían por el denso humo.

-¡Salgamos de aquí rápido!

Todos se reincorporaron y se dirigieron a la salida que por suerte la puerta no estaba bloqueada, pudieron escapar sanos y salvos ya que el invernadero se empezó a derrumbar a sus espaldas consumido por el fuego.

Al salir todos se quedaron impresionados no solo por el hecho de que morirían calcinados en aquel invernadero sino también por el hecho que el panorama del pequeño pueblo era todo un infierno pues al estar afuera vieron el verdadero daño que los rebeldes estaban haciendo; las calles eran un caos pues varios rebeldes estaban peleando con varios mercenarios mientras que otros incendiaban las casas o atacaban mortalmente a los habitantes que desesperados intentaban huir del peligro.

Vanguard al ver aquella escena se sintió impotente de hacer algo pues no bastó con que llegara tarde al campo de batalla pues estaba completamente desarmado y sin ningún plan de emergencia en mente.

-¡Dante vamos por nuestras armas!- Le gritó al joven pony terrestre que estaba en shock solo al ver el pueblo que estaba siendo atacado. -¡Dante reacciona!- Le volvió a gritar Vanguard para que saliera de aquel shock que lo mantenía inmóvil.

-Y-Y-Yyo… no… ¡Debemos de seguir el plan!- Dante salió del shock –Tenemos que ir al banco a resguardar a los sobrevivientes, el alcalde debe de estar ahí al igual que mi líder

-¡no estamos muy bien equipados Dante sería riesgoso, necesitamos nuestras armas!

-Capitán nosotros tenemos las armas de nuestros enemigos podemos abrirnos paso hacia el banco mientras combatimos al enemigo- Le sugirió Metal Rider a Vanguard. –Además podemos conseguirle un arma temporal en la batalla para que se defienda pero debemos ir a defender a los civiles con armas o sin ellas.

-Tienes razón soldado, el deber es lo primero

-¡Amigos!- Gritó un mercenario que venía trotando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban ellos armado con una ballesta –Amigos que bueno que se encuentran bien la situación está empeorando los rebeldes están atacando la entrada del banco y no podemos contenerlos ya que nuestras fuerzas han sido desplegadas para combatir en diferentes puntos del pueblo, necesitamos su ayuda rápido pero cuidado con los ballesteros que están en los tejados pueden ser un gran problema para acercarse.

-No te preocupes amigo y gracias por avisarme- Le contestó Vanguard mientras analizaba la situación –Tengo una idea amigo préstame tu ballesta.

El pony mercenario se la entregó sin ningún problema -¿Qué tiene en mente Capitán?

-Ustedes se abrirán paso por las calles luchando mientras yo los cubriré desde el aire y aniquilare a todos los ballesteros que se encuentran en los tejados ¡Vamos muévanse!- Ordenó Vanguard mientras emprendía el vuelo para cubrirlos desde el aire.

-¡Dante vamos!- el mercenario animó a Dante que aún se encontraba nervioso

-¡Si… Vamos!

Salieron trotando hasta llegar a la calle principal donde se libraba una gran batalla entre dos bandos, empezaron a luchar espada con espada abriéndose paso poco a poco hasta la entrada del banco. Metal Rider y Leaft Speed combatían ferozmente juntos cubriéndose las espaldas mientras que Noble Edge y Crimson Wheel atacaban defendiendo los mercenarios que combatían desesperadamente para salvar su vida. Rocket Fire y el mercenario peleaban por defender a Dante que estaba muy inseguro y distraído en la batalla.

-¡Dante cuidado!- Le gritó Rocket mientras que lo empujaba para bloquear un tajo del enemigo que venía hacia a él. -¡Despierta y defiéndete! – Acabó con la vida del atacante -¡Concéntrate!

Dante un poco asustado empezó a luchar, aunque estaba un poco nervioso a causa de su último enfrentamiento con el unicornio que casi lo mata en el acto; seguía luchando bloqueando y contraatacando pero en un momento un rebelde esquivo uno de sus ataques y aprovechó para atacarlo mortalmente pero en ese instante una flecha atravesó la cabeza de aquel rebelde.

-¡Vamos yo los cubro!- Gritó Vanguard mientras volaba arriba de sus compañeros y disparaba con la ballesta a los enemigos que atacaban a sus compañeros. -¡Avancen rápido!- Vanguard volaba y disparaba a los tiradores rebeldes que se postraban en los tejados de algunas casas que aún se encontraban de pie.

Los demás se abrían paso por toda la batalla campal esquivando y atacando, solo se oían las espadas y mazos chocar y a lo lejos edificios haciéndose estallar y demolerse mientras el humo cubría poco la visión por toda la calle principal. Llegando cerca de la entrada del banco estaban un tumulto de civiles intentando ingresar todos a la vez para ponerse a salvo mientras que en las escaleras que se encontraban en la entrada principal del edificio los mercenarios hicieron una barricada para bloquear el paso de los rebeldes que los atacaban con flechas y se lanzaba a la barricada hecha por carrozas y muebles para poder derribarla y atacar todos juntos a los que lo defendían.

Vangurd desde el aire disparaba las flechas con una puntería perfecta matando de un solo tiro a los atacantes y darles tiempo para que los civiles entraran a resguardarse pero no le fue tan sencillo al Capitán atacar desde el aire pues algunos ponies ballesteros lo vieron y aprovecharon para atacarlo mientras que Vanguard esquivaba los disparos en el aire mientras se concentraba en sus objetivos para acabar con ellos.

En tierra los rebeldes lograban derribar la barricada que los mercenarios habían puesto rodeando la entrada del banco pues una explosión la hizo volar por los aires mientras que los rebeldes armados entraban trotando a toda velocidad a atacar a los que la protegían; murieron brutalmente los que estaba cerca de la barricada caída mientras que los que cuidaban cerca de la puerta se preparaban para enfrentar a los rebeldes que trataban sin detenerse hacia a ellos.

Un pony terrestre de gran tamaño que vigilaba la puerta y armado con una pesada maza en su boca enfrentó a dos ponies rebeldes que venían dispuestos a atacarlo mortalmente con sus espadas, el enorme pony embistió al primero alzándolo con su cabeza y aprovechando su fuerza para arrogarlo contra la puerta cerrada detrás de él y al que venía le propinó una fuerte patada trasera para alejarlo mientras que con su mazo remataba un golpe contra la cabeza del primer pony que había derribado y acabando así con su vida y poder concentrarse con el otro atacante.

¡No se rindan!- Gritaba aquel enorme pony mientras luchaba contra otros rebeldes que lo atacaban, sus compañeros con un grito enorme de batalla se lanzaron al ataque junto con él, con valentía bloquearon la ofensiva del enemigo atacando y con gran fiereza que mataban tres rebeldes por cada mercenario caído en batalla.

Vanguard con pocas flechas en su carcaj disparaba con su ballesta ayudando en aquella defensa desesperada de los mercenarios mientras esperaba el ataque sorpresa de sus soldados por la espada de los atacantes, cada flecha que disparaba le daba oportunidad a su aliado de avanzar más y atacar a su enemigo de manera sorpresiva y ganaban terreno retirando un poco a los rebeldes de modo de que ellos se defendieran y no atacaran.

Los soldados de Vanguard lograron llegar a la entrada del banco y no solo ellos pues venían acompañados por algunos mercenarios que sobrevivieron en la batalla unos cuantos metros atrás en la calle principal. Llegaron atacándolos por sorpresa por la espalda, acorralándolos para que ningún escapara, en ese punto la batalla se tornó un poco fácil ya que los rebeldes al verse acorralados se desconcentraron intentando huir pero los mercenarios los atacaban mortalmente para impedir que se fueran.

En un descuido un rebelde armado con un cuchillo trató de acuchillara aquel enorme pony terrestre clavando su cuchillo en su lomo, ¡Cuidado!- Le gritó Vanguard a aquel enorme pony pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para voltear y contraatacar asi que se abalanzó volando rápidamente contra el empujándolo contra la pared justo antes de lograr su cometido, en acto seguido el Capitán Vanguard lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara con la ballesta obligándolo a caer boca arriba en el suelo sangrando por el hocico casi inconsciente, Vanguard sin dudarlo le apunto con la ballesta y le disparó su última fleca en su garganta para matarlo rápidamente.

-Gracias amigo me salvaste la vida, es algo que nunca creí decirle a un guardia de la armada real

-Aquí no somos enemigos y Capitán Aquiles al fin nos conocemos- Vanguard le estiro el casco amistosamente.

-¿Acaso me conoce?- Choca el casco con Vanguard

-Soy el Capitán de la Armada Real de la princesa Twiligth, me llamo Vanguard Red y claro que lo conozco es usted uno de los criminales más buscados antes de la guerra y su último delito fue saquear un tren lleno de suministros que se dirigía a Manehattan

-Ja me sorprende que aún me sigan buscando en tiempos de guerra y más sobre mi último golpe, pensé que nadie sospecharía de mí

-La armada Real siempre tiene sus métodos para saber quién fue el criminal que los atacó pero esta vez no venimos a arrestarlo

-¿Ah no, entonces a que vienen?

-Venimos a ayudar a estos ponies y de paso a ayudarlos a ustedes así que no quiero que nuestra rivalidad afecte esta frágil alianza, claro si es que usted está dispuesto a hacer alianza con nosotros.

-Me temo que no tendré opción y es como dicen "el enemigo de mi enemigo es ahora mi amigo" pero discutamos esto adentro y con más calma, el alcalde también nos espera- Aquiles se acerca a la puerta del banco y golpea con su casco de forma que se escuchara una contraseña para que uno de los suyos que protegía desde adentro le abriera la puerta -¡Adentro lo que estén heridos y cansados, rápido! ¡Los demás vigilen la entrada enseguida regreso con ustedes!

Vanguard y sus soldados entraron al banco junto con otros mercenarios que venían heridos y cansados y entre ellos entro Dante que aún estaba medio distraído por lo que le pasó anteriormente.

-Bien Capitán el alcalde esta con los demás civiles en las bóvedas del banco- Le decía a Vanguard mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Entendido Aquiles pero antes tengo algo pendiente por hacer

Vanguard dejo un lado la ballesta mientras se dirigía dónde estaba Dante y sin decirle ninguna palabra le propinó un golpe con su casco a su cara con una fuerza que lo derribó; todos los mercenarios que presenciaron el ataque inesperado del Capitán desenvainaron rápidamente sus armas para atacarlo.

-¡Todos guarden sus armas y no quiero que nadie se atreva a atacarlo!- Ordenó con firmeza Aquiles a sus mercenarios.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con aquella orden de su líder pero obedecieron sin contradecirlo, bajaron sus armas y volvieron a envainarlas mientras veían que Vanguard se acercaba a Dante que estaba asustado por el golpe que le dieron. El Capitán tomó por el cuello con ambos cascos al joven potro asustado que sangraba de la boca.

-¡Nunca actúes como un cobarde en el campo de batalla!- Lo lanzó con fuerzas haciéndolo caer de espaldas -¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu espíritu de guerrero con el que te me enfrentaste?!

Vanguard estaba furioso y sus soldados estaban sorprendidos de verlo asi ya que en los entrenamientos nunca era asi de estricto con ellos o inclusive nunca lo habían visto comportarse de esa manera.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Decía Dante mientras se arrastraba haciéndose para atrás asustado

-Te vi como luchabas allá afuera, mis soldados e incluso tus compañeros te salvaron más de una vez arriesgando su vida ignorando a su oponente con tal de ponerte a salvo ¡Fuiste un cobarde en la batalla!

-¿Cómo me vio si usted estaba atacando en el aire a los enemigos?

-Un guerrero siempre está atento en una batalla y apréndete esto muy bien ¡Un guerrero analiza la situación solo con mirar rápidamente a su alrededor! Es una regla básica de supervivencia en el campo de batalla.

Vanguard lo vuelve a tomar del cuello y lo lanza al suelo cerca donde están sus soldados.

-Ves a mis soldados- Dante adolorido los volteaba a ver –Ellos solo tienen el entrenamiento básico y pelearon mucho mejor que tú sin mencionar que fueron más valientes sabiendo que su vida estaría en peligro y tú qué, mercenario de por vida con más experiencia y te acobardas en una batalla. No estoy mintiendo- Vanguard se acerca con sus compañeros mercenarios -¿Acaso estoy exagerando con esta acusación contra su compañero?

Sus compañeros solo bajaban la cabeza sin decir nada y evitando verlo a los ojos mientras que Dante los veía que le daban la espalda sin apoyarlo

-Lo vez tus compañeros saben que te comportaste cobardemente en la batalla- Vanguard se acercó a Dante –Quiero la verdad ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Dante lastimado y avergonzado decidió decirle la verdad a Vanguard.

-Ese unicornio con el que luche, tuve miedo de morir ya que sus habilidades en el combate eran mejores que las mías- Decía Dante en voz baja avergonzado e impotente –Creí que era el fin para mí, por primera vez tuve miedo y gracias a ti que me defendiste y pudiste acabar con él fácilmente mi orgullo se derrumbó pensando que soy muy débil.

Vanguard al escucharlo le extendió el casco para ayudarlo a parar pero Dante se cubrió la cara asustado pensando que recibiría otro golpe -¡No me pegue más!- Decía mientras se cubría y cerraba los ojos pero al ver que no recibía ningún golpe observó que le estaba dando el casco para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

El Capitán toma su casco y lo ayuda a levantarse –Oye ese malévolo unicornio era mucho más débil de lo que piensas, fácilmente pudiste derrotarlo

-No te burles, él era más fuerte que yo

-Te equivocas, él te asustó con su magia y con sus amenazas

-Pero era bastante bueno blandiendo su espada y tú solo lo derrotaste rápidamente y sin esfuerzo

-¿Te acuerdas cómo lo derrote?

-Sí, recuerdo que esperaste que te atacara y contraatacaste de una manera rápida y efectiva

-Eso no me ayudo a ganar joven guerrero

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué fue?

-Concentración

-¿Concentración?

-Asi es, viste que me concentre para recibir su ataque y poder contraatacar. Solo asi pude vencerlo ya que el enemigo se parecía mucho a ti, él atacaba ferozmente confiando en sus habilidades como lo hacías tú y no se detenían en concentrarse para analizar los movimientos de su oponente pero tus habilidades superaban por mucho a las de él pero el miedo que te inoculó en la batalla hizo que dudaras cada segundo que peleaban.

-Miedo…

-Recuérdalo amigo Dante el miedo es un arma invisible y es muy letal si se sabe manipular, no nacimos con miedo, el miedo se acurruca en nuestra alma conforme vamos creciendo y avanzamos en este camino llamado vida. Te mentiría que no le tengo miedo a nada pero el caso es que yo tengo miedo pero hay que saberlo dominar y no dejar que el miedo nos domine a nosotros. Tenlo en mente si es que quieres sobrevivir otro día.

Dante se puso de pie con ayuda de Vanguard y se limpiaba la sangre que corría de su hocico por culpa de los golpes del Capitán pero se sintió aliviado como si su preocupación que sentía se hubiera ido.

-Gracias Capitán Red lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora vallamos con el alcalde para planear una estrategia.

-Claro amigo, ¿Sin remordimientos?

-Sin remordimientos- Le contestó Dante sonriendo mientras chocaba el casco nuevamente con el capitán.

-Bien vayan a las bóvedas enseguida los alcanzo

Todos sus soldados como los mercenarios que estaban ahí dentro se dirigieron a las bóvedas del banco ubicadas en el sótano del edificio.

-Gracias por hacerlo entrar en razón Capitán. Sabes, te juzgué mal y pensé que eras otro idiota y presumido oficial de alto rango que tienen las princesas para comandar a su ejército.

-Bueno parece que no lo soy y mi título lo gane con honores Aquiles y la verdad pensé que me matarías por golpear a tu muchacho, se ve que le tienes mucho aprecio.

Aquiles solo dejó escapar una gran carcajada mientras galopaba hacia las bóvedas junto al Capitán.

-Eres un buen observador amigo, si fueras mi enemigo tendría por fin un oponente honorable; te agradezco la forma en que lo corregiste, si no lo hubieras hecho tu yo lo castigaría más severo. Dante es un guerrero muy especial pues no viene tan maleado como nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Vanguard confundido

-A que mis tropas están compuestas de ponies bandidos, desertores y la peor escoria que Equestria haya tenido pero Dante es diferente pues él no tiene un origen inmundo. Mis chicos y yo lo encontramos deambulando hace 18 años, era todavía un pony bebé el pobre Dante. Deambulaba cerca de un pequeño rio el cual yo lo rescate y trate de llevárselo devuelta a sus padres. Pensé "de seguro escapó de casa y sus padres están preocupados, vaya padres más desobligados y despistados".

Caminé rio arriba por donde supuse estaría el hogar donde aquel pequeño había salido, decidí entregarlo a sus preocupados padres ya que como mercenarios solo vendemos nuestro honor y nuestra espada al mejor postor pero nunca lastimamos a inocentes que no tienen nada que ver con nuestro oficio. Llevamos al pequeño de regreso a su casa rio arriba y encontramos una pequeña granja de maíz pero lo más devastador que vimos fueron a sus padres, los encontramos muertos parecían devorados por alguna criatura salvaje. Entendimos que ellos protegieron al pequeño dejándolo que se fuera y se pusiera a salvo, asi que lo adopte, todos lo adoptamos convirtiéndose uno de nosotros, lo entrenamos y le enseñamos nuestro oficio errante pero aun asi quiero que sea alguien mejor, mucho mejor que nosotros.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué es importante para ti y para los otros y ¿sabe lo que le pasó a su familia?

-Si lo sabe, le dijimos lo que había pasado es una regla de decirnos la verdad por parte de nosotros.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó?

-Bastante bien, al menos entendió por qué era diferente a nosotros.

Vanguard sonrió al escuchar la historia de Aquiles mientras se dirigían a las bóvedas.

-¿Entonces me imagino que tú le pusiste ese ridículo nombre?- Preguntó Vanguard soltando una enorme carcajada que hizo eco por los pasillos del banco.

-¿Ridículo? Dante es un nombre de leyenda de dónde vengo- Replicó Aquiles un poco molesto.

-Discúlpame Aquiles no quería ofender tus orígenes.

Ambos llegaron a las bóvedas que estaban ubicadas en el sótano, una puerta grande y de metal bloqueaba la entrada; abrieron la pesada puerta e ingresaron a la bóveda principal; allí se encontraban los sobrevivientes del ataque por los rebeldes, un puesto médico estaba atendiendo a los civiles heridos como a los mercenarios que contaban con heridas leves y superficiales. Mas al fondo de la bóveda donde se guardaban lingotes de oro y bits se encontraban unos pequeños cuartos cerrados por rejas que parecían pequeñas celdas o calabozos, en una de ellas se encontraba el alcalde Paper Dust rodeado Dante y los soldados de Vanguard. El capitán junto con el líder de los mercenarios, Aquiles, entraron a la pequeña celda para hablar con el alcalde.

-Alcalde ¿sabe cómo está la situación allá afuera?- Preguntó Vanguard inmediatamente cuando vio al alcalde

-Capitán me informan que el 30% de la población civil ha muerto por este primer ataque y el 50% de las tropas de Aquiles ha caído. A este paso este pueblo será diezmado por este repentino ataque sorpresa.

-Lo sé hemos acabado con la primera oleada de ataques del enemigo y nosotros no sabemos con cuanto personal de ataque dispone nuestro enemigo- Interrumpió algo enfadado Aquiles –Necesitamos un plan ¡Ahora!- Aquiles golpeó el escritorio con su casco.

-Antes de hacer un plan necesitamos conocer a nuestro enemigo- Sugirió Vanguard

-¿Conocer? Ja muy gracioso Capitán si nosotros sabemos que son esos malditos rebeldes ¿Qué necesitamos conocer? ¡Ya lo sabemos!- Protestó Aquiles enfadado.

-Lo que trato de decir es ¿Quién es su líder? Por lo que veo esta vez están muy organizados y no están atacando como acostumbran. Esta vez hay alguien que los está comandando.- Vanguard se puso a pensar un momento y como una idea repentina llegada a su mente, le llego una gran preocupación. –Por el comportamiento del enemigo en batalla debe estar… ¡Señor alcalde! ¿Este pueblo guarda secretos?

El alcalde solo cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente antes de responderle al capitán Vanguard.

-Si Capitán. Este pueblo guarda un archivo con copias de diferentes hechizos prohibidos por el consejo de artes mágicas, asi como maldiciones que se suponen que son clasificados y lo más importante tenemos un registro de dónde se encuentran escondidos los artefactos mágicos más peligrosos de Equestria.

-Espera ¿Qué?- Contestó sorprendido Vanguard -¿Cómo es posible que usted tenga esa información? Se supone que esa información clasificada la debe de tener las princesas. ¡Alcalde le dije que no quería que me ocultara nada!

-No lo hice capitán, le quería compartir esa información después de su recorrido por el pueblo pero la situación ha cambiado y respecto de por qué tengo esa información, le diré que mi trabajo en mi juventud fue coleccionar copias de los hechizos más raros y peligrosos e inclusive me las arregle para sustraer de la biblioteca de Canterlot el archivo donde se encontraban las localizaciones de objetos poderosos que las Princesas escondieron por todo el reino de Equestria.

-¡Pues su hobbie condenó a este pueblo!- Replicó Vanguard

-No lo creo, solo yo conozco la ubicación de esos documentos en el pueblo, ¡Nadie más lo sabe!

-Pues alguien más lo sabe ¿Dónde están esos documentos? Necesitamos protegerlos inmediatamente, ¡Es nuestra prioridad!

-Los documentos están escondidos bajo la biblioteca en una bóveda igual que esta.

-¿Biblioteca? ¡Ahora recuerdo! Ya sé quién pudo traicionarnos, alcalde uno de los rebeldes antes de morir nos dijo que tuviera cuidado con "El bibliotecario" tal vez su "bibliotecario" les haya dado información respecto a esos documentos.

-Capitán la encargada de la Biblioteca de Green Meadow es la señora Scrooll Roller que precisamente está aquí refugiada en esta misma bóveda y ella no conoce la ubicación exacta del escondite de la biblioteca.

El alcalde se quedó pensando un tiempo para ver si encontraba una respuesta del porqué los rebeldes se enterarían de sus archivos clasificados; mientras Vanguard y sus soldados planeaban una forma de defender la biblioteca y repeler a los rebeldes pero necesitaban refuerzos.

El alcalde se dirigió con Vanguard –Capitán creo saber quién es ese tal "Bibliotecario"

-¿Enserio?

-Sí y con mucha seguridad. Hace tiempo un unicornio destacó por sus habilidades mágicas, a pesar de tener un origen humilde él se las arregló para estudiar por su cuenta investigando y practicando en diversas bibliotecas de Ecuestria. Celestia al saber de su gran talento para la magia decidió becarlo para que continuara sus estudios en las más grandes escuelas de magia pero él rechazó tal oportunidad y siguió estudiando por su cuenta hasta llegar a ser una adicción para él.

Se oían rumores que vagaba por Equestria aprendiendo diversos hechizos y cuando alguien lo le quería enseñar se volvía loco y lastimaba a todos aqueños que llamaba "acaparadores de información". Se le vio por última vez hace diez años, se le creía muerto pero ahora con la información que le sacó a ese rebelde antes de morir tengo entendido que es él y es muy peligroso. ¡Debemos detenerlo!

Vanguard escuchó con atención la historia del alcalde, un unicornio loco por poseer poder y sabiduría, las piezas encajaban perfectamente con lo que ellos estaban ocultando.

-Aré lo posible alcalde pero necesitamos pedir refuerzos a Poniville si queremos ganar esta batalla

-Hay un centro de comunicaciones de emergencia en la alcaldía, desde ahí pueden comunicarse directamente a su cuartel en Poniville.

-Gracias alcalde enseguida trazaremos el plan

-Capitán hay una red de tuneles que conectan los edificios- El alcalde les señala una celda más al fondo –Desde ahí hay una salida secreta que lleva a las alcantarillas, tengo un mapa que los guiará hasta llegar por debajo de la biblioteca, hablen conmigo cuando estén listos para partir por lo mientras buscare el mapa en mi celda personal de la bóveda- El alcalde se dirigió a una celda en busca de aquel mapa.

-¿Qué opinas Vanguard?- Preguntó Aquiles al Capitán

-No tenemos otra opción más que defender la biblioteca y para eso tenemos que separarnos.

-Tienes razón Capitán debemos actuar que la lucha continua arriba sin que sospechen que se movilizen por debajo de ellos.

-Entonces está decidido; Aquiles, Metal Rider, Crimson Wheel y Noble Edge saldrán a la superficie y contactaran con el cuartel en Poniville para solicitar refuerzos urgentemente. Dante, Rocket Fire, Leaf Speed y yo continuaremos avanzando por debajo. Casi lo olvido chicos que vuelven a la superficie, traigan nuestras armas.

-¡Señor si señor!- Gritaron sus soldados mientras hacían un saludo militar

-Prepárense chicos que en cinco minutos nos vamos

Todos se fueron a preparar dividiéndose en dos equipos para ejecutar el plan del Capitán, mientras tanto Vanguard se dirigió a hablar con el alcalde.

-Señor alcalde estamos listos para partir, ¿A encontrado el mapa?

El alcalde le entrega un pergamino viejo al Capitán –Aquí lo tiene Capitán, estos son los planos de los túneles que se encuentran debajo de este pueblo, con ellos no tiene por qué perderse.

-Gracias Alcalde, le prometo que salvaremos a su pueblo- Vanguard le hizo un gesto amable y se retiró a una celda que tenía un escritorio.

Vanguard desenrollo el pergamino y lo puso sobre el escritorio tirando a un lado las monedas de oro que estaban encima, empezó a estudiar el mapa y después de un vistazo rápido saco su viejo diario y empezó a escribir:

Parece que esta misión diplomática terminó siendo una misión peligrosa bajo ataque enemigo. Sorprendentemente antiguos enemigos de la ley ahora son nuestros aliados y nos enteramos que esté tranquilo pueblo guarda secretos muy peligrosos si caen en los cascos equivocados. En este momento tracé un plan para defender dichos secretos ubicados bajo la biblioteca de Green Meadow aunque temo que sea solo para ganar tiempo para que los refuerzos de poniville vengan a ayudarnos.

Desarmado junto con mis soldados aguantamos un ataca sorpresa de los rebeldes que por cierto nos enteramos que van liderados por un unicornio a quien le apodan como "El bibliotecario". Por ahora estamos en las bóvedas del banco del pueblo preparándonos para la defensa y contraataque, espero por Celestia que este plan funcione.

…

En las montañas a las afueras de Green Meadow un unicornio trotaba con gran velocidad hacia un campamento de rebeldes que se encontraba en la cima de la montaña.

-¡Señor, señor!- Gritaba con desesperación mientras trotaba y se adentraba más al campamento

-¿Qué pasa soldado?- Habló un Unicornio que estaba adentro de una tienda iluminada con una lámpara de aceite

-Nuestro líder Black Ligthing ha… él…

-¡¿Qué le pasó? Ya habla!

-Fue asesinado señor- Dijo el unicornio con voz baja y con miedo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién fue!?

-Un pegaso, estuve en el lugar donde Black fue derrotado, antes de morir dijo que lo conocía y se llamaba Vanguard Red.

-¿Vanguard? Claro he oído hablar de él, el famoso héroe de Canterlot, no hay problema soldado prepara el siguiente ataque al pueblo esta vez yo personalmente comandaré el ataque y acabaré con ese héroe que tanto hablan y alaban.


	6. Chrónica 2 Maledictae Reliquiae

CHRONICA #2

MALEDICTAE RELIQUIAE

Informe de la situación: El pueblo de Green Meadow ha sido atacado por sorpresa mientras estábamos recorriendo la zona. Durante el ataque estábamos y seguimos desarmados ya que dejamos nuestras armas en el puesto de control que se ubica en la entrada del pueblo, no las arreglamos para sobrevivir y defendernos hasta abrirnos paso al banco del pueblo donde están reunidos todos los sobrevivientes del primer ataque. Por el momento estamos en las bóvedas planeando un contraataque pero nos enteramos que el ataque enemigo fue dirigido por un poderoso unicornio a quien apodan como "El bibliotecario" que anda en buscando manuscritos que contienen magia poderosa y un mapa de artículos poderosos escondidos en Equestria, dicha información esta oculta en una bóveda secreta en la biblioteca del pueblo. Ahora nuestra prioridad es defender esos manuscritos y repeler a los invasores, contamos con la ayuda de mercenarios que han accedido aliarse con nosotros pero hemos establecido un plan para solicitar refuersos de Poniville y defender el pueblo. Espero por Celestia que todo marche bien o será el fin de este pueblo como un giro inesperado en esta guerra.

-¡Capitán ya estamos listos!- Gritó Dante mientras entraba a la celda donde estaba Vanguard escribiendo en su diario

Vanguard terminó de escribir justo cuando escucho a Dante asi que guardó su diario y tomó el pergamino que le había dado el alcalde.

-Bien Dante comencemos con la misión

Dante se le quedaba viendo raro mientras el Capitán guardaba su diario de guerra en una pequeña bolsa que colgaba cerca de su ala.

-¿Pasa algo amigo?- Preguntó Vanguard al ver que lo miraba inquietamente.

-¡No! Nada es solo… no podía dejar de pensar en ese pequeño libro que carga. ¿Para qué lo utiliza?

Vanguard sonríe al ver la curiosidad del joven Dante. –Es mi diario de guerra, en él escribo y anoto todas mis aventuras es como si llevara un registro de todas mis misiones que he hecho desde que inició esta lamentable guerra.

-Vaya, sí que los oficiales de alto mando de Equestria les exigen llevar un registro de lo que hacen o no hacen.

-Claro que no joven ingenuo yo lo hago por que algún día, al acabar esta guerra, todas las futuras generaciones de ponies se olvidaran de esta guerra. Necesito mostrarles el panorama decayente de esta época que vivimos asi; tal vez; puedan impedir un conflicto bélico como este que estamos viviendo hoy en día- Le contestó Vanguard mientras tomaba el mapa de la mesa y la guardaba bajo su ala.

-Usted sí que es un poco raro Capitán pero admiro su liderazgo y la forma en que actua en la batalla. Me alegro tenerlo como aliado y como amigo.- Dante se da la media vuelta y sale por la puerta de la pequeña celda pero se detuvo antes de la salida. –Capitán si necesita un arma temporal le dejare una espada corta cerca de ese montón de lingotes de oro- Señalándole –Sé que no es como su arma que acostumbra a usar pero servirá para que se defienda y proteja su vida.

-Gracias Dante

Al escuchar eso el joven mercenario salió de la pequeña celda y se dirigió con Rocket Fire y Leaft Speed que lo esperaban en un rincón de la bóveda.

Vanguard al revisar que no le faltara nada salió de la celda y se dirigió a la montaña de lingotes de oro donde estaba una espada corta algo oxidada; la tomó con su casco y la revisó –La empuñare con honor y respeto- Se dijo así mismo mientras la envainaba con un lazo que improvisó solo para portarla.

-¡Todos préstenme atención!- Gritó Vanguard que todos los que estaban en la bóveda voltearon a verlo -¡Esta será una única oportunidad de defender Green Meadow asi que si queremos salir victoriosos en esta desesperada estrategia todos debemos estar dispuestos a sacrificar nuestras vidas como honorables guerreros que somos, el plan como ya lo conocen se basará en distraerlos lo más que se pueda para que los refuerzos de poniville lleguen a ayudarnos y por mi parte protegerá valioso documentos que se encuentran dentro de la biblioteca. Soldados tal vez no sobrevivan a esta desesperada campaña pero su sacrificio será recordado por aquellos quienes protegen. Así que en marcha!- Vanguard alzó su casco al terminar su discurso mientras que todos los que estaban dispuestos a luchar gritaron "¡Siiiiiiiii!" mientras tomaban sus armas y se dirigían a la salida a tomar sus puestos para la defensa. Todos estaban inspirados por el discurso de Vanguard que se les veía más decididos a combatir una vez más incluyendo los heridos que sin importar sus heridas y los dolores que les provocaba se reincorporaron y tomaron sus armas para marchar directo a la salida.

-Veo que sabes inspirar a tus tropas Capitán- Le dijo Aquiles mientras se preparaba para hacer su parte

-Creo que es un don amigo Aquiles, más vale morir inspirado por una causa que morir sabiendo que no hay esperanza. Por cierto ¿Ya estás listo para hacer tu parte del plan?

-Listo y preparado Capitán Red- Mientras le hace señas a Metal Rider, Crimson Wheel y Noble Edge para que lo sigan a la salida. –Mucha suerte Capitán y cuide de Dante por mí en esta misión; si es posible, si se ven en aprietos oblíguelo a que escape, no me gustaría que muriera tan joven. –Le decía mientras entrecruzaba cascos con Vanguard.

-Gracias pero no se preocupe por su muchacho que yo lo cuidare y ya verá que todo sale conforme el plan.

Aquiles asentó con su cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Vanguard, se dio la media vuelta y salió con todas las tropas de la bóveda mientras que el Capitán se dirigió con Dante, Rocket y Leaft que lo esperaban en el rincón señalado por el alcalde. En dicho rincón sobresalía una varilla oxidada sospechosamente colocada en la pared.

-¡¿Listos caballeros!?- Preguntó con voz fuerte

-¡Señor, si señor!- Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras hacían un saludo militar.

-¡Vamos!

En ese momento Vanguard empujó con su casco derecho la varilla que sobresalía de la pared y se empezó a escuchar engranes moverse mientras que la pared que tenían enfrente se levantaba dejando al descubierto un camino oculto muy estrecho y muy oscuro.

-Es por aquí- Entro primero Vanguard quien dio vuelta a la derecha mientras los demás lo seguían y detrás de ellos la pared que se había abierto se cerró detrás de ellos dejándolos en una oscuridad total. -¿Rocket, Leaft pueden iluminar el camino con sus cuernos?

-¡Enseguida!- Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras que ambos concentraban su magia en su cuerno para crear luz e iluminar el estrecho camino como si fueran linternas.

-Gracias caballeros, Dante quédate atrás con Rocket a defender la retaguardia y tu Leaft conmigo necesito que ilumines el camino de enfrente.

Todos obedecieron la orden del Capitán acomodándose según sus instrucciones, avanzaron por el estrecho pasillo guiados por Vanguard que tenía el mapa memorizado en su cabeza. Después de varias vueltas de izquierda y derecha llegaron a una salida bloqueada por unas rejas que se cruzaban vertical y horizontalmente y del otro lado se escuchaba el agua correr de las alcantarillas.

-Estamos a mitad de camino- Les decía Vanguard mientras se acercaba a la reja que obstaculizaba su paso y la observaba muy detalladamente. Observó que estaba sobrepuesta y cualquier golpe fuerte podría tumbarla.

-¡Atrás!- Ordenó mientras se volteaba para acertar una fuerte patada trasera la cuál tumbó aquella reja y la lanzó lejos por el lado de las alcantarillas. Pasaron a las alcantarillas sumergiendo sus cascos en aguas negras que estaban teñidas de rojo por la sangre que escurría de las coladeras de la superficie. Mientras en la superficie se escuchaban los gritos de batalla y el estruendo de las armas chocando en combate.

–Ya ha comenzado el segundo ataque, espero que Aquiles y los demás hayan podido comunicarse con poniville- Dijo Leaft mientras escuchaba con atención aquellos sonidos de la batalla.

-Claro que tendrán éxito Leaft, no pierdas las esperanzas- Le contestó Vanguard- ¡Siganme, hay que movernos rápidamente y evitar que el enemigo nos vea a través de las alcantarillas!- Ordenó el capitán mientras trotaba a toda velocidad entre otro laberinto de pasillos que ahora son grandes tuberías del alcantarillado.

…

En la superficie el misterioso unicornio líder de los rebeldes utilizó su magia para destruir una parte de un edificio que se encontraba a la entrada del pueblo mientras que sus rebeldes trotaban entrando al pueblo y atacando a los mercenarios que estaban defendiendo las calles.

-¡Utilicen a todos los ponies disponibles para el ataque! ¡Un grupo defienda y vigile la periferia del pueblo, nadie entra y nadie sale!- Ordenaba mientras veía todo el caos que su ejército estaba haciendo. -¡Un grupo necesito que me siga a la biblioteca!

-¡Señor ¿No se ocupara del Capitán Vanguard?!- Le preguntó el mismo pony que le dio la noticia de la primera derrota

-No te preocupes conociéndolo me estará esperando en la biblioteca, tenemos el mismo objetivo, lo sé y lo presiento. Además esta misión es solo para extraer esos documentos importantes e irnos, aún no estamos preparados para enfrentarnos a un ejército real.

El misterioso unicornio galopaba hacia la biblioteca mientras que sus soldados rebeldes lo seguían de cerca. Unos mercenarios intentaron detenerles el paso, luchando con sus rebeldes que lo protegían, aquellos mercenarios acabaron con la vida de esos rebeldes sin problemas mientras se abrían paso con sus espadas para asesinar aquel misterioso unicornio que usaba una capa morada. A punto de llegar con aquel malévolo unicornio y asestarle el golpe letal con sus espadas sintieron que se detuvieron en el acto y estaban flotando por los aires rodeado de un aura morada mientras pataleaban para poder zafarse.

-No tan rápido par de idiotas

Los arrojó hacia el frente fuertemente que ambos mercenarios cayeron de espaldas y adoloridos, ambos se levantaron con dificultad y volvieron a tomar sus armas para contraatacar.

-Cuidado utiliza magia muy poderosa- Dijo un mercenario a su compañero mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

-Veo que le tienen miedo a mi magia- Desenvaina su espada con su telequinesis mientras avanza hacia a ellos –Peleare con ustedes solo con mi espada ¿Les parece?

Los mercenarios se le quedaban viendo enojados mientras estaban preparados con sus espadas en ese momento otros cuatro mercenarios llegaron con sus compañeros que estaban a punto de pelear con el malvado unicornio para ayudarlos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Les preguntaban a los que estaban en guardia mientras volteaban a ver aquel unicornio -¿Quién diablos es él?

-No lo sabemos pero tiene magia muy poderosa asi que tengan mucho cuidado con él

Varios soldados rebeldes se pusieron enfrente de su líder para protegerlo cuando vieron a los refuerzos de los mercenarios llegar.

-No se preocupen caballeros déjenmelos a mí, puedo con ellos- Decía aquel unicornio mientras mantenía a flote su espada.

Los rebeldes que lo protegían e hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a su líder que se preparaba para el combate contra los seis mercenarios.

Uno de los mercenarios atacó de frente con su espada pero su ataque fue bloqueado rápidamente por la espada del unicornio que rápidamente aprovechó para quitarle su guardia y clavar su espada en su cuello matándolo instantáneamente.

Sus compañeros mercenarios estaban impresionados al ver la habilidad de combate de aquel unicornio, los cinco restantes se prepararon para hacerle frente mirándose uno al otro y asentando con la cabeza para atacar todos juntos a la vez. Los mercenarios atacaron juntos al mismo tiempo pero de diferentes direcciones; uno por enfrente, dos por la derecha y dos por la izquierda.

El unicornio bloqueaba los tajos con una velocidad sorprendente y se movía con gran agilidad que esquivaba los tajos que no alcanzaba a bloquear.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?!- Les decía mientras bloqueaba y los golpeaba con sus patas para apartarlos. –¡No merecen ser nombrados guerreros!

El unicornio blandiendo su espada con su magia ataco al primer mercenario quitándole con un tajo su espada y apuñalándolo en su lomo, rápidamente atacó al segundo decapitándolo sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar y defenderse, el tercero logró bloquear su estocada pero no consiguió bloquear la patada que logró conectarle en la cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas y en ese momento logró atravesar su espada directo a su vientre mientras agonizaba en el suelo.

-Siguen ustedes dos- Les decía a los dos mercenarios que estaban aún con vida mientras apuntaba a ambos con su espada que escurría sangre de los que había asesinado.

-¡No te tenemos miedo!- Replicó un mercenario mientras trotaba hacia a él para atacarlo.

-¡No me molestes!- Esquivando su ataque haciéndose a un lado, atacó con su espada directo al cuello matándolo al instante. Volteó a ver al mercenario que quedaba y notó que estaba temblando de miedo al ver a sus compañeros caer bajo su espada.

-¡Te… te matare!- Gritó con miedo y se abalanzo hacia a él

-¡Ya basta!- Levanta con su magia al mercenario restante y le clava su espada en su pecho mientras lo mira a los ojos. –Ustedes me han estado estorbando en esta misión asi que quítense de mi camino y mueran- Saca su espada del cuerpo moribundo de aquel último mercenario y arroja su cuerpo lejos cayendo en unos escombros.

-¡Vamos síganme, tenemos que robar esos documentos si es que queremos dar un giro a nuestro favor en esta guerra!

Los rebeldes que lo acompañaban lo siguieron sin decir ninguna palabra mientras que todo el pueblo estaba bajo ataque de los rebeldes muchos de los mercenarios restantes defendían con desesperación lo que restaba del pueblo que poco a poco se convertía en ruinas.

En la entrada de la biblioteca se concentró el mayor número de mercenarios que defendían el edificio por fuera pero no esperaban que el líder de los rebeldes llegara para enfrentarlos.

…

Una pared falsa de la biblioteca se movió hacia aún lado entrando en ella el capitán Vanguard y los soldados que lo acompañaban, acababan de llegar por fin a la biblioteca.

-Vaya demasiado grande este lugar- Decía Vanguard mientras veía hacia arriba por toda la biblioteca.

La biblioteca estaba a oscuras ya que la energía eléctrica había sido saboteada durante los primeros combates contras los rebeldes, lo único que alumbraba el interior del inmenso edificio era la poca luz del sol que anunciaba el atardecer.

-Estamos en los pisos inferiores Capitán, este lugar resguarda una colección de libros que casi iguala a la biblioteca de Canterlot

-Es impresionante Dante. Bien tenemos que darnos prisa. Leaft y Rocket vayan y bloqueen la entrada principal, nadie entra a este lugar tenemos que ganar tiempo para que podamos extraer esos documentos importantes.- Ordenó Vanguard

-¡Si señor!- Respondieron ambos soldados y se apresuraron a hacer su tarea subiendo unas enormes escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja donde se encontraba la entrada principal.

-¡Capitán también quiero ir con ellos a ayudar!- Replicó Dante algo molesto

-Dante yo te necesito conmigo

-¡Si es por protegerme te aviso que no aceptare tu ayuda!

-No es eso Dante, tú al igual que yo somos los únicos superiores en esta misión y como superiores es defender estos documentos con nuestra vida por eso necesito que me acompañes.

Dante dejó de fruncir el ceño y le sonrió al Capitán –Como ordene Capitán, no fallaré esta misión.

Vanguard sacó un pequeño trozo enrollado de papel y se sentó en el piso donde un pequeño rayo de sol entraba por la ventana para leerlo.

-Bien según las instrucciones del Alcalde Paper Dust la entrada a la bóveda secreta se encuentra en la sección de Política e historia Equestriana. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra esa sección Dante?

-Claro Capitán esa sección se encuentra por allá- Le señala con su casco el fondo del pasillo que se encuentra poco iluminado.

-Bien Dante vayamos allá

Ambos galopararon a la sección mencionada. Dicha sección se encontraba justo detrás de las enormes escaleras casi oculta a la vista de los visitantes, bajaron unos pequeños peldaños y encontraron la entrada adornada por dos estatuas de alicornios que extendían sus alas y juntándolas como arcos mientras mantenían una postura con ambas patas delanteras en el aire. En el interior de la sección se encontraba un pequeño cuarto rodeado por enormes y pesados libreros llenos de gruesos libros sobre política y leyes hechas por las máximas gobernantes del reino desde que se fundó Equestria. Enfrente de los enormes libreros se encontraban bancas acolchonadas tapizadas de color rojo, en medio de la habitación se encontraban los bustos de la Princesa Celestia y Luna viendo hacia la única entrada y salida de aquella sección y en la pared enfrente, al fondo de la habitación se encontraba un grabado en piedra de una mitad de sol con una mitad de la luna unidos pero las caras de esos astros estaban en dirección opuesta a los bustos de las princesas, ya que la parte del sol estaba en dirección al busto de Luna y la luna a dirección al Busto de Celestia.

Vanguard y Rocket entraron a la sección viendo a todos lados del pequeño cuarto buscando alguna pista obvia que los llevara a la bóveda secreta. Al entrar se sentaron en una banca tapizada y el Capitán saco de nuevo el pedazo de papel que guardaba en su pequeña alforja.

-"Las dos guardianas de los astros que dan vida y luz a nuestra tierra se verán de frente y guiaran el camino al conocimiento y al orden a la tierra que gobernaran con su sabiduría"- Vanguard terminó de leer en voz alta y buscando más pistas en el papel que el alcalde le dio.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dice Capitán?- Pregunto extrañado Dante

-Sí, esto parece un acertijo sacado de los libros de Daring Do ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando el Alcalde?

-¿Daring qué?

-Creo que no has leído sus aventuras, te las recomiendo mucho que las leas. Bien empecemos a buscar pistas

Ambos se levantaron y galoparon en dirección a los bustos esculpidos de las princesas.

-¡Ya encontré lo que quiere decir el acertijo!- Exclamó repentinamente el Capitán

-¿Enserio? ¿y cuál es la respuesta?

-Estas esculturas de las princesas, si puedes observar ambas están viendo a la entrada pero como dice aquí en este papel que me dio el Alcalde "Las dos guardianas que dan luz y vida a esta tierra se verán de frente y guiaran el camino…"

-¿Y entonces qué señor genio amo de los acertijos?- Contestó Dante sarcásticamente casi riéndose al ver la actitud entusiasmada de Vanguard.

-Ja-Ja muy gracioso, con esa actitud dudo que estés dispuesto a comandar un pequeño ejército. Ya basta de charla y ayúdame a mover la escultura de Luna para que se vean de frente.

Con mala gana Dante se acercó a la escultura de Luna e intentó girarla pero al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que el busto se moviera y girara no conseguía hacerlo al igual que el Capitán que hacía lo mismo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Esto… no funciona Capitán!- Deja de hacerlo mientras que cansado se recarga en la escultura – ¿Está seguro que esta es la solución del acertijo?

-Estoy seguro pero algo se nos escapa, algo pasamos por alto.

Vanguard empieza a leer nuevamente la nota que le entregó el alcalde mientras que Dante empieza a revisar toda el área con la mirada mientras se recargaba en la pesada escultura. Mientras observaba todo a su alrededor su mirada se detuvo en un grabado de piedra que resaltaba de la pared el cual dibujaba la mitad de un sol unido con la mitad de una luna, al verla con más atención notó que el lado del sol se encontraba en dirección de la escultura de la Princesa Luna y de lado de la luna estaba la escultura de la Princesa Celestia.

-Capitán creo que ya sé cuál fue el problema

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, mire ese grabado en piedra que está en la pared del fondo- Dante le señaló con su casco.-Creo que hay algo mal con ese grabado, más bien la posición en la que se encuentra no es la adecuada.

Vanguard se acercó a revisarla por un rato.

-Creo que entiendo lo que dices, me pregunto si…

El Capitán con ambos cascos intenta dar vuelta al grabado y para su sorpresa gira sin problema. Siguió girándolo hasta dejarlo en la posición correcta.

-Espero que esto funcione Dante

-Ya verá que funcionará Capitán

-Bien, si tu teoría es correcta ya podemos girar las esculturas.

Ambos se dirigieron a las esculturas que estaban en medio de la sección. Al estar listos tomando cada uno la escultura con ambos cascos y a la cuenta de tres, ambos giraron sin problema alguno aquellos bustos hasta que los dejaron viendo de frente.

-¡Funciono!- Gritó Dante alegremente y emocionado

-A pesar de todo no eres un cabeza hueca- Contestó Vanguard sarcásticamente

-Exact… ¡Oye!

En ese momento la pared donde estaba el grabado de piedra se empezó a mover a la derecha, exponiendo una enorme entrada oscura que al instante empezó a iluminarse gracias a unas antorchas que se encendieron mágicamente revelando un pequeño camino y una amplia habitación con libreros llenas de libros y en medio una estatua de la Princesa Twiligth Sparkle extendiendo sus alas. Dante y Vanguard entraron a la bóveda, sorprendidos llegaron a donde se encontraba la enorme estatua; se detuvieron y con la mirada recorrieron toda la bóveda.

-Impresionante- Exclamó Vanguard al ver todos esos libros de magia prohibida acomodados en grandes libreros.

-¿Cómo le haremos para transportar todos estos libros capitán?

Al escuchar eso, el capitán solo bajo la mirada y suspiró –No lo haremos Dante. No quería hacerlo pero tendremos que destruir estos libros.

-¡Espera ¿Qué?! No podemos destruirlos, nuestra misión es proteger esta valiosa información de los rebeldes.

-Dante no pienses mal de mí, yo soy enemigo de destruir información valiosa y más si se trata de conocimiento pero estamos en guerra y no tenemos tiempo de trasladar miles de libros a un lugar seguro y más si estamos bajo ataque.-

Dante solo bajo la mirada al comprender lo que Vanguard le estaba diciendo, Vanguard al verlo algo desanimado solo le puso el su casco en su hombro –Vamos compañero se tratan de réplicas, las obras originales se encuentran en Canterlot. Más vale que sean destruidas a que caigan en cascos enemigos.

-Tiene razón Capitán

Ambos empezaron a tirar los libros de los libreros, haciendo montones para quemarlos rápidamente dentro de la bóveda. Un vistoso cofre que se encontraba debajo de la estatua llamó la atención de Vanguard, se acercó y abrió el cofre para ver su contenido y le sorprendió que solo guardaba un enorme pergamino cuyo sello decía "Maledictae Reliquiae".

-¿Maledictae… Reliquiae? Suena peligroso pero… ¿Qué secretos guarda este pergamino?

La curiosidad invadió a Vanguard asi que rompió el sello del pergamino y lo extendió en la base de la estatua para poder leerlo. Se dio cuenta que no era un documento, era un mapa de Equestria donde en varios puntos estaban señalado con tinta roja y una pequeña descripción escrita sobre un artículo mágico.

-Interesante este mapa indica donde se encuentran objetos malditos y muy poderosos. ¿y esto?- Le llamó la atención una extraña anotación la cual estaba señala por una enorme marca; la cual esa marca señalaba el antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas; y la descripción decía: "¡Peligro Extremo no extraer de su prisión! Princesa Luna" a lado de la advertencia se encontraba una pequeña imagen de un objeto; un cáliz que sostenía una esfera.

-Una anotación de la Princesa Luna y por la forma que lo escribió puede que se trate de un objeto muy poderoso y peligroso. Todos estos objetos son muy peligrosos.

Al estar leyendo escucho una fuerte explosión que provenía del interior de la biblioteca.

-¡Dante prepárate tenemos visitas!- Gritó el capitán mientras guardaba el pergamino bajo sus alas

…

Aquiles y los solados de Vanguard se abrieron paso por el campo de batalla para llegar lo más rápido posible a la biblioteca. Ellos ya habían contactado por radio a las tropas de la Princesa Twiligth que estaban cerca del pueblo para ayudarles con refuerzos, también tuvieron tiempo para pasar por las armas del Capitán y sus soldados que estaban confiscadas por los mercenarios. Metal Rider cargaba en su lomo las armas del Capitán y sus compañeros que estaban en la biblioteca.

-¡Señor los estamos conteniendo pero hay un unicornio que ha derrotado a un grupo sin problemas y me temo que se dirige para nuestra ubicación!- Dijo un mercenario al ver que Aquiles llegaba a la entrada de la biblioteca

-¡Ja! Por fin el pez gordo ha salido de su escondite. ¡Mercenarios mantengan su puesto y pase lo que pase no dejaremos que esos rebeldes entren a la biblioteca!- Todos gritaban y vitoreaban las palabras de su líder -¡Haremos nuestro trabajo y sacrificaremos nuestras vidas con honor!

Todos los mercenarios presentes se movilizaron a defender el perímetro construyendo barricadas provisionales con carretas y muebles de madera. Otros se postraban en los tejados de los edificios aledaños armados con ballestas y lanzas.

Metal Rider al ver como se preparaban para la batalla intentó entrar a la biblioteca para avisar a su Capitán que el enemigo estaba cerca y también para entregarle su espada pero cuando apenas estaba abriendo la puerta, Aquiles la cerró bruscamente.

-Lo siento soldado pero nadie entra a esta biblioteca

-¡¿Qué haces?! Mi Capitán se encuentra ahí adentro y necesito avisarle que el enemigo se acerca, además tengo que entregarle su espada y también a mis compañeros.

-Deja a tu Capitán que haga su trabajo ¡No lo molestes! Nuestra misión es defender a toda costa esta biblioteca y si tu Capitán necesita tiempo para trasladar esos documentos importantes no debemos de quitarle tiempo valioso. Prepárate a luchar soldado tenemos que darle tiempo suficiente a tu Capitán.

Rider solo lo miraba en silencio después de haber escuchado sus palabras, no le quedó otra más que obedecer las órdenes de Aquiles –Entendido Señor- Fue lo único que le pudo contestar mientras se preparaba para la batalla junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Todo listo Señor, estamos preparados!- Un mercenario gritó desde las barricadas profesionales.

-¡Excelente mis mercenarios! ¡Quiero informes del resto de nuestras tropas que se encuentran luchando!

-¡Nos informan que la lucha está muy pareja en el centro del pueblo y en los límites nuestras tropas están retrocediendo al enemigo!

-¡Ya escucharon podemos contra ellos!

Al terminar de gritar Aquiles a sus hombres una fuerte explosión despedazó una parte de la barricada provisional que los mercenarios habían construido, mucho humo y fuego consumían lo que quedaba de la muralla de muebles y carretas que bloqueaban el paso de la única calle que llegaba a la biblioteca. Del denso humo negro salían disparadas flechas que herían mortalmente a los mercenarios que se encontraban en su rango de tiro.

-¡Cúbranse!- Gritaba Aquiles mientras el enemigo seguía disparando flechas y se ocultaba en el denso humo -¡Arqueros disparen a discreción!- Ordenó Aquiles.

Los arqueros postrados en los tejados intentaban fijar un blanco pero el denso humo les bloqueaba la vista y solo alcanzaban a ver bultos moverse en tierra. -¡No podemos fijar objetivo señor!

-¡Disparen a discreción!- Volvió a ordenar Aquiles

Los arqueros de Aquiles empezaron a disparar hacia el humo, intentando darle a un enemigo a pesar de que el denso humo les bloqueaba la vista pero el valiente esfuerzo duro muy poco ya que dentro del denso humo unas flechas cubierta por un aura purpura salieron disparadas hacia los arqueros que estaba disparando pues todas las flechas acertaron mortalmente que los arqueros iban cayendo uno a uno, los pocos que inteligentemente se intentaban cubrir con las chimeneas no lo consiguieron ya que las flechas iban teledirigidas con magia, haciendo evasiones extrañas para ser disparadas por un arco o ballestas y estas acertaban a su blanco sin dificultad y para la victima escapar era casi imposible.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?!- Exclamó Aquiles al ver a sus arqueros derribados.

-¡Parece que el enemigo controla magia poderosa, Señor!

-¡No teman y sigan en su posición!

Las flechas cesaron mientras que los mercenarios esperaban que el enemigo saliera de esa densa cortina de humo. Todo se volvió silencio por unos instantes, todos estaban nerviosos esperando su hora de luchar por su vida. Una bomba casera salió de aquel humo, rodó por la calle donde estaban los mercenarios y estalló a los pocos segundos disipando la formación de los mercenarios que corrían pavoridos de aquella explosión. Justo después de la explosión un puñado de rebeldes salió trotando atacando a los mercenarios que estaban distraídos huyendo.

-¡No rompan formación, no rompan formación!- Ordenaba Aquiles en un intento de calmar la situación.

Los pocos mercenarios que obedecieron y estaban en calma atacaron a los rebeldes dándole una lucha pareja. Noble, Metal y Crimson participaron en la defensa combatiendo valientemente contra ellos, ayudando a los mercenarios a recuperar terreno.

-¡Vamos!- Gritaron todos mientras se unían a la batalla.

La pelea estaba muy pareja había bajas iguales en ambos bandos, todos luchaban con gran ferocidad y valentía. Los soldados de Vanguard sobresalían con su coraje asesinando a sus oponentes con una agilidad y trabajo en equipo entre ellos, cuidándose las espaldas. Aquiles como líder y guerrero nato se abalanzó en el frente blandiendo su gran maza, embistiendo y rematando a sus enemigos, se llevaba dos rebeldes por ataque, su enorme cuerpo lo ayudaba a intimidar al enemigo y su fuerza lo hacía casi intocable a la hora de defenderse.

Mientras peleaban con los rebeldes, haciéndolos retroceder lo más que podían para evitar que ellos llegaran a la puerta de la biblioteca un poderoso rayo empujó a Aquiles, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el muro del edificio. Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver a su líder golpeado.

-Otro molesto obstáculo que cuida mi objetivo

Una voz refinada se escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras volteaban a ver de dónde provenía. Voltearon al ver un grupo de rebeldes avanzando en una bolita protegiendo a alguien mientras se acercaban, cuando estaban más cerca los que estaban en formación se separaban y se podía ver a un pony encapuchado que sobresalía un cuerno de su cabeza, galopaba de manera normal abriéndose paso en la batalla con la ayuda de sus guardias que lo rodeaban.

Todos los mercenarios al ver aquel extraño unicornio se fueron contra él para tratar de frenar su avance pero los guardias del unicornio se interponían en su paso y luchaban contra ellos. Aquiles al ver al unicornio que se acercaba más a la biblioteca, se levantó tambaleándose y empuñando su mazo trotó rápidamente para atacar aquel extraño unicornio.

-¡No pasaras más!- Gritó mientras se preparaba para lanzar el primer golpe pero uno de los guardias rebeldes bloqueo su ataque.

-Asi que te escondes detrás de tus soldados ¡Que cobarde!

El unicornio solo lo volteo a ver de reojo mientras seguía su camino tranquilamente.

-¡Entonces si para pelear contigo tengo que derrotar a tus guardias, que asi sea!

Aquiles con su gran fuerza derribó de un golpe con su maza a dos de ellos. Otro par se le avanzó en su lomo queriéndolo derribar pero el enorme Aquiles a base de forcejeo logró derribarlos y rematarlos golpeando su cabeza con su pesada maza.

El unicornio se le quedó viendo y con la magia de su cuerno desenvainó su espada y la levitó mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Hum parece que yo mismo me encargare de este asunto. Tú debes ser su líder, me lo imaginaba, un Pony enorme que usa la fuerza bruta para intimidar a sus enemigos.

-No creas que tu magia te hace ser muy superior, yo mismo he acabado con unicornios que utilizan su "poderosa magia" contra mí.

-¿Enserio? ¡Veamos en que escala de enemigo me pones tú!

El unicornio, líder de los rebeldes lo atacó con su espada con una velocidad tremenda; Aquiles pudo bloquear su tajo a duras penas e hiso a un lado su espada para dar un golpe pero en ese instante el unicornio se tele transportó detrás de él y le dio un tajo en su lomo causándole una pequeña herida a Aquiles.

-¡Ahhh!- Se volteó Aquiles para defenderse -¿Cómo puedes utilizar magia y pelear al mismo tiempo?

-Yo no soy como los otros unicornios con los que has peleado, yo utilizo mi cerebro para controlar la magia. Utilizo hechizos para hacerme más fuerte, más rápido y más ágil.

-No me importa que métodos utilices no dejaré que te acerques a la biblioteca. ¡Te detendré!

Aquiles rápidamente ataco al unicornio que lo sorprendió con un gran golpe de su maza pero este lo esquivó al último momento que solo rasgó una parte de su túnica que llevaba puesta. El unicornio contraatacó con su espada, ambos se disputan una gran batalla, defendiéndose y atacando. Aquiles intentaba arroyarlo con su cuerpo pero el unicornio se tele transportaba para evadirlo, el líder de los mercenarios no lo dejaba atacarlo por cualquier flanco después de que se teletransportase ya que había estudiado muy bien su técnica y forma de combatir. Todos los mercenarios y rebeldes que estaban cerca luchaban uno a uno y no se metían en su pelea.

-¡Ya basta! No dejaré que un simple pony terrestre se entrometa en mis planes

El unicornio concentró su magia en su cuerno y un aura morada rodeo su cuerpo mientras que sus cuatro patas resaltaban más con un gran brillo. Al instante con una gran velocidad se acercó cerca de Aquiles con su espada levitándola y dirigiéndola a su cuello. -¡Muere!

Aquiles sorprendido, logró bloquear su mortal ataque con su maza pero no le dio tiempo de contraatacar ya que se dio cuenta que el unicornio dio la media vuelta y lo pateó con ambas patas traseras que lo aventó con una gran fuerza, cayendo cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¡Ya te dije que tú no podrás detenerme!- Se acercó cabalgando hacia Aquiles que yacía inconsciente cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca –Te daré una muerte rápida

Los mercenarios al ver a su líder derribado querían ayudarlo pero los rebeldes con los que peleaban se los impedían. Los mercenarios estaban impotentes por no saber cómo ayudar su líder que estaba a punto de morir a manos de aquel poderoso unicornio.

El unicornio estando cerca de Aquiles levantó su espada con su magia y preparando el golpe mortal.

-Es una lástima- Dijo el unicornio dando la estocada.

-¡No me rendiré!- Aquiles empuño su maza y le dio un golpe rápido en su cara lo cual hizo al unicornio soltar su espada. -¡No pasarás sobre mí!

Aquiles prepara un segundo golpe con su maza para acabar con el unicornio pero este voltea con una mirada furiosa y una gran herida marcada en el hocico, el unicornio al momento de voltear le lanza un poderoso rayo mágico que golpea a Aquiles y lo empuja hacia la puerta que al hacer contacto crea una enorme explosión que destruye una gran parte de la entrada principal.

La gran explosión llamó la atención de Vanguard y sus soldados que se encontraban adentro. Leaft y Rocket se quedaron atónitos al ver semejante poder y al ver herido a Aquiles que se encontraba en medio del Lobby principal de la biblioteca muy mal herido.

-¿Qué me decía? Ah si ya me acorde. Solo pasaras a través de mí. Es muy curioso el destino porque ya pase sobre de ti.- Le decía el unicornio con voz burlona mientras se acerba a Aquiles.

Aquiles con mucho esfuerzo se levantó empuñando su maza y avanzando asía el unicornio para volver a luchar.

-¿No te das por vencido? Es solo cuestión de tiempo para acabar contigo

El Unicornio lo siguió atacando con tajos de su espada mientras que el pobre Aquiles solo bloqueaba los tajos dados. Vanguard y Dante se apresuraron a salir de la bóveda secreta de la biblioteca y al llegar a la superficie se dieron cuenta que Aquiles estaba peleando con un unicornio en un estado muy mal herido y el enemigo le estaba ganando por mucho. Aquiles cansado no pudo bloquear un fuerte golpe de la espada del enemigo que al hacer contacto con sus armas, su mazo se lo quitó de sus cascos por el fuerte golpe, acto seguido el unicornio al ver que estaba desarmado, le clavó su espada a un lado de su cuello haciendo que Aquiles cayera al suelo sangrando.

-¡Nooooo!- Gritó Dante al ver a Aquiles caer mortalmente

Vanguard emprendió el vuelo rápidamente para ayudar a su amigo que estaba a punto de morir. El unicornio saco su espada del cuerpo de Aquiles y atacó su cuello con un tajo horizontal para decapitarlo pero antes de que su espada diera en el blanco, Vanguard bloqueo el golpe final con la espada corta que los mercenarios le habían dado. El bloqueo fue sorpresivo para el unicornio que retrocedió un poco para ponerse en guardia.

-Ah Capitán Vanguard por fin nos conocemos

Vanguard no le tomó mucha atención al unicornio y aterrizó cerca de Aquiles que lo ayudó a sostenerse y lo dejo con cuidado en el suelo mientras se desangraba lentamente. Volteó a ver al unicornio bastante molesto.

-¡No te dejaré que hagas más estragos a este pueblo y a sus habitantes!

-Tú no eres rival para mí Capitán- Apuntaba su espada hacia el pegaso –¡Soy Galaxy Nigth el unicornio más poderoso de Equestria!

-¡Cállate, sé muy bien quien eres de hecho te estaba esperando, "Bibliotecario"!

El bibliotecario sonreía al ver que lo reconocía y preparaba su espada y su cuerno para atacar sorpresivamente.

-Veo que me conoces, eso me alegra. Me alegra que mis victimas sepan el nombre de quien los derrotó y tú un Capitán con intelecto inferior caerás en muy poco tiempo.

Vanguard extendió sus alas y miró a Dante que subía por las escaleras -¡Dante te encargo a Aquiles! –Emprendió el vuelo rápidamente hacia el bibliotecario con una estocada frontal.

El Bibliotecario sorprendido con la velocidad, consiguió apenas desviar el ataque perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Vanguard dio una vuelta inversa en el aire y sigió atacándolo mientras que el unicornio bloqueaba los ataques intentando conectar una estocada al Capitán que volaba alrededor de él muy rápido.

-¿Qué pasa, no dijiste que en poco tiempo me derrotarías?

-Errrr ¡Ya basta!- Enojado el Bibliotecario lanzó un rayo mágico contra Vanguard mientras él lo esquivaba mientras volaba intentando no ser alcanzado.

Vanguard volando y esquivando el rayo mágico se acercó un poco y con su ala logra golpear fuertemente su cuerno, en ese instante la magia del bibliotecario deja de funcionar por unos instantes aprovechando esto el Capitán arremete con otra estocada pero el unicornio al estar aturdido por el golpe alcanza a hacerse a un lado y lo golpea con una patada la cual hace estrellar al capitán en un librero.

-¡Eres un fastidio Vanguard!

Recuperándose del golpe concentra su poderosa magia en su cuerno y lo dispara hacia el Capitán. Vanguard al ver el poderoso rayo dirigido hacia él emprende el vuelo hacia arriba liberándose de los pesados libros y esquivando el rayo que al chocar con el librero crea una poderosa explosión que empieza a incendiar todo a su alrededor del edificio consumiendo todos los libros que estaba cerca.

-Estuvo cerca- Decía Vanguard aliviado volando.

Los rebeldes que peleaban a las afueras de la biblioteca empezaron a entrar para acompañar a su líder en la pelea.

-Yo me encargo del capitán, ustedes vayan, busquen y tráiganme esos documentos por los que hemos venido

Los rebeldes obedecieron sus órdenes empezando a extenderse por toda la biblioteca. Leaft y Rocket empezaron a enfrentarlos bloqueándoles el paso para evitar su cometido.

-¡Ustedes no pasan!- Prepararon sus espadas enfrentando a varios a la vez impidiendo que bajen al sótano.

Vanguard al ver el caos que estaba en la biblioteca no le quedó de otra que acabar el encuentro rápidamente.

-¡Ya no más juegos!- Vanguard voló en picada contra el Bibliotecario concentrando toda su habilidad en un único tajo.

-¡Vámos!- Gritó el Bibliotecario tramando un movimiento mientras sonreía.

Vanguard atacó al Bibliotecario chocando su espada contra la de él empujando para romper la guardia y herirlo pero el unicornio astutamente apoyando su golpe se movió un poco a la derecha, saliendo del rango de ataque, al ver al Capitán bajar a su distancia preparó su cuerno atacando con otro poderoso ataque mágico. Vanguard al ver que otro rayo mágico lo golpearía mortalmente bloqueo el poderoso ataque con su espada que al momento de hacer contacto otra gran explosión estremeció el lugar empujando violentamente al Capitán hasta el fono de la biblioteca y rompiendo su espada corta en pedazos de metal.

Vanguard adolorido intentaba ponerse de pie para seguir luchando pero cuando alzó la vista tenía la espada del bibliotecario apuntando su frente, sometiéndolo a su merced.

-Creo que yo gane Capitán Vanguard. ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

Vanguard solo se le quedaba viendo con una mirada de odio mientras sangraba de su frente y la sangre le recorría por su rostro y bajaba por su hocico.

-Ya veo te mantienes valientemente encarando a la muerte como todo un líder ejemplar. ¡Entonces muere!

El Bibliotecario con su magia blandió su espada para decapitar con un solo tajo a Vanguard. El Capitán cerró los ojos al ver como el filo de la espada del unicornio se acercaba a rematarlo. Solo se escuchó un choque de espadas cerca de él, abrió los ojos y vio a Dante bloquear el golpe mortal que venía hacia él.

-¡Dante! Pero…

-Capitán, Aquiles no lo logró- Dijo Dante mientras bloqueaba el ataque del unicornio.

Vanguard sorprendido vio al joven guerrero que estaba llorando en silencio mientras le salvaba la vida y volteó a ver a Aquiles que estaba tirado sin signos que pudiera estar vivo.

-¡Otro estorbo que interrumpe mi victoria!

-Ahora tú eres mi oponente maldito. Capitán vaya a descansar que yo personalmente vengare la muerte de nuestro líder.

-¡No digas tonterías, él no es un oponente común y corriente! ¡Puedes morir!

-No me importa Capitán yo no tengo miedo de luchar y morir en batalla.

-Mejor hazle caso a tu Capitán mocoso

Dante con fuerza desvía la espada del unicornio y se pone en guardia. El Bibliotecario al ver la actitud decidida de Dante empieza a atacarlo con rápidos y ágiles tajos. Dante concentrándose solo bloquea y esquiva los ataques con una gran agilidad; se acerca un poco al unicornio y contraataca con su espada y rematándolo con fuertes golpes en la cara y en el cuerpo haciendo retroceder al unicornio que desesperadamente intenta bloquear sus ataques.

Vanguard se sorprende al ver a Dante pelear muy parejo contra el poderoso unicornio que casi dos rebeldes lo sorprenden con un ataque mortal. El Capitán esquivo ambos ataques con dificultad golpeando a uno en la cara con su casco derecho y tomando su espada y bloqueando el otro tajo del enemigo, al bloquearlo lo empuja y se regresa a rematar al otro pony que se recuperaba clavando su espada en su cuello y concentrándose en el otro rebelde que queda.

La batalla en el interior era muy dura, Dante y el Bibliotecario se enfrentaban casi muy al parejo, Leaft y Rocket peleaban desesperadamente para impedir que los rebeldes bajasen a la bóveda y robaran los archivos, Crimson, Noble y Metal Rider peleaban a las afueras de la biblioteca pues muchos de los rebeldes llegaban a atacar el lugar con tal de cumplir su misión de robar los documentos.

-¡ustedes tres vayan a ayudar a su Capitán, nosotros nos encargamos de los rebeldes aquí afuera!- Les gritó un mercenario que peleaba con varios a la vez

Los tres no lo pensaron dos veces y se abrieron paso al interior de la biblioteca, se sorprendieron al ver todo el desastre que ocurría adentro, partes incendiándose, un unicornio peleando contra Dante, sus compañero peleando en desventaja y su Capitán peleando mal herido por sobrevivir.

-¡Metal ayuda al Capitán, nosotros ayudaremos a Leaft y Rocket!

Metal Rider obedeció a Crimnson y se abrió paso para acercarse lo más posible al Capitán, en su camino aprovechó para asesinar algunos rebeldes por la espalda y avanzar lo más que se pudiera.

Vanguard peleaba con la espada que le había quitado a un rebelde, peleaba con gran desesperación ya que le preocupaba la seguridad de Dante pues pensaba que el Bibliotecario pudiera acabar con su vida.

Dante esquivaba los mágicos y letales rayos que el malvado unicornio le disparaba, estaba completamente furioso, su forma de pelear era increíble pues se movía con mucha agilidad y rapidez que no dejaba contraatacar al unicornio. La batalla se estaba poniendo más tensa los golpes de Dante contra el Bibliotecario eran cada vez más precisos que el unicornio se empezaba a desesperar.

-¿Cómo es posible que un terrestre me esté dando batalla? ¡No más compasión contigo y contra tus aliados! ¡Esto acaba aquí!

El Bibliotecario concentró mucha magia en su cuerno y un gran destello de luz iluminó todo el interior dejando ciegos a todos los que luchaban. Su magia poderosa empezó a levitar todo a su alrededor, libros y libreros como también algunas pequeñas estatuas giraban alrededor del unicornio. La luz había disminuido y todos empezaron a recuperar la vista, Dante estaba impresionado con todo el poder que el Bibliotecario tenía pero no se acobardó, esperaba con paciencia su próximo ataque.

El Bibliotecario empezó a lanzarle las cosas que había levitado con su magia pero Dante las esquivaba velozmente mientras se acercaba a atacarlo.

-¡Tus trucos no funcionan conmigo bastardo!

Metal Rider que estaba cerca de Vanguard aprovechó el descuido de varios rebeldes para avanzar.

-¡Capitán!- Gritó Metal Rider para llamar la atención de Vanguard

Vanguard luchaba con un rebelde, ejecutándolo con un movimiento rápido logró clavarle su espada en su lomo. Escuchó el grito de Metal Rider y volteó a verlo.

Metal Rider al ver que su Capitán volteó, sin dudarlo le arroja su espada que llevaba puesto en su lomo.

-¡Piense rápido!

Vanguard la atrapó y sonrió al verla.

-Ya te extrañaba cariño, me alegro que no te paso nada. Bueno es hora de trabajar.

Vanguard empuño su espada y la blandió presumidamente en medio de la batalla. Avanzó peleando con varios rebeldes que le hacían frente impidiéndole que siguiera su camino.

Dante avanzaba esquivando las cosas que le arrojaba el unicornio, se acercaba más a su objetivo preparando su espada corta para dar un golpe mortal pero en el momento que estaba a unos metros cerca el Bibliotecario atrapó con un aura mágica a Dante, inmovilizándolo para que no escapara.

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Es tu fin!

El Bibliotecario cargó un poderoso rayo con su cuerno y lo disparó casi a quemarropa a Dante pero sorpresivamente su rayo regresó a él como si un espejo hubiera desviado el disparo, rápidamente esquivó su propio rayo y regresó su vista a Dante para ver qué fue lo que ocurrió. Al voltearlo a ver vio una Vanguard defender con su espada a Dante, había desviado el poderoso rayo con su propia espada.

-¿Estás bien Dante?

Dante que estaba con los ojos cerrados y respirando muy rápido –Si Capitán estoy bien. Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.

-No te preocupes colega. Necesito que vayas a la bóveda y quemes todos los manuscritos, yo me encargo de él de ahora en adelante.

El Bibliotecario los veía a ambos con odio pues son los primeros en darle batalla y más en sobrevivir a su poderosa magia.

-¡Ya me canse de ustedes dos!- Concentraba su magia nuevamente en su cuerno.

-¡Vamos Dante haz lo que te pedí!- Dante sin pensarlo dos veces se apresura a bajar a la bóveda -¡Venga a Aquiles Capitán!- Gritaba mientras trotaba a toda prisa.

Los soldados de Vanguard defendían su retirada hacia la bóveda impidiendo que cualquier rebelde le bloqueara su camino.

Vanguard rápidamente atacó al bibliotecario pero un campo mágico detuvo su ataque impidiendo lastimar al unicornio. -¡Esto no te servirá!- Vanguard siguió golpeando la barrera mágica con su espada intentando romperla y atacar directamente al unicornio.

El bibliotecario al concentrar su magia vio que Dante tomó una antorcha y entró a la bóveda, deduciendo lógicamente lo que estaba tramando.

-¡No te lo permitiré, ese conocimiento es mío!

Se tele transportó creando una onda de choque que empujo a todos los que estaban cerca.

-Oh no va contra Dante- Vanguard al recobrar el equilibrio por la onda expansiva emprendió el vuelo y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de la bóveda.

El bibliotecario apareció en la entrada de la bóveda con su cuerno listo para disparar otro poderoso rayo.

-¡No harás tal sacrilegio!

Dante al verlo detrás de él pensó en que esta vez era su fin pero antes de que el unicornio lanzara su rayo, Vanguard cayó detrás del unicornio sujetándolo de su cuerno con sus cascos para bloquear su magia.

Vanguard con fuerza se sostenía de su cuerno intentando de no caer mientras que el Bibliotecario se movía con furia intentado quitarse de encima al pegaso.

-¡Suéltame maldito pegaso!

-¡Yo soy tu oponente no él! ¡Dante hazlo!

Dante arrojó la antorcha y todo empezó a arder. Todos los libros y manuscritos empezaron a quemarse muy rápidamente

-¡Nooooo, mi conocimiento!

El bibliotecario estaba furioso, creó otra barrera mágica empujando a Vanguard violentamente contra un librero. Al caer el capitán desenvaino su espada pero se le resbaló de los cascos cuando un aura mágica lo rodeo por completo y empezó a levitar e inmovilizarlo un poco.

-Me la vas a pagar capitán ¡Tú y ese terrestre morirán hoy! Pero primero empezaré contigo.

El Bibliotecario lo acerco mientras lo sostenía con su magia y al estar muy cerca notó que debajo del ala de Vanguard llevaba un pergamino.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

El unicornio con su magia retiró el pergamino de Vanguard que estaba pataleando un poco en el aire.

-¡Eso no te pertenece, devuélvemelo!

El bibliotecario sin prestarle atención desenrolló el pergamino y empezó a leerlo

-El Maledictae Reliquiae. Así que usted lo tenía todo este tiempo. Sabe, esto es lo más importante que todos esos hechizos prohibidos que se están quemando ahora mismo.

-¡Suéltalo!- Dante con su espada intentó atacarlo por la espalda pero al chocar con una invisible barrera mágica salió volado de lado contrario lastimándolo al caer de espaldas.

-Gracias por su contribución Capitán pero eso no significa que le perdonare la vida- Se guarda el pergamino en una alforja que él llevaba.

-¡Devuelvemelo! Arghhhh… ¡No te pertenece!

-Lo siento Capitán es hora de morir

El bibliotecario cargaba su cuerno y disparó su rayo contra Vanguard. Al momento de recibir el impacto algo en su pecho empezó a brillar, la medallita con la forma de la Cuttiemark de la guardiana de la honestidad empezó a brillar y a contrarrestar la magia del unicornio. Una gran explosión envolvió a Vanguard y al Bibliotecario, seguido por una brillante luz blanca que iluminó toda el área.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estaré muerto?

Vanguard veía desde el cielo un denso bosque y la imagen se iba acercando al interior de este, llegando con cinco ponies que estaban paseando. Las cinco tenían rasgos muy diferentes, una de ellas tenía el pelaje blanco y limpio con melena azul, con su copete enrizado al igual que su cola, con una cuttiemark de diamantes, otra de ellas era un pegaso de pelaje amarillo que caminaba a lado de la ponie blanca, tenía melena rosada y larga que le cubría la mitad del rostro, otro pegaso las acompañaba y ella venía volando cerca de ellas, su pelaje era de azul celeste y tenía la melena con los colores del arcoíris, una de ellas venía andaba diferente pues en lugar de galopar venía dando pequeños saltos, su pelaje era rosado con una melena esponjada como algodón de azúcar y la última de ellas parecía reconocerá, una pony color naranja con la melena rubia y un sombrero campirano.

-¿Applejack? Entonces ellas son…

Solo miraba las ponies que galopaban por el bosque dirigiéndose a un viejo castillo que sobresalía de esos enormes árboles. Sintió que se alejaba de ellas y todo se tornó de color blanco.

Vanguard y el Bibliotecario salieron despedidos violentamente al consumirse esa gran explosión. Todos se quedaron viendo confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, los rebeldes fueron a auxiliar a su líder mientras que los soldados del Capitán fueron a su ayuda al verlo inconsciente.

-¿Qué hiciste Vanguard?- Decía el Bibliotecario al tratar de ponerse de pie. –No sé lo que hiciste pero esto no se quedara asi.

-¡¿Todavía sigues vivo?! No dejaremos que le hagas daño a nuestro capitán- Gritó Leaft furioso al ponerse en guardia.

-¡No eres rival para..! Arggghhh…

El Bibliotecario se debilitó mucho y de nuevo cayó al suelo mientras sus soldados lo ayudaban a mantener su posición.

-¡Señor debemos irnos llegaron refuerzos!- Entró gritando un rebelde

-¡Retirada ya tenemos lo que necesitamos!- Ordenó el Bibliotecario

-¡No tan rápido!- Gritó Leaf al mismo tiempo en que se abalanzó contra él pero los rebeldes le hicieron frente, entreteniéndolo para que su líder escapara. -¡No huyas!- Leaft seguía luchando contra los rebeldes derribando a unos cuantos que tenía en su camino para alcanzar a su líder que iba demasiado lastimado.

No pudo hacerlo ya que cuando logró salir de la biblioteca para enfrentarse con él había reunido a sus soldados alrededor de él para reunir su magia y tele transportarse todos juntos a un lugar desconocido.

-¡Maldición!- Se lamentó Leaft pero regresó rápido para ayudar a Vanguard que se encontraba inconciente.

Vanguard abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en el suelo rodeado por sus soldados que sonreían al verlo que estaba bien.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntaba confundido

-Capitán, este… todo acabó pero el enemigo escapo

-Todo esto fue mi culpa- Se lamentaba Vanguard –Si hubiera destruido ese pergamino no estaríamos lamentando la huida del enemigo.

-Señor ¿Qué contenía el pergamino? ¿Era magia poderosa?

Vanguard solo los volteo a ver muy preocupado –El pergamino contiene las ubicaciones de artefactos o reliquias que contienen magia oscura y peligrosa. Dichos artefactos fueron usados por enemigos antiguos que pusieron en jaque la soberanía de Equestria por eso las princesas al obtener dichos artefactos, las escondieron en diferentes partes del reino y trazaron este mapa. Esto es malo y pensé que solo era una simple leyenda pony.

-Tranquilícese Capitán lo bueno es que está bien y los refuerzos llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudarnos a repeler a los enemigos que faltan.

-Pero ¿Cómo le hizo para esquivar el rayo mágico señor?- Interrumpió Metal Rider

-No lo hice soldado- Vanguard le muestra su pecho y ve que su armadura tiene un enorme agujero y la piel del capitán esta ilesa. –La verdad no sé qué fue lo que pasó cuando recibí el ataque. Ayúdenme a levantarme por favor.

Sus soldados lo ayudaron a levantarse y le dieron su espada la cual la volvió a envainar. Buscó entre su armadura la medalla que Applejack le había dado y la encontró sin ningún rasguño, al verla en ese estado se sintió aliviado y la volvió a ocultar entre su armadura. Subió las escaleras y vio que Dante estaba a lado del cuerpo de Aquiles se estaba despidiendo de él en silencio. Vanguard se acercó sin antes ordenar a sus soldados que organizaran a los refuerzos y avisaran al alcalde que todo había terminado.

-Dante lo siento mucho pero Aquiles peleo sus últimas batallas como todo un guerrero.

-No es justo Capitán. Perdimos a un gran líder y un padre para mí. Lo extrañare mucho.

-Dante él siempre quiso verte con la frente en alto y eras todo su orgullo. Además la muerte nunca es un adiós sino un hasta pronto.

Al acabar la batalla los pobladores salieron de su escondite, el ejército de Twiligth ayudaba a los sobrevivientes y heridos con atención médica y con la reconstrucción de algunos de sus hogares, algunos incendios fueron controlados y apagados, el levantamiento de cadáveres y la seguridad de los pobladores.

En la ceremonia para honrar a los caídos Vanguerd se acercó a Dante y le dio su medalla de Capitán que le había dado la princesa cuando tomó su cargo.

-Dante de ahora en adelante serás el Capitán de los mercenarios, tú los lideraras con sabiduría y esta medalla que te entrego significara una alianza con la armada de Equestria y los mercenarios. De ahora en adelante serán considerados un importante aliado para nuestras tropas y ustedes serán respetados por su cargo y sus delitos serán perdonados.

-Capitán no creo poder hacerlo

-Claro que puedes, Aquiles siempre tuvo mucha fe en ti chico, no lo decepciones. Recuerda llevarlo en tu corazón en cada decisión que tomes.

Todos pisotearon de alegría al ser anunciado Dante como el nuevo líder de los rebeldes y por la alianza de antiguos enemigos para combatir un mal que tienen en común. Despues de eso Vanguard, Leaft, Noble, Rocket, Crimnson y Metal Rider regresaron a Poniville a tomar sus puestos e informarle a la princesa Twiligth sobre lo que pasó en Green Meadow.

Al entrar Vanguard al castillo fue recibido por su hija que al verlo se puso muy feliz y corrió a abrazarlo -¡Papi! Volviste

-Si hija, tu papi está en casa sano y salvo y dime Soldado ¿Cumpliste con tu deber?

Fate movía su cabeza de forma afirmativa mientras sonreía –Sip yo solita cuide de la princesa.

-Qué bueno y te felicito, serás una gran Capitana algún día. Espera con tu mami afuera del salón del trono pronto regresaremos a casa para comer chocolate.

-Chocolate ¡Siiiii!

Fate obedeció y muy felizmente salió de la sala del trono para reunirse con su madre que la estaba esperando. Tiligth sonreía al ver a Vanguar convivir con su hija, le parecía tierno ver como convivían.

-Su majestad- Vanguard saludó a Twiligth haciendo una reverencia

-Vanguard ¿Cómo te fue? Tienes una cara de preocupación. Por favor dame tu informe

-Princesa le informo que la diplomacia fue un éxito y ahora podemos mandar tropas a proteger Green Meadow y a los pueblos pequeños cercanos a él; el alcalde Paper Dust está dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros pero tenemos un problema y es muy grande y preocupante.

-¿Problema? Me informaron que fueron atacados y por eso envié refuerzos a su posición.

-Está en lo correcto princesa pero el que nos atacó fue un unicornio llamado Galaxy Nigth o como se hace llamar el Bibliotecario

Twiligth al escuchar eso se quedó sorprendida.

-He oído hablar de él Capitán pero no creí que siguiera vivo o que se uniera con los rebeldes. Sé que era un unicornio muy peligroso y loco pero ¿Qué quería en Green Meadow?

-El alcalde Paper Dust tenía en su poder una copia de cada uno de los hechizos prohibidos y peligrosos que solo se pueden conseguir en la biblioteca de Canterlot.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Nadie tiene permitido hacer copias de dichos hechizos!

-Eso lo sé pero el alcalde pudo hacerse de una copia personal. EL Bibliotecario no pudo hacerse de dichos documentos.

-Menos mal- Interrumpió aliviada Twiligth

Aún no termino Princesa, por mi culpa el Bibliotecario consigo hacerse de un documento muy importante y a la vez peligroso el "Maledictae Reliquiae"

Twiligth se quedó en shock al escuchar eso.

-Hay no, hay no, hay no, en ese documento están los objetos mágicos más peligrosos que toda Equestria haya conocido. Si el Bibliotecario pone sus pesuñas en uno de ellos tendrían ventaja en esta guerra.

-Lo sé princesa hay que comunicarle esto a Celestia para que tome medidas de precaución.

-Tiene razón Capitán, le informare a Celestia de este gran problema por el momento puede retirarse.

-Gracias Princesa, espero que podamos solucionarlo pronto.

Vanuard hace una reverencia y sale del salón del trono para reunirse con su familia.

"Después de regresar a casa, a los pocos días de mi regreso caí enfermo por el rayo mágico que recibí en la batalla contra el Bibliotecario. Estuve internado en el hospital de Poniville, los doctores me informaron que dicho hechizo afecto a la mayoría de mis músculos de mi cuerpo y necesitaba recuperación. Tuve que abandonar mi puesto momentáneamente pero mi voluntad se aferraba a recuperarme lo más rápido posible y recuperar el Maledictae Reliquiae"


	7. Chrónica 3 Amigo o enemigo

CHRONICA #3

"AMIGO O ENEMIGO"

(Antes de empezar el capítulo quiero decirles unas palabras. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermano Blear, juntos pasamos por varías cosas y nos hemos apoyado mutuamente asi también como cuidarnos. Tal vez nuestros gustos como aficiones sean distintos que pueda provocar conflictos fraternales pero hasta la fecha cuando tenemos un problema dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias y nos ayudamos mutuamente.

En fin vamos al grano en este capítulo decidí integrar un personaje hecho por él; no es un OC en el universo de MLP pero su personaje lo inventó cuando mi hermano escribía obras de teatro. Así que tomare su personaje que con tanto cariño se identificó y lo añadiré a mi capítulo. Arikado Toonboy)

Era de noche, en el campamento rebelde ubicado cerca de los Valles Verdes Mágicos, una alarma alerto a los rebeldes que dormían, todos se movilizaron a tomar sus armas pues de algo era seguro no se trataba de un ataque de la armada de Equestria era algo insólito e imposible que sucediera.

-¡Todos busquen a ese traidor que me ha robado el Maledictae Reliquiae! ¡Cierren todos los accesos del campamento!- Ordenaba furiosamente el Bibliotecario mientras concentraba magia en su cuerno para hacer un hechizo.

Los rebeldes sorprendidos que hubiera un traidor en sus filas empezaron a movilizarse y por grupos se desplegaron a cuidar todas las entradas como caminos que llevaban a su campamento con el fin acorralar al ladrón y traidor

-Señor sus órdenes fueron obedecidas y tenemos nuestras tropas desplegadas en cada entrada y salida de este campamento como de todo el valle

-No se confíen que esa rata es muy astuta y estará planeando algo para salirse con la suya- De su cuerno lanzó el hechizo revelando un camino de herraduras donde había pasado el ladrón. –Lo sabía aún no ha abandonado el campamento. ¡Vamos síganme!

Un grupo de varios rebeldes seguía a su líder que galopaba siguiendo las herraduras que brillaban en el suelo.

Escondido detrás de una enorme roca se encontraba un unicornio de color azul cielo, tuerto del ojo derecho pues su ojo se tornaba en blanco, con cicatrices en su cuerpo y una cuttiemark con símbolos de Interrogación "¿?". Observaba detrás de la roca como sus excompañeros se movilizaban y los veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que en uno de sus cascos sostenía el mapa que revela todas las localizaciones de reliquias malditas.

-Parece que será muy difícil engañar a Galaxy Nigth pero tengo este golpe planeado desde hace mucho tiempo. Je este mapa lo venderé por mucho dinero cuando salga de aquí pero antes de eso confundiré un poco a ese Galaxy.

Al ver que varios rebeldes se acercaban a su posición concentro magia en su cuerno y se agachó tocando su cuerno luminoso el suelo haciendo aparecer en el suelo varias herraduras que se dirigían a varias direcciones.

Al ver esto el Bibliotecario se quedó muy confundido.

-¡El muy maldito se cree muy inteligente y astuto! ¡Rápido vigilen bien todas las entradas, nadie entra y nadie sale de este valle!

El unicornio ladrón se mantuvo en su posición mientras con paciencia los observaba para planear una retirada silenciosa pero la persistencia del Bibliotecario era muy alta que no dejaba cabos sueltos en su seguridad.

-Ese maldito y lunático unicornio no se dará por vencido. Por suerte tengo varios planes de emergencia.

A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión en una tienda incendiando algunas tiendas vecinas.

-¡Ese fue el laboratorio!- Un rebelde gritó al ver donde se originó la explosión

-¡Vallan a revisar! De seguro se encuentra escondido por ahí.

Algunos rebeldes obedecieron y fueron hacia donde se originó la explosión pero el bibliotecario seguía avanzando en dirección donde se encontraba aquel unicornio ladrón.

-Esto debe ser una broma- Maldecía en voz baja –Este unicornio es muy testarudo pues con nada puedo distraerlo. Veamos si esto le duele.

El ladrón sonreía mientras otra explosión sucedía en el campamento.

-¡Señor esta vez fue su biblioteca y su estudio!

El Bibliotecario estaba muy furioso que empezó a sacar chispas de su cuerno pero se detuvo a pensar un momento.

-Quiero que dos vayan y controlen el fuego

Dos de los rebeldes obedecieron la orden y se retiraron a controlar el fuego.

-Señor ¿Usted no cree que puede estar todavía escondido en el campamento?

-Esa rata solo quiere distraernos pues no es casualidad que mientras nos acerquemos a ese punto aparezcan huellas falsas y explosiones lejos de este lugar. ¡Este bastardo ladrón se encuentra aquí! ¡Búsquenlo en esta área!

El unicornio ladrón no podía creer que el Bibliotecario era demasiado listo, no se le ocurrían más ideas de como huir.

-Tendré que hacerlo por las malas- Salió de su escondite para enfrentarlos cara a cara- ¿Me estaban buscando?- Decía mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y con una actitud calmada y despreocupada.

-Bien traidor entrégame ese mapa que te robaste y prepárate para tu castigo que seguramente será la muerte

-¿Enserio crees que voy a sufrir tal castigo? No lo creo a menos que me quitaras esto- Le muestra el mapa levitándolo con su magia- Si me pones un casco encima despídete de tu valioso mapa.

El unicornio con su magia que envolvía el mapa empezaba a sacar una flama en las orillas del documento.

-¡Espera no lo hagas!- Exclamó asustado el Bibliotecario que hizo una señal para que sus rebeldes retrocedieran un poco. –Está bien cumpliré tus términos pero no le hagas nada al mapa

-Asi me gusta que obedezcan mis órdenes. Es curioso ahora tengo en la palma de mi casco obedeciéndome como un perro a un importante miembro de… ¿Cómo se hacen llamar? ¿El club de la desarmonía? ¿La alianza de la Armonía Muerta? La verdad no me importa, nunca me importó su patética causa.

El Bibliotecario empezaba a ponerse cada vez más furioso y empezaba a sacar chispas de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba hablar al unicornio ladrón.

-Veo que mis palabras hieren tu orgullo pero mientras tenga este mapa en mi poder no me harás nada. Ahora mi perro faldero necesito que…

Un poderoso rayo lanzado por el Bibliotecario fue disparado con dirección hacia el pony ladrón el cual muy confiado extendió el mapa y lo puso enfrente de él para que enfadado unicornio detuviera su ataque pero no fue asi y al ver que estaba decidido a hacerle daño solo se movió un poco a la izquierda para esquivar el ataque mágico que había perforado y quemado una parte del mapa.

-¡Atrápenlo y mátenlo!- Ordenó muy molesto el Bibliotecario mientras miraba al ladrón con ojos de furia y rabia.

Los rebeldes empezaron a disparar sus ballestas apuntándole a ladrón que empezaba a correr en zigzag para evitar ser alcanzado.

-¡Espera tengo tu mapa! O ¡¿A caso no te importa ya?!- Gritaba mientras corría para ponerse a salvo.

-¡Ya no me importa el mapa solo quiero matarte por haberte burlado de mí!- Decía el Bibliotecario mientras lo perseguía y le lanzaba poderosos rayos mágicos que explotaban al impactar con las rocas y con el suelo.

El ladrón corría desesperado mientras volteaba cada cinco segundos para ver una turba enfurecida tras de él y más peligroso al ver al Bibliotecario que lo perseguía lanzándole peligrosos rayos mágicos.

-Creo que… no salió como lo planee

En ese momento un grupo de rebeldes interceptó al ladrón desenvainando sus espadas con ayuda de su magia.

El ladrón al verse acorralado desenvaino con su magia su espada y bloqueó los tajos de los rebeldes que lo atacaron al interceptarlo, solo bloqueaba los ataques mientras se abría paso y rompía la línea de bloqueo.

-Déjenme ir…

Al burlarse al último rebelde de la línea de bloqueo se sintió muy aliviado y confiado pero al dar la vuelta y seguir su camino se sorprendió al ver al Bibliotecario que se le teletransporto enfrente de él cargando un poderoso rayo de su cuerno y estando muy cerca de él no tenía tiempo de esquivar el ataque.

-¡Muere!

Le lanzó el poderoso ataque mágico que hizo una gran explosión que iluminó el cielo oscuro por la noche y una gran cortina de humo salía de un cráter.

-Señor el mapa lo ha destruido

-En estos momentos no me importa el mapa

Un destello apareció a unos metros y de él salió el ladrón que respiraba rápidamente como si algo lo hubiera asustado

-Por… poco…

Respiraba rápidamente mientras ponía un casco en su pecho para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Todos voltearon a verlo y se sorprendieron de que seguía vivo.

Al darse cuenta de sus miradas solo se volteo a enfrentarlos –Muy lento Bibliotecario ¡Aún sigo con vida!- Con gran burla se lo decía y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No escaparas otra vez!

Empezaron a perseguirlo y el ladrón empezó a correr mientras levitaba el mapa con su magia.

-Ya falta poco para salir de este valle- Se decía a si mismo mientras corría en la oscuridad pero a los pocos metros su camino acabó y cayó a un acantilado que la oscuridad de la noche ocultaba. El pergamino que el llevaba con su magia quedo atascado entre unas rocas que estaban en las orillas del acantilado.

El Bibliotecario se detuvo al ver el mapa atascado entre las dos grandes rocas e ilumino el área con su cuerno y se dio cuenta del acantilado que estaba justo delante de él. Tomó el mapa y se asomó al acantilado el cual observo varias rocas rotas de sus paredes que dejó el ladrón al chocar y caer al fondo, intentó iluminar todo el fondo del acantilado pero era demasiado profundo para que su luz llegara.

-No creo que haya sobrevivido pero necesito que rodeen la colina y bajen a comprobar si está muerto

Unos rebeldes obedecieron a su orden y fueron a buscar el cuerpo del ladrón mientras que el Bibliotecario extendía el mapa para revisar el daño que le causo al atravesarlo con su magia.

-Señor parece que la parte del mapa donde se encontraba Poniville y el Bosque Everfree se ha arruinado- Comentaba un rebelde al ver el mapa

-Lo sé soldado pero la ubicación de esa reliquia maldita era en el castillo de las dos hermanas, podemos preocuparnos en buscarla más tarde pero ahora tenemos otras reliquias que son nuestra prioridad y la suerte nos sonrió al no dañarse el resto del mapa. Regresemos al campamento para seguir estudiando las localizaciones.

Una explosión se escuchó en su campamento destruyendo una parte de él.

-¡Señor el área de comunicaciones y la bodega de pócimas se ha destruido!

-Lo sé ahora estamos incomunicados ¡Maldito ladrón nos ha atrasado con nuestra búsqueda! ¡Salven lo que se pueda del fuego, rápido!- Ordeno el Bibliotecario mientras se dirigía a su campamento.

Una chispa azul se encendió en el fondo del acantilado, era muy débil pero se podía distinguir, parpadeaba como si fuese un foco intentando encender.

-Por poco, si no fuera por mi magia que cubrió los golpes de la caía estuviera muerto en estos momentos- El ladrón se tocaba su cabeza mientras intentaba poner en órbita sus ojos que se movían de un lado a otro –Pudo que mi magia me haya protegido pero no evitó la zarandeada que le dio la caída a mi cabeza- Se decía a si mismo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Bien ¿Dónde estás mapa?- Lo buscaba pero recordó que su magia lo había soltado -¡Maldición lo he perdido! Ese era mi seguro para vivir una vida plena sin preocupaciones y lejos de esta guerra- Se lamentaba solo en el fondo del acantilado.

-Bueno no me voy con los cascos vacíos, tengo información muy importante que tal vez el gobierno de Equestria quiera.- Decía mientras concentraba magia en su cuerno y una aura mágica azul rodeaba su cuerpo en forma de capullo –Me pagarán muy bien por esa información y tal vez pueda robar algo de ellos- El capullo mágico destelló iluminando la zona por un momento y al regresar la oscuridad un par de ojos verdes maliciosos resaltaban en la oscuridad de la noche.


	8. Chrónica 4 El bandido Venture Crash

CHRÓNICA #4

"EL BANDIDO VENTURE CRASH"

"Como un beso prometido

A tu alma es mi voz

Soy lo muerto y lo vivido

Soy la calma soy tu voz*"

"Han pasado pocas semanas desde la defensa de Green Meadow, la pelea que tuve contra ese Unicornio llamado "Bibliotecario" me dejo muy herido; si es como pudiera llamarlo a mi estado de salud; parece que su hechizo que me lanzó e impactó sobre mí me ha causado un gran problema sobre mi cuerpo ya que he tenido problemas con mi movilidad e incluso he llegado a desmayarme. La primera vez que me ocurrió esto fue cuando estaba jugando con Fate en los pasillos del castillo de la Amistad, corríamos por los grandes pasillos mientras reíamos y de repente mi cuerpo dejo de responder y caí al suelo mientras todo se nublaba a mi alrededor, eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento. Solo recuerdo un breve lapso de tiempo en el que veía un enorme bosque y en medio de este se erguía un enorme castillo viejo y a punto de derrumbarse; sabía que conocía ese lugar pero lo más curioso fue que aquella visión me llevaba a seguir a cinco ponies. Si, aquellas cinco ponies que vi cuando el rayo mágico del Bibliotecario me alcanzó a golpear en nuestra última pelea. Al principio reconocí a una de ellas, Applejack como siempre fuimos buenos amigos desde que llegue a Poniville, ella me mostraba sus fotografías con su familia cuando era joven por eso fue fácil reconocerla, aunque lo admito no puede reconocer a sus amigas las famosas guardianas de la armonía, me avergüenza admitirlo pero nunca puse interés en las clases de Historia de Equestria para reconocerlas a simple vista y aunque mi amiga Applejack me mostrara fotos de sus amigas, difícilmente pude reconocerlas y recordar su nombre. Lo primero que vi en ese extraño sueño visión era que las cinco ponies se dirigían al viejo castillo, sin importar el peligro de aquel tenebroso lugar seguían avanzando sin preocupación alguna, reían y platicaban entre ellas sin poder escuchar lo que decían pues solo veía, desde una distancia aérea, una expresión de felcicidad en sus rostros. Lo más importante que vi fue que la princesa Twiligth no las acompañaba en su sendero peligroso. Al estar con esa gran incognita una de ellas, para ser más preciso, la unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena morada empezó a decir con un tono muy delicado y afeminado: "Ya falta poco para que lleguemos, no se desesperen chicas" "Eso vienes diciendo desde hace ya varios metros atrás, esto se pone cada vez más aburrido" Replicó la pegaso celeste con melena de arcoíris que volaba cerca de ellas mientras ponía sus cascos en su cara y la estiraba mientras los bajaba con señal de desesperación. "Además aún no nos dices que es lo que vas hacer allá cuando lleguemos" Terminó de replicar aquella pegaso arcoíris a la yegua de blanco pelaje. "Rainbow necesitas ser más paciente además chicas esto es una sorpresa que quiero hacerle a mi amiga Twiligth como aniversario cuando llego al pueblo" Respondió la yegua de pelaje blanco con personalidad elegante. "¡wiiii sí! Si es una sorpresa para nuestra amiga Twiligth te ayudaremos con gusto Rarity!" Expresó sorpresivamente una yegua rosada con melena de algodón de azúcar mientras daba brincos de alegría.

¿De qué sorpresa estaban hablando? ¿Por qué en ese castillo viejo y abandonado? Estaba pensando en eso cuando me alejaba del lugar involuntariamente pues todo lo que veía se estaba desvaneciendo y escuchando a lo lejos una voz familiar, "papi", erala voz de mi hija que me estaba llamando mientras todo se desvanecía. Desperté viéndola a ella que estaba encima de mí apoyando sus pequeños casco en mi pecho mientras me llamaba una y otra vez para que abriera los ojos. Al despertar vi a Fate y a mi esposa que estaba al lado de mí, Fate me miraba con un rostro de felicidad asi que la abrace con mucho cariño y volté a ver a Misty que me miraba muy preocupada con lágrimas en los ojos. No me di cuenta de lo había pasado hasta que vi a mi alrededor, pues en la habitación donde me encontraba no se parecía para nada a la enfermería del castillo y de hablar que estaba conectado a varias sondas incrustadas cerca de mis cascos que ayudaban a alimentarme pues para mi mayor sorpresa estaba en coma, no en un coma corto de tal vez dos o tres días, un coma que duró veinte días, según lo que mi esposa y el médico pony me contaron el día en que desperté.

Misty me explicó que el día en que me desmaye, Fate trotó rápidamente hacia el salón del trono para avisarle a ella y a Twiligth que no respondía y me encontraba en el suelo, al llegar ellas a donde me encontraba vieron que algunos guardias del castillo estaban haciendo el intento de reanimarme y decidieron llevarme a la enfermería donde el médico pony me examinó y concluyó que debería estar en un hospital para mi supervivencia por el coma en que me encontraba.

Le platiqué al médico que fue lo que me pasó en ese momento en el que me desmaye, al igual lo que me pasó en la defensa de Green Meadow, le conté sobre el poderoso rayo mágico que me habían lanzado y creo que ese fue el motivo por el cual caí en coma y de algo más que le ocurría a mi cuerpo pues el médico me diagnóstico entumecimiento continuo en todo mi cuerpo y no era broma, cuando quise galopar mis patas las sentía débiles y una sensación de entumecimiento hacía que cayera al suelo, el médico pony me explico que la debilidad podría ser por el tiempo en que pase en coma y mis músculos se debilitaron pero el entumecimiento encontraron rastros de magia que circulan por todo mi sistema muscular y se origina en el punto donde recibí el rayo mágico, cerca de mi corazón. Los médicos ponies que eran especialistas en medicina general como en medicina mágica de toda Equestria no pudieron encontrar una solución para quitar esa esencia mágica que recorría mi cuerpo. Me sentía devastado por dentro al escuchar esa noticia pues sentí que había fallado en mi promesa de proteger a la princesa de este extraño mal que había llegado misteriosamente a Equestria. Twiligth encontró una cura a mi problema pero era demasiado arriesgado aplicarla ya que en el proceso pudiera perder la vida, le suplique que no me importaba, que no tenía miedo de morir que por favor lanzara ese peligroso hechizo en mí ya que me sentía inútil no regresar a mi puesto como Capitán para proteger a mi familia de esta misteriosa y absurda guerra. Ella con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo que no podía hacerlo, no quería ser la responsable de arrebatarle la vida a un padre amoroso y protector, que pensara en mi hija Fate y en mi esposa antes de tomar una decisión muy delicada. Lo admito esas palabras me quitaron lo decidido que estaba pero me sentía inútil, la princesa me recomendó rehabilitación y en cuanto me sintiera un poco mejor regresaría a mi puesto. No lo sé parece una mentira piadosa por parte de ella pero aun así no me daré por vencido"

Cerca de un pequeño lago, absorbido por la urbanización de la ahora ciudad de Poniville se encontraba una pequeña casa con un gran jardín que la rodeaba. Era el hogar de Vanguard y Misty, la compraron a unos días antes de su boda. En aquel hogar solo vivía Misty ya que su esposo pasaba casi toda la semana encuartelado en las barracas entrenando a la guardia de la princesa Twiligth y solo vivían juntos los fines de semana. Claro eso era antes de la guerra pues al inicio de esta todas las casas y edificios que rodeaban el lago estaban bastante dañados por los conflictos iniciados e inclusive algunos fueron abandonados, la casa de Vanguard fue abandonada pero no a propósito ya que mientras él estaba en Canterlot combatiendo aquellos que se denominaban "rebeldes", su esposa Misty trabajaba todo el día apoyando a la Princesa Twiligth que a veces se quedaba a dormir en el castillo.

Ahora que Vanguard ha regresado de Canterlot y librado algunas peligrosas batallas, se encuentra en aquel hogar que alguna vez soñó vivir tranquilamente junto con su familia. Los tiempos no han mejorado y ahora con una enfermedad que le impide moverse a su antojo está en una estricta rehabilitación.

Después de tres semanas de que salió del hospital, Vanguard se encuentra reposando y rehabilitándose en su casa pero como es algo terco o necio se encuentra en su jardín haciendo ejercicio junto con su pequeña hija Fate.

-Vamos hija solo una flexión más- Le decía Vanguard mientras él también hacia las flexiones

-No puedo, es muy difícil- Contestaba Fate un poco agotada

-Vamos, no querías ser fuerte como yo para protegernos

Al escuchar eso, Fate se puso seria y bajo a hacer una flexión pero sus pequeñas patitas temblaban y ganándole su peso cayó de cara al césped. Empezó a reir mientras se volvía a reincorporar –jijiji papi eso estuvo divertido pero estoy cansada- Decía con voz dulce mientras lo veía.

-Creo que te exigí demasiado hija, puedes descanzar- Vanguard sigió haciendo sus flexiones un poco más rápido pero un dolor intenso atacó las articulaciones de sus patas y cayó de cara al césped mientras se quejaba de dolor.

Fate preocupada se acercó rápidamente a auxiliar a su padre que aún se hallaba en el suelo. Vanguard al verla aguantó el dolor.

-No te preocupes hija, estoy bien. Agggg… Es la enfermedad de papi el problema pero aun asi estoy bien.

Fate mordió el ala de Vanguard para jalarlo y ayudarlo a reincorporarse y al verlo reincorporado lo abrazo de su pata delantera. Vanguard al verla la cubrió con su ala derecha como muestra de su cariño hacia ella.

-No te asustes mi pequeña guerrera ya estoy bien- Le decía muy tranquilamente Vanguard mientras ella lo veía y le regalaba una sonrisa.

Vanguard aguantaba el dolor disimuladamente y tenía que hacerse el fuerte mientras estaba cerca de ella.

-Ven vamos con mami a ayudarle a hacer la comida

Ambos entraron a la casa para reunirse con Misty y ayudarle con la comida. La familia se divirtió mucho preparando la comida, ensuciando la cocina y quemando alguna que otro ingrediente. Para la comer, comieron juntos en un ambiente de pláticas y risas, Vanguard se le olvidó el padecimiento que sufría y toda la familia pudo convivir de un momento relajante.

Al terminar notaron que Fate estaba casi durmiendo sobre la mesa asi que Vanguard se ofreció llevarla cargando a su habitación. Vanguard la llevo y la acostó en su cama arropándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa mi pequeña guerrera, papi siempre te cuidara pase lo que pase

Se sentó cerca de la cama de Fate mientras meditaba sobre su problema de salud que lo tenía sin muchas esperanzas de seguir en la armada de Twiligth.

Al poco tiempo que estuvo meditando su situación bajo a la sala donde su esposa lo esperaba. -¿Es un angelito nuestra hija, cierto?

-Sí, es muy inquieta cuando esta despierta pero cuando duerme parece ser uno- Contestó Vanguard con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hace mucho que no convivíamos asi, esta guerra ha puesto a todos muy nerviosos que la poca paz que teníamos se va extinguiendo

Vanguard deja escapar un suspiro al escuchar las palabras de su esposa –Tienes razón este problema ya se salió de control, créeme que quise terminarla antes de que nuestra hija tuviera conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y ahora tiene que vivir una infancia en un ambiente bélico.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste amor- Lo abrazaba tiernamente –Siempre nos has cuidado y protegido aun cuando no estabas con nosotras.- Misty lo beso mientras lo abrazaba y Vanguard le correspondió de la misma forma.

Llamaron a la puerta en ese momento. –Vaya ¿Quién podrá ser en este momento?- Vanguerad fue a abrir la puerta para ver quien llamaba -¿Si?- Preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-Señor una carta para usted de parte de la princesa Twiligth- Era un guardia que había estado llamando a la puerta y le entregó un pergamino con el sello de Twilight. El guardia al entregárselo lo saludo de forma militar y se pasó a retirar.

-Gracias soldado- Se despidió Vanguard de él mientras lo veía irse.

Cerró la puerta y caminó a la sala donde su esposa se acercó a él mientras sostenía el pergamino con su ala e intentaba romper el sello.

-¿Qué es eso cariño?- Preguntó Misty al ver el pergamino

-Una carta de la Princesa pero por la forma tan formal que vino esto no me sorprendería que este es un documento donde firmaría mi renuncia o tal vez sea un decreto que ya me relevó del cargo- Decía un poco desanimado queriendo no abrir el pergamino.

-Vamos no seas tan pesimista, conozco a Twiligth desde hace mucho tiempo y no creo que sea tan cruel de hacerte eso. Vamos ábrela que quiero saber qué es lo que dice.

-Oye puede que sea un documento confidencial solo para guardias de alto rango, no creo que será lo correcto andar husmeando en asuntos que no te corresponden

Misty mordió su oreja y lo jaló con fuerza como si lo estuviera regañando. –Soy tu esposa y por serlo también tengo el mismo derecho que un oficial de alto rango para enterarme de todo lo que te envían- Le seguía jalando la oreja fuertemente.

-Auch, auch, auch ya basta. Entiendo y está bien te dejare leer lo que dice.

Misty le dejó su oreja y lo abrazo para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa coqueta. –Gracias amorcito.

Vanguard la veía y solo suspiraba mientras giraba los ojos y decía en voz baja "Yeguas". Tomó el pergamino y con su pata rompió el sello y extendió el pergamino para empezar a leerlo.

"De la oficina de la Princesa Twiligth Sparkle:

Capitán Vanguard Red espero que su estado de salud haya mejorado bastante en estos últimos días y le pido disculpas una vez más por no querer probar el método mágico para su recuperación pues no quiero ser la culpable de que termine en una tragedia.

Olvidemos este asunto y pasemos por lo cual me motivé en escribirle. Sé que desde hace días ha querido reincorporarse a sus labores pero debido a su estado de salud decidí alejarlo de sus labores. En este momento le tengo buenas noticias pues tengo una misión para usted, sé que no será una misión de mucha importancia pero es vital para defendernos de esta guerra. Vaya cuando pueda al castillo y le daré más detalles sobre su misión, espero contar con su excelente disposición y servicio.

La Princesa de la Amistad Twiligth Sparkle."

Vanguard terminó de leerlo y su ánimo se le fue subiendo al saber que la princesa aún lo necesitaba.

-Ves te dije que traía buenas noticias para ti- Le decía Misty con una voz cariñosa

-Creo que tenías razón. Entonces me daré prisa e iré al cuartel a ponerme mi armadura para presentarme ante la princesa.

-Claro solo no te esfuerces mucho o esa enfermedad mágica te hará sentir muy mal.

-No te prometo nada cariño.

Antes de irse le da un beso a Misty y sale de su casa, un poco pensativo sobre la misión que pudiera darle la princesa pero eso ya no le importaba tanto pues por fin volvía a sentirse útil y no solo una carga muerta en esos tiempos difíciles.

Galopó por las calles algo abandonadas pero repletas de guardias de Poniville, varias cajas de suministros bélicos ocupaban las enormes calles, avanzando a su paso no tan apresurado veía todo alrededor por lo menos los guardias de poniville podían descanzar y divertirse un rato ya que los ataques cesaron un poco. Mientras galopaba un guardia logró reconocerlo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba él.

-¡Capitán hasta que lo vemos por estos rumbos!- Sonreía el joven potro mientras se dirigía hacia él.

-Bueno no estoy en servicio asi que por el momento no debes molestarte en dirigirte directamente por mi rango.

-Lo sé pero usted es tan respetado que no importa si este en servicio o no, usted será nuestro Capitán

Vanguard un poco apenado decidió no contrariar al joven guardia.

-Venga le invitamos un trago de cerveza, la cosecha de cebada de esta temporada en los huertos de Poniville fue un éxito que su cerveza quedo deliciosa.

-Discúlpame no puedo tengo…

-Vamos Capitán no decepcione a sus subordinados- Lo interrumpió aquel joven guardia.

Vanguard al verlo tan insistente por fin accedió a su invitación –Esta bien vamos pero solo me tomare una cerveza y regresare a mis asuntos ¿Trato?- Estiró su pezuña para invitarle a cerrar el trato

-¡Trato!-Choco su pezuña junto con la de Vanguard.

Ambos entraron al bar que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban, todo el bar estaba lleno de guardias que bebían y platicaban entre si haciendo mucho bullicio entre risas y anécdotas personales.

El guardia y Vanguard al entrar se sentaron en una mesa que la ocupaban otros guardias unicornios que bebían sus cervezas.

-¡Chicos ya vine para divertirnos un rato!- Se dirigió a ellos con tono alegre y ruidoso -¿Adivinen quién viene conmigo?

Los guardias al verlo lo reconocieron que empezaron a hacer bullicio.

-¡Capitán que bueno que vino a tomar un trago con nosotros!

-Por favor chicos no estoy en servicio, absténganse a llamarme por mi rango.

-¡Qué modesto eres Capitán pero te respetamos!- Le contestó otro guardia.

-Bueno chicos llámenme como quieran pero solo tomaré una cerveza. ¡Venga cantinero sírvanos una ronda!

-¡Ya escucho cantinero que nuestro amigo viene con gran ánimo!- Le siguió otro guardia.

El cantinero les llevó los tragos hasta su mesa y empezaron a beberlas mientras sus conversaciones y sus risas se mezclaban entre todo el ruido del bar. Vanguard contaba sus experiencias en las últimas batallas en las que participaba mientras los demás guardias con los que bebía le prestaban atención y contaban uno que otro chiste pues carcajeaban a todo lo que su voz podían permitirles.

En la barra, en un rincón se encontraba un unicornio azul que bebía su cerveza tranquilamente, solo y sin dirigir la palabra a cualquier otro guardia cercano, de hecho era el único que no era un guardia real. Estaba sentado sosteniendo su jarro de cerveza y bebiéndolo a sorbos mientras que la mitad de su cuerpo se recargaba sobre la barra.

-¡Cantinero otra más!- Gritó prepotente al cantinero pero sus palabras parecían que estaba ebrio.

Se le acercó el cantinero muy molesto y le arrebato el jarro de muy mala gana y molesto –Para ti ya no hay otra más hasta que vea el dinero y pagues las que ya bebiste.

El unicornio azul sacó de una pequeña alforja una bolsa llena de monedas y la arrojó sobre la barra, desplomando algunas monedas al dejarla.

-¿Con esto es suficiente para pagar mi deuda y seguir bebiendo lo que quiera?- Preguntó ebrio mientras miraba al cantinero con una vista vaga.

El cantinero tomó el dinero y le sirvió más cerveza en su jarro y se lo dio de muy mala gana. –Aquí tienes, borracho impertinente.

El unicornio azul sujetó su jarra y la alzó –¡Un brindis por esta absurda guerra que beneficia a unos y mata a otros! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Beberé en sus tumbas, insignificantes peones de la realeza!

Todos los guardias que estaban cerca se empezaron a molestar y se levantaron todos los que estaban cercas para rodearlo.

-¿Acaso te burlas de nosotros?

-Oye soldadito no me molestes… Ve a que te maten allá afuera para eso pago mis impuestos- Le contesto de una forma tranquila aquel unicornio ebrio.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- El guardia furioso le arroja su jarra de cerveza al suelo y le pone un casco en su pecho para intimidarlo

-Lo que escuchaste soldadito y ahora me debes una cerveza.

El guardia se puso más furioso al ver que no podía intimidarlo –Sigues siendo un insolente- Se abalanzó con un golpe dirigido a su cara pero se sorprendió ver que no consiguió su objetivo al ver que el unicornio se agachó torpemente y esquivó su golpe.

El unicornio se reincorporó y lo apartó propinándole un cabezazo, el cual lo hizo retroceder mientras se agarraba la nariz. Los demás guardias al ver a su compañero golpeado y herido se abalanzaron contra el unicornio. Aquel unicornio borracho esquivaba sus golpes de una singular manera pues moviendo su cuerpo en zigzag bloqueaba los ataques y contratacaba dejando caer toda su fuerza en los golpes que daba, solo los empujaba y los guardias chocaban contra la barra y las mesas que estaban colocadas por todo el lugar.

-¡Por que se empeñan en molestar un ciudadano!- Decía mientras se defendía de sus atacantes.

Vanguard veía aquella escena con sus compañeros que lo invitaron a tomar un trago, solo aguantaba la risa al ver a los guardias ser apaleados por un borracho que a duras penas se veía que podía mantener el equilibrio.

El guardia que había golpeado primero se recuperó de la paliza que le había dado aquel borracho. Este con tal furia puso su casco en la empuñadura de su espada con la intención de desenvainarla.

-¡Basta, no lo hagas!-Gritó Vanguard aquel guardia que tenía intención de usar su acero. -¡No desperdicies el poco honor que te queda en una tontería!

El guardia molesto volteó a ver a Vanguard. -¡Tú no te metas en mis asuntos! ¡¿Quién crees que eres para darme órdenes?!

Vanguard lo veía con una mirada desafiante y seria mientras que los guardias que tenía detrás de él le hacían señas de que "no era buena idea hacerlo enfadar" "¿No sabes quién es?". El guardia comprendió el error que estaba a punto de hacer e interpretó la mirada y el silencio de Vanguard. No tuvo más opción que renunciar a su ofensiva y a su ira.

El unicornio azul y borracho al ver todo lo ocurrido empezó a soltar una enorme carcajada que todos solo lo volteaban a ver con odio y rechazo. –Enserio le hicieron caso a ese simple pegaso. Ustedes los más temerarios y los más rudos de toda Equestria y le hacen caso a un simple Pegaso.- Se acercaba a donde estaba Vanguard que solo lo miraba sin hacer ningún gesto en su rostro.

Un guardia se adelantó a detenerlo para evitar que se le acercara el capitán –Oye por favor no es necesario otra pelea.

-Vamos deja pasar al caballero, creo que quiere… una pequeña charla- Ordenó Vanguard.

El guardia obedeció y lo dejó continuar.

-Veo que no eres la gran cosa- Le decía mientras se dirigía a él apenas sosteniendo el equilibrio. –Otro ciudadano normal, ¿no sé por qué te tienen tanto respeto? Vamos a averiguarlo.

Vanguard solo lo veía a los ojos sin hacer ningún gesto. El unicornio azul se avalanzó con un golpe directo a la cara de Vanguard pero este lo esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Tienes suerte, solo fue un movimiento de suerte.

-¿Suerte, pues que hice?

-No te hagas el inocente- Intentó propinarle otro golpe aprovechando un descuido pero Vanguard solo se hizo para atrás y le puso el casco en sus patas para que se tropezara y se fuera directo a estrellar con las mesas que estaban más adelante.

Todos se reían al verlo estrellarse contra la mesa donde se le cayó encima todas las cosas que sostenía.

Vanguard se dirigió a donde se encontraba el pobre unicornio que aún se intentaba reincorporar, le ofreció el casco en señal de ayuda para levantarse.

-Vamos amigo, ¿Te encuentras bien?

El unicornio rechazó su ayuda golpeando su casco hacia un lado y de mal humor -¡Bah! Yo no necesito tu ayuda- Se reincorporó con dificultad por su propia cuenta y tambaleándose se dirigió a la salida. –Mejor me voy ya que parece que nadie disfruta de mi presencia. ¡Hey cantinero, no te olvides que deje mucho dinero para que después venga por el resto de mis bebidas sin que me cobres!

-¡Con ese dinero ya no cuentas pues lo usare para pagar todo el desorden que has hecho aquí en mi negoció!- Le contestó el cantinero furiosamente.

-Quédatelo entonces. Pobres muertos de hambre ya me tendrán más respeto cuando salga de este inmundo pueblo- Refunfuñaba mientras salía del bar.

-Ese tipo sí que está loco- Decía Vanguard mientras lo veía irse.

Todos rodeaban al Capitán y lo felicitaban por haber humillado a ese unicornio borracho. El guardia que había regañado por tratar de usar su espada en un pleito de borrachos se le acercó impresionado y no por el hecho en el que esquivó los golpes de aquel unicornio, si no que por reconoció al Capitán Vanguard.

-¿Es usted? ¡Es el Capitán Vanguard Red!

-Sí, veo que por fin me reconociste.

-Bueno me habían dicho que estaba muy enfermo y bueno también no lo reconocí sin su armadura.

-Vamos no te sorprendas, además no estoy en servicio asi que no se tienen que comportar como si estuvieran enfrente de un oficial.

-Bueno si es asi quiero invitarle una cerveza

-Lo siento pero aunque no ande en servicio la Princesa de la Amistad solicitó mi presencia en el castillo y no debo hacerla esperar. En otra ocasión con gusto aceptare tu invitación soldado.

Vanguard salió del bar pensado en lo que acaba de ocurrir, solo por pensar en lo que ocurrió hace poco sonrió al recordar aquel pobre unicornio se estampó contra las mesas y solo le puso la pata como si se tratase de una mala broma de jóvenes potros. Galopó unas cuantas cuadras, atravesando por calles repletas de guardias y cajas de abastecimiento bélico para las tropas que defendían la ciudad. Llegó por fin a la entrada de las barracas, en la entrada se encontraban dos oficiales que vigilaban el acceso de guardias y cadetes en entrenamiento.

Vanguard se acercó e hizo un saludo militar a los oficiales, los cuales ellos devolvieron el saludo y dijeron: -Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta señor

Vanguard sin prestarles mucha atención a los oficiales entró directamente al edificio de Oficiales, mismo donde se encontraba su oficina. A su paso hacia allá atravesó el campo de entrenamiento el cual varios voluntarios estaban entrenando a marcha forcada pues no disponían de tiempo para adiestrarlos bien en el arte de la guerra pues serían enviados a proteger puntos menos importantes o como apoyo a las tropas que tenían conflictos en las ciudades del oeste. Los soldados más experimentados eran enviados a las grandes ciudades a protegerlas o directamente al campo de batalla para repeler ataques tipo guerrillas que llevaban a cabo los rebeldes, dejando muchas bajas para la guardia real si no eran detenidas a tiempo.

Vanguard solo los veía entrenar mientras seguía avanzado –Pobres chicos- Se decía en voz baja mientras avanzaba ya que era duro para él ver que muchos ponies sin importar su tipo o su género se unían a la lucha por esta guerra que aún no tiene ningún sentido.

Al entrar al edificio, Vanguard fue directamente a su oficina en la cual ya dentro en un ponyquie estaba su armadura resplandeciendo de limpia; no dudó mucho en acercarse y vestirse, sintió una gran sensación al usarla, se sentía que aún podía hacer algo para detener esta guerra. Se acomodó su espada aun lado de él por debajo de su ala, al terminar la desenvaino y la empuñó haciendo un movimiento ligero pero al hacer eso un terrible dolor recorrió todo su sistema nervioso, paralizándolo inmediatamente y haciendo soltar su espada mientras caía al piso quejándose de un gran dolor.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó desesperado mientras se recuperaba –No de nuevo, no puedo presentarme asi con una actitud de débil frente a la princesa.

Se reincorporó lentamente mientras que al mismo tiempo levantaba su espada y la apoyaba en el suelo para levantarse.

-Solo no hagas que tu cuerpo se esfuerce de más- Se decía a si mismo mientras recuperaba su poca salud y envainaba su espada en el costado.

Suspiró un poco y salió de su oficina con su uniforme puesto avanzando con galope lento mientras trataba de animarse un poco, salió del edificio y paso por el campo de entrenamiento donde al verlo con su uniforme que marcaba su rango los oficiales que entrenaban a los reclutas gritaron: -¡Atención, Capitán pasando!- Todos se detuvieron y saludaron de manera militar mientras Vanguard pasaba sin prestarles atención.

Por fin el Capitán salió de las barracas y se dirigió al castillo de la amistad el cual no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar. Atravesando algunas calles transitadas por guardias reales llegó a la entrada que estaba custodiada por guardias que sostenían enormes lanzas, Vanguard entró por la entrada haciendo un saludo militar a los guardias postrados en la entrada, cruzó la puerta y se dirigió directamente a la sala del trono. Sin tocar antes de entrar empujó la puerta con su pata derecha para pasar a la sala y vio a la princesa que estaba sentada en su trono leyendo algunos documentos y mapas que estaba flotando gracias a la ayuda de su magia, era tal su concentración de la princesa en tales documentos que no se dio cuenta que el Capitán Vaguard ya había llegado a su presencia.

-¿Princesa es un mal momento?- Preguntó Vaguard levantando un poco la voz

Twiligth se asustó y pegó un grito seguido de un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Vanguard.

-¡Vanguard! Qué bueno que viniste ¿Cómo te encuentras de salud?

Twilight dejó los documentos sobre un escritorio con su magia y bajó de su trono para acercase a Vanguard.

-Ehhh… verá princesa… este… Vaya no puedo mentir- Suspiraba mientras decía eso –No hay mejoría, cada vez que intento hacer un mínimo esfuerzo ya sea ejercitándome o hacer un movimiento de combate mi cuerpo me da un doloroso bloqueo a mis articulaciones. No hay mejoría en mi salud.

Twiligth lo miraba con tristeza y se acercó y lo abrazó para tratar de calmar su preocupación.

-Siento mucho escuchar eso Vanguard y tal vez me culpes por no aceptar tu petición para llevar a cabo el peligroso hechizo que pudiera curarte pero no quería ser yo la responsable si es que algo pudiera salir mal, no me lo perdonaría si fuera yo la causante de destruir a una familia.

-No se preocupe Princesa- Decía mientras se apartaba de ella un poco desanimado –Debo admitir que la llegué a culpar pero al razonarlo mejor me di cuenta que usted tenía razón. Ahora aunque ya no sirvo para mucho quiero decirle, ¡No! Quiero pedirle que por favor no me retire de mi rango y de su ejército, por favor no me haga sentir como un inútil solo por tener esta maldición.

Vanguard se postró con la cabeza abajo en señal de súplica frente a la Princesa Twilight mientras ella solo lo observaba y se acercó a él poniendo su pezuña en su hombro.

-Capitán Red por supuesto que no haré eso, no sé por qué pero presiento que yo le debo mucho últimamente, además puede que sea la mejor opción mandarlo a casa definitivamente pero creo que si hago eso su orgullo como su honor de pegaso estarían devastados- Sonrió mientras lo ayudaba a reincorporarse –Sabe, tengo buenas noticias para usted.

El Capitán ya reincorporado miro a Twiligth –Gracias princesa por darme una oportunidad y ¿Cuáles son esas noticias? ¿Acaso encontró otra manera de curar esta enfermedad?

Twiligth se echó a reír en tono bajo –No es eso Capitán es sobre la guerra, pues nos dieron informes confiables de donde se encuentra las tropas del Bibliotecario y de cuantos ponies dispone.

-¿Confiables dice? Y ¿Quién fue el que le proporciono esa dudosa información?

-Es por eso que lo llamé Capitán, le tengo una misión muy importante.

-No me diga que tengo que corroborar esa información que le dio su "contacto"

-Esa misión ya se la designé al soldado Leaft.

-No sabía que Leaft se había ido de Poniville a una misión de reconocimiento entonces supongo que me dará una misión muy fácil.

Twiligth lo miraba serio pues comprendía que Vanguard aún estaba muy decaído por su situación. –Capitán necesito presentarle a alguien muy importante. ¡Puedes pasar Venture Crash!

Al terminar de gritar la Pricesa, la puerta que estaba de tras del Capitán Vanguard se empezó a abrir lentamente y entró el unicornio azul, aquel que empezó la pelea en un bar en Poniville. Vanguard se le quedó viendo cuando lo reconoció al entrar –Hay no- Dijo en voz baja mientras ocultaba su pena hacia el pobre unicornio.

-Princesa vengo a su llamado y espero que tenga lista una parte de mi paga por la información- Decía Venture mientras caminaba para acercarse al trono de Twiligth.

Al llegar vio a Vanguard que estaba parado al lado de él y al verlo lo reconoció instantáneamente que presentó queja por su presencia.

-Princesa ¡¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?!

Twiligth se quedó confundida por las palabras de Venture –Vanguard ¿Acaso lo conoce?

-Desgraciadamente asi es Princesa

-¡¿Desgraciadamente?!- Replicó Venture -¡Tú me hiciste quedar mal con todos esos inútiles guardias!

-¡Ya basta!- Interrumpió molesta Twiligth –Ya tengo suficientes problemas con esta extraña guerra y no quiero que aquí, tú Venture, empieces una.

-Pero… pero él empezó- Señalaba a Vanguard con su casco temblorosamente.

Vanguard solo lo miraba sin moverse a pesar que veía que lo señalaba mientras lo culpaba.

-¡Él no empezó nada Venture, fuiste tú que empezó todo este alboroto!- Suspiró un poco la Princesa mientras ponía su casco derecho en su frente para tranquilizarse –Olvídenlo, empecemos de nuevo y con presentaciones. Venture Crash te presento a mi Capitán de mi Guardia Real, el capitán Vanguard Red. Capitán Vanguard te presento a Venture Crash.

Vanguard le estiró la pata para que Venture chocara cascos con él asi que Venture chocó cascos mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Asi que eres Capitán de la Guardia Real de la Princesa, no te veías muy rudo sin tu armadura.

-Venture no empieces- Replicó Twiligth algo molesta para que no se repitiera otra discusión. –Vanguard, dime de dónde lo conoces.

-Lo conocí en un bar que no queda muy lejos de aquí y déjeme decirle que estaba tan ebrio que provocó una riña en dicho bar.

-¿A si? Venture te prometí protección si me entregabas informes sobre los rebeldes pero si tú eres el que causa problemas dile adiós a tu protección y yo mismo haré que te encierren en un calabozo para que aprendas a cumplir la ley.

-Princesa por favor tranquilícese estoy seguro que ese pillo solo está aprovechando su generosidad dándole información falsa del ejército rebelde.

-¡Falsa!- Replicó Venture –Te aseguro que la información que le di a la princesa no es falsa, soldadito. Por cierto princesa necesito otro adelanto en mi pago por mi información.

-El capitán Vanguard tiene razón Venture hasta que no me llegue un informe de que me estás diciendo la verdad tus pagos serán cancelados

Venture al escuchar eso se le quedó mirando al Capitán con una mirada de odio –Arggg… ¡Tú, no sé por qué todos te hacen caso! Eres una molestia para mí.

Vanguard con una mirada seria se acercó a él –Mejor no hables Venture porque en la forma de que actuaste puedo ponerte bajo arresto por sospecha a posible estafa, así que si quieres gozar de tu libertad te recomiendo que obedezcas las ordenes de la princesa Twiligth.

Ambos ponies se quedaban viendo uno al otro directamente a los ojos de forma retadora pero el Capitán Red haciendo respetar su cargo conservo la calma y dio media vuelta para regresar a su sitio pero antes de que eso pasara un guardia entró de forma urgente al salón del trono interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio del momento.

-¡Princesa traigo noticias del Capitán Leaft!

El guardia se acercó al frente del trono e hizo una reverencia y después le entregó un pergamino a la Princesa.

Twiligth recibió el pergamino y lo empezó a leer mientras sostenía el documento con su magia y con su pezuña le hacía señas al guardia para que se retirase el cual él obedeció al instante.

-Capitán Red parece que Venture está diciendo la verdad.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Vanguard mientras que Venture se le dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-El Capitán Leaft me confirma que efectivamente hay un campamento rebelde en los Valles Verdes Mágicos solo confirmará si el Bibliotecario está coordinando el grupo.

-Ves Capitán y tú me acusabas de mentiroso- Contestaba de un tono burlón hacia Vanguard.

El Capitán sin perder compostura y confiado le contestó –Para mí sigues siendo un sospechoso porque no hay forma de que traigas esta información aquí estando ileso o la hayas obtenido espiándolos desde lejos, el Bibliotecario, según los informes es alguien sumamente cruel y de carácter frio, si ve algún sospechoso o algún inocente que no tenga nada que ver con esta guerra lo elimina instantáneamente, no se tienta el corazón para nada y lo digo por experiencia propia. –Le decía mientras se tocaba el pecho donde tenía la herida provocada por el hechizo del Bibliotecario- Asi que te pregunto ¿Cómo obtuviste esa información?

Venture estaba muy nervioso por dentro pero aun asi él tampoco perdió la compostura ante Vanguard y la Princesa que lo estaban mirando muy sospechosamente asi que actuó con normalidad.

-Capitán vivo en el pueblo que esta cerca de esa área e inclusive está pegado a donde están acampando en estos momentos, mientras los rebeldes llegaron estaba afuera trabajando y por si lo pregunta soy leñador. Estaba de regreso a mi hogar cuando vi que estaban ejecutando a los habitantes, vi a su líder al que ustedes llaman el Bibliotecario dirigir dicha matanza. Yo y unos cuantos intentamos huir de ellos combatiendo en el camino e intentando salir de la zona, yo logré salir pero no vi a los demás y es por eso que estoy aquí compartiendo esta información.

Vanguard al escucharlo no tuvo otro remedio que darle una oportunidad a su historia.

-Está bien te creo pero aún asi no abuses de la confianza que te ha dado la Princesa para que te metas en problemas en este lugar.

-Capitán Vanguard creo que entendió muy bien lo que le quiso decir y para su buena suerte señor Venture ya que está muy insistente con su protección y su pago, el Capitán aquí presente se encargará de cuidarlo mientras esté viviendo en esta ciudad.

-¡Espere, ¿Qué?!- Ambos reprocharon al escuchar las palabras de la princesa.

-Ya lo escucharon caballeros

-No… usted no… está loca… no puede… entienda que…- Ambos estaban balbuceando al tratar de convencer a la princesa que eso no era una buena idea.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó furiosa Twiligth callándolos- Ya he ordenado tu protección que tanto anhelabas Venture y si no la quieres puedes despedirte de tu paga por la información que me diste y usted Capitán no me haga reconsiderar su retiro como mi oficial. Asi que ambos les gustará la idea, se llevaran muy bien y ¡No quiero oír ninguna queja de ustedes dos!- Terminó de regañarlos y su carácter estricto se calmó mientras respiraba profundamente y exhalaba seguido de un ademán que hacía con su pata derecha. –Venture se hospeda en mi castillo Capitán asi que como su encargado de velar por él usted decide cual es la mejor opción para que se quede. Bueno pueden retirarse tengo cosas importantes que atender.

Vanguard al no poder hacer nada para reclamarle solo suspiro y se dio por vencido al obedecer la orden de la princesa.

-Como ordene Princesa- Se inclinó para hacer reverencia y dio la media vuelta –Vámonos Venture escuchaste a la princesa.

Venture al igual de inconforme, hizo una reverencia y siguió al Capitán hasta la salida de la habitación del trono.

-Asi que- Rompió el silencio Venture después de haber salido de la habitación del trono -¿Tú eres Capitán, cierto? Es por eso que en aquel bar todos te obedecían, ya veo asi que estás lleno de sorpresas.

-No creas que con cumplidos ganarás mi confianza eh "amigo". Dime dónde está tu habitación dentro del castillo para dejarte ahí y que no causes ningún otro problema.

-¡Oye no soy un ningún potrillo castigado para que me mandes a mi habitación!

-No lo eres pero yo estoy a cargo de ti asi que soy tu superior y si no me obedeces ordenare a que te escolten por la fuerza a tu habitación, asi que por favor coopera en este momento conmigo y mañana te dejaré ir a donde quieras.

Venture estaba furioso por la forma en que le hablaba Vanguard pues se sentía que lo trataba como un portillo que acababa de hacer muchas travesuras, aunque realmente no se dejaba que lo trataran así decidió obedecer a Vanguard de cooperar con él a sus exigencias.

-Por aquí, sígueme

Le indicó el camino con su pata mientras se adelantó a avanzar por los pasillos del castillo. Vanguard un poco más tranquilo lo siguió hasta llegar a una habitación no muy diferente a las demás.

-Aquí es Capitán, ya puede estar tranquilo de que me encuentre en un lugar seguro y donde no pueda meterme en problemas- Lo decía con tono sarcástico.

-Ja ja muy gracioso Venture. Ya es muy tarde y creo que regresaré a casa, mañana vendré a buscarte a tu habitación y más te vale que te encuentra aquí.

-No pasará nada mi Capitán que yo seguiré sus órdenes- Lo decía de un tono grave mientras ponía su pata sobre su cabeza imitando un saludo militar

Vanguard solo lo veía seriamente como si esperara a qué horas dejaba de comportarse como un imbécil. –Descansa Venture, espero que mañana no estés tan loco- Vanguard se retiró sin decirle nada más.

Venture cerró la puerta al ver que Vanguard se retiraba. –Solo te estoy tomando el pelo Capitán, eres muy tonto al confiar en mí y dejarme solo en este castillo. –Decía mientras un aura verde en forma de capullo cubría su cuerpo.

-Hay algo que no me agrada de ese tipo y sería un tonto si le diera mi confianza y más si lo dejara solo en este castillo- Decía Vanguard pensativo mientras galopaba por los pasillos del castillo. –No me iré de aquí esta noche tengo el presentimiento que algo va hacer. No me importa que la princesa creyera en su historia que no tiene nada de lógica en todos los aspectos. Debe estar tramando algo.

Vanguard se dirigió a su oficina mientras en el camino ordenó a unos guardias que cuidanban el interior del castillo que dejaran sin supervisión la zona donde se hospedaba Venture pues él se haría cargo de su vigilancia personalmente pero que guardaran el secreto. Después de eso entró a su oficina a esperar que se hiciera más de noche para ejecutar su plan.

Venture por otra parte estaba acostado en su cama mientras estaba haciendo levitar varios objetos con magia de su cuerno.

-Qué bueno que descansé un poco mi hechizo de transformación; casi pierdo la confianza de la princesa por culpa de ese pegaso entrometido, se ve que no es nada tonto pero logré que confiara un poco en mí, eso es más que suficiente para llevar a cabo mis planes- Se decía a si mismo mientras seguía levitando algunas cosas con su magia –Este castillo debe tener guardado cosas de mucho valor solo hay que buscarlas y robarlas. Pronto saldré de aquí y de toda esta locura.

Esperó acostado por un par de horas hasta que se hiciera de noche, mientras eso pasaba escuchaba la movilización afuera de su habitación pues los guardias galopaban por los pasillos vigilando el interior del castillo mientras la princesa trabajaba en atender asuntos oficiales. Poco después se escucharon galopes acompañado de una aura luz morada que alumbraba el pasillo y su luz pasaba por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Venture –Ya se va ir a dormir la princesa- Se decía mientras veía pasar por debajo de su puerta.

Twiligth ya cansada se iba a dormir siempre acompañada de un pergamino que traía levitando para seguir leyéndolo camino a su habitación y más cuando su asistente estaba de permiso cuidando a su esposo.

Ya era muy noche y Venture al echar un vistazo al reloj de su habitación se dio cuenta que pasaban de la media noche, esto fue suficiente para salir de la cama y acercarse a la puerta de su habitación para pegar su oreja y tratar de escuchar que no había nadie cerca, ni guardias para que lo vieran salir de noche y rondar por el castillo. Se quedó un rato pegando su oreja en su puerta y espero por varios minutos para convencerse de que estaba todo despejado –Creo que no hay mulas en la costa- Se dijo a si mismo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de su habitación.

Como lo había predicho no se encontraba nadie a la redonda, al asomarse se pudo dar cuenta que los guardias que hacían su recorrido rutinario no estaban por ninguna parte. Galopó despacio y en silencio por el pasillo, avanzando lo suficiente para saber por qué los guardias no estaban vigilando. Llegó a las escaleras que daban a la planta baja y se asomó con cuidado por el barandal y vio a los guardias que estaban reunidos platicando entre ellos y echando carcajadas tal vez de algo chusco que contaban.

-Vaya guardias que resultaron ser, que bien cuidan a la princesa- Murmuraba entre dientes cuando los estaba viendo. –Me la han dejado muy fácil esos tontos. Me gustaría ver como los regaña el Capitán si los descubriera asi además también ese Capitán es un gran tonto también.

Siguió avanzando pasando por varias habitaciones y se topó con la habitación de la princesa, solo se paró enfrente de la puerta y la miro muy serio.

-Apuesto que aquí habrá cosas muy importantes y de gran valor para robar pero la Princesa Twiligth no es ninguna tonta y cuando entre ahí puede que me atrape con los cascos en la masa. Deberé ir a otro lugar donde pueda encontrar cosas igual de valiosas.

Siguió avanzando lento y en silencio y abriendo cada habitación que para él consideraba que podría encontrar algo bueno pero no encontraba nada pues cada una de las habitaciones donde indagaba no encontraba nada de valor hasta que llegó al despacho personal de Twiligth. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban de felicidad.

-No pensé con encontrarme con tan importante habitación.

Se acercó y giró la perilla del pomo de la puerta con su magia, abriéndose por sí sola la puerta automáticamente. Contuvo su emoción y se atrevió a entrar para echar un vistazo.

Lo que vio le pareció un poco sorprendente pues la habitación se parecía a una mini biblioteca, estantes de libros rodeaban la habitación y todos ellos llenos de libros valiosos de magia y archivos históricos escritos por la propia princesa. En el fondo se encontraba un escritorio de madera adornado por enfrente con relieves que parecían manzanos y daban la impresión de un huerto tallado en madera, encima de este se encontraba un globo terráqueo y una pila de documentos asi como una pluma y un tintero. Todo arriba del escritorio era casi un caos pues los papeles pocos papeles que no estaban apilados estaban regados sobre este.

Venture al ver todo eso no dudó en acercarse a revisar todos esos documentos pues puede que encuentre algo muy valiosos para él.

-mmmm esto es muy interesante. Notas sobre las posiciones de su ejército y la de Celestia, creo que esta información me puede servir. Ya veo una lista sobre los suministros y armas- Decía mientras leía en voz baja aquellos documentos. -¿Y esto? Una lista de los oficiales y Capitanes que vendrán a reunirse con la Princesa Twiligth en un tren que pasará desapercibido en el frente de Manehattan. A esto sí le puedo sacar provecho, puede que alguien me page muy buen dinero por todo esto que es muy confidencial.

Dejaba los papeles en su lugar y se guardaba entre su melena documentos pequeños que mostraban algunas pruebas verídicas de los documentos. Estaba tan ocupado acomodando todo en su lugar que algo, y por instinto, lo hizo voltear y vio que en uno de los estantes, una caja que brillaba con poca intensidad. Aquella caja con poco brillo llamó su atención que dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y utilizó su magia para bajar aquella caja brillante. La tomó con sus cascos y la abrió poco a poco. Se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía adentro.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Debe ser una maldita broma pero esto es muy real, pensé que solo eran puras leyendas o chismes de lavadero pero nunca creí encontrarme con los dijes de las guardianas de la armonía- Veía los dijes con asombro y empezó a contarlos. –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y… ¿Dónde está el sexto? Piensa tonto el sexto lo tiene la Princesa el dije que representa la magia. Vamos repasemos está el de la risa, la generosidad, la lealtad, la amabilidad y la magia. Sip solo falta el de… Un momento si el dije de Twiligth está aquí ¿Entonces el otro? ¿Dónde está el dije que representa la honestidad? ¿Se habrá perdido? O ¿Lo sepultarían junto con la guardiana? Bueno no importa esto es de mucho valor. Me pagarían muy bien si los vendo a un gran coleccionista, no importa si falta uno, tengo el dije de la princesa y con eso es suficiente para que cualquier comprador me pague lo que yo desee.

-¿Me harías el favor de regresar eso a su lugar?

Venture se congeló de los nervios al escuchar aquella voz que provenía de la puerta de la oficina. Giró despacio para saber quién le había hablado pero al escuchar aquella familiar voz sabía perfectamente quién podría ser. Volteó y se sorprendió ver a Vanguard en la entrada mirándolo seriamente con una mirada penetrante llena de furia.

-Ca… Capitán pensé que… ya sabe estaba en su casa descansando- Venture estaba nervioso porque el Capitán lo atrapó con los cascos en la masa. –Este… ¿Qué lo trajo por aquí?- Pasó un trago de saliva cuando el Capitán se acercaba poco a poco –Dígame, ¿Cuánto lleva ahí parado?

Vanguard se acercó a él sin quitarle la mirada de enojo al pobre unicornio que sudaba y reía nerviosamente.

-En primer lugar quiero que devuelvas eso a donde estaba- Le ordenó con un tono seco y furioso pero en voz baja para no hacer un escándalo en el castillo.

-Como ordene Capitán.

Venture cerró la cajita que tenía y con su magia la volvió a subir donde se encontraba originalmente. –Listo Capitán, ahora si me permite tengo que regresar a mi habitación.

-¡No tan rápido miserable rata de un solo cuerno!- Alzó un poco la voz muy enojado –Me vas a explicar por qué desobedeciste mi orden de "no salir de tu habitación" y no solo eso también el por qué estabas husmeando en la oficina personal de la princesa y también que hacías con esos preciados dijes de la Princesa.

Venture se quedó paralizado y tratando de pensar rápido en una excusa para poder salir de este lio.

-Vera Capitán, tenía problemas para dormir y decidí explorar un poco el castillo para que me cansara y cayera rendido en mi cama así que desobedecí su orden pensando en que usted no me atraparía- Vanguard solo lo miraba desesperándose más e intentando calmar su ira, pero al ver esto Venture trató de calmar un poco más las cosas. –Capitán está bien si lo desobedecí pero fue culpa de sus guardias ya que no estaban cuidando cerca de mi habitación; lo que quiero decir es que… si fuera un enemigo que intentaría atentar contra la vida de la princesa yo ya lo habría hecho sin ningún problema.

Vanguard se acercó más a él y le dio un pequeño golpe con su casco en su pecho que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

-No fue culpa de mis guardias Venture, yo mismo les ordené que vigilaran la entrada principal mientras yo hacía todo el recorrido de rutina, además debes aprender a hacerte responsable de tus acciones. ¿Qué hacías con ese cofre personal de la Princesa?

-¡Está bien te lo diré!

-Baja la voz o despertarás a la princesa y te meterás en problemas.

Venture se calló de golpe y solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente para empezar a hablar bajo.

-Estaba deambulando por el pasillo y me llamó la atención su oficina y decidí echar un vistazo, cuando entré me llamó la atención ese cofre asi que revise y me encontré con los dijes de las guardianas, me emocioné tanto de verlas pues soy un gran fanático de ellas y por eso me encontró aquí. No quería robarlas, lo juro.

Vanguard solo lo miraba a los ojos muy serio.

-Dame una razón para no arrestarte y meterte en un calabozo.

-Perdón desobedecí una orden y te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.-Dijo sinceramente Venture.

-Está bien te daré otra oportunidad pero para el día de mañana ya no dormirás en el castillo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Interrumpió bruscamente Venture que Vanguard lo miró con gran sospecha. Venture se dio cuenta de eso que rápidamente arregló su respuesta. –Quiero decir, por supuesto Capitán yo solo obedeceré sus órdenes.

Vanguard dejó de sospechar y regresó y continuó diciéndole.

-Por hoy te quedaras a dormir aquí y como desobedeciste mi orden tu habitación estará bajo custodia hasta que yo venga por ti. Mañana te reubicare hasta que la princesa decida que hacer contigo o hasta que tu estadía en esta ciudad termine. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, señor.

-Perfecto ahora te escoltaré a tu habitación y quiero que empaques tus cosas y te duermas, no quiero que cuando llegue mañana no estés listo porque con cosas o sin ellas te sacaré del castillo.

Vanguard llevó a Venture a su habitación y después de dejarlo ahí llamó a un guardia, ordenándole que vigilara esa habitación hasta su regreso mañana. Vanguard se pasó a retirar a su casa aun siendo de noche, mientras regresaba pensaba en la actitud sospechosa de Venture pues aunque no lo crean mientras ese unicornio rondaba por los pasillos superiores del castillo, Vanguard lo seguía moviéndose desde las alturas y ocultándose en los rincones oscuros del techo del castillo, observando su comportamiento sospechoso. Vio cuando miraba la puerta y entraba al despacho de la princesa, sabía muy bien que era un pony del cual no podía confiar.

Venture regresaba a su habitación mientras un guardia lo escoltaba detrás de él, avanzaba a galope lento mientras que el guardia lo empujaba un poco para apresurar su galope. Llegaron a la habitación empujando a Venture para que entrara y el guardia cerraba la puerta de forma brusca y agresiva.

-Pero que modales- Decía Venture mientras se sobaba la retaguardia por el empujón. –Bueno tuve mala suerte de obtener esos dijes de las antiguas guardianas de la armonía, si tan solo no se hubiera estado ese Capitán. Se ve que no es muy tonto como sospechaba y parece que los rumores acerca de él no exageran.

Se fue a acostar a su cama mientras miraba el techo pensando en cómo podría sacar esos dijes del castillo o cualquier otro tesoro de gran valor.

-Mañana intentare de nuevo sustraer esos dijes, además no creo que el Capitán Vanguard le informe a la Princesa que estaba husmeando en su despacho personal. Como sea mañana es otro día, otra oportunidad.

A la mañana siguiente, todo amaneció muy tranquilo el clima era perfecto y la paz se respiraba en el aire. La presencia de guardias que custodiaban las calles de Poniville aún seguía estrictamente, todos los guardias que se quedaban velando el turno de la noche esperaban a sus relevos para irse a descansar.

En el castillo un equipo de limpieza empezaba a trabajar y con la ayuda de los guardias terminaban muy rápido antes de que la Princesa Twilight despertara.

Venture despertó muy temprano mientras el sol se asomaba en su ventana y le pegaba los rayos en la cara. Se talló los ojos y bostezó un poco mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama para andar por la habitación y preparar las cosas tal como se lo había ordenado Vanguard.

-Debo darme prisa antes de que ese lunático venga y me arrastre por las patas traseras si es que no tengo todo listo.

Usando su magia de su cuerno levitaba sus cosas y las guardaba en un costal muy sucio. En su puerta tocaron muy fuerte.

-¡Venture, abre la puerta ahora mismo que ya es hora de irnos!- Los gritos de Vanguard se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta. -¡Vamos no me hagas perder el tiempo o la derribare y te traeré a rastras!

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso no duerme ese pegaso? Lo sabía está loco ese pony- Murmuraba entre dientes mientras se apuraba a empacar las pocas cosas que traía. -¡Ya voy, enseguida te abro la puerta!

Venture terminó de empacar todo en su costal y se dirigió a abrir la puerta algo molesto por la forma en que lo estaban apurando. –Ya estoy listo. Capitán usted parece una yegua de esas insoportables cuando…

Vanguard se le quedaba mirando muy furioso. – ¡Un comentario más de esos y te mando a la celda de castigo sin derecho a comida por dos días!

-Está bien no se enoje Capitán era solo una broma para alegrar el día.

-No estamos para bromas en estos tiempos de guerra. Vamos agarra tus cosas y acompáñame.

-Espera es muy temprano además creo que ni la Princesa Twilight se ha levantado a esa hora.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No, solo decía. No quiero ser descortés y quiero despedirme de ella y avisarle que voy contigo a donde sea que me lleves.

-No digas más tonterías que bien sabes que la princesa me dejo cuidándote asi que harás lo que yo diga. ¡Agarra tus cosas y acompáñame!

-Está bien, está bien. Ya cásate.- Tomó su costal con su magia y se la puso en su lomo. -¡Listo! Espera no. Solo un momento Capitán.

Vanguard resopló molesto por su nariz mientras esperaba a Venture que volvió a su habitación. Venture regresó y tomó dos espadas con sus fundas y se las colocó en sus costados amarrándoselas con un cinturón de cuero. Terminó y volvió con el Capitán.

-Ahora si estoy listo Capitán.

Vanguard miró ambas espadas que traía portando en sus costados.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas armas?

-¿Cuál, estas?- Decía mientras volteaba a ver sus espadas. –Son mías Capitán. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Bueno no me habías mencionado que venías armado y además me dijiste que eras un humilde leñador.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¿Cómo que "qué con eso"? Se supone que viniste aquí para pedir protección ya que los rebeldes habían destruido tu pueblo y asesinado a tus amigos.

-Si es correcto Capitán pero eso no significa que no me sé defender y nunca salgo sin ellas pues como había dicho antes son tiempos de guerra y la muerte asecha a la vuelta de la esquina. Más vale tener precaución ¿No cree?

-Claaaaro tomas precauciones que olvidaste llevarlas al bar ese día que armaste un alboroto pero no te reclamo eres muy bueno peleando para ser un simple pony leñador. No me imagino que hubiera ocurrido si ese día llevarías tus espadas.

Vanguard empezó a caminar por los pasillos dándole una seña a Venture para que lo siguiera.

-Oye ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Aún no confías en mí, verdad?

-Claro que confío en ti, es solo que cualquier pony puede blandir una espada ¿Pero dos? Para eso se necesita muchos años de entrenamiento y no me digas que por tu cuenta aprendiste hacerlo pues eso lleva lo doble de tiempo. –Lo interrumpió al ver que iba a hablar para excusarse de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Venture lo seguía mientras avanzabas por los pasillos. Galoparon hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja y antes de llegar y bajar, encontraron a la Princesa que galopaba por los pasillos y tenía una cara que delataba su despertar. Vanguard que iba al frente se detuvo y le hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días Princesa

-Buenos días Capitán Red- Ve que lo acompañaba Venture. -¿Puedo saber a dónde van?

-¡Princesa ayúdeme me está secuestrando! ¡Está abusando de su cargo como Capitán para sacarme de mi habitación por la fuerza!- Gritando dramáticamente.

-Capitán Red ¿Eso es verdad?- Preguntó la Princesa mientras intentaba no reírse.

Vanguard le dio un golpe fuerte en la nuca de Venture con su cola para que dejara de dramatizar exageradamente.

-No lo estoy secuestrando Princesa, solo lo voy a reubicar para su mayor seguridad ya que usted me dejó que me encargara de él.

-¿Y a dónde lo reubicará Capitán?

-Se lo informaré después princesa ya que si él piensa que es un secuestro dejaré que la duda atormente su preocupación. ¡Andando Venture!- Empuja fuertemente a Venture desde su retaguardia.

-Que tengan un buen día chicos- Se despidió la princesa dejando escapar una carcajada.

-¡No princesa, ayúdeme se lo suplico!- Dramatizaba Venture mientras lo empujaban.

-¡Ya cállate Venture!- Le contestaba Vanguard mientras lo empujaba bajando las escaleras. –Te comportas como un pequeño potro inmaduro.

Ambos salieron del castillo y galoparon por las calles de ponyville, guiando a su invitado para que lo siguiera y no se perdiera.

-¿Capitán puede decirme a dónde vamos?

-Vamos a mi casa. Ahí podrás quedarte hasta que la princesa decida dar por terminado tu acuerdo.

-¿Su casa? ¿Y ahora por qué ese cambio de opinión?

-Venture en mi casa estarás más seguro, te lo prometo, además no creas que serás un prisionero pues podrás ir y venir cuando te plazca siempre y cuando me avises donde vas a estar y que no salgas de la ciudad sin notificármelo a mí o a la princesa.

-Entiendo, entiendo.

Después de caminar por varios minutos llegan a la casa de Vanguard que estaba cerca de un lago que no ha sido consumido por la expansión territorial de la vida urbana de Poniville.

Llegarón a la entrada y cuando abrió la puerta Fate estaba parada ahí muy emocionada esperando a su padre que se le abalanzó con un fuerte abrazo en cuanto puso su pezuña dentro de su casa.

-¡Papi!- Gritaba con de emoción mientras lo seguía abrazando y aguitando sus pequeñas alitas blanco-amarillas.

-¡Fate! Jejeje también te extrañe mi pequeña guerrera- La abrazaba con sus enormes alas mientras disfrutaba del cariño de su pequeña hija.

Fate mientras se aferraba al cuello de su padre, vio que detrás de él venía un unicornio azul que lo acompañaba.

-¿Quién es él papi?

Vanguard bajó a Fate con cuidado al suelo.

-Fate déjame presentarte a mi amigo Venture Crash, es un unicornio que vino a pedir refugio y protección aquí en Poniville.

Venture con una sonrisa nerviosa se acerca a Vanguard –No creí que fueras casado y tuvieras una hija pues pensé que eras un solterón amargado.

Vanguard solo le echó una mirada amenazadora para que dejara de decir tonterías sin sentido, mientras Fate se puse delante de él y le extendió su pequeño casco acompañado con una sonrisa.

Venture la miró aun manteniendo su sonrisa y choca su casco con la de ella.

-Hola pequeña…

Fate se emocionó al escucharlo que le sacudió su casco muy rápido.

-¡Hola Venture! Wow Eres un unicornio. Casi no conozco muchos unicornios- Fate hablaba muy rápido y emocionada y la emocionó más cuando vio que Venture traía dos espadas colgando a sus lados. -¡Eres un guerrero! ¿Me enseñas algunos movimientos?

Vanguard solo se reía en voz baja mientras miraba como Fate lo abarrotaba con varias preguntas mientras el pobre Venture solo retrocedía incómodamente al ver a la pequeña pegaso que no le paraban la boca de lo emocionada que estaba.

-Este… Pequeña… digo Fate… Cálmate por favor. No creo que deberías pensar en usar armas…

-¡Yo voy hacer capitana algún día como mi papi! Y matare muchos rebeldes para defender Equestria.

-Ok… Vanguard amigo veo que estás de acuerdo que tu hija se interese por las armas siendo tan pequeña y que la dejes saber lo que pasa en la guerra ¿no crees que podrías traumarla a futuro?

-Venture, tú mismo has visto como un grupo de rebeldes a destruido tu pueblo y asesinado a sangre fría. No creo que solo ponies mayores hayan sido asesinado pues te apuesto que también pequeños potros sufrieron ese mismo destino. Mi hija nació durante este conflicto asi que no es ajena a lo que está pasando a nuestro alrededor. No me agrada la idea de que piense en usar armas o matar ponies pero en estos días solo quiero que esté preparada para que ella misma pueda defenderse. Me hubiera gustado que ella creciera en un entorno lleno de paz y pensando en jugar y divertirse pero desgraciadamente le tocó nacer en este periodo tan difícil.

-Bueno si sé muy bien lo que está pasando pero… ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?

Vanguard lo voltea a ver con mucha seriedad.

-A veces pienso en eso pero como el mundo ya está bastante loco prefiero educarla militarmente, además creo que conseguí una buena niñera para que la cuide por un corto tiempo.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡No te aproveches de que esté yo aquí para cuidar de tu hija!

Venaguard solo reía bajo mientras miraba la expresión de Venture cuando le dijo que sería la niñera de su hija pues fue su oportunidad de fastidiarlo como él lo estaba siendo con el Capitán.

-Hola amor llegaste temprano- Interrumpió Misty que había llegado para saludarlos. -¿Y quién es este caballero?

-Deja te presento a Venture Crash es un refugiado y protegido de la Princesa Twiligth. Venture ella es mi esposa Mist Rain que también es la asistente de la Princesa Twiligth.

Venture se acercó a ella y tomó su pezuña para besarla caballerosamente.

-Es un placer madame.

Misty solo reía muy avergonzada mientras retiraba su pezuña de él.

-Por favor solo llámame Misty.

-Asi lo haré… Misty. Vanguard amigo ¿cómo pudiste conquistar a esta hermosa yegua siendo tan feo y gruñón?

Misty y Fate empezaron a reírse mientras que Vanguard le echaba otra mirada de odio al pobre de Venture que al darse cuenta solo retrocedió un poco mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa que decía "Solo era una broma"

-Te equivocas Venture, mi esposo no es tan gruñón solo es que está bajo mucha presión. Si es feo pero asi lo quiero mucho.- En ese instante Misty abrazó a Vanguard con su ala derecha y lo besa en su mejilla para tratar de calmar el enojo producido por la broma de Venture.

-Si se nota mucho que ustedes son una gran familia felíz y antes de que me empalaguen con su amor, Vanguard ¿Me vas a mostrar dónde me voy a quedar o no?

-No te vayas a morir por presenciar un poco de cariño. Ven sígueme.- Vanguard lo guio hasta el segundo piso de su casa y abrió la puerta de una recamara que estaba al final del angosto pasillo. –Aquí es. Veo que no eres de esos potros que les gusta la vida familiar por lo que acabo de ver allá abajo.

Venture entró a la habitación dejo el saco que traía cargando sobre la cama.

-Efectivamente Capitán, yo no soy un pony que quiera forjar una familia, yo soy libre que le gusta disfrutar de la compañía de hermosa yeguas y divertirse un rato, sabes a lo que me refiero, de ir aquí y allá sin preocupaciones.

-No sé por qué me diste pinta de que asi eras en realidad. Ponte cómodo que si necesitas algo estaré abajo conviviendo con mi familia.

Pasó un largo rato mientras que Venture desempacaba sus cosas de su saco que traía cargando, las acomodó en el amplio espacio que tenía pues su habitación solo constaba de una cama y un viejo ropero de madera. Al terminar se acostó en la cama mientras miraba el techo de forma pensativa pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las risas de fate que se escuchaban dese el jardín, eran risas de diversión porque también se escuchaban las de Vanguard, ambos jugaban en el jardín y parecía que la estaban pasando bien los dos.

Venture se animó salir de la cama y echar un vistazo por la ventana para ver qué es lo que hacían aquellos dos pegasos, miró lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no jugaban si no que ambos estaban entrenando, ambos con unas espadas de madera blandiéndolas con sus cascos.

-Parece que Vanguard no bromeaba cuando dijo que prefería a su hija defenderse por sí sola. Lástima de la potranca que tenga que dejar su infancia por preocupaciones que tienen ahora los ponies mayores.

Se decía a si mismo mientras seguía observando. Observaba que Vanguard le enseñaba técnicas básicas para atacar y defenderse de un ataque muy básico, puros ejercicios para acostúmbrate al peso y tamaño del arma. Ambos pegasos chocaban las espadas de madera haciendo un ruido hueco y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Observó la manera de entrenar del Capitán a su hija y notó que no era muy exigente con ella y le explicaba con mucha paciencia para no confundirla sobre el arte de combatir pero noto algo extraño pues Vanguard no hacia movimientos muy completos como si Vanguard no quisiera cansarse o realizar completo el ejercicio.

-¡Vamos papi defiéndete!- Gritó Fate al abalanzarse con su espada de madera con intención de golpear a Vanguard.

-¡Pequeña tramposa!- Respondió Vanguard y bloqueó su ataque con un movimiento ágil.

Fate siguió atacando con su espada de madera sin darle un poco de descanso o tregua a su padre que seguía bloqueando sus débiles ataques hasta que con un movimiento no tan ágil logró desarmarla pero ante esto el pobre Capitán cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Fate se acercó a su padre muy preocupada mientras que Misty salió al jardín en su ayuda para poder levantarlo y llevarlo adentro.

Venturo observó lo que acababa de ocurrir, se quedó muy impresionado por lo que le acababa de suceder a Vanguard.

-No creo que haya sido fingido porque su esposa salió a auxiliarlo, también la cara de preocupación de su hija refuerza mi hipótesis que fue algo grave. No pudo ser un golpe de la espada de la pequeña potranca ya que el Capitán las había bloqueado con mucha facilidad, se trata de otra cosa y voy averiguar qué es lo que pasa.

Venture se quitó de la ventana y salió de su habitación para bajar e investigar qué había sucedido. Encontró a Misty que estaba atendiendo a su marido en un sillón de la sala que aún no paraba de quejarse de un dolor insoportable que le rocorría su cuerpo.

-¡Dule, duele!

Gritaba con desesperación Vanguard mientras Misty muy preocupaba trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Venture los observaba mientras se mantenía a la vista pero tanto Misty y Vanguard no le prestaban atención así que decidió salir al jardín donde encontró a Fate echada en el césped con cara de tristeza pensando en lo que le ocurrió a su padre. Venture se acercó a ella.

-Hola pequeña, ¿De casualidad sabes lo que le acaba de ocurrir a tu padre?

Fate se le quedo viendo mientras de sus ojos escurrían algunas lágrimas –Él no está bien.

-¿A qué te refieres con "no está bien"?

-Mi papi tiene una maldición o eso es lo que entiendo, no puede volver a pelear y eso no me gusta.

-¿Maldición? Oye eso es muy difícil de explicar para alguien de tu edad pero puedes darme más detalles sobre lo que le pasó

-¡No quiero!- Replicó algo molesta la potranca.

-Oye ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud tuyo?

-¡Estoy molesta y no quiero hablar!- Se dio la vuelta para ignorarlo mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Vamos si me dices te regalare un delicioso dulce.

-¡No quiero, dulces malos!

-Sí que eres igual de gruñona como tu padre. –Se quedó pensando un momento para saber cómo lograr convencer de que le dijera con más detalles que le pasaba a su padre hasta que tuvo una idea. –Mira sé que no quieres hablar sobre lo que le pasó a tu padre pero entiendo que te gusta pelear asi que hagamos un trato. Si tú me das más detalles sobre la enfermedad de tu padre yo te enseñare unos movimientos de esgrima. ¿Qué dices, tenemos un trato?

Fate lo volteo a ver pensándolo un poco. Al verlo su cara cambió de tristeza a dibujarse una sonrisa.

-¡Si, trato!- Con entusiasmo chocó su pequeño casco con el de él.

-Bien pequeña tenemos un trato asi que para poder cumplir con lo acordado empieza tu primero a hablar sobre lo que le pasó a tu padre.

Fate asentó afirmativamente con su cabeza antes de hablar.

-Después de que regresara de su última misión llegó algo herido con un enorme hueco en el pecho de su armadura, no le prestó mucha atención a eso. Siempre jugaba con él y entrenábamos juntos y nada malo le pasaba hasta que un día mientras jugaba con él cayó al suelo de forma inexplicable, pensé que había muerto por que no reaccionaba, le hable a mi mami con urgencia pero tampoco pudo hacer nada, salió a pedir ayuda y unos guardias que pasaban por aquí nos ayudaron a llevarlo al hospital- Le salían lágrimas al contarlo. –Pasaron los días y por fin despertó cuando me dejaron visitarlo, fui muy feliz cuando vi que abrió los ojos y me abrazo, estaba confundido pues creía que aún seguíamos en la casa. No me dejaron escuchar la explicación del médico pony pero alcance escuchar que tenía una maldición. Mi papi solo me dijo que tenía una enfermedad que no era peligrosa pero limitaba sus movimientos pero que se siente feliz estar con nosotros, yo creo que miente no lo veo feliz, es feliz estando con nosotros pero cuando entrena conmigo ya no es el mismo de siempre. Se siente… triste.

Venture estaba escuchando con atención pero tenía más preguntas para ella y necesitaba informarse bien para ver si podía sacar algo de beneficio en eso.

-Ya entiendo, sí que la tuvo difícil en su última misión pero ¿Sabes a dónde fue exactamente? O ¿Quién pudo hacerle ese semejante hechizo?

-No sé quién fue- Decía mientras se limpiaba los ojos. –Pero si llegara a saberlo trataría de matarlo. En cuando su última misión escuche decir que fue a Green Meadow.

Venture se sorprendió mucho pues en ese lugar también había estado, estaba luchando en el bando de los rebeldes pero estaba del otro lado del pueblo atacando a los mercenarios y saqueando las casas de esos viejos ponies retirados. Al huir de ahí junto con su líder escuchó una historia entre los rebeldes que el Bibliotecario había atacado con un poderoso y mortífero hechizo a un guardia de la Armada Real de Twiligth y que este había sobrevivido. Por lo que él recuerda el pobre Bibliotecario estaba también muy mal herido y estaba de un mal genio toda esta temporada; entonces si Vanguard es aquel pony que sobrevivió a ese ataque eso quiere decir que el mal genio del bibliotecario se debía a eso.

Venture acopló bien las ideas y todo el rompecabezas se acopló de manera continua, todos los cabos fueron resueltos y para él tenía una gran ventaja pues podía sacar provecho de la situación.

-Gracias por el dato, pequeña ahora si me disculpas tengo otras cosas más que hacer.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Teníamos un trato!

-Si lo sé pequeña pero debes disculparme porque…

-¡Eres un mentiroso cobarde!

-Cuida tu boca ¿De dónde aprendes esas palabras?

Fate le saca la lengua de manera grosera estando molesta.

-Está bien pequeña cumpliré nuestra parte del trato.

Fate se dejó de estar molesta y en su rostro volvió a dibujarse una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a enseñar a usar dos espadas?

-No, eso es muy avanzado para ti.

-Pero yo…

-Nada de peros el trato era que yo te enseñaba algo de esgrima si me contaras lo que le sucedió a tu padre, no que me dijeras que te iba a enseñar asi que recoge tu espada de madera y ponte en posición defensiva antes de que cambie de opinión.

Fate asintió con su cabeza y fue rápido a recoger su espada de madera y regresó a ponerse en posición de defensa. Venture observa su posición y recoge la otra espada de madera con su magia.

-Vaya, tu padre sí que te enseñó bien como posicionarte bien, veamos cómo te defiendes.

-Espera ¿Usaras tu magia para blandir tu espada?

-Asi es, la forma de pelear de un unicornio es muy diferente a un terrestre o un pegaso asi que prepárate.

-Si.

Venture blandiendo su espada de madera con magia empezó a atacar no muy rápido a Fate. La atacaba de todos lados, derecha, izquierda, arriba y abajo. Fate los bloqueaba con mucha agilidad y no perdía la concentración ni la vista a los ojos de Venture ya que aunque lo veía fijamente alcanzaba a ver los movimientos de la espada que flotaba alrededor de ella y detener los golpes sin ni siquiera prestarle mucha atención.

Venture estudiaba su agilidad y técnica de la pequeña potranca y se sorprendió lo bien que dominaba ese sencillo ejercicio que casi muchos novatos fallaban a la primera.

-Su padre la ha estado entrenando muy bien, sus movimientos son muy firmes y esa mirada de seguridad y concentración al mirar a los ojos de su oponente la ha dominado muy bien es una señal que tendrá una defensa casi perfecta en el campo de batalla.- Pensaba Venture mientras seguía con el ejercicio.

El unicornio le hizo varias fintas las cuales Fate pudo esquivar las primeras pero la última la tomó por sorpresa y la espada la golpeo en sus cascos haciéndola caer de cara al césped.

-Auch

-Veo que tienes una buena técnica de defensa. Tu padre hizo un buen trabajo en entrenarte, jovencita.

Fate se levantaba despacio y lo veía a la cara con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, tú también eres muy bueno.

-Eres una potrilla muy entusiasta. ¿Lista para lo que sigue?

-¡Lista!

Venture se pone a lado de ella y toma la espada de madera con su casco en lugar de usar magia.

-Pon atención e imita mis movimientos. Bloqueo derecha, bloqueo izquierda, bloqueo empujo y apuñalo- Venture hacía los movimientos mientras los describía.

Fate después de verlo empezó a imitarlo pero un poco torpe al principio hasta que Venture le explicaba cuál era la manera correcta de realizarlo; después de unos intentos la pequeña pegaso dominaba perfectamente los movimientos y estaba tan entusiasmada que los practicaba una y otra vez.

Después de unas horas de práctica dejaron de entrenar. Fate estaba muy cansada que se quedó echada en el césped queriéndole ganar el sueño.

-A no, ni se te ocurra dormirte a mitad del jardín. Es mejor que te metas a tu cuarto jovencita.

-Awww estoy muy… cansada…- Cerraba los ojos al intentar hablar. –No quiero… Moverme…

-¡Oye ni creas que…!- Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida –… Te llevaré adentro.

Venture suspiró un poco al verla ya dormida, al verla sintió una sensación de ternura, algo incómodo hasta para él tener esa emoción.

-Me temo que ahora me haré cargo de ti.- La levantó con mucho cuidado utilizando su magia y la puso en su lomo para poder llevarla a dentro de su casa. –Ahora si te ablandaste mucho Venture, ¿Quién diría que ibas a llegar a ser una niñera?- Se decía mientras entraba a la casa con ella en su lomo.

El unicornio entró a la casa y observó que Vanguard se había quedado dormido después de su "accidente" y Misty estaba cuidándolo sentada a lado de él cabeceando de cansancio e intentando no dormirse.

-Ejem- Tosió un poco Venture para llamar la atención de Misty.

Misty lo volteó a ver y muy sorprendida saltó del sofá para atenderlo.

-¡Venture! Pensé que estabas en tu habitación.

-Claro que no estaba afuera explorando un poco y solo vine a entregarte esto- Con su magia le entrega a Fate que estaba dormida profundamente y la deja sobre el lomo de su madre. –La encontré dormida a mitad del jardín de regreso a su casa asi que la cargue y decidí entregársela antes de que pesque un resfriado por dormir al aire libre.

-Gracias por ser tan considerado con ella Venture.

Venture mira a Vanguard que esta acostado fingiendo como si no sabía nada de lo ocurrido.

-¿Acaso paso algo para el Capitán Vanguard se quedara dormido?

-No es asi, él tiene… Solo tiene algunos dolores musculares efecto de la última misión que tuvo hace poco.

-Ya veo. Si me permite pasaré a descansar a mi habitación.

-Adelante y muchas gracias Venture por traer a mi hija.

Venture subió a su habitación, sacó de sus cosas un bolígrafo y un pedazo de hoja en blanco que estaba arrugado. Lo extendió y empezó a escribir:

"Nos vemos mañana en la noche, tengo información importante para nuestra causa.

Cognitionis, ordinem et sapientiae"

Dobló con cuidado la nota y se la guardó en su alforja que tenía recargado en una esquina de su habitación. La ocultó muy bien en una de las bolsas secretas y se acostó en su cama mirando el techo.

-Solo unas horas más para entregar el recado- Se decía mientras acostado esperara que pasaran las horas.

Las horas pasaron, toda la casa estaba en silencio. La oscuridad de la noche cubrió Equestria y la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo.

Venture se reincorporó y salió de la cama para ponerse sus espadas y acomodarse su alforja.

-Bien llegó la hora, creo que tendré que salir por la ventana para que crean que no salí de noche.

Estaba a punto de abrir la ventana cuando escucha el rechinido que hace su puerta al abrir. Rápidamente se volteó y fue a bloquear la puerta.

-¿Venture todo está bien? ¿Por qué atrancaste la puerta?- Preguntó Misty desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Veras… Misty… este… yo…- Tratando de buscar una excusa rápida y creíble. -¡Estoy desnudo!

-¿Desnudo? Pero si no llevas nada puesto desde que te conocí, además la mayoría de los ponies o usan ropa. ¿Ocultas algo?

Venture estaba nervioso y buscaba otra excusa que decir para que no sospechara.

-¡Está bien, está bien. Estoy haciendo algo muy vergonzoso que solo… los ponies machos solteros hacemos! ¡¿Quieres más detalles?!

-Oh- Respondió Misty toda ruborizada por lo que acaba de escuchar pensando que en realidad es algo verdaderamente vergonzoso. –Lo entiendo y perdón por… interrumpirte.

-¡Espera! No le vayas a decir nada de esto a tu esposo o no sé lo que me vaya hacer.

-Descuida yo no sé nada.

Misty dejó de forzar la puerta y se retiró del lugar mientras que Venture suspiró de alivio.

-Espero que haya pensado que estaba escribiendo una carta de amor a una joven yegua. No eso sería muy asqueroso y perturbador para mí, hasta me dio escalofríos con solo pensarlo. No sé qué me haría Vanguard si supiera que le escribía cartas románticas a una yegua con esas frases empalagosas y cursis, de seguro me castiga severamente.- Se decía mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Venture abre la ventana con mucho cuidado sin hacer mucho ruido, se asomó para ver si no había nadie que estuviera cerca para no ser descubierto y al ver que todo estaba tranquilo pegó un salto el cual aterrizó en el césped sin hacer mucho ruido en la caída.

-Eso estuvo muy fácil, ahora a seguir con lo planeado- Empezó a galopar un poco cuando de repente se detuvo como si algo lo asustara. –Creo que la excusa que le dije a Misty para que no entrara sonó con doble sentido. ¡Hasta ahora me doy cuenta! Ahora pensará que soy un degenerado.- Venture estaba rojo de vergüenza con tan solo pensarlo pero para no distraerse más en el tema siguió galopando hasta perderse entre las casas.

Avanzaba por las calles de noche mientras observaba a los pobladores que se metían a sus hogares y a los guardias que patrullaban por diferentes puntos de la pequeña ciudad para cuidar a sus habitantes. Venture galopaba sin fingir sospechas y de vez en cuando entraba a los callejones oscuros para cambiar de forma y evitar que los guardias lo reconocieran y le avisaran a Vanguard que lo habían visto merodeando en la noche y solo. Salió delos callejones como otro pony usando una capucha sucia pero su forma física parecía de un pony elegante.

Llegó a las afueras de la ciudad donde subió una pequeña colina que separaba la pequeña ciudad con la antigua granja de Sweet Apple Acress; árboles de manzanos cubrían varias hectáreas de terreno y entre esos manzanos un pequeño camino de terracería que rodeaban los límites de la ciudad y los terrenos de la granja. Venture se dirigió a ese camino pero no se daba cuenta que detrás de él estaban dos guardias que lo venían siguiendo desde que salió de los oscuros callejones. Los guardias lo mantenían vigilando desde muy lejos solo para observar las acciones de su sospechoso.

Venture sin darse cuenta de eso esperó sentado cerca del camino mirando hacia el frente, a los manzanos que se sacudían por el fuerte viento nocturno. Esperó por varios minutos pues los guardias estaban más que desesperado al ver que no se movía y querían terminar con esto lo más pronto posible así que no de ellos empezó a acercarse peo antes de que llegara con Venture notó que a lo lejos y por el camino venía un pony arreando una carreta, así que se regresó con su compañero para observar la situación.

Venture observó que el extraño pony llegó con su carreta y se detuvo enfrente de él.

-¿Se te ofrece algo amigo?- Preguntó aquel extraño pony.

-Si amigo. Dime ¿De dónde vienes?- Venture se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Vengo del norte y pase un poco por el noroeste. Te diré que hay varios problemas por ahí, tantos que algunos ponies están perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Lo de siempre extraño?

-Si amigo lo de siempre pero algo fuerte para calmar los fuertes vientos del este.

-Entiendo extraño, tengo justo lo que te puede ayudar- El extraño se acercó a su carreta y buscando entre sus cosas saco una bolsa y se lo entregó a Venture.

Venture lo recibió y de su alforja sacó un pequeño saco amarrado por un listón, a simple vista parecía que le estaba pagando.

-Muchas gracias amigo y ahí va un pago extra por esto que me has traído desde el norte de Equestria.

-No hay problema. Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted extraño.

El extraño comerciante siguió galopando su camino arreando su vieja carreta mientras que Venture guardaba la bolsa que le habían dado. Se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde vino para regresar a la casa de Vanguard antes de que sospecharan que se había ido.

Venture galopó bajándola colina cuando los guardias que lo estaban observando le bloquearon el paso.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas de la noche?- Preguntó uno mientras lo amenazaba con una lanza.

Venture fingiendo estar nervioso decidió responderles.

-Caballeros por favor no hay necesidad de que me apunten con sus armas, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire, eso es todo.

-Claro cómo no. ¡¿Qué hacías con el extraño pony que traía su carreta?! Señor, necesitamos revisar su alforja.

Venture se bajó la capucha mostrando el rostro de un unicornio elegante.

-¡Esperen no se precipiten! Está bien confesaré y yo mismo sacaré las cosas que traigo en mi alforja.

-Claro que confesaras pero nosotros revisaremos esa alforja. ¡No tú!

-¿Por qué?

-Es por nuestra seguridad. Así que no hagas un movimiento en falso o lo lamentarás.

-¡Hay por favor!- Volteaba los ojos mientras pensaba en lo patéticos que eran esos guardias. –Estoy desarmado y soy un unicornio ricachón que vive en los lujosos departamentos en el centro de Poniville y que solo vino a comprar…- Usa su magia para abrir su alforja y sacar la bolsa que el mercader le había entregado. Los guardias nerviosos por ese acto no hicieron nada contra él y solo prepararon sus armas mientras se ponían a la defensiva. -…Este licor famoso proveniente del norte del imperio de Cristal- Saca de la bolsa una botella muy grande con una etiqueta que decía "Vino de Cristal. Hecho de las más finas frutas cristalinas" –Ven no estaba mintiendo, asi que por favor bajen sus armas.

Los guardias se miraban uno al otro preguntándose ¿Si era seguro? Ambos bajaron las armas con tranquilidad.

-Señor tiene que ir a su departamento este lugar no es muy seguro para alguien de su estatus social.

-Entiendo caballero solo vine a comprar algo de licor con los mercaderes ambulantes pero si están nerviosos de que estoy por aquí, ahora mismo me regreso a mi departamento. –Empezó a guardar su botella en su alforja para poder retirarse.

-¡Espere! Lo acompañaremos a su edificio.

Venture sintió que no podía quitárselos de encima asi que les siguió el juego.

-Claro caballeros asi me sentiría más seguro- Les contestó con una falsa sonrisa

Venture y los dos guardias empezaron a galopar en dirección al centro de Poniville atravesando algunas calles mientras que el unicornio pensaba en como deshacerse de ellos antes de que lo descubrieran que estaba mintiéndoles.

-Caballeros ¿Podemos ir por acá? Mi edificio es ese que sobresale y prefiero llegar rápido allá- Les señala con su pata derecha mientras también les señala un callejón oscuro.

-Está bien podemos ir por su atajo, en realidad quiero terminar todo este asunto.- Contestó uno de los guardias mientras se adelantaban a entrar al callejón.

-Maravilloso, cuando tenga una reunión con la princesa hablaré muy bien de ustedes dos por el magnífico trato que me dieron.

-Ehhh… gracias señor pero solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.

Venture y los guardias siguieron avanzando por el callejón hasta llegar a un punto más oscuro que no veían ni sus propias narices.

-Esperen deja ilumino un poco- Uno de los guardias usó su cuerno de unicornio para alumbrar el callejón. -¡Listo! Espera ¿Dónde está ese unicornio que estamos escoltando?

Los guardias buscaron por todos lados aquel unicornio.

-¿No me digas qué lo descuidaste?

-¡Oye no me eches la culpa! Además tú también tenías el deber de vigilarlo.

Ambos empezaron a discutir mientras escucharon que alguien choco contra un bote de basura. El guardia unicornio volteó a iluminar con su cuerno para ver quién era.

-¿Quién es? ¡Muéstrate!

Al iluminar la zona notó que alguien se aproximaba y al acercar más la luz para verlo, vio que se trataba de otro guardia.

-¡Oye no apuntes a los ojos!- Decía aquel guardia mientras se cubría del resplandor con su pata.

-Disculpa compañero- Alejó la luz de su rostro. –Es solo que buscábamos a un pony unicornio que estábamos escoltando y al entrar aquí desapareció.

-Si escuche ruidos que provenían aquí asi que decidí investigar pero lo raro fue que justo a la mitad sentí que algo me empujó contra la pared y escuche galopes que se dirigían de allá- Señalándoles –Seguro que por allá huyó su sospechoso.

-Gracias por la información compañero, avisa que vigilen el perímetro que vamos tras un sospechoso. –Ambos guardias se fueron por donde el otro guardia les había dicho.

-¡Descuiden que avisaré pronto!- Les gritó mientras los veía perderse en la oscuridad. –Je je pobres tontos.

En ese momento aquel guardia le empezó a brillar los ojos de color verde mientras que un capullo del mismo color envolvía su cuerpo transformándolo en un unicornio azul.

-Ya me deshice de ellos, son unos tontos esos guardias pero bueno al parecer su líder no es nada tonto.- Decía Venture mientras salía del callejón y se dirigía a la casa de Vanguard.

A la mañana siguiente Venture estaba dormido muy tranquilo en su habitación, le dolía la cabeza y estaba algo mareado. Se levantó adolorido listo para empezar el día.

-Vaya que noche. Espero que este día sea más tranquilo.

-¡Venture! ¡Ya levántate!

Gritaron desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación con un tono molesto. Era Vanguard que se había parado muy temprano y estaba recuperado por el momento.

-Arg no grite por favor Capitán- Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con un casco en su oreja para bloquear los ruidos toscos que Vanguard hacía al tocar la puerta de su habitación. –Por favor ¿puede dejar de ser estricto conmigo?- Le dijo mientras le abrió la puerta.

Vanguard entró a su habitación empujándolo no tan fuerte.

-Te vez pésimo Venture, ¿Qué hiciste en la noche?

-¿Pésimo? Mira quien lo dice "Señor me pongo grave por accidente en entrenamiento"

Al escuchar eso Vanguard se le acercó a Venture de forma furiosa y amenazante.

-Te estas ganando un arresto de castigo en lo más profundo de los calabozos. Si vuelvo a escuchar otra palabra "graciosa" tuya haré que pases el resto de tu instancia como un infierno.

Venture solo sudaba mientras se hacía para atrás tratando de evitar al Capitán a toda costa.

-Entendido Capitán.

Vanguard miró alrededor de su habitación y encontró una botella vacíala cuál la sostuvo y leyó la etiqueta.

-Así que por eso amaneciste con esa cara de resaca. Sí que tomaste tu mejor medicina para dormir.

-La verdad solo me eche unos tragos para celebrar que mi amigo "el Capitán" me recibió en su humilde casa en estos tiempos difíciles.- Le contestó un poco nervioso.

-En mi casa tienes prohibido consumir bebidas alcohólicas.

-Pero si yo pagué ese vino

-Sí pero tú actitud en aquel bar no me agrada mucho. De hecho tú actitud en general no me agrada.

Venture solo giró los ojos de forma burlona. –De eso ya me di cuenta, por favor dígame algo de novedad.

Vanguard solo se aguantó el coraje por la forma en que le respondió, solo dio la media vuelta y salió de su habitación.

-Si quieres estirar las patas te recomiendo que te prepares. Tienes cinco minutos para salir o te quedarás todo el día encerrado en mi casa.

-No es necesario que me acompañe, ya soy un adulto y en esta ciudad es muy segura.

-Me encantaría dejarte solo y que te fueras de mi casa lo más pronto posible pero son órdenes de la princesa. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

-Lamentablemente no lo he olvidado. Estaremos atados por esa tonta orden hasta que la Princesa me resuelva mi pago y mi favor. Oye espero que tu esposa no se ponga celosa por salir y pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, guapo- Le dice de forma afeminado y burlona mientras le guiña el ojo.

Vanguard solo lo ignora mientras sale de su habitación e intenta no enojarse.

-¡Cinco minutos, Venture, no más!

-Cinco minutos, no más- Le arremeda con un tono burlón –Es mejor que me distraiga un rato antes de mi encuentro esta noche.

Venture se dirigió a la salida y usando su magia se puso sus dos espadas a su costado. Caminó por el pasillo y antes de bajar por las escaleras sintió un golpe leve en el pecho y algo que lo sujetaba con fuerza. Miró abajo en su pecho para ver qué cosa había chocado o golpeado, su sorpresa fue al ver a Fate que se aferraba a él con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Amigo!- Gritaba mientras lo abrazaba.

-Pequeña eres muy rápida, ni siquiera te vi cuando te acercaste a abrazarme- Le decía sonriendo mientras intentaba quitársela de encima.

-¡Vamos a entrenar!- Gritaba entusiasmada.

-Perdóname pero tienes que esperar un poco, tengo que ir con tu padre que me ha llamado, te prometo que cuando regrese entrenaré contigo.

Fate con una mirada de enojo dibujó una tierna sonrisa. –Está bien- La pequeña bajó las escaleras y se perdió por la casa.

Venture bajó y salió de la casa donde lo esperaba el Capitán Vanguard.

-Buenos días- Le dijo el Capitán al verlo.

-Buenos días Capitán, hasta que le oigo decir un saludo educado viniendo de usted. A pesar de lo grosero que se comportó al levantarme hace rato sigue siendo un pony de buenos modales después de todo.

Vanguard no le contestó nada pues ya se había acostumbrado a sus indirectas.

-¿Estás listo? Porque vamos a salir.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero ni siquiera he desayunado y te apuesto que tú todavía no desayunas también.

-Si hubieras madrugado como yo lo hice tuvieras tiempo de desayunar también, ahora no repliques y vámonos.

Venture no le quedó de otra que obedecer al Capitán y lo empezó a seguir sin decir nada pero estaba decaído y hambriento pero antes de alejarse del hogar de Vanguard, Misty salió apurada.

-¡Amor no te olvides de traer naranjas para hacer jugo en el desayuno!

Le gritó Misty antes de que desaparecieran al final de la calle, en ese momento Vanguard se puso rojo de vergüenza y Venture entendió lo sucedido.

-Vaya, vaya Capitán asi que usted también desayuno ¿No es asi? No pues ya le voy conociendo sus mañas para parecer rudo.

-¡Venture ya cállate! Está bien lo admito te mentí para ser muy estricto contigo.

-No pues si ya me di cuenta pero no tenía que esperarme para que fuera hacer las compras a esta hora.

-Mira lo hice para ser estricto y que ya estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano y vamos a esta hora por que a esta hora el mercado está abierto.

-Bueno en eso no discutiré con usted, mandilón.

-Dime lo que quieras pero aproveché la oportunidad para sacar a pasear a la mascota de la casa.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo para mí eh Capitán pero me la aplicaste muy bien.

Ambos llegaron al mercado donde muy pocos se instalaban vendiendo sus productos y parte del mercado estaban los guardias repartiendo víveres que no vendían algunos comerciantes que valientemente salían a vender sus productos. El recorrido y las compras fueron rápidas pues para Vanguard y su familia con solo surtirse una vez a la semana al mercado les duraban los víveres para la próxima semana ya que su familia era pequeña y Vanguard comía en los cuarteles junto a sus soldados. Terminaron de hacer las compras y regresaron a casa donde Misty los estaba esperando impaciente para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

Al llegar todos desayunaron tranquilamente entre pláticas y bromas de doble sentido que decía Venture, pasaron un rato muy agradable.

-Bueno tengo que ir a ver a la Princesa Twiligth y de paso tengo que pasar a las barracas a hacer mis informes pendientes.

-No te esfuerces mucho amor- Le dijo Misty mientras se acercaba a besarle la mejilla.

-No te preocupes Misty seré muy cuidadoso. Venture no puedes salir de este lugar y es una orden.

-Como usted ordene Capitán- Le contestó haciendo un saludo militar con su casco derecho.

-Como sea. Hija pórtate bien ya sabes que estas a cargo de cuidar la casa, ¡¿Entendido soldado?!

-¡Si señor!- Contestó Fate poniéndose firme sin moverse.

-A si me gusta. Pórtate bien hija, enseguida vuelvo.

Vanguard salió de su casa con rumbo al castillo de la amistad dejando en casa a su familia y a Venture. Fate se levantó de su asiento y empezó a ver a Venture con una sonrisa la cual el unicornio interpretó lo que le estaba pidiendo y por lo cual nunca faltaba a su promesa, así que ambos salieron al jardín para entrenar un rato.

Ambos entrenaron duramente que incluso Venture estaba sorprendido ya que empezaba a encariñarse con la pequeña pegaso, ya que todo aquel compañero que tenía o amistad que hacía nunca la tomaba muy en cuenta y terminaba el por romperla con alguna acción egoísta pero esta ocasión fue muy diferente pues mientras pasaba las horas entrenando a la pequeña potranca más se encariñaba con ella.

Misty los observaba desde la ventana sonriendo mientras Venture jugaba y practicaba con ella, ni siquiera se atrevió a molestarlos y parte de ella le decía que no tenía que preocuparse pues veía a su hija muy feliz a pesar de que no veía muy seguido a su padre por estar ocupado en defender el reino de Equestria.

-¿Cuándo me enseñarás a usar dos espadas?- Preguntaba Fate jadeando de cansancio por el entrenamiento.

-Es muy avanzado aún para ti pequeña. Debes dominar lo básico que te enseño para poder pasar a eso.

-¡No es justo! Quiero usar dos armas, quiero ser fuerte para poder proteger a mamá y a papá. ¡No quiero que vaya a la guerra otra vez!

Venture al escuchar eso pudo ver el coraje y la preocupación de la pequeña pegaso hacia su padre, vio el por qué estaba empeñada en convertirse en una guerrera muy hábil.

-Fate ¿Por qué quieres convertirte un una guerrera muy fuerte y hábil?

Fate soltó su espada de madera y sacó algunas lágrimas.

-Mi papá arriesga siempre su vida en protegernos y tengo miedo que ya no regrese. Por eso quiero volverme igual de fuerte como él para que él ya no vaya a pelear y se quede aquí con mamá mientras yo voy a pelear y acabar con esta guerra.

Venture la abraza para intentar calmarla un poco.

-Tranquila pequeña, tienes un pensamiento muy noble e inocente pero te apuesto que algún día serás Capitana de tu propio ejército y los guiarás a la victoria. Ese día yo y tus padres estaremos más orgullosos de ti pero por ahora te haré ver la realidad. Tu padre está haciendo lo posible para protegerlos y creo que no permitiría que su hija se enliste en la guardia de la Princesa Twiligth solo para ver como esos rebeldes desquiciados acaben con su vida, ponte en su lugar pequeña y mejor disfruta de la poca y privilegiada paz que tu padre te brinda gracias a su posición jerárquica que tiene él en la Guardia Real.

-¡No me importa quiero luchar!

-Entiende otros potros están viviendo muy difícil estos días pues sus hogares han sido destruidos y han estado emigrando de un lugar a otro temiendo por sus vidas y tú que estas a salvo bajo la protección de tu padre y de la Princesa Twiligth no aprovechas ese poco alivio que se te fue dado.- Fate solo agachó la cabeza intentando comprender lo que le decía Venture- Eso no significa que dejare de entrenarte pero recuerda que habrá un tiempo y momento de tomar tu acero y enfrentarte a la vida.– Le sonríe mientras Venture se levanta con ánimos para volver a entrenarla. –Vamos la guerra no ha acabado y necesito enseñarte a cómo defenderte.

Fate se levantó y se limpió sus lágrimas con su pata mostrando un entusiasmo muy decidido.

-¡Si vamos!

-Así me gusta. Ahora repasemos lo que te enseñé.

Ambos siguieron entrenando hasta la tarde donde muy cansados entraron a la casa. Misty los vio y los invitó a comer mientras esperaban la llegada de Vanguard.

Misty miraba muy feliz a su hija que platicaba con felicidad con Venture pues parecía que encontró un amigo la cual se llevaría muy bien.

Después de unas horas Vanguard llegó a la casa un poco cansado, entró a la sala y vio que Venture aún seguía en la casa.

-Hasta que obedeces mis órdenes chico.

-Siempre obedezco a sus órdenes señor.

-Si claro, como no.

Misty apareció cargando a Fate dormida en su lomo para recibir a su esposo.

-¿Cómo te fue amor?

-Bien amor, las cosas no mejoran, los ataques rebeldes han aumentado en las ciudades costeras lo único que me tranquiliza es que ese tal Bibliotecario no se ha movido de la posición que Venture nos indicó. Leaft sigue ahí observando su movimiento aunque me dice en sus cartas que se han comportado de una forma extraña como si no confiaran entre ellos.

-Pueden utilizar eso para emboscarlos.

-No creo, no quiero arriesgar a las tropas necesito que Leaft siga vigilándolos para confirmar sospechas ya que ese unicornio es muy astuto además de inteligente y poderoso.

Venture escuchaba la conversación y se aguantaba la risa por recordar lo que le había hecho anteriormente al Bibliotecario pero se lamentaba en silencio el no poder conseguir aquel codiciado mapa que pudo vender por millones de bits a cualquier coleccionista o maniático en busca de poder prohibido.

-Venture ¿No te vas a ir a dormir?

Venture reaccionó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Si… Digo pero es muy temprano.

-Mejor vete a dormir o mañana no te levantarás temprano.

-Claro para que te acompañe a hacer tu mandado.

Maty se empezó a reír bajo con lo que dijo Venture. Vanguard solo se enfadó más que empezó a reclamarle al Unicornio.

-¡Venture ahora te me vas a dormir sin importar si es muy temprano!

-Ya tranquilo Capitán no ve que se hará más viejo si sigue enojándose. Misty por favor complácelo íntimamente para que amanezca y todo el día esté de buenas.

-¡Venture otra palabra más que salga de tu hocico te mando a que pases la noche en el calabozo!

Venture sin decir ninguna palabra se subió a su habitación como si fuera un potrillo regañado mientras que Vanguard cargó a su pequeña hija mientras seguía platicando con Misty.

El unicornio llegando a su habitación decidió volver a su forma original mientras apagaba las luces, refunfuñaba entre dientes estar ahí encerrado mientras tenía que esperar varias horas para ir esta noche a su encuentro con un cliente que estaba interesado por la información que robó a la Princesa.

Las horas pasaron en la casa del Capitán aún se oía movimiento, Misty y Vanguard aún no se iban a dormir; era de noche y Venture que estaba acostado en su habitación completamente oscuro estaba muy aburrido y desesperado solo afinaba más su sentido del oído para saber cuál sería el momento de salir.

-¿Qué aquí nadie se va a dormir? No entiendo como ese pegaso se despierta temprano si se duerme muy noche. Me ha hecho la vida imposible ese tipo, como me gustaría hacerle algo por haber interrumpido mi robo sobro esos dijes de los guardianes- De repente sus pensamientos cambiaron a Fate –Rayos no me hagas cambiar de opinión. ¿Por qué tuve que ceder mi amistad si no soy nada amigable?

Pasaron un par de horas más, el silencio en la casa llegó por fin. Venture se volvió a rodear de un capullo verde y encendió la luz de su habitación, se preparaba para salir llevándose una alforja a su costado y equipándose sus dos espadas. Esperó unos minutos para corroborar que todos se hayan ido a dormir y también para no dejar cabos sueltos y que Vanguard lo siguiera como la última vez en el castillo. Salió por la ventana la cual la abrió con cuidado y de un salto cayó en el césped del jardín, raídamente se reincorporó y galopando se fue cubriéndose con la oscuridad de la noche hasta su punto de encuentro.

Llegando al punto, a las afueras de Poniville tuvo que sortear algunos guardias transformándose en uno de ellos y colarse hasta salir y llegar a un pequeño barranco donde lo estaban esperando.

El contacto salió de detrás de una enorme roca y estaba cubierto por una capucha y armado con una espada.

-Dime ¿Tú eres el que me mandó el mensaje?

-Si tengo mucha información muy importante para ustedes y para su causa. Pero antes de dar dicha información necesito estar seguro que estoy tratando con el líder de las tropas rebeldes del este.

-No nos hagas perder el tiempo, si tú tienes información valiosa es mejor que la compartas por las buenas o sufrirás las consecuencias- El extraño pony puso su casco en el pomo de su espada mientras lo amenazaba.

Venture sin mostrar ningún tipo de temor o sorpresa se le quedó viendo y sonriendo.

-Ya veo, tú no eres el líder de los rebeldes que contacte. Solo hago tratos con su líder y ya que no me hicieron caso a mis instrucciones tendré que subir mi precio y me pagarán el doble si quieren que les de la información que ustedes buscan.

-No estás en posición en negociar, basura. Es mejor que me des esa información si quieres salir vivo.

El pony rebelde desenvainó su espada y atacó a Venture el cual el unicornio solo lo esquivó haciéndose un lado y con su magia desenvainó una de sus espadas las cuales dio un golpe al casco del rebelde obligándolo a soltar su arma por la herida provocada.

-No creas que soy estúpido amigo. Para que lo sepas soy un importante agente rebelde, uno de los mejores ponies que tiene el Bibliotecario asi que ve y dile eso a tu jefe.- Lo amenazaba apuntándole su espada hacia él. –Dile que necesito verlo mañana en la noche en este mismo lugar si es que le interesa la información y para que no veas que soy tan malo te entrego una hoja firmada por la mismísima princesa de la amistad donde viene detallado las próximas maniobras de su guardia y los puntos que recorre.- Le avienta un documento enrollado en pergamino. –Yo tengo el resto y antes de que se me olvide quiero el doble de mi paga acordada por atreverse a desobedecer mis instrucciones y al doble quiero decir por cada documento que le entregare. Eso es gratis asi que ve antes de que te corte el cuello.

El pony rebelde con dificultad se levantó pues traía un casco herido asi que envainó su espada y tomó el pergamino con su hocico.

-Ya me las pagaras maldito unicornio.

Refunfuñaba entre dientes mientras se iba alejando y perdiéndose en la oscuridad del camino.

-Vaya pedazos de burros solo me hicieron perder el tiempo, espero que para mañana me lo tomen enserio y pueda sacar alguna tajada para ya largarme de este sitio.

Venture regresó a casa volviendo a sortear los guardias reales que vigilaban el perímetro de Poniville, se tardó un poco más de cuando salió pero finalmente llegó y subió a su habitación por la misma ventana con una agilidad para escalar y no hacer ruido. Dejó sus cosas en un rincón de su habitación y se acostó en su cama para finalmente dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano para que no lo agarrara de sorpresa los reclamos del Capitán Vanguard al levantarlo, su idea funcionó que el Capitán al tocar su puerta Venture ya estaba listo para abrir y salir de su habitación.

-Hasta que te comportas como debes- Le dijo Vanguard muy extrañado al verlo despierto temprano.

-Lo ve Capitán puedo ser muy disciplinado si me lo propongo.

-Espero que seas asi todo este tiempo en que estés viviendo aquí.

-Tratare de serlo Capitán porque soy un pony que no le gusta ser disciplinado y pueda que mañana me comporte como siempre.

Venture salió de su habitación para bajar mientras el Capitán solo suspiraba mientras intentaba no enojarse. Lo siguió abajo mientras que Misty preparaba el desayuno en la cocina.

-Todavía no termino el desayuno pero pronto estará servido- Decía mientras veía a ambos en la entrada de la cocina.

-Está bien creo que caminaré un rato en lo que está- Le contestó Venture mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Venture volteó a ver a Vanguard.

-¿Acaso soy prisionero en tu casa? Por favor amigo déjame salir a estirar mis patas te prometo no meterme en problemas.

Vanguard lo miró fijamente intentando creer en sus palabras.

-Está bien te daré permiso para que te vayas una hora y no quiero que te metas en problemas.

-Hasta que te vas ablandando un poco ¿eh amigo?

-Espera aún no termino, si llegas tarde o te pasas un segundo del tiempo acordado mandaré a que vayan por ti y que te arresten. Aún no confió en ti y será mejor que te ganes mi confianza obedeciéndome.

-Vaya tan aterrador como siempre, pensé que ya nos estábamos llevando bien.

Venture sin decir más salió de la casa y caminó con dirección al centro de Poniville mientras Vanguard cerró la puerta y preparaba algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué no confías en ese chico?

-Misty, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese unicornio. Algo me dice que esconde algo o planea hacer algo.

-Estos días no lo he visto que actuara extraño, tal vez estas exagerando un poco con su actitud rebelde.

-A mí no me engaña. Estuvo deambulando por el castillo de la Princesa Twiligth, esculcando cada rincón de la oficina real y casi se roba los dijes de las guardianas de la armonía. No sé tú pero no bajaré la guardia con él.

-Si tu intuición te dice que no confíes en él debes seguirla pero a veces debes de dar una segunda oportunidad. Así como un día las guardianas le dieron una segunda oportunidad a Discord.

Vanguard no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio pensando y meditando mientras tanto Venture recorría el centro de Poniville que estaba lleno de guardias que se movilizaban con la logística de materiales bélicos como de provisiones para los ciudadanos. El unicornio miraba a los guardias trabajar y marchar por las calles tomando notas mentales, notas que eran las mismas que había entregado aquel rebelde en ese pergamino para que se lo diera a su líder rebelde.

-Todo se está haciendo tal y como la princesa lo había ordenado en esos documentos que robé.

Convencido que los informes que hurtó son confiables siguió recorriendo las calles para seguir observando con más detalles, sabía que varios rebeldes lo estaban siguiendo y se hacían pasar por ciudadanos, no era tonto mientras que esos espías informaran que todo la información que él les proporcionó era confiable podrían tomarlo enserio y pudieran negociar.

Casi al terminar su hora de permiso para salir a recorrer las calles decidió regresar a la casa de Vanguard pues no quería entrar en problemas con ese pegaso o echaría a perder sus planes. Llegó faltando dos minutos para que su hora de permiso terminara y al entrar ya no encontró a Vanguard.

-Hola, asi que si fuiste puntual y responsable con el permiso que te dio mi esposo. Me encargó en vigilar tu tiempo de llegada antes de que él se fuera al castillo de la amistad.

-Si soy muy responsable pero de saber que no estaba aquí hubiera llegado cinco minutos más tarde para variar.

-Vamos él no es siempre asi de malo o estricto solo que creo que aún no has hecho algún lazo amistoso con él.

-Yo sé que él me odia y no confía en mi pero descuida no le guardo rencor, además no creo quedarme por aquí mucho tiempo. Se librará de mí y seguiremos con nuestras vidas.

-Pero mientras estas aquí trata de llevarte muy bien con el ¿ok? Ven siéntate a desayunar que debes tener mucha hambre.

Venture se sentó sobre una silla cerca de la mesa esperando que Misty le sirviera el desayuno.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está esa pequeña potranca traviesa?

-¿Te refieres a Fate? Ella aún está dormida en su habitación, está muy cansada asi que dejé que durmiera un poco más de tiempo. Parece que mi hija y tú se hicieron amigos.

Misty le ofreció una taza de café mientras que Venture la tomó para beberla en sorbos pequeños ya que estaba muy caliente.

-No. Solo pregunté por qué no la veía corriendo inquietamente por toda la casa.

Misty no creyó en lo que le dijo y solo lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras él fingía no preocuparse por Fate.

Pasaron las horas, la pequeña Fait por fin se levantó de la cama y como siempre estaba muy animosa e inquieta por lo tanto Venture solo la miraba mientras estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala. Fate al verlo se fue con él a saludarlo y al terminar de hacer eso fue con su mamá para que le diera de desayunar o el almuerzo para esa hora en la que se había levantado. Al terminar la pequeña potranca de almorzar fue con Venture al jardín para que siguieran entrenando pues aquel unicornio azul que no le gustaba tanto la idea, muy fácilmente accedía a las peticiones de la pequeña potranca; no sabía por qué lo hacía pues parecía que efectivamente se había encariñado con ella.

Pasó con ella toda la tarde, practicando los movimientos que le había enseñado y algunos básicos que Vanguard le había enseñado.

-Bien Fate creo que te mereces un descanso

-¡No! Quiero seguir practicando.

-Es suficiente, créeme, todos necesitamos descansar incluso si estas en medio de una batalla. Tu padre haría lo mismo.

-Está bien, si tú crees que eso me diría mi papi te obedeceré.

Fate entró a la casa muy cansada mientras que Venture se quedó echado un rato en el jardín mientras veía el atardecer que se reflejaba en el lago.

-No debo encariñarme con ella, no sería correcto. Tan pronto que haga negocios con esos rebeldes y que la Princesa termine de pagarme la información que le dí me largo de aquí. Si me encariño con esa potranca puede ser peligroso para mis negocios.

Se decía a si mismo Venture mientras que la oscuridad de la noche cubría el cielo dando paso a las brillantes estrellas y a la enorme e iluminada luna.

Vanguard regresaba a casa después de un aburrido día de hacer informes en el su trabajo y al llegar a su casa vio que Venture estaba echado en el jardín un poco pensativo.

-¿Acaso piensa en tu pony especial?- Le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Venture solo giró para verlo mientras se reincorporaba.

-No Capitán eso lo hago en las noches antes de dormir y es muy relajante- Bromeando mostrándole una sonrisa como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

Vanguard lo miraba seriamente mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

-Parece que no se puede platicar seriamente contigo.

-¿Seriamente? Si usted empezó con inventarme que tenía una pony especial

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Solo quiero llegar a cenar con mi familia.

Vanguard entró a la casa mientras trataba de clamarse por los comentarios de Venture. El unicornio azul solo lo miraba entrar mientras se reía en silencio como si estuviera celebrando por molestarlo una vez más.

-A veces pienso que Vanguard se hace el inocente solo para confundirme, ese pegaso es un verdadero misterio.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Atrápalo!

Un fuerte grito de Vanguard mientras arrojaba una bolsa pesada interrumpió los pensamientos de Venture. El unicornio al ver la bolsa que iba hacia él utilizó su magia para atraparlo justo antes de que cayera en su cara.

-¿Y esto?

-Te lo manda la princesa Twiligth, me dijo que tu información acerca del campamento rebelde del Bibliotecario ha sido de mucha ayuda para nuestra inteligencia militar. También me pide que la disculpes por el retraso del pago y por lo último a pagarte pues hay muchos gastos para mantener la seguridad de su reino de ataques rebeldes.

-Gracias, y pensar que desconfiaste de mi todo el tiempo eh Capitán. Lástima que no me pagó todo completo de ser así estaría abandonando tu hogar y nunca más molestarte.

Vanguard solo se le quedó mirando seriamente.

-Aún no confío en ti y por favor no malgaste ese dinero, se te han pagado con doblones de oro de la realeza y cada uno vale más de diez mil bits. Tu información le ha costado mucho dinero al reino de Twiligth asi que por favor espero que no juegues con la seguridad de los ponies que viven aquí y en sus alrededores o yo mismo les haré justicia.

Venture solo pasó saliva al escuchar las palabras de Vanguard y no dijo nada mientras que el Capitán se retiró nuevamente a su hogar para cenar con su familia.

-No me asustas Capitán- Decía mientras contaba las monedas relucientes y más grandes que un bit promedio. –Solo me falta un poco más de dinero y empezaré una nueva vida en otro lugar.

Pasaron las horas y la luna estaba en el punto más alto del cielo brillando cada rincón obscuro de la ciudad de Poniville. Venture rodeado de un capullo verde se levantó de su cama y salió por la ventana con mucho silencio para no despertar a Vanguard.

Se dirigió caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad evitando a los guardias que vigilaban las calles por las noches hatsa llegar a las afueras de la ciudad un poco más allá entre los límites de la granja Apple y el bosque Everfree. Esperó impaciente al líder rebelde del Este.

-Espero que esta vez no me hagan perder el tiempo.

A lo lejos una caravana de cuatro ponies unicornios, armados con espadas se acercaban a su posición y mientras más se acercaban se veía que en medio de los cuatro unicornios galopaba un pony terrestre con una armadura no tan robusta pero si algo sucia con manchas de sangre. La caravana se acercó a Venture y los primeros dos unicornios trataron de intimidarlo pero el unicornio azul no mostró gesto alguno y se quedó inmóvil en su lugar esperando a que aquel pony terrestre de armadura le dirigiera la palabra.

-¿Asi que tú eres el que lastimó a mi emisario? No te ves muy rudo o semejas ser alguien violento. Solo veo un joven potro que le gusta desafiar la muerte, no creo que el Bibliotecario eligiera un potro joven para ser digno de su círculo de confianza.

-No me creas si quieres pero me convenciste que tú eres el verdadero líder de los rebeldes del Este y si yo fui el que le pateó el trasero a tu emisario.

-Bueno ya que confesaste que eres tú tendré que castigar a mi emisario por ser derrotado por un debilucho potro, sin ofender. Espero por tu bien que traigas esos importantes documentos que me prometiste vender.

-Soy un pony de mucha seriedad en los negocios pero antes que nada necesito ver mi pago y solo para corroborar, el precio es el doble gracias a la pérdida de tiempo que me hicieron pasar la noche anterior.

El líder rebelde solo reía a carcajadas mientras que sus acompañantes le seguían con la misma risa. Venture sin moverse o mostrara algún sentimiento los miraba seriamente.

-Que niño eres tan bromista ¿Y si me opongo a tu petición? ¿Qué me harás? Tú solo eres uno y nosotros somos cinco. Podemos asesinarte y tomar los documentos de tu frio cadáver.

-No creo que te convenga hacer eso, soy un infiltrado en la corte del Reino de Twiligth, el Capitán Vanguard Red es uno de es uno de mis aliados que me confía información extrictamente clasificada y gracias a eso la princesa me puso un hechizo de localización, en otras palabras, si sufro algún daño o cruzo la frontera imaginaria de Poniville alertaran a los guardias y en segundos estarán sobre ustedes.- Venture mentía fluidamente para no hacerse sospechar.

-¡Mientes! Si fueses un pony digno de la confianza del Bibliotecario que te encargó esta misión de espionaje no te pediría que chantajearas a tus aliados con dinero.

-¡¿Quieres que la operación para eliminar a la Princesa se vea truncada?! El dinero que te pido es para sobornar a los altos mandos, así fue como llegué ascender a uno de los ponies de confianza de la Princesa. Pueden que parezcan amigables pero su avaricia aún reside en sus corazones. Les pedí el doble porque soborné a unos guardias que me vieron regresar a casa muy noche y el Capitán Vanguard empieza a sospechar. Si esta misión falla el Bibliotecario no te perdonará por no haber truncado la única oportunidad de vengarse de Vanguard.

Venture esperaba que le creyera o estaba por enfrentarse a un verdadero problema. El pony terrestre lo meditó un poco y se calmó dando señal que logró convencerlo.

-Ha habido problemas para comunicarme con el Bibliotecario para tratar este delicado asunto. ¿Sabes por qué nuestras comunicaciones por radio no logran contactarlo?

Venture aguantaba la risa solo al recordar como destruyó la mayoría de los equipos de comunicación del Bibliotecario.

-Lo siento pero no tengo conocimiento sobre eso, me pidió que me mantuviera incomunicado con él hasta que llegara el momento de enviarle suficientes datos para hacer el golpe. Y ya que usted me lo dice será un verdadero problema al intentar contactarlo. Puede mandarle correspondencia con alguno de sus emisarios.

-¡Imposible! Eso sería muy riesgoso, los guardias reales de Twiligth y Celestia vigilan los caminos principales y los atajos están cubiertos de grandes peligros ajenos con el ejército Real. No hay de otra confiaré en ti, por lo que vimos al revisar tu hoja que nos mandaste toda la información fue correcta asi que tienes mi confianza pero si algo sale mal o fuera de lo planeado y eso incluye un error por razones externas, yo mismo te mandaré a asesinar sin importarme que represarías tenga con el Bibliotecario. Hey tú dale el dinero.

El pony líder ordenó a uno de sus centinelas a que le entregara diez bolsas llenas de bits mientras que Venture de su alforja y con la ayuda de su magia sacó unos documentos para dárselos aquel pony rebelde.

-Estos documentos te informarán sobre las tropas que llevan a Canterlot cada día, lo que contiene cada vagón de cada tren por los últimos veinte días y lo más importante las rutas de exploración futuras para que revises si pasan por tu campamento o les tiendas una emboscada.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo- Revisaba los documentos con un vistazo rápido. –Me encantó hacer negocios contigo.

-Solo antes de que se vaya y puede que le interese. Estoy por hacer un gran golpe para robar información sumamente importante.

-¿Importante? ¿Qué tanto?

-Digamos sobre tener información sobre una tropa de expedición y ataque. Dicha información le proporcionará el lugar de asentamiento asi como los ataques autorizados y armamento de infantería y artillería. ¿Le interesa?

-No mucho, es solo otra tropa de expedición.

-No solo es cualquier tropa, en ella están los guardias más capacitados y experimentado sin contar que va comandado por el Capitán Leaft Speed.

-Vaya asesinar un Capitán junto a todo su ejército eso si me interesa. ¿Cuándo tendrás esa información?

-Trabajo junto con el Capitán Vanguard Red, arriesgare mi misión principal para traerle la información pero para eso el costo será diez veces lo que me acaba de pagar.

-¡Diez veces me va a costar! ¡Estás loco! Prefiero dejarlo asi y preocuparme por mi causa.

El líder rebelde se dio la media vuelta para empezar a retirarse.

-Entonces parece que no quiere ser parte del gran gremio.

El líder rebelde detuvo su marcha y dio la vuelta para verlo muy interesado en el asunto.

-¿El gran gremio?

-Si ya sabe, ese gremio donde se encuentran esos grandes líderes rebeldes como el Bibliotecario. Aquellos respetados por los nuestros y temidos por nuestros enemigos pero veo que usted no quiere estar a esa altura. Me equivoqué al ofrecerle tal oportunidad, creo que buscaré a alguien más capaz para esta oportunidad.

Venture se dio la vuelta guardando las bolsas de dinero en su alforja con ayuda de su magia y empezó a avanzar frunciendo un poco su rostro esperando una respuesta rápida del líder rebelde.

-¡Espera!- Gritó el líder rebelde -¡Espera yo aprovecharé esa oportunidad!

Venture sonrió antes de dar la vuelta y acercarse al líder rebelde.

-¡Magnífico! ¿Tenemos el trato de la paga?

Venture estiró su pata para cerrar el negocio.

-¡Trato hecho! Tendrás tu dinero cuando tenga la información. –Le estrechó la pata para cerrar el trato. –Pero ¿Cuándo tendrás lista la información?

-Dame tres días y el tercer día en la noche justo en este mismo lugar nos volveremos a reunir para hacer la transacción.

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en tres días, ya me puedo ver ser parte del gremio.

-Señor usted será parte del gremio, se lo garantizo y cuando esté ahí no se olvide quien lo ayudó.

Venture se despidió del líder rebelde y caminó un poco hasta perderse de vista para transformarse en un Guardia Real y pasar desapercibido en su regreso.

A lo lejos, arriba en la copa de un manzano que se encontraba en una pequeña loma de la granja Apple una misteriosa sombra observaba a todo detalle lo que ocurrió con Venture y el pony rebelde. Aquella sombra no perdía de vista a Venture cuando se retiró e incluso observó cuando el unicornio se transformó en un guardia al rodearse de un capullo verde.

Venture regresó a la casa de Vanguard y antes de volver a entrar por la ventana e impulsarse gracias a su magia decidió echar un vistazo a la habitación del Capitán solo para corroborar que no se haya despertado y que sospechara de su ausencia. Se impulsó con su magia y se sostuvo de un bode de la ventana que daba a la habitación de Vanguard, usó sus cascos delanteros para impulsarse y observó por la ventana. Vio al Capitán acostado y dormido con ambas alas estiradas mientras que su esposa lo braza y también estaba profundamente dormida.

-Qué bueno que no despertaron en mi ausencia- Se decía mientras lo susurraba.

Utilizó su magia nuevamente para impulsarse y sostenerse de la ventana de su habitación y volviéndose a impulsar de sus cascos delanteros entró a su habitación sin hacer ruido. Ya estando adentro dejó sus cosas en la esquina de su habitación mientras que otro capullo verde rodeaba su cuerpo y la oscuridad de su cuarto cubría su cuerpo.

-Pronto me iré de este lugar, mañana empezaré a sustraer información que me dará un boleto de salida.

Se acostó en su cama mientras que ambos ojos verdes se apagaron fundiéndose en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Al día siguiente como siempre Vanguard tuvo que despertarlo el cual el pobre Venture saltó de su cama algo molesto por no dejarlo dormir lo suficiente. Como todas las mañanas Venture era obligado a acompañar al Capitán a hacer las compras y después a desayunar con toda la familia. Durante todo ese tiempo ninguno dio señas o sospechas de que se habían enterado que Venture había dejado la casa por la noche. El unicornio azul al confiar que todo estaba bajo control siguió viviendo el día como si fuera todo normal, después de desayunar la pequeña Fate lo bombardeaba con pequeñas súplicas para que entrenara con ella y aunque Venture siempre ponía cara de mala gana, él siempre accedía a sus peticiones y terminaban entrenando hasta el atardecer.

Después de eso Venture fue con Vanguard al Castillo de la Amistad para convencerlo de ayudarlo con alguna de sus obligaciones con el pretexto que en casa del Capitán se aburría mucho. Al principio Vanguard no estuvo de acuerdo pero al suplicarle enfrente de la Princesa, Vanguard se vio obligado a cambiar de parecer.

Mientras lo ayudaba y asistía como un sirviente al Capitán se enteró que pronto darían un fuerte ataque con el campamento del Bibliotecario.

-Majestad ¿Está segura que es el momento?

-Si Capitán, ya hemos estudiado la zona y su situación. Son vulnerables.

-¿sabe que es algo arriesgado? Lo digo ya que es un oponente fuerte al igual que su ejército. Si cometemos un error podemos perder la mayoría de nuestros efectivos que tienen mayor experiencia en combate y eso incluye al Capitán Leaft.

-Lo sé Capitán pero tendremos que hacerlo y usted lo sabe. Prepare las órdenes, se atacará en cuatro días para que nuestros efectivos se preparen y analicen el plan de acción.

-¡Como ordene Princesa!

Vanguard hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al cuarto de comunicaciones para informar las próximas órdenes por radio.

Venture escuchó todo mientras asistía al Capitán.

-Cuatro días para que embosquen al Bibliotecario. Sí que les di un gran golpe bajo al sabotear el campamento de ese unicornio engreído. Por suerte un día antes saldré de este pueblo y si tengo suerte de estas tierras.

Siguió trabajando y observando donde el Capitán guardaba los documentos más clasificado. Al encontrar lo que buscaba estudió hasta el mínimo detalle para hacer un plan de robo perfecto.

Al finalizar el día, regresó con el Capitán de vuelta a su casa. Ya había aprendido y encontrado algo para su plan solo tenía que repasarlo una vez más.

Al día siguiente se repitió toda la rutina de costumbre. Vanguard molesto lo volvió a levantar de la cama, ayudo con las cosas en el hogar y se puso a entrenar con la pequeña Fate que ya le tomaba un poco más de afecto. Después un poco más tarde regresó al castillo de la amistad para ayudar de nuevo a Vanguard con algunas tareas que había pendiente en el castillo con respecto a documentación y movilización de tropas a varias ciudades y pueblos amenazados por los rebeldes.

Venture volvió a estudiar donde se encontraban los documentos con información importante y confidencial. Se dio cuenta que dicho documentos los guardaba Vanguard en su oficina bajo llave en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. No sería problema para Venture solo bastaría que lanzara un hechizo para romper la cerradura y escaparía con los documentos, fácil todo el asunto. El único problema sería pasar desapercibido hasta completar la transacción, sabía que tenía mucho que reflexionar, así que tomó unas hojas en blanco con el sello Real de Twiligth, dicho sello es como si un documento estuviera firmado y autorizado por la Princesa pero tendría más valor si el sello lo acompañara la firma de la Princesa.

Su plan era simple, crear una copia de los documentos originales e intercambiarlos para que no se den cuenta que hubo un robo y si se dan cuenta sería demasiado tarde pues él estaría saliendo de Equestria para ese entonces. Aún estaba pensando muy bien su plan, trataba de afinarlo lo más que se podía.

En la noche salió con Vanguard del castillo pues durante el resto del tiempo que se quedó en el castillo observó a los guardias, a los trabajadores y al propio Capitán como se movilizaban en el interior dándole una buena idea para perfeccionar su maquiavélico plan.

Al día siguiente ya tenía todo planeado para el robo, era todo o nada en ese día y para no levantar sospechas dejó que el resto del día cursara como siempre. Vanguard molesto lo fue a levantar de la cama muy temprano para que bajara a "aprovechar el día". Se levantó de mala gana y bajó para ayudar con algunas tareas del hogar pero algo en la rutina cambio ese día. Fate se había levantado temprano y fue a saludar a su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento.

-¡Amigo!

Le decía la pequeña potranca mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo mientras agitaba sus pequeñas alitas.

-¡Fate!- Sonreía mientras correspondía su abrazo. –Tan temprano y ya tienes muchas energías. No sé de donde las sacas pero yo aún tengo mucho sueño.

-Eres un flojo jijiji- Le decía mientras reía.

-Parece que vas a heredar lo gruñona como tu padre.

Vanguard solo los miraba sonriendo mientras iba a ayudar a Misty con algunos quehaceres de la casa dejando a su hija hablar con Venture que se veía lo estimaba mucho.

Más tarde todos se sentaron a desayunar como cualquier otro día normal, sentados todos en familia con la risa de la pequeña Fate que se escuchaba en todo el comedor mientras desayunaban. Al terminar Venture le ofreció a Vanguard acompañarlo al castillo para ayudarlo otra vez, el Capitán no se negó a la petición y acercándose a Fate que no lo veía tan de muy buen humor le dijo que pronto regresaía para entrenarla. Así Vanguard y Venture salieron y se dirigieron al castillo de la amistad.

Al llegar allá Venture saludó a la Princesa y notaba que estaba muy estresada por supervisar todos los reportes que le llegaban desde varios frentes donde sus tropas vigilaban.

-Estoy bien Venture, no hay como una buena taza de café para tomar fuerzas y seguir trabajando.

Decía la princesa mientras leía los informes y los firmaba para luego dejarlos aún lado, en otra pila de papeles que se iban acumulando.

Venture se pasó a retirar de su presencia y se fue con Vanguard a ayudarlo a llevar el papeleo de órdenes y contraordenes que llegaban de igual manera de varios frentes. Como Capitán no activo en el frente, Vanguard, su deber era revisar los documentos y archivarlos para que su General pudiera revisarlos y así enterarse de lo que ocurre.

¿Vanguard tiene un Jefe además de la Princesa? Por supuesto y es el General Light Thunder un pegaso egresado de la academia militar en Clousdale. Dicha Academia es privada donde solo los más influyentes y de recursos puede entrar a estudiar y prepararse con los mejores pegasos de elite que tiene el ejército de Celestia. Cuando se graduó con honores rápidamente ascendió a General y como cada ciudad o poblado tiene uno. Thunder fue elegido para supervisar las labores marciales de Poniville y de todo el reino de Twiligth. Como General tiene el derecho de vivir en Canterlot y ser uno de los ponies de confianza de Celestia y al llegar Vanguard como Capitán de la Princesa Twiligth, este tiene el deber de reportarle a su superior todas las decisiones tomadas por él y la princesa.

Venture terminó de organizar los informes y los dejó justo encima del escritorio de Vanguard. Era el momento para llevar a cabo su plan asi que se acercó al cajón donde el Capitán guardaba los archivos confidenciales abrió con ayuda de su magia el cajón bajo llave y de su alforja sacó los documentos señuelos y los cambió rápidamente dejando todo como estaba.

Guardó los documentos originales en su alforja y salió de la oficina como si nada hubiera pasado, galopó por el pasillo donde se encontró con Vanguard de frente.

-Capitán ya terminé de acomodar los reportes que le enviaron desde el frente. ¿Quiere que se los envíe al General Thunder?

-No Venture de eso yo me encargo más tarde asi que por ahora te necesito…

-Disculpe Capitán pero tengo que regresar a casa- Lo interrumpió Venture –Le prometí a Fate que llegaría temprano para jugar con ella.

-Veo que te encariñaste con mi hija después de todo- Lo veía sonriendo.

-No exagere tanto. Yo no rompo una promesa

-Si claro y más viniendo de ti. Bueno ya que te apura hacer de niñero no veo problema alguno.

-¡Qué no soy niñero!- Le contestó algo enfadado. –Es mejor que me vaya antes de que se siga burlando más de mí.

Venture salió apresurado del castillo y se dirigió devuelta a la casa del Capitán. Estaba de muy buen humor pues con los documentos originales en su poder y que nadie sospechó, por fin esta noche podía salir de Equestria pero antes de hacer eso tenía pendiente algo y ese algo era muy importante para él. Aunque lo había negado incontables veces si se había encariñado con la pequeña Fate y no podía irse sin antes despedirse de ella y pasar un rato junto a ella.

Llegó a la casa y ahí estaba la pequeña Fate jugando con su espada de madera, agitándola como si estuviera en un combate real.

Venture entró al jardín en silencio mientras la veía como blandía la espada de madera.

-Nada mal pequeña- La interrumpió

Fate volteo a verlo y se emocionó que fue a abrazarlo.

-¡Si viniste!

-Claro pequeña, nunca rompo mis promesas- Le decía mientras la abrazaba –Sabes tengo algo que decirte pero primero…

-¡Si vamos a entrenar!- Lo interrumpió estando emocionada.

-Esta vez no pequeña

-¿Qué?

Fate lo miraba confundida y con cara triste.

-Haz estado entrenando mucho como si fueras una pony adulto que ya te olvidaste de cómo ser una pequeña potranca. Esta vez vamos a jugar y para eso quiero que te olvides de todos los problemas que existen, la enfermedad de tu padre, la guerra, la preocupación de tu madre. Esta vez eres tú y tu imaginación llenos de juegos que siempre quisiste jugar con un amigo.

Fate lo miraba y sonreía.

-¿Tu jugarás conmigo? ¿Eres mi amigo?- Le decía con voz tierna.

-Claro que soy tu amigo. Tu amigo el gruñón que no quiere que lo molestes jajajaja.

Ambos rieron con el comentario de Venture.

-Entonces ¡Tú las traes!

Fate al empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas corrió de lado contrario mientras seguía riéndose.

-¡Eres una tramposa! ¡Te atraparé!

Venture se reincorporó y empezó a perseguir a Fate.

Ambos se estaban divirtiendo, después de eso tomaron una pelota y jugaron con ella; pateaban la pelota y la lanzaban de un lado a otro, al terminar jugaron a las escondidas donde Venture utilizaba su magia para encontrarla fácilmente. -¡Tramposo!- Le gritaba la pequeña pegaso cuando la descubría y se tele transportaba enfrente de ella. Pasaron las horas y ellos jugaban juego por juego hasta casi el anochecer cuando ambos pararon algo cansados.

-Amigo esto fue divertido- Decía Fate muy contenta.

-Ves no es tan malo ser una pequeña potranca que un aburrido pony adulto.

-Me gustaría volver a jugar pero hay algo que no me deja tranquila.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Tú crees que puedo manejar dos espadas?

Venture solo la miró y sonrió después de sentirse algo decepcionado al intentar por lo menos un día de que no hablara sobre armas o entrenamiento.

-Parece que no quitas el casco del renglón ¿Eh pequeña? Veamos… Toma las dos espadas de madera y defiéndete.

Fate obedeció y fue a levantar ambas espadas de madera, una la tomó con su casco derecho y la otra con su hocico.

-¡Listo!- Decía entre dientes.

-Muy bien pequeña ahora quiero que me ataques con todas tus fuerza- Venture con su magia levantaba una vara algo grande que estaba tirada a lado de un viejo árbol. –Estoy listo pequeña, soy tu oponente.

Fate con galope rápido se dirigió a atacar a Venture el cuál el unicornio bloqueaba sus ataques y se los devolvía mientras que la pequeña pegaso bloqueaba los ataques. Fate al ver una abertura en la guardia de Venture se paró con sus patas traseras y sostuvo ambas espadas con sus cascos y se le fue encima al unicornio clavando ambas espadas en su pecho las cuales rebotaron y ella cayó de cara al suelo.

Venture quedó impresionado y sonrió al verla levantarse.

-¿Ga-gane?- Preguntaba la potrilla mientras se reincorporaba.

-¡Felicidades! Puedes blandir dos espadas, pequeña Fate.

-¡Siiiii!- Gritaba de emoción la pequeña pegaso mientras galopaba en círculos alegremente.

Venture la veía mientras sonreía pero tenía que decirle que era la despedida para ambos.

-Fate ven aquí necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Venture se fue a recargar en la barda que daba la vista al enorme lago que estaba cerca de la casa y Fate obedeció a su llamado siguiéndolo y recargándose también en la barda pero un poco más abajo.

-Si ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Venture miraba como el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la noche y a la luna que venía en camino.

-Fate esta noche me iré para siempre de Poniville. Así que esta es la despedida, sabes nunca le había tomado cariño a algún pony ya que siempre terminaban traicionando pero tu amistad fue muy diferente y debo confesar que disfrute nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento juntos.

Fate lo miraba y se puso algo triste cuando le dijo que esta era la despedida.

-¿Te vas a ir? ¿Nunca volverás? Pero…

-Fate- La interrumpió. –Solo estoy de paso de esta ciudad, sabias que este día llegaría.

-¡Por favor quédate! Nunca he tenido un amigo como tú.

-Es imposible pequeña pero te he enseñado todo lo que sé para entrenar a un pony y ¿Sabes qué? Fuiste mi primer y única alumna.

Venture se quitó un colgante en el cual colgaba una extraña piedra con agujeros y hendiduras de color negro y verde y se lo pasó poniéndoselo en el cuello de la pequeña Fate.

-Esto te protegerá en algún futuro si es que tienes problemas en las tierra muertas, me ayudó mucho al salir de ahí alguna vez y se convirtió en mi amuleto y ahora quiero que lo tengas.

-¡No lo quiero! ¡Lo que quiero es que te quedes!- Empezaba a llorar Fate mientras lo abrazaba.

Venture la abrazó y la miraba a sus ojos llorosos.

-Oye eres una guerrera y futura Capitana de la Guardia Real De la Princesa Twiligth, compórtate como tal y no me decepciones.

-Está bien Venture- Le decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. -¿Algún día te volveré a ver?

-Eso espero y espero que la situación mejore para ese entonces. Prométeme algo pequeña nunca dejes de ser feliz, que esta guerra no cambie tu carácter y si vas a defender a los que más quieres y participar en esta guerra da lo mejor de ti. Si tienes problemas huye y aléjate lo más lejos posible no hay deshonor en la derrota lo importante es que te encuentres a salvo. ¿Me lo prometes?

Fate lo miraba ya un poco más tranquila y bajó su mirada a la extraña roca que colgaba en su cuello y que Venture le había regalado.

-Lo prometo amigo y tú quiero que me prometas que si un día estoy en peligro quiero que vengas a ayudarme.

Venture sonrió al verla y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Te lo prometo, siempre y cuando sea una verdadera emergencia de vida o muerte y no te preocupes como lo sabré estaré ahí cuando llegue el momento. –Le acarició la melena hasta dejarla toda alborotada.

Ambos vieron el atardecer y la pequeña Fate se subió a su lomo para recargarse en su cabeza y ver como la oscuridad llenaba todo el cielo.

-¡Mira! ¿Qué es eso?

Venture miró hacia arriba y notó que un cometa volaba cruzando el firmamento.

-Es un cometa pero la verdad no sé si cumpla deseos como las estrellas fugaces.

Fate miraba con asombro el cometa.

-Es muy bonito… ¿Apoco cumplen deseos?

-No lo sé pero vamos a intentarlo. Cierra los ojos y grita tu deseo puede que se te cumpla.

Fate obedeció, cerró sus ojos y grito:

-¡Quiero que mi papi se cure!

Venture al escuchar eso sintió un nudo en la garganta pues sentía que tenía que hacer lo correcto.

-Sabes Fate puede que tu deseo se cumpla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El cometa me dijo que a partir de mañana tu padre no tendrá más esa enfermedad.

-No me mientas, no escuche nada de eso del cometa.

-Yo soy mágico asi que uso mi magia para que me hable. –Venture hacía brillar su cuerno. –Créelo mañana tu papá estará mejor de salud.

Siguieron mirando el firmamento que estaba completamente lleno de brillantes estrellas y el comete se perdía en el infinito universo. Fate estaba cansada y se durmió en el lomo de Venture, al ver eso el unicornio entró a la casa y le pidió permiso a Misty de él se encargaría de llevarla a su habitación para poder arroparla. Así lo hizo, subió con ella a su habitación cargando con ella en su lomo y uso su magia para acostarla en su cama y arroparla.

-Buenas noches pequeña Fate te extrañaré mucho.

Salió de su habitación y entró a la de él para planear los pasos finales a su plan que en pocas horas iba a realizar.

Pasaron las horas, Vanguard ya había llegado a casa y por fortuna no había sospechado nada con eso Venture se sentía aliviado. Solo esperó un poco más en lo que Vanguard y Misty se fueran a dormir y que no habría peligro alguno de ser descubierto. No tardó mucho tiempo para que eso pasara pues cuando la casa se quedó completamente en silencio tomó sus cosas y revisó por última vez los documentos antes de partir. Abrió la ventana y salió con mucho sigilo, ya estando afuera emprendió el galope hasta el lugar de reunión.

Mientras galopaba y evitaba a los guardias que vigilaban las calles de Poniville pensaba mucho en el deseo que había pedido.

-Vaya dilema en que me metiste Fate. Yo puedo curar a tu padre pero sería muy arriesgado hacerlo después de completar mi plan. Esta potranca hará que me maten pero lo haré Fate lo haré.

Se decía mientras avanzaba por las calles oscuras cambiando de forma para pasar desapercibido. Al fin al llegar al sito acordado se dio cuenta que todo estaba tranquilo y el viento nocturno apenas soplaba con fuerza. Esperó un par de minutos para que el líder de los rebeldes llegara para hacer el trato acordado.

Por fin a lo lejos se veía la misma caravana del líder rebelde al llegar, los cuatro unicornios custodiando a su líder mientras galopaban y se acercaban al punto de reunión.

Al llegar los unicornios se separaron para darle paso a su líder.

-¿Tienes lo acordado?

-Aquí lo tengo, fue muy difícil robarlos pero valió la pena. Y tú tienes mi pago ¿Verdad?

El líder hace una seña para que un unicornio con ayuda de su magia hiciera aparecer una bolsa mediana que sobresalían gemas muy brillantes.

-Perdón si no te traje efectivo pero estas gemas son más valiosas que las gemas normales de las minas de Canterlot. Estas gemas son de rareza única pues provienen de las tierras dragón y cuyo brillo y valor superan los cien mil bits cada uno en el mercado negro. Si las compras de la forma legal cada gema te costaría el doble de su valor. Son diez gemas las que te entrego, un precio justo por tu información y excelente trabajo.

Venture recibe la bolsa y checa con su magia cada gema observándola cuidadosamente.

-Me gustan estas gemas, serán fáciles de vender y podré pagar los sobornos a los ponies que me ayudaron a obtener estos documentos peligrosamente confidenciales.

Venture saca los documentos de su alforja y se los entrega al líder rebelde el cual él los empieza a revisar que fueran auténticos.

-Muy bien todo está en orden. ¿Los ponies que sobornaste no dirán palabra alguna?

-Descuida a ellos solo les interesa el dinero y si hablan yo me encargo de silenciarlos.

-Me agrada tu actitud chico. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

-Una cosa más que tengo que advertirles sobre el escuadrón que van a atacar, ellos estarán…

-¡Traidor!

Un fuerte grito acompañado con una gran embestida interrumpió la conversación entre Venture y el líder rebelde.

Venture cayó rodando junto con su atacante y de una fuerte patada mientras ambos rodaban en el suelo se logró separar de su atacante. Apenas pudo recobrar el aliento y reincorporarse para ver quién lo había atacado, para su sorpresa al voltear era Vanguard el que estaba tirado aun intentando reincorporarse.

Los unicornios centinelas trotaban rápidamente para auxiliar a Venture y rematar a Vanguard.

-¡Alto no pierdan el tiempo y huyan!- Gritó Venture para detener el avance delos centinelas.

-Es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con él.

-¡No, si lo hace llegaran refuerzos en poco tiempo! ¡Lárguense rápido yo me enfrentare con él!

Los centinelas se detuvieron y regresaron con su líder para escapar rápidamente. Vanguar logró reincorporarse y al ver que los rebeldes se reagrupaban para poder huir, extendió sus alas y empezó a volar mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-¡No permitiré que escapen!

Venture uso su magia para tele transportarse delante de Vanguard y bloquear su ataque.

-¡Capitán usted pelea conmigo!

Ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo mientras que los rebeldes escapaban a toda prisa del lugar. Vanguard se reincorporaba y levantaba su espada del suelo.

-No te metas maldito "Cambiante". Nunca confié en ti pero me sorprendió ver que eres de esos monstruos y corruptos "Cambiantes" renegados, no sales con vida de esta.

Venture desenvainaba ambas espadas con ayuda de su magia y se puso en guardia para recibir el ataque de Vanguard.

-¿Cambiante? Creo que viste mi habilidad de cambiar de forma. ¡No soy un maldito "Cambiante"!

-¡Y tú eres un maldito mentiroso!

Vanguard lo atacó con un tajo frontal con mucha velocidad mientras Venture con su magia blandía sus espadas para bloquear su ataque que por poco no lo conseguía.

-¿Cómo puede moverse si está maldecido?

Venture empujó a Vanguard para abrirse espacio.

-¡Eso no te incumbe maldito traidor y mentiroso!

Vanguard lo atacaba cada vez más rápido obligándolo a retroceder y a no contraatacar pero en un movimiento ofensivo Venture acercó su cuerno al cuerpo de Vanguard e impulsarlo lejos con su magia. Vanguard salió expulsado fuertemente hacia el lado contrario cayendo de espaldas contra la tierra.

Venture un poco cansado seguía estando en guardia para esperar el próximo ataque de Vanguard.

-Ya veo esa magia que rodea su cuerpo es de la Princesa pero es un hechizo de curación momentánea. Solo debo esperar a que el efecto del hechizo termine. Hey Capitán veo que la princesa le ayudo a superar su enfermedad pero veamos si puede ganarme, hace mucho que quise pelear de manera seria contra usted.

Lo estaba provocando mientras que Vanguard no lo dejaba de mirar con tanta rabia. Se reincorporó y extendió sus alas y con un fuerte aleteo se impulsó como un rayo para atacar una vez más a Venture.

Venture lo bloqueo sin problemas mientras blandía sus espadas con magia habilidosa y se movía por todo el terreno del combate. Contraatacaba con velocidad a los puntos ciegos de Vanguard pero el Capitán lograba bloquearlos y esquivarlos. En uno de esos golpes Vanguard logró quitarle una espada y al aprovechar la sorpresa de Venture logró derribarlo cayendo encima de él y clavando su espada en el suelo, justo al lado de su cabeza y a continuación le dio un golpe fuerte en la cara que casi lo dejó inconsciente.

-Sabía que no podía confiar en ti. Sería un estúpido si te diera un poco de mi confianza. Traicionaste a Equestria, a mí, a Fate y a la Princesa.

Lo golpeó un par de veces más mientras Venture intentaba resistir aquel castigo.

-¿Cómo… Cómo supiste de esto?- Decía Venture mientras se quejaba del dolor.

-Siempre te vigilé, yo iba detrás de ti todo el tiempo. Veía como hiciste el trato y como te transformabas en diferentes ponies para burlar a los guardias que vigilaban la ciudad. Cuando tú vas yo vengo y eso es porque he tratado con ponies igual de mentirosos y estafadores. Es hora de ver quién eres en realidad, de mostrar tu verdadera apariencia.- Vanguard metío su casco izquierdo en su alforja y sacó su pezuña llena de lodo verde que después se la embarró en la cara de Venture y esperó a que aquel lodo verde hiciera efecto para mostrarle la verdadera apariencia del unicornio. -¿qué, no funciona?

Venture sonreía mientras escupía sangre de su hocico.

-Te dije que no era un "Cambiante" Capitán. Tu formula primitiva usada por las cebras para cazar cambiantes no funciona en mí.

Vanguard al no ver un cambio se enfureció que tomó su espada y la desenterró para preparar un ataque mortal.

-No me importa si eres un "Cambiante" o no pero cumpliré con lo que te dije. Si traicionabas la confianza de la Princesa yo mismo te tomaría tu vida. ¡Despídete!

Vanguard alzó su espada por encima de su cabeza con intención de clavarla con una estocada sobre el cuello de Venture pero antes de poder bajarla se paralizó y soltó un fuerte grito de dolor.

-El efecto mágico se acabó es mi oportunidad.

Se decía Venture el cual preparó su cuerno y disparó un rayo mágico atravesando el pecho del Capitán. Vanguard al recibir tal disparo mágico soltó su espada y dejó caer su cuerpo enfrente aplastando a Venture en el proceso.

"Cierra los ojos y te llevaré

Donde los sueños se hacen canción

La vida duele te curaré

Duérmete y sueña, te acuna mi voz"

Vanguard escuchaba una voz femenina, dulce y familiar. No sabía de dónde provenía o de quién era pero la conocía. Estaba en un lugar muy extraño lleno de luz pero todo vacío.

-¿Acaso estoy muerto? ¿Por qué escuché esa voz tan familiar?

Estaba lleno de dudas y no entendía que estaba pasando. De repente una fuerte luz lo cegó por completo obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

-Bien chicas por fin hemos llegado.

Vanguard abrió los ojos después de escuchar una voz que hablaba con delicadeza y de gran postura social. Al abrirlos no podía creer lo que estaba enfrente de él, era el Árbol de la Armonía. Al verlo el dije que le dio Applejack empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad.

-Rarity nos obligaste a cruzar todo el bosque Everfree y nos trajiste hasta aquí sin decirnos cuál era tu plan ¿Nos puedes decir que estas tramando?- Preguntó la pony azul con melena y cola de arcoíris que no paraba de volar.

Rarity iba a empezar a hablar cuando una inquieta pony rosada le cubre el hocico con su casco.

-¡Huy no nos digas! Quiero adivinar por favor… Quieres hacer una gran fiesta junto al Árbol de la Armonía. No, no. ¡Ya sé! Quieres talar el Árbol para llevárselo a Twiligth o…

-¡Pinkie por favor tranquilízate!- Interrumpió la unicornio blanca de finos modales. –Ejem por favor Pinkie no digas locuras. Yo lo que quiero es hacer unos hermosos dijes con un pequeño fragmento de los Elementos de la Armonía.

Vanguard escuchaba todo mientras estaba enfrente de ellas, no podía creerlo de alguna forma su subconsciente lo había traído al pasado, gusto en el momento donde las guardianas; a excepción de Twilight; querían crear los dijes que la Princesa guardaba celosamente.

-No puedo creerlo, ellas son las guardianas en su juventud. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack, no puedo equivocarme son ellas.- Vanguard impresionado siguió mirando y escuchando la conversación de las guardianas.

-Ammm perdón interrumpir Rarity pero… Ammm ¿No crees que se te será imposible bajar los elementos del árbol?- Preguntó de forma tímida una pony pegaso amarilla cuya melena le cubría la mitad de la cara.

Rarity dejó escuchar una pequeña risa cuando la tímida pegaso la cuestionó.

-Hay querida no te preocupes por eso. Estos últimos días he estado visitando a nuestra amiga Twiigth y le pregunté por el hechizo que uso para controlar los Elementos de la Armonía y como sabes cómo le encanta enseñar, me explicó con lujo de detalle cada parte del hechizo. Aunque aceptémoslo algunas partes que ella explicaba eran exageradamente aburridas.

Rarity se aproximó al árbol de la armonía con su cuerno preparado y brillando listo para realizar el hechizo de extracción. Rarity se concentraba tanto que sudaba cuando empezó a mover los Elementos de la Armonía de sus respectivas ramas. Todas habían salido pero faltaba el elemento de Twiligth, la Magia. Con un último esfuerzo logró sacarlo del interior del árbol dejando los elementos en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Estas bien dulzura?- Le decía la pony granjera cuyo sombrero era difícil de olvidar cuando se acercó a sostener a su débil amiga unicornio que casi se desmayaba por el esfuerzo. –sabía que no era buena idea eso de retirar los Elementos y ya que los tienes aquí abajo ¿Cómo se supone que harás joyería con ellos? ¿Los vas a cortar?

-Esa es la idea Applejack.

Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar la respuesta de Rarity.

-¡Perdiste un tornillo! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir tal bararidad! ¡Cortar los Elementos hum si cómo no!

-¡Applejack basta! Como modista también soy una joyera experta y he estudiado el fino arte de cortar piedras preciosas con una perfección impecable. Te aseguro que el Elemento completo no sufrirá ningún rasguño grave. Solo necesito tomar una pequeña muestra de cada Elemento y ¡Voalá! Puedo fabricar hermosa joyería.

-Ajá- Applejack miraba a su amiga con mucha duda. –Si lo vas hacer tn mucho cuidado y espero que no pase nada malo.

-Rarity, Applejack tiene razón, te estas metiendo con magia poderosa que no sabes controlar.

-Qué poca fe tiene chicas- Rarity sacaba de su alforja una bolsa que la extenderla estaba lleno de instrumentos para joyería.

-¿Rarity? Ammm… Si Twiligth se entera no le gustará.

-¡Es cierto!- Interrumpió la pony rosada. –Imaginate llegaras y dirás: "Esto es para ti amiga" Ella te dirá: "Hay gracias es hermoso" y tú le contestarás: "Gracias es una fina joya que hice con los Elementos de la Armonía y ella reaccionará asi: ¡¿Qué?! Y le dará un fuerte infarto que caerá de espaldas con todo y trono.

Pinkie actuaba todo lo que decía con una gran exageración que parecía gracioso al verlo.

-Chicas por favor tranquilícense, eso no pasará por que Twiligth no se va a enterar.

-¡¿Queeeeé?!- Todas gritaron y se sorprendieron como si fueran un coro.

-Amigas por favor déjenme terminar. No le diremos a Twiligth que los dijes que fabricaré están hechos con un fragmento de los Elementos de la Armonía. Le diré que son imitaciones creadas por mí. Prométanme que se llevaran el secreto a la tumba.

Todas se quedaron viendo entre sí si era buena idea mentirle a su amiga Princesa pero la pony rosada dio un galope adelante y empezó a decir:

-Sin cerrojo y sin abrojo un pastelito a mi ojo.

Todas al ver que Pinkie aceptó guardar el secreto se animaron a guardarlo también y juntas repitieron la misma oración seguido con varios ademanes hechos con sus pezuñas que terminaban con su casco derecho en su ojo derecho. Parecía que todas pactaron con una especie de ritual pero estaban felices y se abrazaron mutuamente.

Se separaron y dejaron trabajar a su amiga Rarity la cual empezó a usar su herramienta para cortar un pedazo de cada Elemento de la Armonía. El proceso tardó un rato y la unicornio blanco estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que sus amigas solo se limitaban a observarla.

Por fin de una larga espera, Rarity terminó dándoles un pedazo de Elemento a cada una de sus amigas con el orden del Elemento que representaban.

-¿Por qué nos das esto Rarity?- Preguntó la pegaso con melena de arcoíris.

-Para que les transmitan su esencia. Ustedes usaran un dije al igual que Twiligth, lo usaran conforme a su elemento que representan asi sellaremos nuestra amistad.

-Wow, vaya que buena idea.- Hablaban todas al estar de acuerdo.

Rarity con su magia levitó un fragmento morado un poco más grande.

-Chicas si ya terminaron de sostener su pedazo de Elemento pueden dejarlo sobre esos finos pañuelos que tiene bordados sus Cuttiemark cada uno.

Ellas obedecieron y dejaron sus fragmentos en cada pañuelo personal.

-Ahora Rainbow sujeta esto.- Rarity le pasó el fragmento a Rainbow para que lo sostuviera con su casco.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?- Preguntó la pegaso algo confundida.

-Sujétalo, cierra los ojos y transmítele buenos deseos pues ese fragmento es para nuestra amiga Twiligth.

Rainbow sin dudarlo obedecio y siguió las instrucciones de su amiga Rarity.

-¡Listo! Eh ¿Qué sigue?

-Pásaselo a Fluttershy para que ella haga lo mismo y asi cada una de ustedes haga lo mismo.

Rainbow inmediatamente se lo pasó a su tímida amiga la cual ella hizo lo mismo. Terminó y se lo pasó a Pinkie Pie. El proceso siguió hasta terminar con Rarity la cual al terminar ella lo dejó en un pañuelo y los guardó junto con los demás elementos.

-Bien chicas terminaré el trabajo en mi Boutique. Las espero mañana a medio día en el Castillo de Twiligth para entregarle la sorpresa.

-Claro que estaremos ahí.

Antes de irse Rarity volvió a colocar los Elementos de la Armonía de vuelta en el árbol como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Listo es hora de irse de este lugar. Chicas ¿Acaso sienten que alguien nos observa?

-Creo que la magia que usaste te afecto el cerebro- Le respondió Rainbow Dash

-Jaja muy gracioso Rainbow Dash.

-Yo siempre tengo la sensación que alguien me observa y me persigue de hecho escucho varias voces en mi cabeza.

-Pinkie, tu eres muy rara.

Todas salieron de la cueva para regresar a Poniville. Vanguard las estaba viendo hasta que salieron de la cueva, volteó a ver el Árbol de la Armonía para echarle otro vistazo.

-Así que estos dijes están hechos con fragmentos de los Elementos de la Armonía. Amiga Applejack sí que te llevaste el secreto a la tumba de hecho todas la hicieron pero ¿Por qué el dije me trajo a este lugar? ¿Qué me quiere decir o mostrar?

Vanguard veía el dije que le había dado su amiga Applejack y este estaba brillando con mucha intensidad que cuando volteo a ver alrededor estaba en un lugar diferente y familiar para él.

-No puede ser estoy…

En efecto Vanguard había sido transportado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al cuarto del Cuttiemap. Era muy diferente pues en donde estaba no existían aún las tumbas de las guardianas y el mapa estaba al centro de la habitación rodeado por los tronos de las guardianas. En uno de los tronos se encontraba la Princesa Twiligth que esperaba con ansias a sus amigas.

-¡Sorpresa!- Entró festivamente la pony rosada empujando ambas puertas de cristal de la habitación.

Todas entraron detrás de ella y se dirigieron a abrazar a su amiga alicornio.

-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti querida.

-Hay Rarity no quería molestarlas solo quería pasar tiempo de calidad con ustedes antes de que partan por caminos diferentes.

Rarity le acercó una pequeña caja joyera adornada por un moño rojo. Twiligth al recibirla la abrió y vio el hermoso dije con forma de su Cuttimark.

-Rarity es hermoso, no debiste. Ninguna de ustedes debió gastar algo para mí.

-No es molestia Twiligth. Todas tenemos uno. –Rarity y las demás le mostraban que usaban un dije al igual al que le regalaron a diferencia que ellas su dije tenía la forma de su propia Cuttiemark. –Esto es símbolo que no importa dónde y que tan lejos estemos siempre estaremos unidas con un símbolo similar a los Elementos de la Armonía.

Twiligth usó su magia para ponerse el dije que le habían regalado y con lágrimas en los ojo las abrazó a todas cubriéndolas con sus alas.

-Gracias… Gracias chicas es lo más dulce que han hecho por mí. Aunque todas tomemos caminos diferentes o estemos ocupadas en nuestros deberes, siempre las llevaré en mi corazón.

Todas la abrazaron mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas de felicidad. Vanguard veía la escena y pudo comprender que así fue como empezaron a usar cada una de las Guardianas sus dijes personales.

Vanguard despertó sobresaltado, estaba en el piso mientras que su dije brillaba muy fuerte. Lo agarró con su casco y miró alrededor, aún se encontraba a las afueras de Poniville. Estaba vivo y había vuelto al mundo real.

-Parece que usted es el portador del Elemento de la Honestidad. La guardiana Applejack le heredó o lo escogió a usted para ser el nuevo portador o guardián de dicho Elemento.

Vanguard volteó a ver a Venture que se encontraba sentado no tan lejos de él.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Yo no soy el próximo Guardián o el portador de tan preciado Elemento.

-Diga lo que quiera Capitán pero esa magia poderosa lo ha elegido a usted. Ya veo por qué no encontré ese Elemento cuando revisé la cajita donde la Princesa los tenía guardados.

-¡Tenemos cuentas pendientes traidor!

Vanguard recogió su espada se abalanzó contra Venture el cual usando su magia para controlar sus espadas. Bloqueó el ataque de Vanguard y con su magia lo volvió a expulsar lejos de él.

-¡Capitán basta!

Vanguard ignoró su petición y lo volvió a tacar con varias combinaciones de ataques logrando derribar a Venture.

-¡No más trucos, esto se acaba aquí!

-¡Capitán esperé!

Venture abrió los ojos al no sentir la espada de Vanguard atravesar su cuello.

-¿Ahora qué?

-No ve que ya puede moverse libremente sin que la maldición le afecte.

Vanguard le quitó la punta de su espada de su cuella y empezó a revisarse que en efecto los malestares habían desaparecido.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Yo lo hice Capitán. Utilicé el contra hechizo del Bibliotecario para poder curarlo.

-¡Imposible, ese hechizo era muy peligroso que inclusive la Princesa Twiligth se negó a hacerlo!

-¿Recuerda el rayo que le disparé a su pecho?

-Si lo recuerdo- Vanguard se tocó su pecho y vio que tenía un agujero su armadura.

-Fue un golpe de suerte que le atinara, un milímetro fuera de zona y lo huniera matado.

-¡¿Me usaste como conejillo de indias?!

-Sí, era eso o quedarse con la maldición para siempre.

-Gracias Venture.

Venture le rodeo un capullo verde que después desapareció dejando ver a un unicornio azul con manchas verdes tuerto del ojo izquierdo.

-Esta es mi verdadera forma Capitán. Como ve no soy un cambiante. Una vez cuando era pequeño sobreviví a un grupo de ellos y para salir de ahí, antes de que me devoraran, aprendía a utilizar su habilidad mágica para cambiar de forma.

-Entonces ¿Eres un pony normal?

-No lo sé. Aprendí a controlar esa magia como si supiera que podía controlarla siempre de ahí mi Cuttiemark con signos de interrogación. Donde vivía se habían escuchado rumores de ponies híbridos hijos de una relación entre un pony y un cambiante, tal vez yo sea un híbrido ya que solo conocí a mi madre y le aseguro que ella era una unicornio común y corriente.

-Si es así ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Solo eres un simple ladrón.

-Su hija Capitán. Fate, ella me pidió que lo ayudara y lo curara de su enfermedad. Para serle honesto por primera vez, si iba a traicionarlos pero me encariñé tanto con su hija que me hizo reconsiderar las cosas.

-Pues no ayudaste mucho ¡Le acabas de entregar toda la información de nuestros efectivos que están a punto de atacar al ejército del Bibliotecario! ¡Vamos debemos detenerlos!

-¡Espere! ¿Se refiere a estos documentos?

Venture le entrega los documentos que se había robado anteriormente. Vanguard los revisó y se sorprendió que eran los mismos que le habían robado.

-¿Pero Cómo?

-Vera…

"Veo que tengo un corazón de pollo, me arrepentiré a lo grande por hacer este favor algún día.

Venture en su habitación sacó los papeles en blanco con el sello de la Princesa Twiligth y empezó a escribir sobre ellos al terminar los enrolló en forma de pergamino y los guardó en su alforja.

-Espero que esto nos dé una ventaja en esta guerra. Fate ya estoy a mano contigo nunca más volveré a hacerme amigo de una potranca tan dulce como tú"

-Y así fue que horas antes creé un informa similar pero dándole la ubicación exacta del Bibliotecario con un bonus extra diciéndoles que nuestras tropas no iban uniformadas que se veían como un grupo rebelde cualquiera.

-¿Entonces ellos?

-Así es, atacarán a las tropas del Bibliotecario matándose entre ellos. Atacar con sus tropas a ese unicornio loco no era buena idea Capitán, el Bibliotecario es astuto y le apuesto todo mi botín que su campamento destruido y saboteado por mí solo era una fachada. Le recomiendo que se comunique con el Capitán Leaft para que ordene su retirada.

-Eres muy astuto Venture ¿Por qué no te unes a la Guardia Real? Tus habilidades nos servirían mucho y puedo recomendarte para que entres con un cargo mayor que un simple cadete.

-No amigo yo quiero vivir mi vida tranquila y con excesos de mis gustos, ya sabe riquezas, comida y bebida de amontones y estar rodeado de yeguas hermosas complaciéndome todas mis fantasías, eso sí es vida. Capitán le tengo un mejor trato, venga conmigo y abandone este lugar. Esta guerra está perdida y durará muchos años. Se lo digo para que su hija no crezca en esta tierra que se cae a pedazos por la guerra, por favor hágalo por ella.

-Lo siento Venture no puedo- Sujetaba el dije de Applejack. –Le prometí a una vieja amiga que cuidaría de la Princesa.

-La princesa. Sabe ella es la ocasionó todo esto. ¿La has notado que ha actuado muy raro estos últimos años? ¿Has visto que el brillo de su pelaje se ha opacado? Amigo entiende esta guerra está perdida y la culpa la tiene Twiligth. Antes de que me golpees por decir eso reflexiónalo con el tiempo y por favor no dejes que tu hija participe en esta guerra.

-Amigo me has llenado de dudas pero ya decidí mi camino y no te preocupes por Fate que la cuidaré muy bien y no dejaré que nada malo le pase.

-Eso espero Capitán porque si me entero que le pasó algo yo mismo te asesinaré.

Venture se dio la media vuelta y empezó a galopar.

-¡Venture espera!- Le gritó el Capitán y le lanzó una bolsa llena de monedas.

Venture la atrapó con su magia.

-¿Y esto?

-Es la parte final de tu paga enviado especialmente de la Princesa Twiligth Sparkle. ¿A dónde iras con todas esa riquezas?

-Agradécele de mi parte a la princesa y yo creo que me perderé por Arabia Equina haya no hay guerras y dicen que tiene yeguas hermosas de ensueño. A por cierto necesito devolverte esto.- De su alforja sacaba un pequeño libro. –Creo que te pertenece, lo he estado leyendo y déjame decirte que has vivido muchas aventuras y desventuras.

-¿Pero cómo?- Vanguard buscaba su diario entre sus cosas.

-Soy un ladrón profesional Capitán.- Le lanzó su diario para devolvérselo. –Me tomé la libertad de escribir un poco de mí para que no se lleve todo el crédito.

Vanguard atrapó su diario y hojeó sus páginas y en efecto, Venture escribió algunas páginas en él.

-¡Suerte en tu viaje amigo!

Venture siguió galopando hasta perderse de vista. Vanguard solo miraba en la dirección donde se había alejado Venture pensando en lo que le había dicho antes de irse.

Vanguard regresó a su casa un poco más animado que de costumbre pues su maldición o enfermedad que lo había aquejado durante su última batalla por fin se había curado. Llegando a su casa le contó todo lo que había pasado con Venture y como lo ayudo a curar su maldición. Misty estaba felíz que lo abrazó con mucho cariño. Después de eso Vanguard se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a escribir en su diario.

"Fueron unos días de locos ¿Quién diría que alguien en que no le di mi confianza me salvaría? Ahora no sé qué creer, parece que aunque estemos sumergidos en esta ridícula guerra la amistad actúa de manera misteriosa. Venture un unicornio que solo pensaba en sí mismo, avaro, egoísta y grosero con sentimientos fríos y de piedra que nada ni nadie podía hacerlo cambar de opinión salvo por una pequeña que le ofreció su amistad y su confianza puedo hacer cambiar su forma de pensar, bueno eso creo más o menos, pero demostró un cambio de actitud muy buena y creo que fue difícil para él aceptarlo. Las cosas que me ha dicho Venture son algo confusas pero en el fondo pienso que son ciertas. ¿Acaso he fallado en mi promesa? Yo espero que no. Mi vieja amiga Applejack me lo encargó mucho y tiene fe en mí en que lo resuelva. Por otro lado las visiones sobre el pasado que me llegaron cuando estaba inconsciente no sé qué es lo que me quieran decir, al menos sé que los dijes de las Guardianas tenían fragmentos originales de los Elementos de la Armonía. Entonces ¿Qué causó esta guerra? Tal vez si lo pienso de manera lógica y directa nunca encuentre la respuesta. Tal vez como me dijo una vez Venture "pregúntate el cómo no por qué" Vaya es difícil para mí hacer eso, después de todo no soy muy bueno para detenerme y reflexionar las cosas. Mañana por la mañana ordenare el retiro de las tropas de Leaft y cancelaremos el ataque pues esta vez confiaré en la palabra de Venture.

¿Acaso la armonía a muerto de verdad?"

Una tarde en el campamento de las tropas rebeldes del Bibliotecario varios cadáveres se encontraban tirados por todo el lugar, algunos con lanzas clavadas y otros con marcas de tajos hechos por el afilado acero de varias espadas. Unas tiendas estaban incendiándose mientras que los heridos se arrastraban para ponerse a salvo. Un grupo de prisioneros estaban obligados a estar echados en el suelo mientras otros los vigilaban.

Más allá adentro del campamento estaba el Bibliotecario, asesinando uno a uno de los prisioneros que estaban heridos. Usaba su magia para levantarlos y después rematarlos dándoles una estocada en su corazón para luego arrojar su cuerpo inerte a un lado.

-Dime ¡¿Quién te ordenó atacarme y traicionar nuestra causa!?

Al pony que le preguntó lo alzó con su magia, estaba muy herido y sangraba de las múltiples heridas que tenía su cuerpo. El pony a que le estaba preguntando era nada más ni menos que el líder rebelde el Este.

-Me engañaron… Tu espía de confianza me engañó… Se suponía que atacaríamos unas tropas comandadas por el Capitán Leaft Speed… Ese bastardo… me engañó…

El Bibliotecario tomó unas hojas que colgaban de la armadura del desgraciado líder que estaba agonizando, las empezó a leer y se dio cuenta que era hojas selladas por la Princesa de la Amistad.

-Ese supuesto espía mío ¿De casualidad era un unicornio?

-Si… me dijo que tú lo mandaste a una misión importante para asesinar a la princesa.

El Bibliotecario se enfureció más y desenvaino su espada con ayuda de su magia.

-Lamento decirte amigo que te engañaron. ¡Si, te engañó el mismo unicornio que saboteó mi campamento e intentó robar mi mapa! Tu estupidez te costará caro. Tomaré el resto de tus rebeldes que tomé prisioneros y serán parte de mi grupo. Los que están heridos los asesinaré para acabar con su incompetencia y por último al intentar atacarnos te mereces la muerte. –Le calvó su espada en su estómago mientras lo seguía sosteniendo con su magia. –No te preocupes le avisaré al gremio los motivos de tu muerte, tal vez pingan a alguien capaz para reemplazarte. –Lo siguió apuñalando una y otra vez hasta que el pobre líder dejo de respirar y cuando el Bibliotecario se dio cuenta que estaba muerto lo arrojó cerca de una tienda que estaba incendiándose. -¡Vamos liberen a los prisioneros y se unirán a mí, si no quieren mátenlos en el acto y maten a todos los rebeldes heridos!

Obedecieron la orden del Bibliotecario matando en el acto a todos los heridos sin importar que rogaban por sus vidas y los prisioneros al temer terminar con la misma suerte aceptaron ser parte de su ejército.


	9. Chrónica 5 El Reino Changelling

CHRONICA #5

"EL REINO CHANGELING"

"Han pasado varios meses de que retomé mi lugar como Capitán de la guardia Real de la Princesa Twiligth. Los ataques de los rebeldes enemigos no han cesado, aunque solo son ataques en grupos pequeños son muy problemáticos. La semana pasada uno de esos pequeños ataques lograron derribar un par de casas y dañaron una parte de la biblioteca que la Princesa mandó a construir unas décadas atrás. La Princesa estaba furiosa por tal sacrilegio, aunque solo se perdieron pocos libros y documentos de consulta fue motivo para que la Princesa nos ordenara una búsqueda de rebeldes por todos los alrededores de Poniville y si encontrábamos un campamento enemigo acabar con cada uno de ellos sin prisioneros. Recuerdo aquella orden, estaba enfadada, intenté razonar con ella que esa no era una buena opción ya que solo contábamos con pocos elementos capaces para tal campaña ya que muchos de mis soldados son voluntarios con poco entrenamiento, ya que los soldados más veteranos se los llevó el ejército de Celestia para proteger las grandes ciudades asi como la Capital, Canterlot. Sin hacer caso a mi consejo se mantuvo firme en su decisión y me ordenó llevar a cabo tal campaña. Estaba molesto con ella en ese momento pero me limité a no contestarle, solo hice una reverencia y me marche sin decirle nada poder prepararme. No lo sé, a veces pienso que ya no la reconozco que la Princesa ha cambiado de una forma negativa pero debo ser firme a mi promesa de protegerla y servirle, a veces pienso que fue un error prometer tal cosa. Me llevé a una veintena de soldados muy bien preparados, a Leaft lo dejé a que protegiera la ciudad y a la Princesa; los demás soldados que lleve eran de poca experiencia pero valientes la mayoría, alguno que otro temblaba de nervios cuando los veía marchar fuera de la ciudad, me sentí culpable al verlos así pero no debo mostrar inseguridad sobre mis decisiones enfrente de ellos, mi deber es inspirarlos y transmitirles algo de valentía y confianza.

Marchamos por los alrededores de Poniville prácticamente a ciegas sin datos claros del área de inteligencia del ejército, prácticamente el porcentaje de una emboscada enemiga eran altos y ver morir a mis soldados sin poder defenderse me aterraba esa idea, afortunadamente los rebeldes no eran muy organizados ya que encontramos tres campamentos de ellos detrás de las pequeñas colinas que rodeaban la ciudad, los destruimos en la batalla y a los que se rendían los ejecutamos en el acto como la Princesa lo había ordenado. No encontramos información de sus principales líderes o del Bibliotecario, tampoco encontramos información sobre los poderosos objetos del "Maledictae Reliquiae". En la batalla hubo bajas, diez de mis mejores soldados fueron asesinados en el ataque de los tres campamentos las otras bajas eran menores de soldados poco experimentados, yo solo salí con heridas superficiales y moretones nada grave para alguien con mi experiencia pero mis soldados estaban muy asustados al ver a sus compañeros muertos y heridos. Yo sé que no es lo mismo defender que atacar, esta vez estuvieron muy expuestos y los llevé al matadero sin elección alguna solo obedeciendo una orden muy egoísta, tuve que tranquilizarlos con un discurso muy inspirador pero sinceramente no me creía mis propias palabras de esperanza, solo me reconfortó verlos una vez más animados.

Regresamos a la ciudad y le informé sobre nuestro éxito en el ataque a los campamentos rebeldes y sobres sus órdenes que fueron cumplidos a pie de la letra. La Princesa sin mirarme solo me pidió que me retirara que estaba satisfecha con los resultados, no necesitaba escuchar algo más.

Por ahora antes de escribir esto en este viejo diario unos guardias me avisaron que la Princesa quiere verme después de que me desocupe, no lo sé tal vez quiera hablar sobre lo que pasó hace rato o tenga otra tarea para mí por lo mientras dejé a mi antiguo mentor Fire Slash a que le enseñara algo de esgrima a mi hija, ese viejo pegaso que solo vino a dejar informes a Poniville se quedó a enseñar unas técnicas de esgrima a mi hija. No lo quería agarrar como niñero pero se ofreció gustosamente, creo que después de ver a la princesa iré a darle las gracias."

Vanguard salió de su oficina con rumbo al salón del trono donde la Princesa Twiligth lo esperaba. Sin anunciarse, el Capitán entró al salón del trono y postró enfrente de la princesa haciendo una reverencia.

-Majestad

Twiligth estaba muy seria asi que solo lo miró mientras se levantó del trono y caminó hacia donde estaba él.

-Capitán Red antes que nada creo que le debo una disculpa.

Vanguard alzó su cabeza y la miró algo sorprendido.

-¿Una disculpa, Princesa?

-Por la forma en que me comporté anteriormente al mandarlo a atacar los campamentos rebeldes que rodea Poniville. Sé que perdió muchos de sus buenos soldados y que la mayoría de ellos están algo confusos y asustados.

-No se preocupe- Interrumpió Vanguard –De todos modos algún día teníamos que atacarlos, no podemos defendernos para siempre.

-Capitán no trate de darme la razón en algo que sabe muy bien hice mal. Usted lo dijo no teníamos los recursos suficientes para llevar acabo tal campaña y además ordenar el exterminio de todo rebelde sin importar si estuviera armado o desarmado, peleando o rindiéndose.

Twiligth le dio la espalda y miro hacia un lado muy apenada al recordar sus decisiones.

-Princesa, usted sabe que siempre soy franco con usted y es por eso que debo decirle que nunca apoyé su orden. En primer lugar porque estaba furiosa en ese momento y nadie debe tomar decisiones en ese estado, es una de las reglas de oro, tal acto pudo costarnos una gran derrota. La muerte de los guardias e incluso la mía no importan mientras usted y su reino estén a salvo, gracias a Celestia pudimos triunfar, con numerosas bajas pero lo hicimos, pero su segunda orden de ejecutar a los rebeldes y no dejar a nadie con vida eso me preocupo y más viniendo de usted.

Twiligth lo volteo a ver algo asustada mientras titubeaba en voz baja.

-Princesa, en ese momento no quise oponerme a su decisión porque si lo hacía probablemente me haría un lado y pondría a Leaft a cargo. Si eso pasara el pobre chico estaría muerto y su cuerpo estaría entrando en una carreta junto con los cadáveres de los guardias que murieron por su estúpida decisión. Así que me quedé callado aceptando la responsabilidad.

-Pe-pero en ese momento… Estaba enojada…

-¡¿Enojada por qué Princesa?! ¿Por los libros que se quemaron en el ataque anterior?

-Si… Es que eran…

-¡Princesa, los libros son cosas materiales y como todas las cosas materiales son efímeras!- Vanguard empezaba a gritar furiosamente. -¡Por eso mismo no le dije nada, tenía que aprender la lección! Yo no tengo mis casos manchado de sangre los tiene usted por ordenar aquel ataque poco inteligente, esas muertes tanto de sus guardias como la de esos rebeldes estarán en su conciencia.

-¡Vanguard por favor!

-¡Las vidas de sus súbditos no son un juguete!

-¡Ya basta!

Twiligth gritó fuertemente que el sonido de su grito retumbó por toda la habitación del trono. Vanguard la miraba seriamente mientras empezó a notar que ella estaba llorando.

-Princesa lo siento, me dejé llevar. Le confieso que estaba molesto pero…

-¿Por qué no te has ido?- Twiligth hablaba entre sollozos.

-¿Princesa?

-¿Por qué no te has ido? ¿Por qué no has renunciado a tu cargo? Pudiste haberte ido en la primera oportunidad, tomar a tu familia e irte lejos, lejos de esta guerra.

-Princesa ¿De qué habla?

-Soy tan mala tomando decisiones que debo haberte fastidiado más de una vez. Pudiste dejarme, abandonarme e irte con tu familia a ponerse a salvo pero sigues aquí mientras intentas aguantar mis malas decisiones. ¿Por qué?

Vanguard la miraba en silencio, pensaba en si decirle o no la verdad sobre la promesa que le hizo a su amiga Applejack. Después de un momento de silencio el Capitán hizo de nuevo una reverencia.

-Porque es mi deber, princesa. Hace años la Princesa Celestia me confió el cargo de Capitán de su armada y no puedo deshonrar tal cometido y tal confianza, no me lo perdonaría.

Twiligth lo miró algo sorprendida mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus alas.

-No importa si tomó malas decisiones, sé que es todavía una novata siendo una Princesa. ¿Cuánto lleva siéndolo? ¿Medio siglo talvez? Vamos Princesa no se ponga mal. Sé que me pase hace rato con usted pero descuide ya verá que ganará experiencia en estos tiempos difíciles. Celestia tiene experiencia de hace milenios cuando todavía en el reino combatía contra otras especies para que los ponies pudieran asentarse en estas tierras pero usted vivió en una época de paz y armonía; bueno no tanta pero ayudó a construirnos un mejor futuro. Esta guerra extraña es solo una prueba para usted y no estará sola para afrontarla. Y no se deshará de mí tan fácilmente, estaré con usted hasta que muera.

Vanguard se puso firme para luego desenvainar su espada y alzarla a lo alto mientras extendía sus alas.

"Puede que mi acero y mi lealtad tengan precio y estén en venta pero juro por mi honor que si las adversidades de esta aventura atentan con nuestra vida nunca me apartaré de su lado y lucharé hasta que mi último aliento salga de mi cuerpo"

Twilgith escucho todo lo que le dijo su Capitán y se sonrió un poco al escuchar la última frase.

-Gracias, Capitán. Pero esa última frase la conozco.

Vanguard volvió a envainar su espada y sonrió algo apenado.

-Debe conocerla Princesa pues usted ha leído cada libro que ha pisado la tierra de Equestria.

-¿Viam Gladio?

Vanguard asienta sin decir nada.

-Es un buen libro pero demasiado ficticio ¿No te parece? Además creo; si es que adivino; el protagonista se parece mucho a ti en su forma de ser asi que debe ser tu personaje favorito.

-Tiene razón Princesa, Brave Sword Hooftes es mi héroe aunque sea un personaje ficticio y esa frase es una de mis favoritas, se lo dijo a…

-Se lo dijo aquel misterioso pony encapuchado que tenía el escudo de las dos hermanas en el pecho de su túnica, el cual buscaba un mercenario que lo acompañara y protegiera mientras viajaba hasta el castillo de las dos hermanas con una extraña ofrenda que guardaba en un cofre- Interrumpiendo a Vanguard. –Por lo cual al conocer a Brave y probar sus habilidades como un excelente espadachín lo contrató sin antes preguntarle si era fiel a su palabra al contratar sus servicios y nunca traicionarlo si su vida correría peligro, lo cual Brave le contesta con dicho discurso que tú dijiste y convenciendo aquel misterioso pony emprenden el viaje fantástico.

Vanguard sonrió al ver a la Princesa otra vez muy animada.

-Creo que ha vuelto la Princesa que yo conozco de hace años.

-¿Eh?

-Así es Princesa todo lo que me dijo es verdad, solo usted sabe todas las oraciones de cualquier libro que haya pisado Equestria y veo que mi libro favorito no fue la excepción. Pero me alegra que su ánimo haya regresado y así como Brave Sword le dio su palabra aquel extraño pony encapuchado se la doy a usted Princesa y pelearé en su bando hasta que mi último aliento salga de mi cuerpo.

Ambos se empiezan a reír a carcajadas, olvidando por completo la charla anterior a esa.

-Gracias Capitán. Puede volver a casa si lo desea, por hoy no requiero de sus servicios ya que supervisaré a mi armada yo misma.

Vanguard le hacía una reverencia –Como ordene princesa.

Terminó con su reverencia y dio media vuelta para salir del salón del trono. De repente un guardia abre la puerta de forma apresurada sin tocar antes, trotó muy apurado pasando a lado del Capitán y se detuvo en medio del salón haciendo una reverencia mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¡Princesa! ¡Tengo noticias!

La Princesa Twiligth lo miraba preocupada y se acercó al guardia.

-¿Noticias, de quién? ¿De Celestia, está en problemas?

-No majestad, son noticias del Nuevo Reino Changelling, están en problemas.

-¡¿Qué ellos están en problemas?!- Lo decía sorprendida Twiligth -¿Cuáles son sus problemas?

-Lo tengo aquí anotado- El guardia sacaba un pergamino que le entregaba a la Princesa. –Los del área de comunicaciones recibieron un mensaje por radio, era el embajador Roller Lucker quien pedía auxilio. Nos dijo que intentaba contactar directamente con Celestia pero extrañamente no había señal de respuesta asi que nosotros fuimos su única opción. Todos los detalles los anoté en ese pergamino.

La Princesa Twiligth leía el pergamino con ayuda de su magia mientras el Capitán Red escuchaba todo desde la entrada del salón del trono.

-No puede ser… Los rebeldes los están atacando sin darles cuartel. Esto se está saliendo de control, están empezando a atacar a otras criaturas ajenas al conflicto.

Vanguard se acercó a donde estaba el guardia. –Gracias por la información soldado, puede volver a su puesto- Le ordenó mientras le hacía un saludo militar y veía como el guardia se marchaba.

-Princesa ¿Hay más detalles del ataque?

La Princesa algo triste y preocupada asentía con su cabeza mientras repasaba de nuevo el pergamino.

-Los ataques empezaron hace unos momentos y los tomaron por sorpresa, los pocos guerreros Changellins que vigilaban la frontera resistieron el avance rebelde pero los superaron en número. Aquí dice que Thorax, líder de la nueva colmena solicitó ayuda con el Embajador Roller Lucker para pedir refuerzos.

Vanguard escuchaba lo que decía Twiligth.

-Pero si los Changelligns son un pueblo bastante numeroso ¿Cómo es qué no tienen oportunidad contra ellos? Algo está muy mal en ese lugar. ¿Quién está al mando de su armada?

-Pharinx, él es su General de su ejército y también es el hermano de Thorax. Pero no te preocupes Capitán puede que ya hayan tomado el control, solo necesitan refuerzos para repeler al enemigo, no sabemos si todos los changellings son guerreros o estén protegiendo algo importante.

-Algo importante- Repetía Vanguard -¡Princesa! ¿Acaso ellos no tienen algúna reliquia peligrosa que el "Maledictae Reliquiae" les haya mostrado?

-¡Tienes razón tenemos que consultar la copia que me mandó la Princesa Celestia para estudiar las posibles localizaciones del enemigo!

Twiligth galopó a un estante que tenía cerca lleno de libros, documentos y pergaminos. Con su magia aventó lo que no servía al suelo hasta que encontró con la copia del "Meladictae Reliquiae".

-Veamos… El nuevo reino Changelling se encuentra al poniente de Equestria- Buscaba Twiligth mientras extendía el mapa haciéndolo flotar con ayuda de su magia y se lo mostraba a Vanguard. -¡Aquí esta! Dice "La piedra transformadora"

-¿La piedra transformadora? ¿No dice más detalles?

-Lo lamento Capitán no dice más detalles y la ubicación de ese objeto está específicamente dentro del territorio del Nuevo Reino Changelling. Capitán creo que aún requiero sus servicios para esta emergencia y necesito que vaya apoyar en la defensa del Nuevo Reino Changelling.

-Princesa eso me gustaría pero no contamos con los suficientes efectivos para una ayuda defensiva. Los pocos que tenemos se están recuperando de la última campaña que ordenó y otros siguen hospitalizados. Solo nos quedan los pocos guardias experimentados que aún defienden su Reino. Si fuera una misión de rescate y extracción del embajador Roller con cinco de mis guardias bastan para eso pero como los Changellings reformados son nuestros aliados, no creo que tenga el corazón de abandonarlos cuando su reino está siendo atacado, no me lo perdonaría.

Twiligth dejó a un lado el mapa y galopó por el salón del trono muy pensativa para la situación.

-Capitán, le ordeno que reúna a sus efectivos disponibles…

-Pero…

-¡Reunalos a todos los que están defendiendo el reino! Los necesito que aborden el primer tren que salga hacia el Nuevo Reino Changelling y no se preocupe por la defensa de Poniville que los pocos cadetes en entrenamiento y yo al frente junto con Leaft nos podemos hacer cargo.

Vanguard estaba un poco sorprendido por la decisión de la Princesa pero a la vez orgulloso ya que aunque parecía una locura, por fin Twiligth estaba tomando sabias decisiones.

-¡Como ordene Princesa! Solo una sugerencia.

-¿Cuál Capitán?

-Necesitaré un grupo de refuerzos de emergencia. Necesito que Leaft tome posición a las afueras del Nuevo Reino Changelling mañana a medio día. Nos serviría un grupo de apoyo por si las cosas se salen de control.

-No podre darle los mejores guardias que haya pedido pero tendrá su grupo de guardias esperando sus órdenes a las afueras tal como me lo está pidiendo. Ahora dese prisa a reclutar a sus guardias ¡Corra!

Vanguard le hizo una reverencia y salió galopando muy rápido para ir al centro de comunicaciones de los Guardias Reales de Twiligth donde hizo sonar la alarma y por los altavoces comunicó lo siguiente:

"A todos los Guardias terrestres, Pegasos y unicornios que están tomando su turno al defender Poniville, su Princesa los necesita pero no aquí. El Nuevo Reino Changelling está siendo invadido por el enemigo y solicitaron nuestra ayuda. La Princesa Twiligth al recibir tal noticia decidió ayudar a su más leal amigo y aliado al ceder su única defensa; nosotros. Asi que les digo todo aquel que quiera luchar tome su arma, sus flechas, ballestas y escudos y vayan a la estación del tren, abórdenlo y prepárense para defender a nuestros viejos aliados. ¡Vamos!"

La mayoría de los Guardias efectivos, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomaron sus armas y se dirigieron hacia la estación del tren de la ciudad. Era una pequeña multitud de guerreros ponies que se concentraban alrededor del largo tren mientras que varios guardias que resguardaban el lugar los iban acomodando y organizando para poder abordarlos uno a uno.

Por otro lado, Vanguard, regresó al cuartel a prepararse y a enviar un comunicado a su viejo aliado y amigo Dante que se encontraba en Green Meadow custodiándolo y protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque rebelde. En dicho mensaje le pidió de favor estar atento a cualquier señal de auxilio que pudiera enviar la Ciudad de Poniville ya que por el momento y debido a una fuerte emergencia se encontraría muy vulnerable, y que por favor si se diera el caso apoyara con la defensa o la evacuación de civiles a Green Meadow. Después dejó órdenes a los pocos soldados, incluyendo a Leaft, de defender Poniville a toda costa y de mantener comunicación con Gree Meadow y Applelooza para fortalecer su seguridad.

Pasaron algunas horas después del comunicado de Vanguard. Todos los guardias voluntarios ya estaban arriba del enorme tren esperando y preparados para la batalla. La Princesa Twiligth estaba en la estación acompañada por Vanguard y Leaft, ella decidió acompañar a despedir a sus valientes voluntarios en persona dedicándoles unas palabras muy emotivas.

-Gracias a todos por ofrecer sus vidas para ayudar a nuestros viejos y leales amigos Changellings. Sé que es difícil partir y dejar atrás a sus familias y amigos pero este valiente acto que hacen es una muestra de verdadera amistad. Tengan por seguro que su sacrificio será recordado entre ambas naciones. Les deseo suerte allá en el campo de batalla y no se preocupen por los que dejan aquí en su hogar que yo personalmente los protegeré de cualquier peligro.

Todos los guardias voluntarios que se encontraban dentro de los vagones del tren hicieron reverencia hacia la Princesa.

-¡No te defraudaremos Princesa!- Gritaban todos mientras volvían a sus puestos dentro de los vagones.

-Princesa- Habló Vanguard –Regresaremos pronto y recuerde que no está completamente desprotegida, los mercenarios de Green Meadow y los guardias restantes de Applelooza están disponibles cuando los requiera. Y una última cosa, le vuelvo a encargar de mi familia.

-No se preocupe Capitán que sé manejarlo sola y en cuanto a su familia usted sabe que siempre estará segura, así que vaya sin ninguna preocupación.

Vanguard hizo una reverencia como despedida y grito:

-¡Todos a bordo! ¡Maquinista, nos vamos!

El tren empezó a avanzar mientras que el Capitán se subía al techo de los vagones para vigilar el recorrido del tren.

Pasaron un par de horas más de camino al Reino Changelling, el atardecer se estaba viendo en el cielo mientras la locomotora seguía su curso; ya faltaba poco para llegar y el Capitán que desde el techo contemplaba el camino y el paisaje lo sabía, así que bajó al vagón del conductor y tomó el altavoz que conectaba a todos vagones.

-¡Atención! Estamos a pocos minutos de llegar al Reino Changelling asi que preparen sus cosas que pronto vamos a llegar.

Todos obedecieron y se prepararon tomando sus armas y su equipo bélico mientras esperaban que el tren se detuviera pronto.

-Capitán puede por favor volar y decirme si puede avistar la estación del Reino Changelling.

-¿Acaso no sabe dónde está la estación, soldado?

-No es eso Capitán, es solo que he intentado comunicarme por radio y avisar sobre nuestro próximo arribo y no hay nadie que me contesta, tengo un mal presentimiento y no podemos llegar asi como así a una nación, lo interpretarían como una invasión territorial.

-Entiendo soldado, mantenga la velocidad de este tren que en un momento vuelvo.

Vanguard emprendió el vuelo saliendo del cuarto del maquinista, voló adelantándose un poco al tren que estaba tomando una vuelta que rodeaba una de las últimas montañas que cubrían una de las más grandes llanuras libres de montañas donde vivían los Changellings. Al seguir volando alcanzó a ver el edificio de la estación de trenes del reino pero no se sorprendió que estaba muy vacía si no que en lo largo de la llanura había fuego y lugares en ruinas que rodeaban la colmena principal del reino.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba- Se decía mientras que a lo lejos observaba el panorama.

No vio mucho movimiento en los extensos campos, pareciera que la batalla había terminado y temía que los rebeldes ahuyentaran a los Changellings de su colmena.

-Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde.

Siguió observando el recorrido de las vías ferroviarias y notó que a pocos metros de llegar a la estación las vías habían sido saboteadas con explosivos. Al ver esto voló de regreso a la cabina del conductor con una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Frene este tren de inmediato!- Ordenó

El maquinista obedeció al instante frenando de golpe el tren. Todos abordo se sostuvieron fuertemente mientras que el tren frenaba y seguía avanzando por la velocidad que llevaba hasta por fin detenerse por completo.

¿Pasó algo Capitán?- Preguntó el maquinista algo asustado.

-Por allá- Señalándole al frente con su pata. –Como a doscientos cincuenta metros las vías fueron saboteadas por explosivos, si no me doy cuenta de eso pudimos descarrilarnos y nuestra ayuda sería un fracaso.

-Ya veo, que suerte que me hiso el favor de ir a ver desde el cielo lo que sucedía y dígame ¿Pudo saber el motivo el cual no me contesten los Changellins por radio?

-La estación está abandonada y el terreno que rodea la colmena está muy destruido, si quieres mi opinión, deduzco que ya fueron atacados pero no sabemos el resultado de la batalla.

Vanguard tomó el altavoz y empezó a dar órdenes:

-¡Todos bajen del tren con cuidado, bajen todo su equipo y formen escuadras! En un momento estoy con ustedes.

Todos obedecieron las órdenes de su Capitán y bajaron con cuidado mientras otros guardias ayudaban a descargar el queipo de los vagones traseros.

Vanguard volaba por la zona ´para echar otro vistazo y así darse una buena idea para idear una estrategia. Aterrizó cerca del tren para dirigirse con el maquinista.

-¡Aquí el equipo de refuerzos al Reino Changelling, respondan!

-¿Ya te contestaron el mensaje?

-No Capitán, llevo minutos intentando y no recibo respuesta.

-Mejor ya no intentes, puede que le estemos avisando al enemigo de nuestra posición.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos? No podemos entrar a un Reino o Nación con una tropa armada.

-No hay de otra, estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles que si provocamos un conflicto armado ya no me extrañaría nada. Pero tranquilo que solo me llevare una pequeña escuadra, tú y los demás esperarán órdenes aquí mientras que yo y mis guardias iremos a averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió.

El maquinista oficial aceptó las órdenes de Vanguard mientras se dirigía a los guardias que bajaban de los vagones.

-¡Atención! Necesito cien voluntarios que acompañaran al Capitán para entrar al territorio Changelling y ver qué sucede, los demás armen un sistema de comunicación y prepárense para recibir futuras órdenes del frente. ¡Los cien primeros de ustedes que vengan enfrente del tren serán tomados en cuenta para la expedición!

Varios guardias ya preparados con sus armas cargando y listo para usarse y de diferentes tipos de ponies se dirigieron hacia el frente del tren como el maquinista lo había ordenado y en poco tiempo eran los cien voluntarios valientes que acompañarían al Capitán a investigar territorio Changelling. Al llegar se iban formando separándose por su tipo de clase esperando las órdenes de su Capitán.

-Muy bien, si están listos caballeros por favor síganme. Les advierto que a pesar de ser nuestros aliados estaremos entrando en un terreno hostil así que por favor no bajen la guardia y obedezcan encarecidamente mi órdenes si quieren vivir un día más.

-¡Señor, si señor!- Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Muévanse!

Vanguard al frente empezó a avanzar mientras bajaban por un camino angosto que llevaba al valle de la colmena, el único problema es que había niebla y el humo del fuego de la antigua batalla que ahí se presentaba se combinaba con la niebla y dificultaba más la visión, estaban a punto de entrar a una zona donde olería a ceniza y muerte y donde no podían ver más allá de sus narices.

-¡Mantengan formación, no se separen para nada y manténganse alerta!- Ordenó el Capitán mientras se adentraban a la tenebrosa neblina del valle.

Entraron a la neblina, estaba muy frio y el ambiente se sentía de miedo, su visión era bloqueada por un denso humo y su olfato era bloqueado por respirar humo y cenizas, solo alzaban sus orejas para ponerse alerta de cualquier ruido raro o ajeno a ellos y se mantenían a metros de distancia para no perder a sus compañeros de su escasa vista. Vanguard solo se guiaba por una torre que sobresalía de la colmena Changelling pues ese era la dirección que debía tomar si quería llegar ahí con toda esa niebla alrededor cubriéndolos. Llegó por fin donde se libró la batalla había cientos de cuerpos de ponies terrestres, unicornios y pegasos tirados en el campo de batalla con marcas de armas blancas y flechas en sus cuerpos, también había cuerpos de Changellins con mismas marcas que en definitiva se libró recientemente una batalla.

-¡Sigan avanzando, no se distraigan!- Ordenó Vanguard mientras se adentraba más.

Siguieron avanzando entre todos los cadáveres, abriéndose paso y cuidando de no pisarlos o que se lastimaran con las armas que se encontraban en el suelo. El Capitán se sorprendió que encontrara algunos cuerpos de ponies que llevaban puesto el uniforme de los guardias de Celestia.

-Guardias de Celestia, ¿Acaso llegaron antes que nosotros?- Lo pensó mientras pasaba a lado de los cuerpos sin detenerse para revisarlos más de cerca.

Siguieron avanzando mientras pasaban un par de carretas bélicas que eran consumidas por las llamas cuando de repente una punta de lanza pasó justo a la derecha de Vanguard, rozándole su mejilla.

-¡Emboscada!- Gritó apara avisarle a sus guardias para que se defendieran.

Todos los guardias prepararon sus armas mientras que los que iban en la retaguardía se voltearon para defender el flanco de sus compañeros.

-¡Unicornios iluminen la zona, ya!- Ordenó el Capitán mientras con su espada desviaba los ataque de la lanzan que lo atacaban.

Los unicornios con su magia iluminaron sus cuernos para que la luz dejara ver un poco en la densa niebla pero aún asi era insuficiente. Todos se defendían de los ataques que les llegaban, atentos a cada ruido y movimiento del enemigo y solo veían siluetas levantarse de los cadáveres y se dirigían a ellos como si fueran muertos vivientes.

-¡Resistan, no ataquen hasta que estén seguros de su objetivo!

Vanguard se seguía defendiendo de aquel enemigo que no podía ver pero empezó a escuchar muchos aleteos como si se trataran de miles de insectos que se acercaban a ellos.

-Será posible…

Vanguard se puso su espada en su hocico y en un ataque de la lanza la esquivó y la tomó con ambas patas delanteras jalándola hacia él y al ver que la silueta iba hacia él aprovechó para darle un cabezazo en su pecho para derribarlo y rápidamente se puso arriba de su enemigo aplastándolo y poniéndole el filo de su espada en su cuello. Sorprendido estaba que su enemigo era un Changeling que pataleaba desesperadamente para liberarse y gruñéndole.

-Aggg… ¡Ríndanse o mueran!- Chillaba el changelling verde mientras pataleaba con desesperación intentando liberarse.

Vanguard se quitó encima de él y guardó su espada.

-Lo lamento no somos los enemigos, por favor dile a los tuyos que paren.

El changelling se levantó y tomó su lanza y apuntó al cuello del Capitán que ni siquiera se movió o hizo gesto alguno.

-¡No nos engañas maldito rebelde!

El Capitán lentamente apartó la punta de la lanza con su casco mientras veía al Changelling verde a los ojos.

-¡Guarden sus armas y no peleen más!- Ordenó mientras se sentaba en el suelo alzando ambas patas en señal de rendición. –Tómenos como prisioneros, no somos el enemigo venimos a responder su petición de ayuda.

Sus guardias se sorprendieron al escuchar la orden de su Capitán pero al mismo tiempo los enemigos con los que luchaban se dejaban de ver entre la niebla viendo que todos eran Changellings. Así ellos guardaron sus armas y se quedaron quietos mientras esperaban que hacían con ellos.

Entre la niebla apareció aterrizando un Changelling de mayor tamaño, negro con astas y acompañado por dos changelling armados con lanzas muy vistosas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, se han rendido estos rebeldes?- Preguntaba aquel Changelling viendo a Vanguard sentado en el suelo.

-General Pharinx, se han rendido pero no confío en ellos, tal vez es otro de sus trucos para confundirnos y atacarnos.

-¿Pharinx, tu eres Pharinx? La prin…

-¡Cállate!, no tienes permitido hablar. Si pudiera los metería a todos en costales y los llevaría arrastrando al calabozo. Lástima que no puedo devorarlos. ¡Atenlos y llévenselos a todos a la colmena y manténgalos vigilados! ¡Cualquier movimiento sospechoso que hagan mátenlos al instante, los rebeldes son muy astutos y no quiero que se confíen!

Los Changellings obedecieron atando a cada uno del cuello mientras que Pharinx los observaba a distancia y no dejaba de mirar a Vanguard y su armadura que llevaba el símbolo de la Princesa Twiligth en su pecho. Después de haberlos amarrado con sogas en sus cuellos se los llevaron escoltando a la colmena que no estaba muy lejos de donde habían batallado. Vanguard solo miraba a los lados y a Pharinx que lideraba la caravana de prisioneros.

-General Pharinx, cuando lleguemos a su colmena ¿Podría hablar con Thorax sobre este mal entendido?

-¡Silencio! No hablaran con él, mi hermano es demasiado incrédulo para que lo convenzan que son nuestros aliados. No dejaré que le hagan daño a mi hermano y por lo que veo tú eres el líder de estos guerreros.

-Asi es señor pero no soy el enemigo. Soy el Capi…

-¡Que te calles!- Lo empujó derribándolo hacia un lado. –No me interesa cómo te llamas o quién eres, más tarde averiguare eso en un interrogatorio y de ahí se sabrá tu sentencia.

Vanguard se levantó con dificultad y se reincorporó a la formación junto sus soldados capturados.

Siguieron avanzando por la colmena a dirección del calabozo pero en el camino se encontraron con Thorax que caminaba por los pasillos de la colmena junto a varios changellings de colores que lo seguían.

-Hermano ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-No te metas hermano, son solo enemigos de nuestro reino. Quisieron entrar sigilosamente a nuestro territorio para poder asesinarte.

-Si eso es verdad quiero que te deshagas de ellos Pharinx

-Hermanito eso sería un placer para mí, hasta que te estas volviendo rudo y comprensible.

-¡Señor Thorax espere no somos enemigos!- Interrumpió Vanguard.

-¡Tú, maldito pony te dije que no hablaras!- Se acercaba para golpearlo.

-Pharinx espera, le daré una oportunidad de hablar.

-¡¿Qué?! No puedes hacer eso, sabía que sigues siendo blando hermano.

-Pharinx los rebeldes son muy violentos y este pony al menos tiene cortesía, algo dentro de mí me dice que estamos equivocados de lo que son.

-¡Hermano es una trampa! Deja me encargo de ellos para que no te preocupes de otra cosa más que de liderar nuestra colmena.

Thorax ignoró a su hermano y miró a Vanguard pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la insignia de la princesa Twiligth que llevaba en su pecho.

-Habla pony, ¿Para qué vinieron a nuestro reino?

Vanguard hizo una reverencia.

-Me llamo Vanguard Red y soy el Capitán de la armada de la Princesa Twiligth Sparkle y hemos venido hasta aquí por una llamada de auxilio que nos mandaron hace un día aproximadamente.

-Eso es correcto Capitán el embajador Roller Lucker mandó esa señal de auxilio en persona, veo que si dice ser un aliado.

-¿Un aliado?

-¡Hermano no te dejes engañar muy fácilmente de seguro es un rebelde que trata de suavizarte con sus palabras para que lo dejes ir y nos ataque con sorpresa!

-¿De qué están hablando? Somos Guardias Reales de la Princesa de la Amistad y venimos a ayudarlos, si tienen dudas pueden llamar al embajador para que certifique que somos de los buenos. Por favor llamen al embajador Roller Lucker que quiero hablar con él.

Thorax y Pharinx se miraron uno al otro un poco apenados.

-Capitán Vanguard, el embajador murió después de que se puso en contacto con ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Fue emboscado cuando trató de dirigirse a la estación del tren a las afueras de nuestra colmena- Siguió explicando Pharinx –Un grupo de escoltas de nuestros Changellings lo acompañó hasta la estación pero los rebeldes lo descubrieron y lo asesinaron a sangre fría, mis guerreros tampoco sobrevivieron. Hace poco enterramos su cadáver a pocos metros de la entrada de la colmena.

Vanguard no podía creer lo que había pasado pero no sabía por qué no confiaban aun en ellos.

-¡Liberenlos por favor!- Ordenó Thorax.

Los Changellings obedecieron y empezaron a liberar a Vanguard y a todos sus soldados, mientras Pharinx no estaba del todo contento solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño por la decisión de su hermano.

-Veo que son lo que deben ser por eso los libero.

-No entiendo Thorax ¿Por qué nos trataron como enemigos? ¿Acaso no confía en nosotros?

Thorax solo bajo la vista y dio media vuelta –Por favor tomen sus armas y síganme al salón del trono, ahí continuaremos con nuestra charla. Ah y bienvenidos al Nuevo Reino Changelling.

Vanguard y todos sus soldados pasaron a recoger sus armas que los changellings les habían quitado cuando se entregaron pacíficamente y después de eso fueron al salón del trono donde antes de llegar tuvieron que pasar por largos pasillos adornados por enredaderas cubiertas de hermosas flores y un sinfín de Changellings que marchaban en la colmena. Llegaron por fi al salón del trono donde una enorme mesa rectangular estaba en medio de la sala y varias sillas que la rodeaban. Thorax se sentó en medio en una silla más vistosa y su hermano a la derecha de él mientras que los demás Changellins guerreros se sentaron acompañando a Thorax de su lado mientras que Vanguard se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa enfrente de él y sus soldados, o los pocos que cabían, se sentaron a su lado y los faltantes detrás de su Capitán.

Después entraron unos Changellings con varios platillos sirviendo primero del lado de su líder, llenándolo de manjares que iban desde fruta muy rara e insectos muy bien cocinados mientras que Vanguard trataba de no vomitar al ver su comida muy peculiar.

-No se preocupe Capitán sabemos que es lo que comen los ponies asi que para nuestros invitados tenemos un platillo especial.

Otro grupo de Changellins venía cargando otros platillos que sirvieron a los soldados de Vanguard, dichos platillos constaban de frutas, verduras, heno frito, margaritas y alguna que otra sopa de brócolis.

-Gracias Thorax no tenía por qué hacerlo, nosotros trajimos reservas para ustedes y ayudarlos a defenderlos.

-No hay de que Capitán, los amigos de la princesa son mis amigos y se merecen lo mejor. Asi que con confianza empiecen a comer.

Los soldados de Vanguard no dudaron en empezar a comer y cuando probaban la comida se les dibujaba una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras que otros murmuraban lo deliciosa que estaba más de la que comían en el cuartel.

-Thorax, no sé por qué tienen tanta desconfianza con nuestra llegada pero ¿Tuvieron algún problema con los soldados de la Princesa Celestia?

-¿Soldados de la princesa Celestia?- Preguntó confundido Thorax

-Sí, cuando entramos a su Reino vimos que en el campo había cadáveres de los soldados de la Princesa Celestia, ¿Acaso pasó algo antes del ataque?

Thorax solo bajó la mirada.

-Capitán, nosotros no pudimos hacer contacto con el ejército de Celestia ni mucho menos con Canterlot para que nos vinieran a ayudar.

-¿Pero entonces?- Estaba sorprendido el Capitán y los soldados que lo acompañaban.

Pharinx dejó aún lado su comida. –Yo le explico hermano, además soy el encargado de tus tropas.- Pharinx miró seriamente al Capitán antes de empezar a hablar.

-Capitán ahora veo que mi hermano no se equivocó en usted, en verdad es alguien de confianza asi que escuche bien lo que le voy a decir. Los rebeldes son expertos en el arte del engaño, si así es, ellos superaron a los Changellings y sus habilidades de transformación pues cuando llegaron ellos se presentaron primero como soldados del ejército de Celestia y después de eso atacó un segundo escuadrón de Rebeldes, en el ataque y la confusión pude ver que esos dichosos soldados de Celestia mataban a cada uno de mis guerreros y cooperaban juntos para abrirse paso hacia la colmena, de hecho fue uno de ellos el que asesinó a su embajador. ¡Ellos usaban los uniformes de la Princesa Celestia!

Vanguard y sus soldados se quedaron boquiabiertos de las palabras de Pharinx, no creían que los Rebeldes tuvieron acceso a los uniformes del ejército de Celestia, eso era grave.

-Ahora entiendo el por qué se mostraron muy hostiles cuando llegamos y no los culpo pero no tuvimos idea de que los rebeldes se habían robado un cargamento de uniformes del ejército de Celestia solo para confundirnos.

-Capitán puede que se los hayan robado pero mi opinión es otra y como guerrero creo que entendería lo que le voy a decir. Los rebeldes atacan en grupo y siempre que necesitan derrotar a uno de mis guerreros Changeling necesitan pelear dos o más para vencerlo pero aquellos vestidos con uniformes de Celestia tenían una forma más ágil de luchar como si ya tuvieran años de experiencia, como si ellos en verdad fueran Guardias de la Princesa. No lo quiero alarmar pero espero que en las tropas de las princesas haya traidores.

-¡No lo creo!- Replicó Vanguard golpenado la mesa con su casco –No creo que haya traidores en nuestras tropas, seguimos un estricto código de honor y juramos proteger a nuestra especie cueste lo que cueste. Esos rebeldes solo han robado los uniformes y los usan los más hábiles solo esto tiene explicación.

-Capitán, espero que así sea pero por lo que he escuchado de cómo comenzó su guerra no me sorprendería que eso contagie a las tropas de Equestria.

Vanguard se calmó un poco mientras todos comían en un silencio incomodo, el Capitán tenía mucho que pensar pero dejarse convencer que las tropas de Equestria se dejaran influenciar por los rebeldes no aceptaba esa idea.

-Thorax hay algo más que debo preguntarte ¿Por qué no respondían a nuestros mensajes de llegada?

-Eso es fácil, pensábamos que ustedes eran el enemigo. Ya seben pensamos que los rebeldes los habían emboscado y tomaran su identidad para engañarnos por eso no contestamos, quisimos er precavidos.

-Para ser Changellings y maestros del engaño si que les hicieron probar algo de su propia medicina.

-Capitán nosotros dejamos los engaños cuando nos separamos de Chrisalis, nosotros obramos bien y compartimos la amistad para alimentar esas ansias mundanas de querer devorar amor.

-Entonces ¿su área de comunicaciones está bien? ¿Puedo mandar un mensaje a mis soldados restantes? Se encuentran fuera de su reino y les ordené que esperaran instrucciones.

Thorax lo miraba sorprendido –Pensé que todos ustedes eran la única ayuda, pero adelante pueden usar nuestro equipo de comunicación.

-Muchas gracias Thorax. Soldado vaya al cuarto de comunicaciones y dígales a los demás que entren sin problemas al Nuevo Reino Changelling.

Thorax hizo señas a un Changelling que tenía a lado –Por favor acompaña al pony al cuarto de comunicaciones.

El Changelling asintió positivamente y acompañó al pony fuera de la sala del trono para dirigirse al cuarto de comunicaciones.

-Y entonces ¿Cómo acabó el enfrentamiento?

-Los rebeldes nos asediaron, eran muchos pero mis Changellings los superamos en número, desgraciadamente el número de nuestros efectivos solo fue un engaño ya que la mayoría de nosotros no peleamos solo los mande a que volaran alrededor de la colmena para que pareciéramos un gran ejército. Pharinx llevó a sus guerreros a defendernos y repelerlos antes de que la neblina se alzara más. Nos ayudó el engaño de mostrarnos como multitud, pero sus bombas hicieron muchos estragos en el campo de batalla. Muchos de ellos y de los nuestros cayeron en combate y finalizó cuando de repente se desplegaron hacia las montañas.

-¿Saben quién los lideraba?

-Lo siento pero no tenemos información sobre quien lideraba el ataque rebelde solo pudimos saber que venían por una clase de reliquia y eso fue porque nuestros guerreros escucharon a uno que lideraba un pequeño grupo cerca de la colmena que su misión era entrar y sacar una "Reliquia".

-Ya veo. Thorax ¿Podemos seguir con esa plática de la reliquia en privado? Mis guardias tienen que prepararse.

-Por supuesto. Sus tropas pueden asentarse al sur dentro de nuestra colmena, ahí encontraran un gran espacio para que coloquen su campamento o su centro de operaciones y por favor siéntanse cómodos que aquí todos somos amigos.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad apreciamos su hospitalidad. ¡Muy bien caballeros vayan y armen el campamento en la parte sur de la colmena y esperen instrucciones, puede que el enemigo regrese o tal vez no! ¡Vamos!

Todos los guardias lo obedecieron y se movilizaron rápidamente en abandonar el salón del trono y dirigirse a la posición que su Capitán les había asignado. Thorax y su hermano se levantaron y con un gesto amable invitaron al Capitán que lo acompañaran a un paseo por la colmena para seguir con su plática.

-Por aquí Capitán.

Vanguard con reverencia los siguió saliendo de la sala del trono.

-¿Entonces no saben nada de su reliquia?

-¿Cuál reliquia? Nosotros no tenemos nada de eso.

-Pero si el mapa de la Princesa me dicen que tienen un artilugio llamado "La piedra transformadora"

Thorax al escuchar eso se sorprendió y carcajeo un poco. –Oh ya, jejeje bueno si tenemos "La piedra transformadora" pero no lo tenemos bajo el concepto de "Reliquia"

-¿Entonces, bajo que concepto la catalogan?

-Como una obra de arte antigua- Contestó sonriendo Thorax.

-¿Una obra de arte? Pero si me dijo Twiligth que es muy peligrosa.

-Efectivamente es muy peligrosa pero como los Changellings nunca necesitamos de sus poderes es completamente inservible para nosotros.

-Bueno ¿Exactamente qué hace?- Preguntó confundido el Capitán.

-Parece que la Princesa no le dio demasiada información. Bueno la función de la piedra es muy sencilla, transforma cualquier objeto ya sea vivo o muerto en otra cosa y con el mismo material que este compuesto de la forma que desee obtener. ¿Quiere transformar una pequeña roca en una gran gema? Lo hace, ¿Quiere que un pony terrestre sea alicornio? Lo hace, ¿Ya me entendió? Ahora ¿Cuál es el precio que se tiene que pagar por hacer eso posible? Simple, necesita alimentarse de amor y la energía viviente de los que están dispuestos a ofrecerlo.

-¿Sacrificio? ¿Me estás diciendo que necesita sacrificar inocentes para que funcione?

-Parece que lo comprendió Capitán, si lo que quiere es una transformación muy ambiciosa se necesita por lo menos una docena de seres vivientes para que se recargue su poder de lo contrario tomara la vida del portador. Como vera los Changellings nunca necesitamos ese poder, nacimos con esa habilidad y por lo tanto no fue necesario usarlo.

-Ya veo, sí que es peligroso que caiga en cascos equivocados. Es la primera vez que escucho de una Reliquia Maldita y su poder puede ser más grande que lo que imaginaba. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tengan esto y no puedan usarlo?

-humm no lo sé, esa cosa nació con nuestra especie. Chrisalis la recogió como símbolo de nuestro pasado y nuestra historia, es por eso que la catalogamos como una obra de arte.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro que sí, sígame por favor

Vanguard siguió a Thorax y a Pharinx por los largos pasillos de la colmena hasta llegar a una sala perfectamente adornada e iluminada en la cual se exponían pinturas, esculturas y alguno que otro juguete hecho por los Changellings.

-Bienvenido a nuestra galería de arte, como ve nuestros Changellings son unos grandes artistas cuyo estrés lo liberan en grandes obras que pueden apreciar toda la comunidad.

-Vaya eso sí que es genial, hace mucho que no voy a un museo de arte. En Canterlot solo fui una vez cuando era potro y me maravillé con las hermosísimas pinturas y esculturas de su exhibición pero ustedes definitivamente las igualan.

Vanguard miraba maravillado las obras de arte de los Changellings mientras avanzaba por la galería.

-Y aquí lo tiene, nuestra pieza más antigua y la primera obra de arte de nuestra especie "La piedra transformadora"

La reliquia se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, era una roca cilíndrica de 50 cm. Que le salían ramas secas muy pequeñas en los lados de la parte superior semejándose a un pequeño árbol muerto y negro lleno de agujeros.

Vanguard lo veía muy de cerca pues su forma peculiar le prestaba toda su atención.

-Sí que es algo muy pequeño para ser muy poderoso. Empezaremos los preparativos para transportar esta reliquia a Poniville.

Al escuchar eso Thorax exclamó muy enojado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no autorizo que esta obra de arte salga de la tierra Changelling! Lo siento Capitán pero esta obra no sale de aquí y es mi última palabra.

-Thorax con todo respeto si mantiene esa reliquia aquí en su reino todos sus súbditos correrían peligro. Esta cosa debe ser llevada a un lugar más seguro.

-¿Lugar seguro? Dígame Capitán ¿Enserio piensa que Ponivielle y Canterlot es un lugar seguro? No se ha puesto a pensar que si lleva esta cosa que tanto quiere el enemigo también lo está obligando a ir allá para que lo robe y no me haga recordar cuál es su proceso de los rebeldes para hacerlo. Igualmente pondría en peligro a todos los habitantes. Además y no quiero ofender el lugar de su procedencia ¿No es ahí donde empezó todo? Y lo digo con buena gana ya que no me garantiza que uno de los suyos vaya a traicionarlo y se robe tan preciada obra Changelling que también es muy peligrosa para los ponies.

-Pero una de nuestras principales razones en esta misión, también de protegerlos, es llevarnos la reliquia para resguardarla en un lugar seguro. Los rebeldes están en busca de esas reliquias por toda Equestria y tal vez fuera de ella y si no hacemos algo pueden volverse más poderosos.

-Lo siento Capitán mi respuesta es un rotundo no. Puede que confie en sus soldados pero lo que vi hace unas horas antes de que llegaran hizo que abriera los ojos en esta guerra. Le agradezco que nos viniera a ayudar y podemos devolverle el favor pero bajo ninguna circunstancia se pueden llevar esto de aquí.

Vanguard no podía cambiar la opinión de Thorax respecto a llevarse la reliquia y no podía obligarlo ni mucho menos llevársela a contra de su voluntad. No podía, no era un ladrón o alguien que haría cualquier cosa para cumplir su misión. Solo respetó la decisión de Thorax y pensó que sería una misión no cumplida, tenía que concentrarse en la defensa del Nuevo Reino Changelling.

-De acuerdo entiendo su decisión y la respeto, como sea hemos venido a ayudarlos y eso es lo que haremos.

Vnaguard hizo una reverencia y mientras se dirigía a la salida del museo.

-¡Espere Capitán!- Lo detuvo Pharinx. – ¿Qué tal si engañamos al enemigo? Somos maestros en el engaño o lo fuimos en épocas pasadas.

-¿A qué se refiere General?

-Piénselo, ellos quieren esta cosa y ustedes también pero mi hermano no quiere que salga del reino.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?- Preguntaba confundido Vanguard

-Bueno les gustará esta idea. Propongo que uno de los debiluchos artistas de mi hermano haga una escultura, una copia idéntica de su reliquia y que cuando esté hecha, usted Capitán haga un plan para llevarla fuera del reino a Poniville así los rebeldes se darán cuenta que lo que buscan se lo han llevado y persiguen un cebo falso.

-Vaya eso suena muy bien…

-¡Es excelente!- Interrumpió contento Thorax –Y tengo a los artesanos perfecto que pueden hacer un réplica exacta.

-Creo que funcionará pero si se enteran que es una réplica y no la original, no sé qué pasaría.

-Capitán- Thorax tocaba su hombro –Sé que le preocupa que la reliquia se quede en este lugar pero confíe en que nosotros sabremos cómo mantenerla muy bien protegida, tiene mi palabra.

Vanguard solo se calmó un poco mientras veía con seriedad a Thorax.

-Sé que lo hará Thorax y bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Hagámoslo!

-Solo un pequeño inconveniente Capitán- Interrumpió de nuevo Pharinx –No quiero que le diga nada a sus soldados sobre este plan. Yo sé que en sus tropas no hay ningún traidor pero es mejor que mantengamos esto en secreto para que salga muy bien nuestro engaño, solo nosotros sabemos esto y nadie dirá ninguna sola palabra.

-Comprendo General. ¿Cuánto tiempo dispongo para hacer mi parte del plan?

-Dele a mis artesanos 24 horas para que lo fabriquen Capitán, después de eso seguiremos sus instrucciones.

-¡Capitán tengo noticias urgentes!- Un guardia había entrado apurado a la sala de exhibición y estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa soldado?

-¡Noticias de afuera señor! Me acabo de comunicar con los guardias que dejamos en custodia de nuestro tren y nos informan que rebeldes los han emboscado. Requieren apoyo señor, están completamente rodeados y no saben cuánto resistirán.

-Vamos soldado no hay tiempo que perder reúne a todos a excepción de los ingenieros, ellos que se queden en el cuarto de comunicaciones para que arreglen y puedan contactarse con Canterlot.

-¡A la orden señor!

Vanguard y el guardia se dirigieron a toda prisa a reunirse con su tropa pero Pharinx lo volvió a detener.

-Capitán quiero ayudar en esto asi que por favor vaya con el Capitán Tarso y dígale que le ordeno que disponga a una tropa de Changelligns para que lo acompañe y lo apoye en la lucha, yo por el contrario estaré agrupando el resto de tropas en la entrada del reino y asi apoyar su retirada.

-Gracias General y gracias Thorax.- Hizo una reverencia

-El Capitán Tarso es un Changelling azul con tatuajes en sus patas, es muy fácil de reconocer si no está transformado. Suerte Capitán los estaré apoyando en la retirada.

Vanguard se dio prisa saliendo de la sala de exhibición corriendo por los largos pasillos de la colmena para reencontrarse con sus soldados pero antes de llegar al ala sur de la colmena pudo ver a un grupo de Changellings que rodeaban a uno de color azul con las patas tatuadas con franjas negras, era el Capitán Tarso que al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Vanguard.

-Capitán Vanguard es un honor conocerlo- Se acercó Tarso al Capitán pony.

-Capitán tarso el gusto es mío pero no hay tiempo de formalidades, en este momento mis tropas están…

-Lo sabemos Capitán y no tiene que decírmelo, en estos momentos estoy reuniendo a varios voluntarios para poder ayudarlos. –Hace señas con su pata y un changelling se acerca llevando una espada en su funda entregándosela a su Capitán. –No se olvide de su arma Capitán, la he revisado y debo decir que es toda una belleza ligera y letal- Se la entrega a sus casco de Vanguard.

Vanguard recibe su espada muy agradecido y se la acomoda en su costado.

-Gracias Capitán Tarso, la fabriqué yo mismo pero con todo esta presión la debí haber olvidado recogerla después de que nos liberaran.

-Descuide, vaya por su tropa que yo lo esperaré a las afueras de la colmena para ir a rescatar al resto de sus soldados. Será un honor combatir con usted.

-Lo mismo digo señor- Le hace un saludo militar y continúa su camino muy apresurado hasta llegar con sus soldados que ya estaban listos para salir a la orden de su capitán.

Ahí estaban, todos formados en espera de las órdenes de su capitán que venía a toda prisa con ellos y sin darse un momento para respirar empezó a movilizar a su tropa.

-¡Soldados, todos listos para la batalla. Vamos a defender a los nuestros con ayuda de nuestros aliados!

Todos gritaron emocionados alzando sus armas.

-¡Síganme!

Vanguard y todos sus soldados galoparon hasta la entrada de la colmena donde los esperaban un buen grupo de Changellings guerreros comandados por el Capitán Tarso.

-¿Estás listo Capitán Vanguard?- Preguntó Tarso mientras ambos ejércitos se mesclaban dando una gran fila de guerreros.

-Preparado Capitán Tarso

-No hay tiempo que perder. ¡Soldados marchen!

Ponies como Changellings marchaban a paso veloz para cruzar una gran parte de pradera donde había cuerpos de Changelling y rebeldes de su antigua batalla, querían llegar rápido para ayudar al resto de la armada de Twiligth.

Después de marchar a prisa veían y escuchaban a lo lejos que la batalla ya había comenzado. Un grupo de rebeldes bajaban de las montañas que rodeaban el nuevo reino Changelling atacando desde lo alto al resto de la armada de Twiligth que difícilmente se defendía y se atrincheraba en los vagones del tren que estaba completamente parado. Los guardias atrincherados solo respondían y se defendían disparando flechas con sus ballestas y uno que otro protegía por tierra eliminando algunos rebeldes que se atrevían a acercarse a los vagones, no podían defenderse por mucho tiempo ya que los rebeldes conforme los atacaban iban avanzando más y más. Los oficiales más experimentados comandaban un grupo pequeño de guardias para organizarlos y hacer una buena defensa en lo que la ayuda llegara, los unicornios guardias utilizaban su magia para hacer una barrera y contener los proyectiles enemigos pero era demasiado grande que era cuestión de minutos para que su magia se agotara y se rompiera la barrera.

Vanguard al ver como resistían extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-¡Todo pegaso sígame!

Todos los pegasos lo siguieron empuñando su espada y sus lanzas, iban detrás de su Capitán decididos a defender a sus compañeros.

-¡Todos los Changellings que puedan volar conmigo!- Ordenó Tarso mientras igual empuñaba su lanza y emprendía el vuelo siguiendo al Capitán Vanguard con algunos Changelligs que lo siguieron.

Vanguard se dirigió a donde estaban disparando los ballesteros rebeldes contra las tropas atrincheradas en el tren. Les llegó de sorpresa con sus soldados pegasos que rápidamente exterminaron la fuerza a distancia del enemigo.

Tarso y sus guerreros los apoyaron cayendo encima de los otros rebeldes que al darse cuenta que atacaban a sus ballesteros empezaron a ir en contra de sus atacantes pero los Changellings armados con lanzas y espadas les bloquearon el paso dando una batalla en las montañas.

-¡Capitán Vanguard apresúrese y evacue a sus tropas atrincheradas, el resto vendrá en camino a ayudarnos!- Gritó Tarso mientras combatía con un par de rebeldes.

-¡Gracias colega!

Vanguard volando se abría paso de los pegasos rebeldes que salían de las nubes acechando a supresa con lanzas.

Las tropas de Vanguard y Tarso en tierra ya habían llegado y empezaron a subir la colina para flanquear a los rebeldes que estaban teniendo problemas para controlar la situación de su emboscada.

Vanguard por fin se abrió paso llegando un poco cansado y sucio de la sangre de sus enemigos, aterrizó cerca del tren y clavó su espada en la tierra.

-¡Vamos salgan de ahí, saquen y carguen los suministros ya! ¡Todos los unicornios quiero que protejan con su magia a los transportistas y todo aquel que quiera defender nuestra retirada tome su arma y tomen posición a las faldas de la montaña! ¡Rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo los refuerzos nos esperan en la entrada del reino, llegando ahí estaremos a salvo!

Al terminar de dar las órdenes Vanguard todos obedecieron y se empezaron a movilizar. Unos cargaban las provisiones mientras que los unicornios los acompañaban creando un escudo mágico alrededor de él, los soldados que querían pelear tomaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición en las faldas de la montaña mientras veían que las tropas terrestres de Vanguard y de Tarso peleaban con valentía con los rebeldes que aún se encontraban a la mitad de la montaña.

Vanguard desclavó su espada y emprendió el vuelo para volver a la batalla pero la onda de una gran explosión lo hizo desbalancear en el aire. La explosión fue tan grande que alcanzó a un gran grupo de pegasos y Changellings que peleaban cerca de ahí. Después de so una gran avalancha de piedras y escombros de árboles caían y se dirigían hacia el tren donde estaba su tropa aun sacando las provisiones y evacuando el lugar.

La avalancha caía con una velocidad increíble aplastando a los ponies y changellings que se encontraba en su paso.

-¡No! ¡Rápido salgan del tren no hay tiempo!

La avalancha se acercaba más rápido pero aún había guardias ponies que seguían en el área de colisión pero en ese momento el Capitán tarso y otros cinco Changellings se transformaron en gigantescos dragones y detuvieron la avalancha con sus cuerpos.

-¡Rápido Vanguard saca a los tuyos de ahí, nosotros no aguantaremos mucho tiempo con esta transformación!

-¡Gracias Tarso!- Vanguard se dirigió a tierra para sacar a sus soldados del tren. -¡Todo el mundo salga de aquí de inmediato, dejen las cosas y pónganse a salvo antes de que la montaña colapse por completo!

Los soldados restantes lo obedecieron dejando los suministros faltantes y corriendo para salir y salvar su vida de ser aplastados por un montón de enormes rocas.

-¡Ya no hay nadie en peligro Capitán Tarso!

-Entendido…

Tarso y los demás Changelling convertidos en dragones se hicieron aún lado dejando caer todas las piedras producidas por la avalancha, aplastando ene le camino al tren y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo que cubría la mitad de la montaña. Ellos se des transformaron y bajaron perdiéndose entre la densa nube de polvo.

Vanguard se reunió con los suyos que apenas escaparon del tren.

-Cof cof… ¿Están todos bien?

-Cof cof… Si Capitán estamos bien

-Bien váyanse y entren al reino Changelling yo regresaré y ayudaré a los pocos que se encuentran peleando en la montaña. No se confíen puede que en el camino lleguen más rebeldes como refuerzos. ¡Ahora vayan!

Los demás obedecieron dirigiéndose en retirada hasta la entrada del Nuevo Reino Changelling, mientras Vanguard voló en dirección a la mitad de la montaña a ayudar a los soldados ponies y Changelling que aún combatían ferozmente. Vanguard llegó atacando a unos rebeldes muy ágilmente con su espada y ayudando a unos guardias que estaban heridos.

-¿Pueden andar o volar?

-Arggg… si señor solo fueron simples rasguños arggg…

-Ayúdense a volar entre ustedes y diríjanse a la colmena para ponerse a salvo yo trataré de sacar a sus compañero y aliados de aquí.

-Si señor…

Ambos se levantaron con trabajo y apoyándose mutuamente emprendieron el vuelo. El Capitán siguió avanzando con cuidado ya que el polvo no dejaba ver muy bien, aún era espeso y no había mucho viento para llevárselo. Avanzó y e encontró con otro rebelde el cual lo atacó con su lanza rozando la armadura de Vanguard.

-¡Muere!

El rebelde lo atacaba sin piedad pero el Capitán con ayuda de su espada alejaba los piques dados y con un movimiento circular degolló a su oponente matándolo al instante.

-Hay muchos por aquí y no se ven, debo tener cuidado- Se decía mientras avanzaba cuidadosamente empuñando su espada.

Al avanzar escuchó ruido y alcanzó ver que el tajo de una espada enemiga iba hacia él, rápidamente bloqueo el tajo y volteó para dar una patada a otra silueta que venía hacia él; aventándolo por la patada se dedicó a concentra su atención a su primer enemigo que al acercarse reconoció que era uno de los suyos.

-¿Capitán es usted?

-Soldado casi te mato, eso quiere decir que el otro es…

El enemigo que había pateado era un guardia pegaso y se levantaba con dolor en su mandíbula.

-Auch si duele, si soy yo Capitán un amigo.

-Por otro poco chicos los termino matando. Es muy peligroso pelear de esa forma.

-¿Qué hace aquí Capitán?

-Viene a sacarlos de aquí para reagruparnos. ¿Saben dónde están los demás?

-No lo sabemos, antes de la explosión estábamos luchando junto a nuestros aliados Changellings pero después de eso nos separamos y solo he encontrado a dos de mis compañeros.

-¿a dos? ¿Dónde está el otro?

-Fue a investigar Capitán, pero hay algo raro se escuchaba mucho ruido por la batalla pero está todo en silencio y no me gusta nada.

-Tiene mucha razón soldado estén alertar y antes de atacar asegúrense que no sean amigos.

A pocos metros de ahí se escuchó arbustos moviéndose y salió de ahí muy desesperado un guardia pegaso, estaba asustado y su cara lo delataba.

-¡Miren quién llegó!- Decía un guardia al ver a su compañero llegar.

-¿Soldado que pasa?- Preguntaba Vanguard al verlo muy asustado.

-¡Allá hay algo… cosa o criatura… Se lleva a…!

-Asi que aquí están otros guardias cobardes escondidos-Interrumpió un rebelde que lo acompañaban tres rebeldes guerreros más. –Solo díganme dónde lo tienen y les prometemos una muerte rápida.

-¿Tener a quién?- Preguntó Vanguard mientras desenfundaba su espada y sus soldados se preparaban para pelear.

-¡No mientan, siempre fueron ustedes cuando iniciamos la invasión!

-¡Estas equivocado, nosotros llegamos apenas escasa horas ustedes nos emboscaron!

-No me importa ¡Mátenlos!- Ordenó el pony rebelde que era un terrestre mientras empuñaba su espada.

Sus compañeros corrieron a atacar a Vanguard y a sus soldados pero ellos se defendieron, el Capitán bloqueaba los ataques y quería contratacar pero eran muy diferentes los ataques del enemigo eran certeros y rápidos que le era imposible casi atinar un golpe certero con su espada.

-¡Vamos saben de lo que hablamos ustedes se lo llevaron!- Replicaba el rebelde mientras atacaba.

-¡Estás loco, nosotros no tenemos prisioneros!- Le respondía Vanguard mientras bloqueaba sin dificultad los ataques y mantenía a distancia al enemigo.

-¡No mientan, ustedes tienen a nuestro líder!

Vanguard se sorprendió al oír eso

-Ustedes son rebeldes del Bibliotecario ¿no es cierto?

-Sabían que ustedes lo tenían y no nos marcharemos hasta liberarlo asi que es mejor que no los entregues.

Vanguard esquivó su ataque y con su casco derecho lo empujó obligándolo a retroceder, sus compañeros peleaban y mantenían a raya a sus oponentes que igualmente era muy ágiles.

-No tengo a su líder y si lo hubiéramos capturado tengo órdenes de matarlo en el acto sin derecho a un juicio y tú bien sabes los motivos por el cual el gobierno de Equestria tomó esa decisión.

El rebelde se reincorporó y de nuevo tomó su espada y miraba con enojo a Vanguard.

-Nosotros no tememos morir y podemos dar nuestra vida por rescatar a nuestro líder

El rebelde terrestre galopó con velocidad hacia Vanguard que el Capitán se colocó en posición para recibirlo con un ataque mortal con su espada pero de repente vio una silueta de una sombra que tacleó al rebelde sacándolo de su camino y cayendo a un extremo de la montaña.

-¡Pero qué!

Volteó a ver a sus compañeros y notó que varias siluetas negras capturaban por sorpresa a sus guardias y ponies rebeldes. Quiso reaccionar para ayudarlos pero sintió algo arriba de él que lo sostenía con fuerza de su cuello intentando ahorcarlo. Agitó su espada pero la presión con la que lo ahorcaban era muy fuerte que cayó al suelo y finalmente se desmayó.

"Fue algo muy extraño lo que me sucedió aquel día y en aquel lugar mientras defendíamos el Nuevo Reino Changelling. No sé qué fue peor el saber que esas criaturas negras con agujeros seguían habitando clandestinamente aquel lugar o saber que estaría cara a cara con aquel pony que ha hecho miserable bastantes vidas en una parte de Equestria y me refiero a…"

Vanguard empezaba a despertar y sentía como lo arrastraban por una oscura cueva apenas iluminada por escasas antorchas encendidas, veía apenas unas patas negras con agujeros y se sentía débil aun necesitando respirar aire puro.

-¿Crees que sacaremos mucho alimento a este tipo?

-No lo creo, ve su armadura parece alguien importante y además se resistió mucho te dará un mal sabor si te lo comes en ese estado. Primero hay que destruirlo emocionalmente. ¡Llévalo con el otro prisionero!

-Sí, señor

Vanguard no tenía fuerzas y seguía viendo borroso mientras se lo llevaban arrastrando hasta que por fin se detuvieron y lo lanzaron por una orilla hasta el fondo de una cueva poco iluminada en su interior.

Al caer un unicornio que estaba sentado en la orilla se levantó y se dirigió hacia Vanguard ayudándolo a levantarse y recargando su cuerpo en la pared de una forma tosca que el Capitán solo frunció el ceño al chocar contra la pared mientras veía a los ojos aquel unicornio.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí. Pensé que mi ataque te había matado, veo que los rumores fueron ciertos y sobreviviste pero explicame una cosa ¿Quién te libero de mi maldición?


	10. Chrónica 6 Pesadilla Subterrania

CHRÓNICA #6

"PESADILLA SUBTERRANEA"

"Después de viajar al Nuevo Reino Changelling para proteger y asegurar la reliquia que nuestros aliados cambiantes tenían en su poder, nos encontramos que ya habían sido asediados por grupos de rebeldes probablemente liderados por El Bibliotecario; ¿Probablemente? Si como no, estoy completamente seguro que fue el que mandó a asediar a nuestros aliados y criaturas ajenas a esta guerra.

La novedad inexplicable que vi en el ya árido campo de batalla fue que encontramos cuerpos de soldados de la Princesa Celestia, no tenía alguna razón lógica en mi cabeza para que soldados de Canterlot viajaran y perecieran en ese lugar, la información que me dieron los líderes de la colmena es no creíble pues me dijeron que dichos ponies con uniformes del ejército de Celestia también los habían atacado. Aunque tengo sospechas que El Bibliotecario pudiera estar de todo esto, en fin un segundo ataque rebelde nos sorprendió cuando trataba de convencer a Torax; líder de los cambiantes; de entregarnos su reliquia. No culpo a su líder de negarse a dicha petición pero… No importa si hubiera accedido o no el enemigo nos venía pisando las herraduras. Nuestro tren está sepultado en piedra provocado por una avalancha gracias a los explosivos y tácticas de sabotaje de los rebeldes. La batalla no estaba ni ganada ni perdida pero algo si me sorprendió y es eso mismo por el cual estoy escribiendo esto en mi diario de guerra.

¿Quién iba a creer que ellos regresaron? ¿No se supone que todos ellos cambiaron para bien? Sí, me estoy refiriendo a los antiguos "Cambiantes", aquellos insectos equinos negros con agujeros en sus cuerpos, responsables de las caídas y destrucciones de imperios antiguos antes de Celestia. Como plagas arrasaban con un pueblo devorándose a sus pobladores.

A todo esto ya no importa mucho pues al capturarme mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me arrojaron a una celda oscura y húmeda; sí me encontré al "Bibliotecario". Estaba sentado en la orilla con su sonrisa hipócrita mirándome como me levantaba. En ese momento entendí que el regreso de los cambiantes no era su responsabilidad pero aun así mi furia se apoderó de mí y me le abalance a los golpes. Peleamos por unos momentos y me atrevo que es un buen luchador aun sin contar con su poderosa magia, la cual estaba suprimida por una roca en su cuerno que absorbía todo hechizo que quisiera hacer; algo había escuchado de ese tipo de roca que sus propiedades absorbían cualquier tipo de magia. Por ahora estoy un poco adolorido y planeando un escape. ¡No me convertirán en su cena! De algún modo saldré de aquí…"

-¡Oye, Capitán mediocre! ¿Qué haces en esa esquina? ¿Escribes tu diario de señorita o está escribiendo tu última voluntad?- Decía el Bibliotecario para molestarlo mientras escupía un gargajo de sangre de su boca.

-¡Callate! No me obligues a cerrarte la boca otra vez pero esta vez me aseguraré que sea para siempre.

-Si como no, aún tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo y no lo haces ¿Qué te lo impide?

-Mereces ser llevado ante una corte real, juzgado en público y ejecutado igual. Que todos vean que tu reino de sublevación termine de una forma deshonrosa.

-¿Mi reino de sublevación? Eres muy incrédulo si crees que todo esto es cosa mía. No mi Capitán estás muy equivocado, no soy el único por el cual tú y las princesas deben temer. No trabajo solo y aunque muera alguien más seguiría mis con mi puesto. Para toda luz hay oscuridad; no importa si viven pacíficamente siempre habrá algo o alguien que rompa con esa rutina y de que me lleves ante las princesas la veo muy difícil. Eso si te lo digo, no moriré ante su presencia.

-¡Espera ¿Qué dijiste?!- Vanguard se acercó mientras lo tomaba del cuello -¡Es mejor que me digas los nombres de todos los lideres involucrados si no quieres que te mate!

El Bibliotecario solo sonrió sin intimidarse mientras lo veía a los ojos –No le diré nada Capitán. Nosotros juramos que preferíamos la muerte antes de delatar a nuestros colegas. Así que adelante, yo estoy indefenso y le prometo que no meteré mis cascos para defenderme de su furia. ¡Hágalo y termine con mi futuro sufrimiento que nos espera con esos cambiantes!

Vanguard solo lo soltó de forma violenta empujándolo contra la pared de roca sólida.

-¡No vale la pena hacerlo ahora! pero me estas tentando en hacerlo y cuando me decida… No seré compasivo en hacerlo rápido.

Volvió a su rincón mientras abría su viejo diario de Guerra, era lo único que los cambiantes no le quitaron cuando lo capturaron.

Pasaron varias horas o tal vez un día y medio. Todo estaba tan oscuro que no se daban cuanta del tiempo que pasaba, tenían hambre pues los cambiantes no les traían alimentos estaban esperando a que su espíritu de lucha cayera para poder encerrarlos en sus capullos viscosos y devorarlos lentamente. Durante todo ese tiempo Vanguard aguantaba lo más que podía y se preguntaba si la Reina Chrisalys estaba detrás de la organización de estos nuevos cambiantes ya que había desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y no se volvió a ver.

El Bibliotecario por otra parate se mantenía callado y serio, sin dejarse ver que estaba cansado y hambriento pero en su cabeza pensaba en muchas cosas y solo esperaba la oportunidad de salir de este agujero antes de que muera de hambre o alguna otra cosa que los cambiantes le hagan, pero en una cosa estaba segura; el odio por esos equinos bichos era muy seguro y solo pensaba en que si salía los exterminaría a todos con tal de vengarse por tal trato y de dejarlo con su enemigo compartiendo celda.

-Oye, ¿Vanguard cierto?- Rompió el silencio el Bibliotecario que el Capitán volteo a verlo. -¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí?

-Vaya no es mala idea pero estaba pensado en quedarme aquí para siempre parece que es un buen lugar- Lo decía sarcásticamente.

El Bibliotecario empezó a carcajear por el comentario del Capitán. –Tienes sentido del humor para ser alguien agresivo y muy serio. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ser mi subordinado? Podría tratarte como alguien de la realeza con muchas riquezas y yeguas para complacerte, serías mi sicario personal. ¿No te agrada la idea?

-Estarás soñando si voy a aceptar tal propuesta. Mi lealtad es hacia el renio de Equestria y no a un asesino desalmado que incuba el terror en los ponys del territorio.

-Yo soy leal a Equestria Capitán y queremos imponer un nuevo orden más justo, un nuevo orden donde no existan esa Princesas que imponen su voluntad. Sé que de todos modos no te interesa pero por ahora te volveré a preguntar ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

-¡Claro que quiero salir de aquí! Pero como ves no hay salida y los cambiantes no hay venido ni siquiera a visitarnos a dejarnos comida o de perdida para revisar si ya estamos muertos. Deja de bromear antes de que acabes con mi paciencia.

-Pony de poca fe. ¿No sé cómo llegaste a ser Capitán?

Vanguard trataba de ignorarlo pero por más que pensaba en cómo salir solo le quedaba la opción de escuchar el plan de su enemigo.

-Habla ¿Cuál es tu plan? Te escucho.

-No te va a gustar. Necesito que rompas la roca que está en mi cuerno. Así podré hacer un hechizo para romper los barrotes y salir de aquí. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué digo? No estoy lo suficientemente loco para hacer algo así. Conociéndote, al momento de hacer lo que me pides me asesinarás en la primera oportunidad que tengas. Tienes muchas ventajas con tu magia y yo pienso que los cambiantes decidieron encerrarnos juntos porque sabían de nuestra rivalidad. No lo haré, prefiero ser devorado antes de que me termines matando.

-Debo admitir que eres inteligente pero también eres un idiota. No iba a traicionarte, necesito a alguien más para salir de este agujero. Buscaría a uno de los míos pero para esta hora ya debieron ser devorados, al igual que tus soldados que fueron capturados. Tick tock el tiempo pasa Capitán al menos si no lograste salvarle la vida a tus subordinados salvale la vida a los que aún quedan con vida en el reino Changelling. No saben de qué estas criaturas se encuentran bajo sus pezuñas.

-Eres hábil con ese poder de convencimiento tuyo pero no caeré en tu juego. Habla todo lo que quieras pero no te quitaré esa piedra de tu cuerno.

El Bibliotecario solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación y de odio por el comentario de Vanguard. Pasaron las horas, Vanguard se acomodó en su rincón echándose en el suelo mientras el Bibliotecario no le apartaba la vista.

Pasaron unas horas, el poderoso unicornio se había quedado dormido mientras permanecía sentado en su rincón y su cabeza se mantenía abajo mientras dormía; supuestamente él no le apartaría de vista a Vanguard pero por lo agotado y hambriento que estaba el sueño le ganó fácilmente. Escuchó un ruido entre sueños, no le importaba abrir los ojos y comprobarlo pero estaba demasiado cansado para comprobarlo –Ya se volvió loco intentando escapar- Pensaba mientras recobraba el sueño pero los ruidos eran un poco más fuertes.

-Uno más que ya se rindió, no era tan rudo como decían. Hasta el pony más fuerte es fácil doblegarlo privándolo de comida y esperanza.- Decía una voz en la misma celda.

-¿Qué hay del otro? ¿Crees que igual ya se dio por vencido?

-No, está dormido. Apresurate para meter a este en una crisálida para devorarlo más tarde.

El Bibliotecario al escuchar la conversación abrió los ojos y vio que estaban arrastrando el cuerpo de Vanguard que yacía inmóvil. Eran tres Changelling, dos estaban arrastrando el cuerpo y uno abría la puerta de la celda.

-No puedo creerlo, la leyenda de Canterlot por fin se dio por vencido.

El Bibliotecario se reincorporaba lentamente para no alertar a los Changellings que estaban ocupados arrastrando el cuerpo de aquel pegaso. Pensaba en golpear a uno y despistar a los otros dos para poder salir de su prisión pero antes de hacer el primer movimiento notó que uno de los changellings salió volando de una patada que dio Vanguard mientras estaba siendo arrastrado; el pobre Changelling golpeó con su cuerpo al otro que estaba custodiando la puerta y el que lo tomaba de las pata delanteras se le abalanzó en su lomo mordiéndolo agresivamente.

El Bibliotecario quedó sorprendido y al ver la oportunidad salió de la celda para rematar a golpes a los dos changellings que se estaban recuperando del golpe sorpresa que les dio Vanguard.

El Pegaso solo se quejaba de la mordida que el Changelling la había dado y lo peor es que aún lo estaba mordiendo, sus dientes y colmillos estaban bien aferrados a su lomo por lo cual el Capitán en un acto desesperado se reincorporó en dos patas y se dejó caer de espaldas para aplastarlo. Al hacer eso sintió un dolor más agudo pero se le calmó al levantarse, sentía irritación en su lomo así como líquido escurriendo por dentro de su armadura como por fuera. El Changelling yacía con el cuerpo aplastado pero logró penetrar la montura de Vanguard y hacerle un par de heridas.

Al recuperarse del ataque se dirigió a la salida donde se encontró al poderoso unicornio que le estaba aplastando la cabeza a un Changelling que tenía a su merced, el otro yacía muerto con el cuello roto.

-Vaya entonces no exageraban con tus habilidades Capitán, pensé por un momento que ya eras comida de estos bichos.

-Al menos mi plan falló. Mi prioridad era salir de aquí y mantenerte encerrado pero veo que te me adelantaste. Eres muy astuto Galaxy.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!

-Como sea debo buscar una salida. Me voy a arrepentir por decirte esto pero ¿Vienes?

El Bibliotecario lo miró de forma fija, con una expresión de no creerle o que le estaba poniendo una trampa. Solo se le dibujó una sonrisa que pareciera de hipocresía al mismo tiempo de darle la espalda.

-¿Aliarme con el enemigo? No gracias Capitán pero si quieres que te acompañe me pedirás que me rinda cuando salgamos de aquí ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivoca. Por supuesto que te llevaré prisionero ante las Princesas para ser juzgado y eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti pues déjame decirte que las órdenes es que te asesinemos mientras podamos. No hay juicio para ti pero si cooperas conmigo puedo prometerte un juicio justo y un buen trato en la prisión, solo como favor.

El Bibliotecario se echó a reír más fuerte que su risa sonó como eco por todos los túneles oscuros y en todos los rincones. Al mismo tiempo Vanguard se preocupaba de que otro grupo de Changellings saldría de la nada para atacarlos y capturarlos.

-¡Es la mejor broma que alguien me ha contado! ¿Quieres hacer un trato? ¡Quitame esta roca de mi cuerno! Solo así podría ayudarte.

-¡No hay trato!- Replicó Vanguard –En ese caso sigue tu solo. Creo que es la opción más viable, así los Changelling acabaran contigo ya que estas indefenso. Nos vemos tonto.

Vanguard dio media vuelta y con la poca luz que emitían unos hongos subterráneos podía seguir un camino a medio ver. El Bibliotecario hizo lo mismo, tomó una ruta alterna que a la de su enemigo, caminando y adentrándose por un laberinto subterráneo carente de luz.

El Capitán al seguir avanzando se quejaba al pisar pues antes de escapar haciéndose el moribundo uno de los Changellings lo mordió en su pata para comprobar si en verdad estaba moribundo, para hacerlo el pobre Vanguard se aguantó el dolor infernal de los colmillos de esos bichos equinos. A lo lejos escuchaba los zumbidos de las alas de aquellos bichos que se acercaban, corrió a esconderse detrás de una roca mientras veía como una patrulla conformada por diez de ellos volaba por el túnel. Al pasar se preguntaba ¿cómo podía salir? Estaba vulnerable ya que no contaba con ninguna arma o alguna forma que defenderse puesto que comprobó que su armadura no detiene los filosos colmillos de aquellos bichos, podía derrotar máximo a tres y con trabajo pero toda una patrulla sería el fin para él era encontrar un arma o salir lo más rápido de ahí así que se dirigió a donde salió aquella patrulla pues pensaba que encontraría un camino a la superficie.

Al poco tiempo de andarse escondiendo entre rocas y estalactitas vio un cuarto un poco iluminado por antorchas y se escuchaban voces de aquellos insectos equinos que platicaban y reían entre sí. Vanguard ya cansado y adolorido por sus heridas se acercó y llegando hasta ahí sin que nadie lo mirara se dejó caer en el suelo apoyándose en algo que sentía blando.

-Que cómodo… Estos bichos saben morder, espero que su mordida o cause infección o inyecten veneno como algunos insectos lo hacen para atrapar a sus presas pero por lo que he leído o escuchado no tienen esa capacidad. Estoy a salvo por ahora.

Conforme se ponía cómodo recargándose en algo que sentía blando un Changelling patrullaba sujetando una antorcha y aunque no veía al debilitado Capitán la luz del fuego iluminó el capullo donde se estaba recostando Vanguard y al poder ver el Capitán donde se estaba recostando, de casi un salto se hizo para atrás con una sensación de asco. Lo observó y pudo notar que en el interior había algo pues su sombra flotaba en medio del capullo, se acercó un poco más para poder ver mejor que era lo que estaba adentro pues la baba verde que conteía no lo dejaba ver bien pero al acercarse observó que el capullo se estaba agrietando, como si fuera un cascaron de un huevo al nacer un polluelo, la fractura siguió hasta el modo de romperse y sacar toda esa baba verde correr por el suelo.

Vanguard se hizo a un lado para que esa cosa viscosa no lo ensuciara, olía muy mal y solo se limitó a taparse la nariz con un ala y se acercó más para ver qué era lo que contenía o que salió de ese capullo y al ver claramente aquella negra silueta contuvo sus ganas de vomitar; aquello era el cuerpo de uno de sus guardias pero algo le había pasado sus ojos estaban saltones y su expresión parecía que vivió una experiencia aterradora, su piel estaba arrugada y momificada y algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban descomponiéndose que los huesos se le veía, al igual que su armadura una parte estaba carcomida como si un ácido deshiciera el metal y las ropas del infortunado pony.

-¡Por Celestia!- Decía mientras se hacía para atrás y al levantar su mirada observó que cientos de capullos estaban pegados a las paredes de la cueva y varios Changellings se postraban en ellos y volaban de un lado a otro. Estaba en ese momento en el corazón de la colmena.

-¡No puede ser!- Se decía a sí mismo mientras que el miedo y el asco le recorrían el cuerpo. Las historias de los Changellings que le habían contado no eran tan exageradas como lo que estaba viendo a carne propia pues casi ningún pony vivía para contar como se alimentaban esas criaturas o de que eran capaces de hacer para conseguir su alimento. Escuchaba historias que efectivamente metían sus víctimas en capullos pero eran salvadas al poco tiempo que sobrevivían pero aquellos pobres almas no tuvieron la suerte y al ver con ojos propios lo que les pasaba si no los sacaban del interior de un capullo comprendió lo peligroso que es en verdad estos seres.

Se movió sigilosamente entre el lugar para observar y estudiar el entorno y así conseguir una salida pero por más que observaba el lugar y la entrada y salida de diferentes Changellings en diferentes túneles no lograba encontrar lo que buscaba, una salida.

Al seguir observando no se percató que una patrulla de Changellings lo alcanzaron a ver y mientras que ingenuamente seguía con lo suyo, la dicha patrulla de bichos se acercaba sigilosamente detrás de él para capturalo y al no notar de la presencia de su enemigo aquellos Changellings lo tomaron por la retaguardia. Dos de ellos se montaron en su lomo mientras lo tomaban del cuello y otro más intentaba sujetarlo de las patas pero Vanguard al sentir que lo intentaban inmovilizar empezó a dar patas y a sacudirse para intentárselos quitar de encima antes de que lo mordieran nuevamente. Se quitó al que lo sujetaba de las patas dándole una patada en la cara y haciéndolo retroceder mientras que uno de los que estaba montado en su lomo lo logró derribar y pisotearlo un poco, pero el que seguía arriba de él le estaba apretando el cuello y para evitarlo extendió sus alas para golpearlo, aturdirlo y lanzarlo contra el suelo con un movimiento brusco.

Al tomar distancia y voltearse a enfrentarlos se dio cuenta que sus agresores ya estaban recuperados y otro grupo de Changellings se les unía para detenerlo y derribarlo.

-No me queda otra que luchar- Decía mientras se ponía en guardia y buscaba con la mirada algo para poder utilizar como arma pero fue inútil, no había nada para usar como defensa, se las tenía que arreglar solo como pudiera.

-¡Cabeza hueca, atrápalo!- Gritó una voz al mismo tiempo que una espada era lanzada hacia la dirección e Vanguard.

Vanguard al escuchar aquel grito volteó y al mismo tiempo atrapó la espada que venía hacia a él. No podía creelo era su espada y al ver quien se la había arrojado era más una sorpresa. El Bibliotecario estaba parado en un túnel de arriba y le hacía una seña de "buen trabajo" por atrapar la espada.

El Capitán la desenfundo al mismo tiempo que uno de los changellings se abalanzó contra él. Vanguard aprovechó el desenvaine para decapitarlo sin problema. Los Cahgellings restantes al ver a su compañero caído atacaron con una feroz carga contra él, mientras Vanguard blandía su espada defendiéndose y cortando, hiriendo a sus atacantes, pero no era suficiente, ellos eran muchos y aunque estuviera armado con su filosa espada era cuestión de tiempo para que en un descuido cayera víctima de esos inmundos bichos. El pobre Capitán estaba herido y sin contar lo cansado y débil por no haber comido durante un largo tiempo, volteo de reojo al túnel de arriba para ver si el Bibliotecario le podía echar un casco pero hasta su propio enemigo tenía sus problemas pues estaba peleando con otra patrulla de changellings blandiendo su propia espada con su casco, el pobre unicornio fue empujado y lanzado a la parte inferior donde Vanguard estaba luchando, el Bibliotecario era un unicornio fuerte y no se daba por vencido, tenía coraje al combatirlos así que se puso de pie y tambaleante siguió luchando contra dos bichos que se acercaban volando hacia él.

El Capitán no podía mantenerlos a raya, era cosa de escapar de ya pero no había ninguna oportunidad y mientras hacía una baja dos enemigos más aparecían para pelear con él, no tenían miedo a la muerte eran un enjambre que daba su vida para alimentar a su colonia, a su colmena.

-¡Vanguard, necesitamos de mi magia y lo sabes bien!- Gritaba el Bibliotecario con desesperación al seguir luchando con los Changellings que tenía enfrente.

Vanguard por otro lado trataba de ensordecer los gritos de su rival con solo ignorarlo durante la pelea, pues no quería liberar su magia que habían aprisionado los propios Changellings colocándole una roca en su cuerno que absorbía magia.

Un changelling logró esquivar un tajo de la espada del Capitán y se aferró sujetándose de su cara, esto provocó que Vanguard se desequilibrara y por inercia lo arrojó hacia su lado contrario. Esto provocó sin darse cuenta que aquel bicho que arrojó fue a estrellarse contra el Bibliotecario que estaba distraído luchando contra sus propios enemigos; el choque fue tal que golpeó al Bibliotecario en la nuca y cayó de frente y cara contra el piso, el cuerpo del chagelling cayó sobre su cuerno que logró romper la piedra que absorbía la magia del siniestro unicornio.

El Bibliotecario a pesar del fuerte dolor en su rostro sintió como su magia recorría de nuevo en su cuerno, hizo una gran onda expansiva de magia que empujó a varios Changellings como a Vanguard estrellándolos contra las paredes, los capullos que estaban pegados más arriba de la caverna, algunos empezaron a eclosionar por la intensidad de la onda mágica, ocasionando que varios cuerpos que estaban dentro cayeran al suelo así como la baba verde y maloliente que las cubría.

-¡Se arrepentirán por haber provocado mi ira al intentar comerme, malditos bichos!- Decía el Bibliotecario mientras chispas le salían de su cuerno.

Con su magia tomó su espada y empezó a cortar aquellos desafortunados Changellings que se encontraba en su camino, dando tajos y levitando su espada empalando a los que veía.

Vanguard sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar después del fuerte golpe que sufrió debido a la onda mágica.

-¡Oh no! Debo detenerlo antes de que igualmente me asesine.

Tomó su espada rápidamente y se reincorporó pero al intentar avanzar un puñado de Changellings lo atrapó sometiéndolo y obligándolo a que soltara su espada a base de mordiscos en su pata. Lo sujetaron y aunque pusiera resistencia no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerles la lucha, estaba débil.

El Bibliotecario después de exterminar a dos patrullas completas volteó a ver a Vanguard que estaba siendo atacado e inmovilizado por los Changellings, sonrió y se acercó mientras levitaba su espada y disparaba rayos mágicos contra los changelling que estaban encima del pobre pegaso que luchaba con desesperación. Cada disparo le quitaba uno a uno mientras los Changellings al observar que se acercaba le seseaban y mostraban sus afilados colmillos para tratar de asustarlo.

Vanguard por otro lado, intentando no perder el conocimiento, veía que el Bibliotecario se acercaba a donde estaba él, en la cara de aquel unicornio se dibujaba una sonrisa psicópata, parecía que estaba complacido en verlo en ese estado y solo iba a asestarle el golpe final.

-Siempre soñé en verte tirado en el suelo, arrastrándote herido, luchado por defenderte y sobrevivir mientras yo te atravieso el cuello con mi acero- Le decía mientras avanzaba y los Changellings seguían seseando y gruñendo violentamente mientras sujetaban a Vanguard del cuello.

El malvado unicornio disparó un par de veces más para apartar a los Changellings que sujetaban al mal herido Capitán, a excepción de uno que aún lo seguía sosteniendo del cuello.

-Sostenlo bien, esto será muy rápido. Si lo haces bien te dejaré vivir, feo bicho espantoso.

Vanguard con desesperación se estiró hasta tomar su espada con su casco.

-Esto es malo, no podré esquivar o bloquear su estocada a tiempo.- Pensaba mientras veía a los ojos al Bibliotecario.

El Bibliotecario preparó su espada levitándola enfrente de Vanguard. -¡Es la hora de morir!- Envió con gran velocidad su espada en contra de Vanguard que estaba inmovilizado.

-¡Ahora… Nooo!- Pensó y se dijo a si mismo al no lograr bloquear aquel veloz tajo que iba hacia él.

Cerró los ojos mientras contenía un fuerte suspiro, esperando a que el acero atravesara su carne y que un dolor intenso recorriera todo su cuerpo. Escuchó el sonido de la carne romperse por el impacto y sintió que algo líquido le salpicó en su mejilla, no sintió dolor pero sintió que la presión en su cuello estaba cediendo. Abrió los ojos después de unos segundos de no sentir nada y lo primero que vio fue que un pedazo del acero del unicornio estaba a la derecha de su rostro, siguió con la mirada en dónde se había clavado y su sorpresa fue que la espada había atravesado el ojo del Changelling que lo estaba sujetando, había muerto de forma dolorosa e inmediata.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí, feo bicho espantoso- Le decía mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Otra patrulla de Changellings se estaba acercando a donde estaban ellos, el Bibliotecario lo sujetó y empezó a conjurar un hechizo que de su cuerno salió un destello cegador que iluminó toda la caverna y los túneles cercanos. Los Changellings se cubrieron sus ojos y después de un rato al abrirlos vieron que ya no estaban, empezaron a hacer recorridos de búsqueda para encontrarlos y atraparlos.

Vanguard estaba recargado en la pared, sentado mientras se rasgaba algo de la tela de su capa y empezaba a vendarse las heridas provocadas por los mordiscos de los Changellings. Por otro lado estaba el Bibliotecario vigilando detrás de una roca el paso de los Changellings, comprobando que ninguno lo siguió hasta su provisional escondite.

-Gracias…- Dijo Vanguard cuando terminó de vendarse las heridas más profundas de su cuerpo.

El unicornio soltó un bufido de desaprobación por el agradecimiento del Capitán.

-No te confundas, Vanguard. En cuanto me ayudes a salir de aquí intentaré matarte y esta vez no habrá otro error para dejarte con vida.

-Eso me sonó como un "No hay de que, compañero"- Decía Vanguard de forma sarcástica mientras se acomodaba su espada a un costado bajo su ala y se dirigía a una esquina donde estaban unas maderas y trozos de lazo tirados en el suelo. Recogió los lazos y empezó a entretenerse con ellos. –Debemos darnos prisa, puede que la Reina se haya enterado de nuestra fuga y ahora nos esté buscando.

-Aquí no hay Reina, estos Changellings pertenecen a otro grupo, algo así como salvaje. Cuando estaba en busca de una salida y de nuestras armas descubrí que ellos no tienen una Reina, creo que es por eso que se alimentan de sus presas hasta matarlas y no como lo hacía con la Reina Chrisalys de mantenerlos con vida para cultivar el poco amor que les quedaban.

-Pareces saber mucho de esas criaturas.

-Por supuesto, los había estudiado desde hace mucho tiempo, son criaturas fantásticas que contienen un poder envidiable, la transformación. Quise imitar su habilidad con un hechizo pero no funciona así, debes tener su ADN para que funcione y tu cuerpo cambie a voluntad. Puedes transformar un cuerpo o cosa pero los efectos solo duran hasta que el pony que lo hace termine con el hechizo o se distraiga.

Vanguard escuchaba sus palabras mientras terminaba de enredar la cuerda y acomodarla debajo de su otra ala.

-Veo que le dedicas mucho tiempo a la magia, conozco a una pony que hace lo mismo que tú. Y por lo apasionante que has hablado de los Changellings veo que el artefacto que venías a buscar lo ocuparías para algo más ambicioso.

El Bibliotecario rio y volteó a verlo mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

-Claro, poderme convertir a voluntad en cualquier cosa y a todos mis subordinados para que destruyan los ejércitos de Equestria internamente.

-Pues veo que no fui yo el que te estropeo tus planes- Decía mientras reía. –No te hagas el tonto, no me necesitas para salir de aquí, puedes tele transportarte en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

El Bibliotecario gruño por el comentario -¡Eres un ignorante! La tele transportación no funciona así. Para tele transportarme se necesita el conocimiento del lugar dónde estás; punto A; después ir a dónde quieres ir; punto B. Te tengo noticias Capitán, no tengo el punto A. ¿Acaso sabes dónde estamos? Me refiero a que punto de Equestria estamos.

-Ya tranquilo, sabes me caes bien. Si nos hubiéramos conocido hace muchos años antes de esta guerra puede que hubiésemos sido amigos.

El Bibliotecario se levantó amenazante frente a él y con su espada controlada por su magia le puso el filo a su cuello.

-No digas tonterías, mira lo que tu amistad le ha hecho a Equestria. Lo importante es el trabajo duro y cumplir tus metas sin ayuda de nadie.- Al terminar le quitó el filo de su espada y le dio la espalda.

Vanguard ya un poco mejor se levantó –Me dijiste que me necesitabas para salir de aquí ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Hasta que comentas algo que vale la pena responder. Mira, la única salida es por el túnel que queda justo arriba de la caverna principal, como ya has visto ese túnel está verticalmente, imposible ir por ahí sin escalar o al menos que pudieras volar. Te tengo noticias me llevarás cargando mientras vuelas a la salida.

-¿Y cómo puedo confiar de que me estás diciendo la verdad?

-¿Acaso tienes otra alternativa de salir de aquí?

Vanguard solo movió la cabeza negativamente –Está bien, haremos tu plan. Que importa si estás equivocado, del peor de los casos sufrirás el mismo destino que yo si fallamos. Es un consuelo.

-Si estás listo para probar mi teoría, ya podríamos poner en marcha- El Bibliotecario vio la soga que tenía Vanguard bajo el ala. -¿Acaso quieres amarrarme para evitar mi escape?

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? No, una cuerda puede ser muy útil para la supervivencia o cualquier otro problema. Creeme, lo aprendí a la mala mientras trabajaba en una granja durante casi cinco años.- Vanguard extendió sus alas y comenzó a aletear -¿Estás listo?

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

El Capitán emprendió el vuelo y sujeto al Bibliotecario del cuerpo, cargándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras salían de su escondite.

Una patrulla de Changellings al ver que salieron y estaba volando los empezaron a seguir por aire. El ruido de las alas de los bichos aumentaba mientras entraban en el túnel que estaba justo arriba de ellos, el pobre Vanguard hacía un esfuerzo de aguantar el vuelo, pues cargaba con un peso extra y por las heridas que llevaba era difícil aletear a una gran velocidad.

-¡Más rápido, nos alcanzan!- Gritaba el Bibliotecario mientras disparaba rayos mágicos contra los Changellings que intentaban taclearlos para derribarlos.

-¡Estoy esforzándome lo más que puedo! ¡Sigue disparando!- Decía mientras esquivaba a los Changellings que intentaban chocar enfrente de él para detenerlo.

Siguieron volando en vertical, esquivando los desesperados intentos para derribarlos por parte de su enemigo a tal grado que empezaban a lanzarle rocas enormes desde la cima del túnel para evitar que siguieran su camino. Vanguard, aunque ya estaba cansado y con las fuerzas que casi lo abandonaban, se mantenía firme y y con complicadas maniobras lograba esquivar todo lo que le lanzaban. El Bibliotecario, que se aferraba a las patas que lo sujetaban, seguía disparando rayaos de su cuerno para repeler al enemigo que quería acercarse; no podía ayudar a Vanguard a repeler las rocas pero lo ayudaba a que ningún Changelling se le acercara por los lados o por debajo de ellos.

Al esquivar una enorme roca, un Changelling aprovechó para golpear a Vanguard en el hocico, obligándolo a soltar al pobre unicornio. El Capitán al restablecerse en el aire, golpeó con fuerza al Changelling obligándolo a caer. Miró hacia abajo, observando al pobre Bibliotecario caer libremente mientras escuchaba sus gritos maldiciéndolo por dejarlo caer. Rápidamente tomó su cuerda y la lanzó a su dirección para lograr lazarlo de una pata trasera ates de que cayera más profundo, como el lazo estaba amarrado en su cuerpo siguió volando, arrastrando detrás de él al pobre unicornio que estaba aterrado al ver que solo lo sujetaba una simple cuerda.

Vanguard al llegar al final del túnel vertical siguió volando hacia la dirección que seguía el túnel, ahora de forma horizontal. Al dar la vuelta agresivamente, el pobre Bibliotecario que seguía lazado de su pata conjuró un campo de fuerza con su magia para cubrirse, ya que la acción de Vanguard al dar la vuelta hizo que el cuerpo del Bibliotecario chocara en el techo y luego en el piso como si fuera una pelota, rebotando constantemente mientras el Capitán lo jalaba.

-¡Maldito loco, ten más cuidado!- Le gritaba pero era en vano pues Vanguard no le hacía caso, él estaba concentrado en seguir volando.

El Capitán al seguir volando alcanzó a ver una luz -¡Por fin!- Exclamó mientras trataba de aumentar la velocidad, exigiéndose un poco más.

Con un último esfuerzo llegó al final del túnel y al sentir la brisa del exterior se dejó caer, chocando contra el suelo y quedando boca abajo. Mientras el Bibliotecario usó su magia para disparar un último rayo cargado de magia hacia la entrada, la cual colapsó bloqueando la salida para los Changellings que venían detrás de ellos.

Ambos ponys se quedaron en el suelo por un rato mientras trataban de recuperar sus fuerzas. Al poco rato el unicornio usó su magia para quitarse el lazo de su pata trasera y poder levantarse. Vanguard empezó a abrir los ojos y volteo a ver al Bibliotecario que se había ya levantado, ante eso se paró rápidamente y desenvainó su espada poniendo se en guardia. El Bibliotecario se dio cuenta y con su magia desenvainó su propia espada y se mantuvo en guardia. Ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición durante un tiempo mientras se veían a los ojos. Ambos estaban cansados para luchar pero ahora que estaban afuera volvían a ser enemigos.

Vanguard al mantener su posición y mirarlo solo suspiró y bajó su espada. Al ver estó el unicornio se sorprendió, no sabía si se trataba de una broma pero parecía que Vanguard no quería pelear con él. El Capitán después de bajar su arma la envaino y comenzó a decir unas palabras en voz alta:

-Yo, el Capitán Vanguard Red, capturé con vida al criminal más buscado Galaxy Night; conocido como el Bibliotecario. Debido a las complejas circunstancias a las que me enfrenté al ser capturado por los Changellings colaboré con él para escapar… Y así se hizo. Ya afuera y debido a mis múltiples heridas, quedé inconsciente. Fue en ese momento que el criminal aprovechó para escaparse. Penosamente me veo en la necesidad de pedirle una disculpa a usted, princesa, por este vergonzoso fracaso.

El Bibliotecario al comprender lo que estaba haciendo Vanguard envainó su espada y le respondió:

-¡Eso no significa que no intentaré matarte en otra ocasión!

Dio media vuelta y se fue galopando a dirección opuesta al nuevo Reino Changelling. Perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-De nada, he pagado mi deuda.

"Al poco rato regresé al Nuevo Reino Changelling, Thorax como mis guardias que sobrevivieron al ataque se sorprendieron de verme pues habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que había desaparecido. Les conté sobre los Changellings no reformados que estaban habitando bajo su reino y sobre lo que vi hasta cómo salí de ahí. Es verdad no les conté que el Bibliotecario me ayudó a salir de ahí, omití eso para no preocuparlos más. Thorax me dijo que llevaran un plan para alejar a esos Changellings o tratar de convertirlos y que la falsa Reliquia estaba lista para transportarse, la verdad no me emocionó eso pero el acuerdo ya estaba pactado. Como no teníamos vías ferroviarias para salir de ahí solicitamos un dirigible de guerra para salir. En el tiempo que tardó en llegar aproveché para curar de mis heridas y recuperarme un poco. No dejo de pensar en si hice o no lo correcto de dejar ir al más peligroso criminal de Equestria, espero no arrepentirme. Lo que más me preocupa son sus palabras, pues como él decía no era el único cabecilla de esta rebelión. En fin solo espero que nadie sepa esto de lo contrario me llevarían a corte marcial por posible sospecha de traición. Sea como sea yo hice lo correcto y al hacerlo no me considero como uno de ellos"

Un pony terrestre con armadura dorada que le cubría solo los lados de su cuerpo y un poco de su pecho, usando un yelmo viejo y casi oxidado, esperaba sentado en una silla dentro de una oficina muy adornada con varias medallas militares.

No esperó mucho cuando entró un pony pegaso y se acercó al escritorio.

-¿Qué haces en mi oficina?- Decía el pegaso con una voz casi mayor.

Al ver de quien se trataba, el pegaso se hizo un poco hacia atrás mientras pasaba saliva.

-Lo siento no sabía que eras tú. No quería ofenderte.

El extraño Pony terrestre lo vio con una seriedad y se levantó de su asiento.

-Me dijeron que le has estado ocultando información a nuestra orden y eso puede costarte muy caro- Le decía con una voz grave y amenazante.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?- Titubeaba asustado aquel pegaso.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Sabemos bien que has estado buscando una espada propiedad de los Storm Cloud! Asi que dime la verdad o aquí mismo te rompo el cuello.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Te diré la verdad. Es cierto que busco esa espada pero no es para aprovechar su poder solo la quiero como un trofeo.

-No eres bueno en mentir, sé que la espada guarda los poderes de un relámpago y tú mismo lo sabes ya que has visto su poder con tus propios ojos ¿O me equivoco?

-¡Mentira! En primer lugar no guarda los poderes de un relámpago, lo que hace es cargar un relámpago entero en su hoja y liberarlo al antojo del portador y en segunda solo un viejo amigo la ha usado y la escondió muy bien.

-Ves como mientes. Como ya no has ayudado con algunos planes de infiltración, la orden te concede una segunda oportunidad y puedes quedarte con la espada si lo deseas, con tal de que sigas siendo fiel a nosotros.

-Gracias, les prometo no defraudarlos.

-Espero que no, los ejércitos de Celestia y Twilight nos han superado en varios combates por culpa de sus Generales y Capitanes, me encargaré personalmente en asesinarlos uno a uno para tener ventaja pero si nuestro plan funciona creo que no asesinaré a todos ellos. Así que te encargo mucho eso y no me falles.

El misterioso pony terrestre salió de su oficina como si nada dejando aquel pegaso solo.

-¿Dónde ocultaste esa espada, viejo amigo? No debiste morir aquel día.


End file.
